Cruel Intentions
by Drace929
Summary: Sequel to Jerk- Punk and AJ try to balance their family and careers while dealing with ghosts of their pasts.
1. Family Man

**A/N: Hey everyone here's my new story! It's a sequel to _Jerk_ taking place a few months after the last chapter. Before I read it in reviews yes the story is similiar to others but give it a chance because the focus of this story is going to be all about family and how the Brooks adjust to all new changes in their lives. Obviously Ricky will return (I suggest reading Jerk if you haven't already) and little Jamie is already 4 so I think we can get some enjoyment watching our favorite couple trying to raise a toddler. **

**Also fair warning as I've said on Twitter these next few months are going to be super busy for me so updating every singly day is just not possible but you know I'd never leave you all hanging ;)**

 **P.S- This story is happening becasue of all of you awesome people who review and tweet me so thank you all for that! Try to enjoy this new story and let me know what you think!**

 **Also disclaimer I own none of the characters except for the extra creepy ones becasue obviously I'm a littel sick in the head...just kidding!**

* * *

 **Family Man**

* * *

AJ was downstairs at around ten at night waiting for Punk to come home. It had now been four years since Jamie was born and everything had changed. Punk began training with the UFC and was spending a majority of his time in Milwaukee. AJ understood he had to train and supported him following his dreams but after leaving WWE before Jamie was even born she had gotten so used to having him home that having him gone most days was hard to adjust too.

Even Jamie missed her dad and was giving AJ a hard time at night when it came to going to bed at night when Punk either worked late or stayed in Milwaukee because Punk was the one who tucked her in at night and read to her. He tried to avoid late nights or staying over for that matter but sometimes he was so wrecked that he couldn't even drive. AJ was also not only missing him but Jamie was starting pre-K on a Monday and she wondered what she was even going to do with her time now.

AJ was pulled from her thoughts when Keith jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs that usually meant he heard something and AJ knew exactly what it was- Jamie was up and looking for her dad again. She took a few moments to ready herself for battle against her 4 year old but eventually pulled herself up from the couch and walked up the stairs. She saw the light on from Jamie's room and pushed the door open and couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked her daughter who was fully dressed. They had gone shopping earlier and picked out her clothes for school and had decided a skull sundress would be worn the first day with matching converse.

"I want to show daddy my first day of school outfit." Jamie said smiling wildly.

"He's not home yet and probably won't be home until much later." AJ said sadly because Jamie's entire face fell when she told her.

"But he has to see my new dress!" Jamie insisted.

"He will tomorrow." AJ promised.

"He gets up before me!" Jamie argued.

"How about you take it off and I'll leave it out so he sees it?" AJ suggested but Jamie didn't like that idea either.

"It's not the same." Jamie sniffled slightly. "You get to wait up for daddy I want to too."

"Alright." AJ said grabbing her hand and letting her stay dressed. They headed down the stairs with Keith following faithfully. "You can stay down here and watch TV with me but promise if you're sleepy you'll close your eyes and in return I promise that daddy will put you to bed."

"Ok." Jamie agreed crawling onto her mother's lap and let AJ cover the two with a blanket as they watched whatever infomercial was playing on TV.

* * *

Punk walked into the house at midnight and when he stepped into the living room he frowned seeing both his girls tried to wait up for him but both were fast asleep on the couch.

"Hi daddy." Jamie greeted in a sleepy voice, one that was low enough to only stir AJ.

"Hi bean." Punk grinned as Jamie extended her arms to him and Punk lifted her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Once she felt the weight lifted off of her AJ's eyes darted open wondering what happened to Jamie but Punk came into her view and shot her a wink. AJ gave him a light smile and closed her eyes and dozed back off to sleep.

"What are you doing up so late?" Punk asked carrying Jamie up the stairs.

"I was waiting for you." Jamie yawned.

"Really? You're fully dressed are you sure you weren't trying to sneak out already?" He teased.

"No! This is my first day of school dress, what do you think?" She asked.

"You look like your mother." He chuckled noting the skull dress and converse.

"So I look pretty?" She asked hopefully.

"So pretty." He smiled warmly at her. "You're going to be the prettiest girl in school."

Punk wasn't lying either his precious baby girl was a spitting image of his wife and that of course made him nervous when she got older but right now she was barely 4 and he had plenty of time to worry about that.

"Do you like my shoes?" she asked as Punk placed her onto her bed and handed her pajamas.

"They are the coolest." He grinned untying them. "Get changed now you have to go to sleep now."

"You're not mad right?" she asked him and he frowned.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked her confused.

"You're not home with me anymore." She shrugged. "I promise I'll be better, I really miss you daddy."

Punk heart broke immediately and he'd be lying if he didn't feel like crying right at this moment. Sure when AJ told him she was expecting it took him a while to get used to it and he wasn't thrilled with the idea of having a baby but the minute Jamie was placed into his arms everything changed, his priorities, his life- she was the smallest person he had ever met but instantly became the most important. He loved her so much that it actually pained him but it literally almost killed him that his entire world, his little bean had thought he was avoiding her.

"Daddy is just working." Punk said very seriously to her. "I miss you when I'm away."

"Ok." She said slowly.

"I mean it." Punk said kneeling down so he was eyelevel with her. "Daddy needs to work its what daddy's do." He said to her.

"Kelly's dad works at the deli." Jamie pointed out. "He said he's going to pick her up from school everyday, will you pick me up?"

"I can't everyday but I'll do it as much as possible." Punk said to her. "Daddy works far away so it's hard sometimes."

"Maybe you can work with Kelly's dad so I could see you?" Jamie asked with such enthusiasm and even Punk had to laugh.

"I can't work in a deli I have a different job." Punk reminded her.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't have this job." Jamie pouted folding her arms.

"I'm sorry but it won't always be like this I promise." Punk said giving her a hopeful smile but she kept her frown on. "I promise I'll take you to school with mommy on your first day."

"Really?" she asked him.

"I promise you." He said placing his hand over his heart and she gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek. "And if you give me five minutes to put my stuff down I'll come back in here and read you a book."

"Yes!" Jamie said jumping off the bed and passing him a comic book. "Mom is reading this one to me." She said to him and he looked at it with half a smile. "You do better voices than mommy though, don't tell her I said that though because she'll get sad."

"I won't say a thing." Punk said to her. "Five minutes bean." He reminded her as he stepped out of her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

After getting Jamie to sleep Punk snuck out of her room and headed down to his other girl, his other half. She was still sleeping on the couch and he turned the TV off which caused her to wake up she was always so aware of her surroundings that anything would wake her up.

"She sleeping?" AJ asked him and he nodded.

"Yea I read three pages and she was out like a light." He smirked. "You're next."

"You must be starving." She said throwing the blanket off of herself. "I left dinner in the over you just have to heat it up."

"I'm not hungry." He said as she stood up.

"You have to be." She said to him.

"I'm tired and just want to crawl into bed with my hot wife." He said tugging on her wrist gently pulling her flush against his body.

"You're going to have to carry me because I'm too tired to climb the stairs." She informed him dramatically trying not smile.

"Both my girls are so very spoiled." Punk said in a teasing voice. "But luckily for you that's the way I want it to be." He said scooping her up.

"She misses you." AJ said as Punk carried her up the stairs with ease. "You need to work something out weekends aren't enough."

"I know." Punk agreed as he entered their bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"It's like we're a divorced couple and you only get her on the weekends." AJ noted.

"Do you feel divorced?" Punk asked taken back.

"No but I see you more. I see you every morning but you leave so early that she doesn't and I wait up for you every night but she can't do that she's going to be starting school." AJ pointed out.

"I'm going to fix it." Punk promised her. "I'm also going to go in late Monday and take her to school with you."

"Don't make promises to her you can't keep." AJ warned him.

"I wouldn't let her down." Punk said to her as he kicked off his shoes. "You think I'm letting her down don't you?"

"No you're doing the best you can." She assured him. "I know you don't like being away anymore than we like having you away."

"It's only these first few months." Punk promised her. "After that I don't have to be there everyday I just need to get through the first fight that's all."

"I know that baby." She said with a smile. "She doesn't, she doesn't understand what the UFC is or what it is you're really doing."

"So let me take her to the gym a lot of the guys brings their kids." Punk said to her. "We'll do it tomorrow."

"I don't know." AJ said unsurely. "What will she do while you train?"

"There's a little kid area and I'm sure some of the guys will hang out with her and you haven't been there yet either, come with me." He practically begged. "This way she can also get a better idea of what I'm doing."

"Well we did have a full day planned of going to the park and then a tea-party but I'm sure we could reschedule." She teased.

"Awesome." Punk said with a smile as he tugged off his t-shirt and shook off his shorts now and joined her in bed. "It's going to get better."

"I miss you." She admitted. "But we've been down this road before and I see you more than I did when you were still working and I wasn't. It's just Jamie who has to get used to not having you around."

"I don't want her to get used to that." Punk said to her. "I don't want to be like my dad I want to be better, I want to be there and I will."

"You're an amazing father." AJ assured him running her fingers down his cheek soothingly.

"You really believe that?" he asked her.

"With all of my heart and she loves you more than anything so you're doing a good job." She said to him. "Stop beating yourself up you're doing the best you can."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm sacrificing you and Jamie for my own career." Punk admitted.

"You're not and we know how much you love us." She said to him and he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you, you get that right?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I am pretty great." She teased.

"You're the best." He corrected leaning down to kiss her again.

"My mother called me today." She said and he abruptly pulled away and frowned.

"Honey when I'm kissing you and my hand is playing with your pants please don't mention your mother." He said to her causing her to let out a loud laugh. "What does she want?"

"She wants to meet her granddaughter." AJ said to him.

"The granddaughter she's had for four years and hadn't once showed an interest in all of that time?" Punk asked her.

"I think she's lonely since my nieces are all grown up now." AJ joked. "She's called every Christmas and every birthday to ask about her."

"This is all up to you." Punk said to her. "If you want Jamie to meet your family it's your decision."

"We're co-parents." AJ reminded him. "What do you think?"

"I think I remember you being so sad all of the time at work when it came to your family because they constantly let you down." Punk said honestly. "I also think they let a vile, disgusting grown man creep into their daughters bed at night and disowned her for standing up for herself. I have to be honest if Jamie ever came to me and told me what you told your parents I think I would literally kill the man not turn my back on her."

"I'll think about it." AJ said to him. "But you're right I in no way trust them with Jamie."

"You barely trust my mother with Jamie." He laughed.

"Says the man who won't let Colt take her to a baseball game." AJ scolded.

"Colt would loose her!" Punk defended. "He took my sister to a carnival when she was 12 and left her there!"

"Yea, yea I heard the story." She said still laughing.

"He'd get distracted by a foul ball or a pretty girl and then I'd have to kill my own best friend." Punk pouted. "Is that what you want? You want me to go to jail for killing my friend for loosing my daughter?"

"Of course not but Colt was a lot younger too." AJ pointed out.

"I barely trust him with Keith." Punk said to her seriously.

"Enough about all of this, ravish me." She said resting against the bed dramatically.

"Ravish you?" he asked laughing.

"Ya know do all of that great stuff I like." She said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"Are you planning on sleeping through it?" he asked amused.

"Nah." She yawned.

It didn't take long to have AJ stripped out of her clothes and Punk was buried to the hilt inside of her. A lot of things had changed over the years but there physical connection never did. No matter how little time they had together since having Jamie and him starting a new career they always made time for themselves even it was really late at night or super early in the morning.

AJ was crying by how seamlessly Punk moved in and out of her body and moved her own hand over her clit and massaged herself until she finally came. Punk captured her lips as he stilled his hips and literally ran his teeth over her tongue arousing her all over again. AJ's hands clawed at his back as he began to move his hips again but he wasn't so gentle this time around, he would push into her with everything he had causing her to grunt in slight discomfort but mostly pleasure. They were short but hard and powerful strokes that he knew AJ loved.

"Jesus Christ." She cried out closing her eyes tightly as he continued his movements.

"Too much?" he asked her knowing he was going as hard as ever.

"Yes." She said surprising him. "But don't stop!" she practically begged and moved her hands to his smooth ass and pinched both cheeks to encourage him to keep moving.

Even though AJ's eyes were closed as tightly as possible Punk couldn't keep his off of hers. He cupped the side of her face and ran his thumb over it gently and her body was in heaven. Hard sex and gentle soothing all at once.

"I'm right there." He warned her just a moment before he finally came inside of her body.

"Phil." She whined as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. He looked over to her and couldn't help but laugh at her face. It was the same face she would have years ago when they first started fooling around and he'd finish before her. She was always afraid he'd leave her unsatisfied but he never did.

"Didn't you already get off?" he asked amused.

"Yea but then you started again…" she trailed off with doe glassy eyes and he laughed as he rolled onto his side and placed his hand over her and massaged her with his palm and fingers until she came again.

"Better?" he teased.

"Yes." She said weakly because now she was truly exhausted and only managed to kiss the corner of his mouth before curling into his warm naked body and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Jamie was fast asleep but Punk had to get going, AJ was packing a small bag of snacks and drinks for Jamie while Punk crept into her room- he knew she would be excited to go to work with him today.

"Hey." Punk whispered shaking her lightly.

"Hi daddy." She said cutely rubbing her eyes. "Is it time for school?"

"No." he laughed. "You still have a few days before you start school. I was wondering if you'd like to come to work with me today." And now she was fully awake and her eyes were wide open.

"Yes!" She screamed.

"Go brush your teeth and your mom laid out clothes for you-" he didn't even get to finish because was already running into the bathroom.

"Daddy I need help!" she yelled from the bathroom.

Punk smirked as he walked inside and saw her trying to reach the sink but she was still too short and if she was anything like her mother she'd be short her whole life.

"My stool is gone!" she said to him. "How can I brush my teeth!"

"Where did it go?" Punk asked looking around the bathroom for the stool he had purchased for her so she could reach the sink to brush her teeth and wash her hands.

"We don't have time dad!" She said dramatically.

"Come here." He said lifting her so she could reach her toothbrush and brush held her while she brushed her teeth until she was finished.

"All done!" she said and he placed her down.

"Now before-" he started but again she had run off and he heard her door slam close meaning she was getting dressed. She was more excited than he thought to come to the gym today.

As they began the long drive to Milwaukee Jamie sat in her car seat anxiously kicking her legs and trying to hide her excitement.

"It's going to be a long ride James, are you sure you don't want to play your game?" AJ asked holding up her DS.

"No." she replied stiffly clearly trying to contain herself.

"Excited bean?" He asked briefly glancing in the rearview mirror to look at his daughter.

"Just a little." She lied casually.

"There are rules Jamie." AJ reminded her. "Don't touch any of the equipment there." AJ started.

"I won't." Jamie said to her.

"Don't talk to any strangers." AJ added and Jamie nodded.

"And what's always the most important rule when we go out?" Punk asked his daughter.

"Don't ever wander off. Always stay with you and mommy." She repeated almost robotically. That was a rule that Punk and AJ drilled into her head since she began to walk and talk.

"Good girl." Punk smiled proudly.

"Are you going to fight today?" Jamie asked her dad. She had seen some of his wrestling matches but UFC was a little bit more graphic and kept Jamie away from that.

"Nah I'll run around and maybe knock around with someone but no real fighting." He said to her.

"Can I be in the UFC?" Jamie asked her parents. Her knew thing was to become anything she was watching. Yesterday Jamie asked her mother if she could be a mermaid after of course watching the Little Mermaid.

"Yes." AJ said to her.

"No." Punk added right after and AJ glared at him. "What? I don't want her in the UFC." He said getting chills at the very thought. He loved and appreciated women fighters but the thought of his little bean getting into an octagon made him sick.

"Why not?" Jamie asked curiously tilting her head.

"Yea Phil why not? What's wrong with a woman wanting to be a fighter?" AJ asked him folding her arms. "You love women fighters."

"I do and it's an awesome thing to do." Punk agreed. "But you could get very hurt." Punk said looking back at Jamie quickly. "And that would make daddy very sad." AJ rolled her eyes as Jamie fell for it as she knew she would.

"I won't do it daddy, I don't want you to be sad." She promised him and he smiled wide enough so she could see it..

"Thanks bean." He grinned and shot AJ a cocky smile.

"Mommy used to fight." AJ told Jamie.

"Really? Like daddy?" Jamie asked her.

"Yup. What I did was a little different but my dad didn't want me to do it either." AJ said to Jamie and Punk shot her a glare.

"And you did it anyway?" Jamie asked stunned.

"I did." She said proudly.

"Did you have a championship like daddy?" Jamie asked her. It was still a sore spot for AJ that she had to abruptly leave and never got the title which is why she had never shown Jamie any of her matches.

"No I didn't." AJ forced out with a smile. "But I had a lot of fun doing it and that's how I met your daddy."

"You're cooler than I thought!" Jamie said to her mother. "Can I watch you fight?"

"I think we have some old matches." AJ said to her.

"Yea I think we have a few." Punk added.

"How come you don't fight anymore?" Jamie asked her.

"I got hurt." AJ said then it hit her, that's why Punk wouldn't want their daughter to go through the same stuff she did. "Which is why your dad is right." She said looking at the open road.

"You can do whatever you want Bean." Punk assured his small daughter. "But you've got plenty of time to decide."

"Ok. But it's either a fighter like you and mommy or a mermaid." She said and Punk laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked screwing her eyes at her father.

"Look at her face! That's exactly how you look at me when you're pissed." Punk hissed at AJ who looked towards Jamie and he wasn't wrong. "Nothing bean!" he promised with a smile. "You can do whatever you want."

* * *

After getting to the gym Punk proudly introduced his daughter to everyone who were totally friendly to both Jamie and AJ and they both felt very welcome. Jamie even hung out with a few other kids who were learning a little bit and she got to roll around and play.

"She ok?" Punk asked walking over to AJ who had her eyes on Jamie who was having the time of her life.

"She's having a ball." AJ laughed watching her daughter roll on the mat.

"Look what I can do daddy!" Jamie yelled from the padded mat. "Are you watching?"

"Yes bean I'm watching." He grinned and watched her tuck her head and roll. "Wow! You're so good! Pretty soon you'll be able to kick my butt!"

"I wouldn't hurt you daddy." She giggled and went back to playing.

"See I knew this would be fun." Punk said to her.

"You were right." AJ agreed grinning towards Jamie. "I really don't know how we're going to get her home."

"We can do this more." Punk encouraged. "You can even work out if you want the guys are ok with it."

"She's starting school Monday." AJ reminded him. "But we'll work something out. Oh! Maybe we can sign her up for karate or something back home?"

"Yea we can look into that." Punk said to her. "What about you?"

"What about me?" AJ asked him.

"Jamie is going to school what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"Are you asking me to get a job?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not." Punk said quickly. "I'd like for you to never lift a finger ever again but I know you're getting a tad restless."

"I don't really know." AJ said to him.

"What about writing? Your book was a huge success." Punk pointed out and it was true. AJ's life story was a huge success.

"Yea but I only have one life." She laughed.

"So write fiction." Punk suggested. "You love writing."

"I don't know." She said unsurely.

"You're smart and creative I have faith in you." He said simply. "But do what you want."

"Like wrestling?" she asked and he frowned.

"Anything that doesn't involve getting your head hit." He said lightly tapping her head. "You're still not right even after all of these years you still get sick."

"I know." She sighed then smiled at Jamie. "I'm actually jealous of my four year old because she can do this and I can't."

"Ah come on babe." He said lightly.

"And you, this is so awesome but I can't help but feel sorry for myself sometimes because I can't do any of it." AJ blurted out.

"You have every right to feel that way." He said to her. "There's nothing wrong with feeling bad what happened to you sucks."

"I have other priorities now." AJ said to him.

"Jamie is four and going to school." Punk pointed out. "I'm out working you can actually do something for yourself for a change. I want you do a spa day."

"Ok." She laughed.

"I mean it at least twice a month." He insisted. "I want you to take some time for yourself for a change."

"I don't want time to myself." She argued lightly.

"You need time to yourself." Punk said to her. "We all have our own things going on and you deserve to be pampered."

"I don't like spas." She reminded him. "Being naked in front of people and touched creeps me out."

"You've never complained to me before." He grinned.

"Oh you have a special pass." She said simply. "But only you touching me."

"I'll give you a massage once a week than." He offered.

"You're sweet and have given this some thought clearly but I'll figure something out don't worry about me." AJ said to him

"I am worried about you I always worry about you." He admitted.

"Stop being crazy and worry about not getting a black eye." She teased.

"Daddy look at me!" Jamie shouted causing Punk to look over to her again.

* * *

Ricky stepped into the familiar home and couldn't believe their dog was still around.

"I can't believe you're not dead yet" Ricky hissed at the dog shooing Keith away.

Ricky stepped over the dolls and action figures on the floor, which seemed to be the only change to the home since he was last there. He headed right up the stairs and stopped short of the room he knew AJ slept in and pushed open Jamie's room that had a blackhawk's poster and a Frozen poster. She was a girly girl but clearly a tomboy at the same time. He closed the door and walked into April's room and smiled.

"It's good to be back." He said almost proudly. But it wasn't his first night back in the house this was his third time in a month. With Punk training AJ usually stayed home with their daughter most nights and knew he couldn't sneak in with people in the house. Every time he managed to get in the house he headed straight for AJ's room...

* * *

It was about 6pm when Punk pulled up to the house after a long day for Jamie at the gym but a short one for him.

"She slept the entire way home." AJ whispered to him.

"Open the door I'll bring her in." Punk said in a hushed voice as well and climbed out of the car and opened the back door.

AJ smiled as Punk carefully and gently took Jamie out of her car seat and carried her up the stairs and into the house. Punk had truly come a long way. The night he found out she was pregnant was brutal and deep down she wasn't sure Punk would ever accept the baby but he did with open arms. As a matter of fact Punk adapted much quicker to parenthood then she did. She had a very hard time since she had never been around babies or was barely nurtured herself as a child but Punk helped her with it all. She was truly lucky.

"She's seriously out cold." Punk laughed coming down the stairs. "We should definitely sign her up for karate because she's got a ton of energy to burn."

"Yea." AJ said quietly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"The night you found out I was having Jamie." AJ said honestly and he cringed.

"Really? We're still thinking about that?" Punk asked annoyed.

"It's not bad." She said shaking her head. "It's just so remarkable how you turned out to be the perfect dad."

"Why thank you." He said smugly. "How am I doing on being a husband?"

"Eh." She said shaking her head and he glared at her. "Just kidding you're amazing."

"So I was thinking what a great time we had today." Punk said wrapping his muscular arms around her waist.

"Yea what about it?" she laughed.

"I want to take you and Jamie away for a week." He said to her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Yea we can go to Puerto Rico because you know she'll love the beach." He suggested.

"You're still training." She reminded him.

"Yes I am but I'm also entitle to have a life and Duke approved it anyway." Punk shrugged.

"Jamie is just starting school." She added.

"It's pre-K." Punk mocked. "I'll teach her how to cut in straight lines and to share her crayons."

"When do you want to go?" she asked him.

"Two weeks." He said to her.

"And Puerto Rico?" she asked unsurely.

"Doesn't have to be there as a matter of fact you pick." He said to her.

"Really?" she asked. It was no secret Punk was controlling and the fact that he was letting her pick where they went on vacation surprised her.

"Sure anywhere in the world." He said to her. "We can go to a beach, go to the mountains and ski, whatever your heart desires just let me know soon so I can book everything."

"Have I told you today that I love you?" was her cute response.

"Nope don't recall it." He said pondering her question.

"Are you sure?" she asked smiling up at him.

"So are you going to say it or….." he trailed off.

"I love you and you're the best husband in the world." She said reaching up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss.

"Who me?" He asked innocently. "I try."

"So, don't you love me?" she asked cutely.

"Eh you're alright." He shrugged and pulled away from her.

"Phil!" she yelled as he walked towards the stairs.

"I need a shower." He said simply.

"Well don't expect me to join you and wash your back." She warned and he stopped in the middle of the stairs and laughed at her. "I mean it."

"You know you want to." Punk said to her. "You've been undressing me with your eyes all day." He scolded.

"What?" she asked with a loud laugh.

"You're going to wake Jamie." He warned smiling. "And yes you were looking at me seductively all day while I trained."

"You're insane." She said trying to keep her laughter low.

"It was very demeaning." Punk said innocently and she rolled her eyes. "I felt violated."

"Yea because you look at me innocently and respectfully." She mocked.

"So you admit you sexually harassed me today?" he asked seriously and she again laughed. "Sexual harassment doesn't only happen verbally or physically, you can do it with your eyes and you most definitely harassed me today in my place of employment."

"Where did you learn that?" she asked amused.

"Sexual harassment video the gym made me watch when I signed on." Punk shrugged.

"I was not violating you with my eyes." She defended.

"Yes you were and everyone noticed." He said casually.

"Oh please you wish I would have ripped my clothes off and jumped you in the middle of the gym." She mocked. "Harassment means it was unwanted and trust me you want me and you know what? I can look at you anyway I want to because I am your wife and I'm entitled to." She said to him firmly and he tired not to smile while he listened.

"You sound very aggressive." Punk said shaking his head. "I think you have a sex problem."

"Oh my god." She mocked. "Fine go enjoy your shower and make sure it's nice and cold." She then walked towards the kitchen but was picked up off her feet. "You're getting nothing." She warned as Punk kept her back pressed to his chest and he dragged her towards the stairs.

"I love you." He said kissing her neck.

"You're just using me for my body." She teased in a serious voice. "Sexually harassing you…" she muttered under breath.

"I liked it." He whispered in her ear then took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it knowing how much she loved it.

"Phil!" she cried out happily.

"Shh don't wake the sleeping child." He whispered helping her up the stairs.

"You smell I don't want sex." She scolded.

"Clean my off and I'll wash your hair." He offered as his hands roamed under her t-shirt and lead her down the hall to the bathroom.

"You're sexually harassing my hair." She teased. "You want to violate it."

"I want to violate you're entire body." He growled and she flushed smiled at the remark as he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.


	2. Batman Isn't Real

**Batman Isn't Real**

* * *

With it being Saturday Punk had gotten used to not getting up so early. Even Keith had adapted to a later schedule for his walks with the older he got and he truly enjoyed his Saturdays. He would sleep until the smell of breakfast woke him up or Jamie- whichever one came first. But on this Saturday both Punk and AJ were wiped out and in a deep sleep.

Jamie crept into her parents her room because today Punk had promised to take her to comic-con. She didn't really know what comic-con was but she loved comic books and superhero's just like her parents did and she was super excited to go. She already brushed her teeth and dressed herself and was ready to kick off this day. She saw her dad had his arm wrapped her mom and carefully got onto the bed and standing tall. The added weight caused Punk to open his eyes and look over to her.

"Bean?" he asked closing his eyes again.

"Daddy it's Saturday." She whispered

"Is it?" Punk asked briefly sticking his head up to look at the time and it was only 5:30, she was waking him earlier than he had to get up during the week. "Come back in three hours."

"Daddy." She whined.

"It's too early baby." AJ added with a yawn. "It's not even open yet."

"Oh." She frowned.

"Go back to sleep." Punk instructed his daughter who jumped off the bed and left the room. "She gets her impatience from you." He said to AJ who smiled as she curled further into his body.

Jamie went down the stairs and found Keith and decided to wake him because he always wanted to play.

"It's not that early." Jamie said as she petted Keith. "I bet you need to go to the bathroom." As soon as Keith heard 'bathroom' he barked. "Come on." She said standing up.

Jamie walked to the door where Keith's leash was hung up and jumped trying to reach it but was still too short. She pushed the nearest chair over to it and climbed up to grab the leash.

"You can't eat anything outside though." Jamie warned the dog as if he had any idea what she was saying as she put his leash on. "We don't have much time Keith because the comic place is opening soon." She warned her dog as she pushed the chair to the door and unlocked the doors.

Jamie and Keith were three doors down when a car pulled up next to her. It was still a little dark out and there weren't many people on the street.

"Hi there." The friendly man greeted. But Jamie remembered what her parents always told her- never talk to strangers. "Hello there?" he chuckled.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you." Jamie informed him.

"Why is that?" the man asked her.

"Because I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Jamie said not even looking at him.

"Oh that's a very good rule but I'm not a stranger." The man assured her. "If I was a stranger how would I know your name is Jamie?"

Jamie smiled and looked towards the man she assumed was her friend.

* * *

AJ couldn't drift back off too sleep and decided to wash up and take Keith out for his walk. She threw on some sweats and whistled for her dog who would always come right to her but not today. She frowned as she remembered Jamie was up earlier and maybe took him into her room for a tea party.

"Jamie do you-" AJ stopped as she saw her daughter's room was empty and the panic began to hit her. "Jamie?" she asked loudly looking under her bed and closet then checked the bathroom and ran back down the stairs. "Jamie!" she screamed now.

Both Jamie and Keith were gone and AJ thought she was going to have a heart attack. She checked the kitchen, living room, offices, gym, basement, theatre room and she was nowhere to be found.

"Jamie!" she screamed again as she felt herself start to cry. "Phil!" she screamed out next as she ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Phil! Jamie is gone!" she said violently shaking him.

"What?" he asked fully alert already getting out of the bed.

"I woke up to take Keith for his walk and he's gone and so is Jamie." She cried as Punk swiftly put on his clothes and ran down the stairs.

"You checked all of the rooms?" he asked her.

"Yes Phil I looked everywhere!" she sobbed. "Should I call the police?"

"Yea I-" he looked towards the door and saw the chair and Keith's leash gone. "She took him for a walk." He said racing to the door and opening it. He didn't even have shoes on as he jogged down the steps with AJ trailing behind him.

"There!" AJ pointed spotting her daughter a few houses down talking to someone in a car. AJ barely blinked and Punk was already half way to Jamie. She wasn't even sure Punk realized she was talking to a stranger in a car but as soon as he reached Jamie the car took off but AJ took note of the car model.

"Daddy is it time to go?" Jamie asked as she felt him reach her and take the leash for her.

"What were you thinking?" Punk asked his daughter surprising her. "You know you're never to leave the house alone." He scolded carrying her back home with Keith at his side.

"I wasn't alone!" she defended.

"A dog doesn't count." Punk hissed and Jamie didn't like where this was going and already felt herself crying. Punk rarely raised his voice to her- ever. "You know better Jamie!"

Jamie squirmed out of Punk's arms as soon as he stepped foot into the house and folded her arms as tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't do that." Punk warned pointing at her. "Don't try to make me feel bad."

"I didn't do anything!" she cried.

"You never leave this house without me or your mom." He kneeled down and kept his voice tough and firm. "Why would you leave Jamie?"

"Because I was bored and Keith wanted to go to the bathroom I was just trying to help!" Jamie cried using her little hands to wipe her tears.

"Who were you talking to?" AJ asked interrupting before Punk could respond to her only line of defense. "There was a car next to you and you were talking to the person driving it."

"Talking to a stranger too?" Punk asked shaking his head in disbelief. "Do you realize what could have happened to you!" he yelled causing her to flinch.

"He wasn't a stranger!" Jamie shouted back as she cried. "He was my friend!"

"I didn't recognize that car Jamie who was it?" AJ questioned her.

"I don't know his name but he knew mine." Jamie said to her mother and Punk bit on his bottom lip.

"If you don't know him he's a stranger." AJ said to her daughter.

"What did he say to you?" Punk asked her.

"I'm not talking to you, you're mean!" she yelled at Punk.

"I'm mean? You-" Punk began but AJ cut him off.

"Answer your father Jamie." AJ said folding her arms and Jamie knew AJ always had the final say and if she said to do something she had to do it.

"He said hello and told me he knew my name." Jamie said sniffling. "He said I was very pretty and I looked just like my mommy."

"What else?" Punk asked her trying to remain calm.

"Nothing! He drove away when you picked me up." She said to him.

"Did you get a look at who was driving?" Punk asked AJ who shook her head.

"What did he look like?" AJ asked Jamie. "Was he maybe a friend of daddy's?"

"It was too dark I couldn't see him." Jamie said shaking her head.

"You're grounded." Punk said to Jamie who's mouth dropped in shock. "No comic-con, no games, no leaving your room unless you have to go to the bathroom."

"But-" Jamie started.

"Go." Punk instructed pointing to the steps and Jamie stomped with every foot as she walked up the stairs and slammed her door as hard as she could.

"I got a look at the car." AJ said to him. "I didn't see the plate though." She told him once Jamie was gone.

"Write it down." He said to her.

"Maybe it was friend?" AJ suggested.

"Then why did he take off as soon as I reached Jamie and not say anything?" Punk asked her. "The only friends I have that live around here are Colt."

"Do you think it was a fan?" she asked nervously.

"Probably." He said annoyed. "Write down what the car looked like and I'll give it to the police."

"You don't think he was going to take her do you?" AJ asked horrified.

"I have no fucking idea." Punk grunted and that's when AJ noticed he was actually shaking.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Scariest moment of my life." Punk admitted. "Her not being in the house-"

"I know." She soothed wrapping her arms around him. "She's ok." She reminded him as Punk reciprocated and held her to his chest.

"She can never do that again." Punk hissed.

"You should talk to her." AJ suggested. "She's upset too. You never yell at her."

"Was I wrong?" he asked.

"Absolutely not." AJ assured him pulling away. "But she made a mistake and clearly it wasn't intentional."

"She knows better." Punk argued. "We tell her the same thing every day- don't wander off and don't talk to strangers!"

"I know Phil but she's only 4." AJ reminded him. "You're scared and I get it I was too."

"If you didn't get up and notice she was gone she'd still be out there and god knows what could have happened." Punk warned her.

"We found her that's what counts and I'm pretty sure you scared her into never doing it again." AJ said to him. "If you really don't want to take her today that's up to you."

"Aren't kids supposed to be grounded when they break the rules?" Punk asked her.

"Yea I suppose." AJ said unsurely. Her little girl had never been punished before and didn't like the idea of not taking her out like they both promised her.

"We can't let her get spoiled." Punk said to AJ sternly. "She broke the rules and she'll be punished for it. No games, no comics, certainly no comic-con."

"Ok." AJ said hesitantly.

"I need you to back me up on this." Punk insisted.

"I back you." She promised him. "But you have to talk to her because I can't stand that sad little face."

"I can't either!" Punk argued.

"It's your punishment so you have to deal with it." AJ defended. "I'll take Keith out on his proper walk."

"Hey!" Punk yelled before she reached the door with Keith. "Don't talk to any strangers in cars alright?" he teased in a serious voice.

"If I see that car that Jamie was talking to I'll kill whoever was inside of it." AJ said in a low cold voice that actually frightened Punk.

"I fear for that man." Punk said seriously as AJ walked out the door.

* * *

Punk opened Jamie's door and saw she was laying on her bed with her head buried in a pillow crying and already he felt himself begin to crack. He let out a breath and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Bean." He said in a soft voice but she continued to cry. "Oh come on bean stop crying."

"You yelled at me." She sniffled.

"Look at me." Punk said to his daughter who reluctantly lifted her head and sat up. "You're going to get sick stop crying." He said noting her red face as she sucked in her breaths. He reached over to a tissue box and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry for yelling." He began. "But you really scared me this morning."

"Why?" she asked him as she let him clean up her face.

"Because you were supposed to be back in bed and instead you were gone and I thought something really bad happened to you." Punk told her honestly.

"Like what?" she sniffled.

"There are rules for a reason." Punk started off. "I don't want you to be afraid of the world or anything but there are bad people and it's my job to keep them away from you which I can't do if I don't know where you are. I think you actually gave me a mini-heart attack."

"I didn't know I broke a rule." Jamie said to him. "I was with Keith."

"Keith doesn't count." Punk said to her.

"I know that now." Jamie said to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you a heart attack and break the rules."

"I know." Punk said quietly. "And never talk to anyone in a car." He said to her and she nodded.

"But he knew my name." Jamie said confused.

"Yea a lot of people know your name Bean but they're still strangers." Punk informed her.

"How could they know me and be strangers?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Because your mommy and I used to be on TV." Punk informed her. "And people know us and that means they know your name but they're not all good people and they're all still strangers. I don't care what someone says to you if you don't recognize them I want to yell."

"Yell?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yea scream as loud as you can." Punk said to her seriously.

"Why would I do that?" Jamie asked him. She was full of questions at this age…

"Because that will alert good people that you're in trouble." Punk said trying to find the right words.

"But how will I know if they're good?" Jamie asked.

"You're very difficult." Punk mumbled and she pouted and squinted her eyes at him.

"You yell when someone is talking to you because they're a stranger and you yell 'stranger' usually that scared them off." Punk said to her. "Good people will stop what they're doing and help you, bad people will keep walking."

"Ok I'll do that." Jamie promised.

"You're going to be starting school in two days and it's important you know all of these rules." Punk said to her. "And it's not just bad people, you don't even pay attention when you cross the street or what if you got lost? Do you know how sad I would be?"

"How sad?" she asked curiously.

"The saddest I've ever been, so sad that even thinking about it makes me want to cry." He said with a cute frown.

"You don't cry." She said shaking her head.

"I don't cry you're right but if you got lost or a bad person took you away from me I would cry." He admitted and even though he was trying to cheer her up it was absolutely true.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried out and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll never make you cry daddy I promise, I promise, I promise!"

"Ok bean." He said hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." She smiled pulling away slightly so he could see her smile.

"Alright well you learned your lesson right?" Punk asked her and she nodded. "You realized what you did was wrong and you'll never do it again?" and again she nodded. "Ok your punishment is over."

"Really?" she asked happily. "You'll still take me to the comic world?"

"Yea I'll take you." He said kicking himself for bending in and giving in to his daughter but he couldn't bare to see her sad or say no to her adorable face.

* * *

After talking to Jamie, Punk jumped into the shower and got changed then headed down stairs to find AJ who was in the kitchen talking to someone.

"Do I need to have the stranger talk with you too now?" Punk asked his wife.

"I'm no stranger." Colt scoffed taking a bite out of pancakes.

"I saw him while I was walking Keith." AJ said preparing Punk a dish of pancakes.

"I actually saw your wife breaking into a car." Colt said with a full mouth and Punk looked over to her.

"I was not I was peering inside I thought it was the car I saw Jamie with." AJ defended innocently with a shrug. "But I was wrong it was a little old lady's car."

"Yea I heard you an active morning." Colt chuckled.

"Yea it was great." Punk grunted.

"Well Jamie seems happy she told me we're going to comic con and her punishment is already over." AJ said with a smirk as she passed him a dish of pancakes.

"Yea I think she learned her lesson." Punk said seriously and Colt let out a laugh.

"You're so whipped." Colt said still laughing.

"I am not whipped she knew what she did was wrong and when you have a kid you can comment until then shut the fuck up." Punk snapped.

"Phil." AJ hissed.

"Eh it's fine he's grumpy and I don't blame him." Colt said to her. "I didn't say you did anything wrong all I'm saying is she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I am not." Punk defended.

"Both of them have you right where they want you." Colt said referring to AJ.

"Shut up Colt and eat your pancakes." AJ shot at him.

"I don't blame you man they're both adorable." Colt said to Punk.

"I didn't even handle it well when I found her I was so worked up." Punk said to himself mostly.

"You did great." AJ assured him. "I was hysterical and Phil was the one who noticed she took Keith out."

"I would have freaked out too and I would have really freaked out if I saw her talking to some grown man in a car." Colt said to them. "You both have really weird fans."

"AJ's are worse." Punk said quickly.

"They are not." AJ defended.

"Oh please the man that came here dressed head to toe in all of your merchandise with a crushed flowers asking for you autograph was the weirdest one I had ever seen." Punk said with a laugh.

"He was sweet." AJ said remembering that time about two years ago. "And I agree with Phil I think Jamie learned her lesson." She said to Colt.

"Jamie is a great kid I'm not arguing with your parenting skills." Colt defended. "I couldn't say 'no' to her either."

"It's not about saying 'no' it's about her learning and she learned." Punk said to him.

"Which is good because you're taking her to a super crowded place today." Colt added casually eating his pancakes. "And you don't want her to wander off there."

"I'll glue her hand to mine." Punk to AJ who seemed nervous now.

"Maybe we can bring the stroller?" AJ suggested.

"She's too big for the stroller." Punk said to her.

"They sell leashes for kids." Colt said to them.

"I'm not putting my daughter on a leash." Punk scoffed.

"No she'll be fine." AJ said to Punk. "We can't let one bad morning scare us into never taking her anywhere."

"She's right." Colt said nodding.

"Shut up." Punk said to him annoyed.

* * *

Once they arrived at the very crowded event Punk had decided to hold Jamie in fear of her getting trampled or wandering off.

"Can't I walk?" Jamie asked her dad.

"Yea once we get to a part that there isn't so many people." Punk said to her.

"There are some WWE people here." AJ said to him

"Let's avoid them." Punk said to her.

"I think you'll want to." AJ said reading the program. "Cena, Orton, the Bella's and Heyman."

"Ugh Heyman." Punk grumbled. "I haven't seen the man in four years and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Who is that?" his curious daughter asked.

"A stupid, ugly, bad man." Punk said to her. "You never talk to him." He warned her.

"I won't daddy." She sighed. The entire car ride Punk kept repeating the rules to her.

"I have to go over to the Buffy spot." AJ said to him. "Do you want me to take her?"

"No I've got her." Punk said not willing to let her go yet. "Go have fun."

"Bye mommy!" Jamie waved as AJ raced off.

"So what do you want to do first?" Punk asked as they walked around.

"Woah! Look daddy it's batman!" Jamie squealed pointing to a fan dressed as Batman. "And there's another one! And another! Wait a minute." She said frowning. "They can't all be batman, which one is real?"

"None of them the real one is in Gotham City." Punk said to her.

"I thought I'd get to see Batman." She frowned.

"There's plenty of Batman's here." Punk said gesturing to the crowd.

"None of them are the real one." She argued. "I don't like it here anymore."

"Oh no it's fun." Punk said walking over to a table. "Look at all this great stuff, you want something?"

"I want batman." She said to him.

"Right here." Punk said picking up a Batman action figure.

"No I want the _real_ batman." She said stubbornly.

"He's busy." Punk said to her.

"Not fair." She said to him. "I want to go home."

"We just got here we can't just leave." Punk argued lightly. "Come on pick something out." He said walking over to another table. "Look at this a stuffed Batman how cool is that?"

"Real batman is cooler." Jamie said to him.

"She's not wrong." A voice said from behind them and Punk turned to see the man he had a gut feeling he'd run into today.

"Paul." Punk greeted as friendly as possibly not wanting to upset his already fussy daughter.

"Hey Punk." Paul smiled wide. "It's been a very long time."

"Not long enough." Punk said with a friendly smile. "Bye."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful daughter?" Paul asked him. "Hi there sweetheart." Jamie just turned her head in annoyance. "I see she has your sparkling personality."

"She's not allowed to talk to strangers." Punk said to him proudly.

"I'm not a stranger." Paul laughed.

"You're a stranger." Punk remarked. "Bye."

"Wait I wanted to talk to you about this UFC thing-" Paul started.

"I'm here with my daughter and my wife and I'm not going to be discussing work especially with you." Punk said to him.

"You need someone in your corner." Paul said to him.

"I have someone." Punk informed him. "The same person who has always been in my corner?"

"Are you talking about that tart you married?" Paul asked disgusted.

"Hey!" Jamie and Punk both said at the same time and Paul was taken back by how similar they were.

"Cover your ears bean." Punk said to Jamie who had gotten used to covering her ears whenever her dad would use bad language. "You're lucky I'm holding my kid right now or you'd be knocked out on the floor. Don't ever fucking approach me again and don't ever disrespect my wife like that again or I will fucking end you." He threatened in a cold voice.

"Your wife who is across the room chatting it up with Randy Orton." Paul snorted.

"Oh my wife stopped to talk to a former colleague? She's a monster." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"She's a-" he began but Punk widened his eyes almost daring him to finish that sentence. "Never mind." Paul said to him

"Smart." Punk said and Jamie put her hands down.

"Can I listen now daddy?" Jamie asked him.

"Yea we're done here." Punk said to her and began to turn around again.

"Hey kid." Paul smirked. "Batman isn't real." He then scurried off as Jamie's entire face fell.

"Daddy?" she asked with glassy eyes that were ready to burst with tears.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." AJ said to Punk as she held her crying her daughter while they sat at a bench.

"Not if I get him first." Punk said annoyed keeping an eye out in the crowd for Paul Heyman who crushed his daughters day.

"I mean is he really still this bitter he had to upset Jamie like this?" AJ asked him. "It worse than telling her s-a-n-t-a isn't real." She whispered and spelled it out to just be extra safe.

"I know, I know." Punk agreed.

"Come on James today is supposed to be fun." AJ said to her daughter.

"It's not even real!" she cried as AJ ran her hands up and down her back. "There are no heroes! Who is going to keep me safe?"

"Me." Punk said proudly but Jamie just rolled her eyes and began to cry again.

"Maybe we should just take her home." AJ suggested to him.

"No I'm not letting Heyman take away her love of superheroes and comic books." Punk said almost childishly.

"Woah." Jamie said holding her head up and watching someone walk by. Whoever it was stopped her from crying and she actually smiled.

"What is it?" AJ asked looking behind her and there he was- John Cena. The hero of the wrestling industry.

"Is that really John Cena or is it a fake one?" Jamie asked her mother.

"It's the real one." AJ said to her. "Phil ask him to come over."

"No." Punk said quickly.

"Phil she wants to meet him and she's not crying and seems happy don't you want her happy?" AJ asked him.

"How do you even know who John Cena is?" Punk asked Jamie.

"I watched your fights with him." She shrugged. "He has the best shirts." She smiled wide.

"Please Phil?" AJ pleaded.

Punk stood up in a huff and marched over to a man who he also hadn't spoken to in years. This had just gone to show how much he truly loved his daughter. He walked over to John who was talking to some workers of the show and probably some WWE agents.

"I was wondering if you'd show your face around here." John grinned and extended his hand to his former foe. "Good to see you Punk and congratulations on the new gig."

"Yea thanks." Punk forced out. When Punk signed with UFC Vince and Hunter had completely blacklisted him. "Look I need a favor." He said in a low voice to John.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that can you speak up?" John asked seriously pointing to his ear but Punk knew he was just trying to piss him off.

"Fuck it." Punk spat and began to walk away but when he turned he saw his daughter's hopeful smile and turned back to John who had a large smile.

"What can I do for you Punk?" John asked him.

"My daughter is a little upset." Punk said to him. "It's Heyman's fault he managed to crush all of her dreams and entire imagination with only three words and for some reason she considers you to be a hero."

"I'd love to meet her." John said genuinely. "Give me a few minutes." He said to the people he was with and followed Punk over to AJ and Jamie.

"AJ." John smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look just as beautiful as-"

"This is my daughter." Punk said cutting off John's compliment.

"Hey there sweetheart." John said removing his cap when he spoke to her and took a seat next to AJ who was still holding Jamie in her arms.

"Hi Mr. Cena." She said politely and shook his hand.

"Oh you can call me John." He smiled. "What's your name?"

"Jamie Brooks." She said proudly.

"Wow that's a very pretty name." John said to her. "So you like wrestling?"

"Yes! I watch all of my daddy's fights." Jamie said happily.

"Your daddy used to beat me up a lot." John informed her.

"No way!" she said stunned and Punk gave his daughter an un-amused look.

"Yes way!" John said to her and as much as Punk hated him John really did know how to handle kids. "He was the best wrestler in the world!"

"He still is!" Jamie added with a big smile.

"So was your mommy." John said to her. "You look just like her by the way, thankfully." He said to Punk who couldn't help but nod in agreement. "So who is your favorite superhero?" he asked Jamie.

"Superhero's aren't real." Jamie frowned. "The ugly man told me that."

"Well the ugly man is wrong." John said to her. "I'm assuming since you're Punk's kid Batman is your favorite?"

"Yup." She said to him.

"I happen to know Batman." John added casually.

"No way!" She said stunned.

"Yup. I stopped in Gotham city for a show one night and he was sitting front row." John said reciting the story as if he had told it a hundred times.

"What was he like?" Jamie asked in awe of him.

"He was shorter than I thought he'd be." John said to her and she giggled. "I've got to get going but here." He said placing his baseball cap on her head.

"I can have this?" She asked him.

"You sure can." John smiled. "It was lovely to meet you Jamie." He said standing up.

"Thanks John! You're the best! And if you see Batman again-" she began.

"-I'll tell him you said hello." John finished for her.

"Thank you." AJ mouthed to John who just smiled.

"Appreciate it, thanks." Punk said shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it." John said simply and walked off.

"I'm never taking this hat off." Punk heard Jamie say to AJ and he had to roll his eyes again.


	3. Empty Nest

**Empty Nest**

* * *

Jamie held onto her father's hand tightly as they approached her school. This was a day AJ had been dreading for years now but Jamie seemed thrilled to be starting to school. And true to his word Punk made sure he made time to take Jamie to school with AJ on her first day.

"Excited Bean?" Punk teased as she practically dragged him to the school.

"Very!" she said happily.

"You have your lunch right?" AJ asked for like the tenth time.

"Yes mommy." She sighed getting sick of the question herself as the approached the school.

"Remember if you get upset or miss me you can tell your teacher and I'll come get you." AJ said kneeling down to by eye level with her daughter.

"AJ." Punk laughed. "She'll be fine she's a big girl."

"I promise mommy." Jamie said giving her a hug. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too." AJ said holding her tightly.

"Ok mommy." Jamie said with a laugh trying to get out of her mothers grasp.

"I don't think the school is going to let you join her." Punk teased.

"This is the first time we're being separated." AJ said glaring at Punk.

"I'll be home soon." Jamie assured her mother.

"I know." AJ said prying herself away from her. "You look so cute let me get one more picture."

"Ok!" Jamie said happily posing for her mother's phone camera.

"You should be a model James." AJ grinned snapping a few photos as Jamie did all sorts of silly poses.

"Or a doctor." Punk added casually.

"Bye daddy." Jamie said extending her arms so Punk would lean down and hug her.

"Love you bean." He said hugging her then stood up again.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Brooks." An older woman greeted. Punk and AJ had both met the teacher a few weeks prior and it also helped she was a friend of Punk's sister. "And you must be Jamie." She said to the smiling little girl.

"That's me! I'm all ready!" she said happily.

"Well that's great do you want to come inside and see your desk?" she asked Jamie who nodded.

"Have fun." AJ said as Jamie took the teachers but dropped her hand and ran back to give AJ one final hug.

"Love you." She said kissing AJ's cheek then ran back to her teacher.

"Are you crying?" Punk asked with a laugh as he looked towards his wife.

"Just a little." AJ said wiping her eyes. "She's my baby and we've spent everyday together and now she's all grown up."

"Oh come on." He laughed draping his arm around her shoulders. "Parents usually love the first day school."

"Probably because they don't have an amazing daughter like I have." AJ said bitterly.

"Probably." Punk smirked. "You want some breakfast? Pancakes? Bacon? Toast? A lot of coffee?"

"No I'll fix something up at home you should get to Milwaukee." AJ said as they began the walk back home.

"I'm not going today." He said surprising her. "I thought Jamie was going to be a little difficult today but turns out my other girls needs me."

"Really?" she asked with a similar hopeful smile that Jamie would give him.

"Yea let's hang out today." He said to her and she rested her head against him as they walked down the street together.

* * *

After a big breakfast Punk bought AJ back home and she sighed when she looked at the time.

"What is it?" he asked kicking off his shoes by the door.

"She still has four more hours." AJ said sadly.

"Four huh?" he asked. "What will we ever do to pass the time?"

"Well I actually have laundry to do." AJ said to him. "And I have to clean the side of the house, wash my car-"

"I'll do it all today." He said to her.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm trying to cheer you up." Punk said to her.

"So you're going to take away all of my daily tasks?" AJ asked him. "Why? So I feel completely useless?"

"Yes that was my plan." He responded seriously.

"I mean if you start doing all that stuff what's my purpose? I mean her teacher is clearly going to become her new favorite person." AJ said bitterly as she sat on the couch.

"Your purpose is to be my life partner not my house keeper." He smirked standing over her. "And her teacher isn't going to replace you."

"Her whole face lit up when she saw her!" AJ argued.

"She loves you more than anyone even more than me." Punk said with a laugh.

"You should be more upset because you'll go from number 2 to 3." AJ said childishly.

"I don't think that'll happen besides you do have things to do like decide we're were going next week." Punk reminded her. "Did you pick a spot?"

"Yea Puerto Rico." She said to him and he was a little surprised but happy with the pick.

"So Jamie could meet your family?" Punk asked.

"Oh god no." AJ laughed. "Jamie is Puerto Rican and she should get to know her culture a bit."

"Yea a beautiful Puerto Rican daughter." Punk said slowly. "Maybe we should just home school her." He suggested and she gave him a soft smile as he took a seat next to her.

"Thank you for staying with me today." She said to him.

"No sweat." He said. "But as you pointed out we have a few hours…"

"Yes we do." She said to him. "And you have a lot of chores to attend to."

"I'm sure we can make a little time." He suggested subtly.

"I think we have about six minutes." She said to him with a straight face.

"Six minutes." He said pushing her onto the couch so her back was pressed into it. "I'll keep you occupied for all four hours." He said tugging his own shirt off of himself.

"When was the last time we had sex on this couch?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know maybe when Jamie was still in the crib." He said thinking about it as he tugged her shirt off of her body next. "We've gotten boring."

"We're an old married couple." AJ teased.

"Well with Jamie at school we can have sex all over the house like we used to. That's a positive." He said to her.

"You're away all day so really I can have sex anywhere I want." She teased and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you having sex with when I'm not home?" he questioned.

"No one- yet." She giggled and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll take you to Milwaukee everyday with me." He threatened.

"I'd be more bored there." She scoffed.

"No sex in this house unless you're with me." He said unbuttoning her jeans. "We'll find you a hobby."

"Like what?" she sighed.

"Writing." He suggested as she just laid there and let him strip her out of her clothes while he pulled his off as well.

"Been there done that." She said unimpressed.

"Could you at least pretend to be into this?" Punk asked as he sat back on his knees completely naked before her.

"Oh I totally am keep going." She said with a wave of his hand.

Punk frowned but AJ smiled and sat up and began to stroke him lovingly. He loved the feeling of her hands on him. No matter what he was feeling or how bad of a day he was having AJ touching him also perked him and it had been like that for almost six years now.

"Just like that." Punk encouraged as AJ placed her mouth over his tip and used her hand to massage his sack. "Jesus fuck." He grunted out as she took him deeper into her mouth.

Punk moved his eyes down and watched as AJ worked his body like no other woman could. Her hands and mouth were driving him wild and he wanted to stop her but he had no voice and moved his hands through her hair until he tightly gripped it and began to push himself into her mouth deeper. A few minutes later Punk came into her small but perfect mouth and watched as she fell back against the couch and cleaned her mouth off with her fingers.

"It's been a while since I did that." AJ noted sucking on her fingers where some of his residue got on her.

"Too long." He said almost coldly and fell onto her body and began to kiss her neck and moved down to her chest.

"You're not going to kiss me?" she asked knowing how he hated to it after she took him into her mouth.

"I am just not on your mouth." He said simply and quickly moved over her lips and gave her a deep tongue filled kiss to satisfy her. "Ugh." He grunted pulling away. "Brush your teeth." She giggled because something's would never change.

Punk moved down her body and began to palm her and felt her arch into his touch.

"Sit up baby." He told her moving to lay back against the end of the couch. AJ sat up and crawled over his body so she was straddling him. "Higher." He instructed urging her to keep moving until she was over his face practically. Punk gripped her hips forcing her onto his mouth and she let out a loud moan as he began to smother her with his tongue.

AJ moved her hips against his mouth so she had full control over her pleasure and Punk was fine with that. It didn't matter what he was doing as long as he was somehow attached to her body he was happy. He was really when he felt AJ reach behind herself and began to stroke him slowly because right after this she wanted him fully. Punk growled into her body causing her to tighten instantly. Punk slipped a finger into her while he continued to lick at her until she finally came.

"Oh Phil." She sighed happily falling backwards against the couch.

Punk barely gave AJ a chance to recuperate before he began to kiss her again. Her fingers slid through his hair while their tongues wrestled. AJ wrapped her legs around his waist while he moved his hand over himself and ran his shaft teasingly through her lips.

"Please." She pleaded against his lips before kissing him again. She felt Punk slid into her but she didn't pull her lips away from him they kissed for a few more minutes before he began to move his hips into her waiting body.

Punk pulled his lips away from her and nuzzled his face in her beck as he pushed into her. Her moans and cried always encouraged him to go faster but he wanted to be gentle and sweet with her especially since she was having a bad day.

"I love you." AJ murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take care of her.

"You more." She heard as he kept his face against her neck then felt him leave a sweet kiss there.

* * *

A few hours later Punk was cleaning up the side of the house just as he promised AJ he would. He noticed the dumpster on the side of the house was moved slightly and saw it was now almost right under his kitchen window.

"Can we go get her yet?" AJ asked anxiously stepping outside.

"We still have an hour." Punk said looking at the dumpster and window still. "Did you move this?" he asked looking over to her now.

"The dumpster? No." she laughed. "It doesn't look like it's been moved."

"I would never leave our garbage dumpster under our kitchen window." He said pushing it a few inches away back to where it was supposed to be.

"You're so strong." She teased leaning against the brick wall.

"Yea I'm all muscle baby." He teased. "I also booked Puerto Rico." He said to her.

"Already?" she asked surprised.

"Yea we live Sunday night and we'll be back on Friday." He told her.

"I spoke to my brother and he's excited to see Jamie. He also promised not to tell my parents we're in town." AJ said to him.

"That's good and I'm sure Jamie will like to get to know her cousins." Punk said to her then looked back at the dumpster. "You sure you didn't move this?"

"Why would I move it? It's too heavy." She shrugged.

"Someone moved it." Punk said to her.

"Maybe when they came to empty it." AJ suggested.

"I'll talk to the garbage men." Punk said to her.

"I'm bored." She said with a sigh. "I miss Jamie."

"Ok I've been thinking about this." Punk started and put his broom down. "So you're bored how about we have another kid?" AJ narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms.

"I don't want another child and neither do you." AJ said to him. They loved Jamie but they were both happy with just the one at least for now.

"Oh thank god." Punk said relieved. "I thought that's what you were hinting at."

"No." she laughed shaking her head.

"Ok in that case I thought of something else and don't be mad but a made a few phone calls." He said to her.

"To who?" she asked him.

"A publisher." Punk said to her. "He's a good friend of Colt's and he read your book and raved about it."

"Phil I already told you I can't write anything else." She said to him.

"Sure you can and besides you don't have to write anything right now just meet with him and see what he suggests. You love writing and I think you should just at least with the man." He insisted.

"Alright fine." She sighed.

"Good." He grinned.

"So can we go now?" she asked and he looked at his phone at the time.

"We still have time." Punk groaned.

"We'll walk really, really slow." She said to him. "Please? Please? Please?"

"Fine." He said giving into her like he always did.

* * *

"And then we played tag and I totally won!" Jamie gloated as she walked into the house with her parents.

"Sounds like an exciting day." AJ teased as Jamie passed her over her book bag.

"It was exhausting." Jamie said tiredly.

"Need a nap bean?" Punk grinned.

"Maybe." She said cutely tapping her chin. "Oh I made this for you!" she said reaching into her tiny little book bag that she didn't even need but insisted on having.

"You made me something?" Punk asked happily.

"No I made it for mommy because she was so sad." Jamie said to him and he smirked as she pulled out a drawing. "Here mommy."

"My first official Jamie Brooks drawing." AJ said excitedly.

"Look it's you, daddy, me and Keith." She said pointing out the stick figures.

"It's beautiful." AJ smiled. "I'm going to have this framed."

"Really?" Jamie asked clapping her hands. "You really like it?"

"It's the prettiest picture I have ever seen in my entire life, isn't beautiful?" she asked passing it to Punk.

"It's really special." Punk agreed. "So what did you learn today?" he asked Jamie.

"I learned you shouldn't pick your nose in class." She said seriously and Punk laughed.

"You just learned that?" he asked amused.

"I didn't do it this other girl did it." Jamie said making a disgusted face.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" AJ asked her. "Its your big day so you can pick."

"Hotdogs?" Jamie asked her.

"You're an easy kid." Punk smirked.

"They're my favorite food." Jamie reminded him.

"Oh I know you eat two hotdogs at the hockey game." Punk smirked.

"When does Hockey come back? I miss it?" she asked Punk.

"Soon." He said to her. "There's something else we want to talk about."

"Did I break a rule?" Jamie asked nervously.

"No." AJ smiled. "Next week we're going on vacation."

"Where?" Jamie asked her.

"Puerto Rico." AJ said to her and she looked confused.

"Where's that?" Jamie asked.

"It's far away but that's why we'll take a plane." Punk said to her. "And your uncle Robbie is there and your cousins and I know they want to see you."

"That's awesome!" Jamie said to them. "Will there be a pool?"

"And a huge beach." Punk said to her and her eyes lit up.

"Am I from Puerto Rico?" Jamie asked him. "Mommy says I'm Puerto Rican."

"No but your mom's family is from there." Punk said to her. "It's a beautiful place."

"Like me?" she asked him.

"You're more beautiful." Punk assured her.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled and jumped off the couch. "I'm going to pack!"

"We still have a week James!" AJ shouted after her but she was already halfway up the stairs.

"She's an easy kid to please." Punk teased.

"Look at how beautiful this is." She said holding out the picture. "I'm really getting it framed."

"I know." He laughed. "See she didn't forget you or replace you with her teacher."

"Yet." AJ mumbled.

"You really are a little crazy." He teased.

"Wait until she starts dating and you're no longer the number one guy in her life." AJ warned.

"I'll always be number one." Punk said without any fear. "She's my bean." He said simply.

"Sure." She laughed. "When I was Jamie age I'm sure dad thought the same thing."

"You don't event talk to your dad." Punk frowned. "You think Jamie will ignore me one day?"

"No of course not." She assured him. "I just want you to feel as scared as I do."

"Why?" he asked horrified. "Why are you putting this in my head?"

"Because it's in mine and misery loves company." She said to him.

"You're so mean to me." He said but AJ just smiled. "I'm always going to be her number one guy." He said seriously. "My little bean is only four I don't even want to think about it."

"I can't believe how we got here." She said with a soft laugh.

"Again you're thinking about when I found out you were pregnant? I was in shock ok?" he defended.

"I know." She laughed. "But the minute she was in your arms she became your entire world there is nothing more attractive than a man like you." She said to him. "I'm very lucky to have you."

"Why are you reminiscing so much?" he asked her. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No it's just been a big day and she's getting so big now I can't help but think back to being pregnant and first having her." She said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want another one?" he asked unsurely almost fearfully.

"No but I'm starting to think you do." She shot at him and his eyes widened.

"I'm just trying to make you happy." Punk sighed. "I know this isn't easy for you, you spend the most time with Jamie especially since I've been off training."

"It's fine it's not like she went off to college." She said to him. "And I'll have a whole week with her next week."

"That's true at your favorite Villa." Punk said to her.

"You booked the same Villa?" she asked him.

"Yea I got a bigger place so Jamie can have her own room of course and Colt is taking Keith for the week so we're all set." Punk said to her. "You're nervous about your family."

"No I mean we've be cordial since the book came out." AJ shrugged. "It just brings a lot back you know? And now that I have my own daughter it really gets to me."

"I know." He said to her placing his hand on her knee. "It'll be fine and we don't have to see your parents or sister." He reminded her. "I don't want you thinking about your childhood or Ricky for that matter while we're away."

"It's just weird." AJ said to him. "And you know he'll be getting out any day now."

"Really?" Punk asked surprised. He was sentenced to five years in prison and that was right around the corner if it hadn't already passed. Neither had given Ricky much thought in years. "Does that make you nervous or something?"

"No but I don't know what's going on his head and we do have Jamie now." She pointed out. "It was one thing when it was just us but we have this innocent, precious baby girl now."

"I think he's given this all up now." Punk said to her. "We literally haven't heard a thing about him so long I assume he'd be mailing you creepy shit from prison."

"Yea I guess." AJ said to him. "It's just this weird feeling I keep getting."

"I think it's because of what happened with Jamie over the weekend plus going back to Puerto Rico." He said to her.

"I mean what if it was Ricky in that car talking to Jamie." AJ said to him.

"He wouldn't know Jamie." Punk laughed. "Besides I think we would have gotten some sore of a phone call if he was released already."

"It's just she's so young." AJ said cringing slightly. "And I know I was older than Jamie when-"

"Don't go there." Punk said cutting her off not even being able to entertain the idea.

"I can't help but go there she's in school and I can't watch her constantly and I have to trust strangers to keep an eye on her." AJ said to him dramatically.

"She's going to be fine. Our kid is brilliant in case you have forgotten." Punk said reminded her. "We had an innocent slip up on Saturday but other than that she knows not to go off with anyone. Also I'm pretty sure if Ricky was out we would have gotten a phone call or something."

"Could you call the lawyer and ask him?" AJ asked him. "Or whoever it is you call to find out if your tormentor has been released from prison."

"Yea I'll make some calls if that makes you feel better." Punk offered.

"It really does thank you." She said with a relieved smile.

"Mommy!" Jamie wept as she came down the stairs. Her entire face was red and puffy and she was clearly very upset.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked as Jamie ran right to her.

"My John Cena hat is gone!" she sobbed as if she had gotten the worst news of her entire life.

"No honey it was on your bed this morning right where you left it are you sure?" AJ asked her.

"It's really, really gone!" she cried. "I was going to put it in my book bag for show and tell tomorrow and it wasn't anywhere!"

"I'm sure it's there let me go look." AJ said standing up.

"Please find it mommy! Please!" she pleaded.

"Come on bean." Punk frowned picking her up. "You have to stop getting so upset."

"I can't help it daddy that was my favorite hat." She cried shaking her head as he walked into the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

"Mommy will find it." Punk promised her.

"I told everyone in my class that I met John Cena and he gave me his hat and if I show up without it I'll have no friends!" she confided.

"Come on now calm down." He said running a damp paper towel over her face. "It's ok."

"It's not daddy." She said to him.

"It's not the end of the world bean and if your mom can't find it we'll get you something better." Punk assured her.

"Like what?" Jamie asked sniffling as Punk continued to clean her face off.

"I have some awesome wrestling stuff." Punk informed her proudly.

"Really?" Jamie asked him.

"Yea come on." He said lifting her into his arms and heading into the basement that Punk and AJ kept locked so Jamie couldn't get hurt in there.

"What's this?" Jamie asked Punk ser her on her feet.

"This is where I put all of my wrestling stuff." Punk said turning on the light.

"Woah are those all real?" she asked looking into a big box that had some titles in it.

"Yea." Punk said to her.

"Can I bring one of these to school?" Jamie asked him.

"They weigh more than you." Punk laughed.

"What's in this?" Jamie asked pointing to another box.

"This is some of the stuff I used to wear in the ring." Punk said as she rummaged through it.

"Your underwear?" Jamie asked scrunching up her face.

"Yea something like that." Punk laughed.

"You have your own toy!" Jamie said finding the box of action figures.

"Yup." Punk said proudly as she pulled out the un-opened boxes. "Ah that one is my favorite." It was a double pack featuring AJ, made just as she retired.

"Is that mommy?" Jamie asked unable to take her eyes off of the box.

"Yes it is." Punk said unable to hide how proud of it he was.

"Can I bring this tomorrow? No one else's parents are an action figure!" Jamie asked.

"Yea sure." Punk said looking to see what else was in the box.

"I looked everywhere." AJ said walking into the basement. "Maybe Keith got his teeth on it and hid it somewhere. I promise I'll find it by the end of the night."

"Thanks mommy." Jamie said to her. "I'm going to bring this to school tomorrow but I still really want my hat."

"Oh wow I haven't seen this in ages." AJ said looking at the action figures. "Go put in your book bag so you don't forget."

"Ok." Jamie said running up the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind." Punk said to her.

"No it cheered her up at least for now but I have no idea where that hat could have gone." AJ said to him.

"I'll get her another hat she won't even know the difference." Punk shrugged.

"It's not the same thing and I'm not going to lie to her." AJ warned him.

"Why Cena?" Punk asked.

"Kids just gravitate towards him." AJ shrugged. "If I can't find it you could just call him and maybe ask for another one?"

"No." Punk said to her. "I hate him."

"No you don't." she laughed.

"Fine I don't but I should be my daughters favorite wrestler not Cena." Punk said feeling jealous. "It's just a fucking hat anyway."

"You're not a wrestler anymore and you'll definitely be her favorite UFC fighter." AJ assured him.

"She can't watch UFC." Punk said to her.

"Sure she can." AJ said to him. "You don't want her to see you fight?"

"Yea but when she's older it might scar her for life and if I loose it will really upset her." Punk said to her.

"Yea but you're not going to loose." AJ said simply.

"You really believe that?" he asked her.

"Don't you?" she asked surprised. "You're in the best shape of your life, you're training religiously and out of all the years I've known you I've never seen you not accomplish something you wanted."

"It's not about winning or loosing to me." Punk said to her. "Just getting in the Octagon is exciting enough for me but winning wouldn't hurt."

"Well I don't think Jamie can go to your first fight but you know I'll be there." She said with a smile.

"You're the only one I need my corner." He said seriously.

"You've got me." She smiled giving him a kiss.

* * *

Later that night Punk had read Jamie her comic book to her until she fell asleep. He then stepped into his bedroom and saw AJ was sleeping as well and smiled lightly. A peaceful night like this was exactly what he lived for. If you had told him ten years ago he'd be going to bed by nine o'clock after tucking in his daughter and curling up to his wife he would have called you crazy but even though he never imagined this life it's all he wanted anymore. His phone rang in his pocket and he crept out of his room before answering it careful not to wake AJ.

"Hello?" Punk asked.

"Hey Phil it's David." His lawyer greeted. "I got that information you asked for."

"Great." Punk said to him. He had called his lawyer just as he promised AJ he would do to find out when exactly Ricky would be getting out of prison.

"He's already out." The lawyer informed him casually.

"Excuse me?" Punk asked growing hot. "Is that a fucking joke?"

"He got a few months early because of over crowding." He said to Punk. "and they counted his time in the mental hospital as time towards lock up he served his full sentence."

"Is there a reason I wasn't notified?" Punk hissed.

"I'm sure it was just an oversight." The lawyer assured him.

"This man stalked my wife since she was 14 practically and you didn't think that was something I should have been notified about it?" Punk spat. "I train out of state, my daughter just started school-"

"He's been in touch with his parole officer and they're keeping close tabs on him." David assured him.

"Is he in Chicago?" Punk asked him.

"I'd assume so, he's not allowed to leave the state yet." David told him

"Fucking brilliant." Punk scoffed.

"Have you had any issues with him?" David asked him.

"No." Punk admitted.

"He hasn't tried to contact you or your wife right?" David asked him

"No he hasn't." Punk said to him.

"He's been out for months Phil." The lawyer told him. "If he wanted to speak to you or your wife I imagine he would have by now."

"I guess." Punk agreed.

"If you have any issues get in touch with me but like I said I think he would have reached out by now. Prison shakes people up and I'm sure he's not willing to risk being sent back." David told him.

"I just wish someone would have told me that's all." Punk said to him.

"It's over now Phil." David said confidently. "Trust me guys like this if they're truly obsessed his first stop would have been your home looking for your wife."

"Alright." Punk said to him.

"Go about your lives as you would don't let any of this bother you like I said it's been months." David told him.

"Yea thanks." Punk said hanging up and started to walk back up the stairs but stopped to double check all the locks again and of course peeked into Jamie's room before heading off to bed himself.

Punk slid into the bed as gently as possible so he wouldn't disturb AJ but sure enough she rolled over and wrapped her arm around his torso. He wasn't even sure she was awake but that's how she slept most nights. He kissed the top of her head before pulling up their covers and tried to fall asleep but now all of those fears from years ago were starting to haunt him again….


	4. Back To Paradise

**Back To Paradise**

* * *

A week later they were in Puerto Rico and Jamie was so excited. She barely slept on the plane and they landed so late they couldn't go to the beach but she was way too wired to sleep.

"Look at that pool!" Jamie said walking on the terrace towards the pool.

"Oh no you don't." Punk said sweeping her up into his arms. "That pool is deep and if you fall in without your swimmies what happens?"

"I wait for you to jump in and get me!" she answered hoping that was the right answer.

"Don't go near the pool without me or mom." He warned in a friendly voice.

"I won't." she said as he carried her back inside.

"Tomorrow I promise we'll go the beach." AJ said to Jamie.

"But I want to swim now." Jamie insisted.

"It's so late Jamie." AJ sighed. "You'll never want to wake up tomorrow and aren't you hungry?"

"Maybe a little." She shrugged.

"I'd ask what you want to eat but I think I already know." Punk said looking at the room service menu.

"Do they even have hotdogs here?" AJ asked him.

"If my daughter wants a hotdog she gets a hotdog." Punk said to AJ who just shook her head and laughed.

"And fries!" Jamie added. "Daddy are you going to teach me how to surf?"

"Surf?" AJ laughed. "Your dad doesn't know how to surf."

"How difficult could it be?" Punk scoffed. "And maybe we'll see how rough the water is tomorrow."

"Ok." She said to him.

"Want to go see your room?" AJ asked and Jamie nodded. "I'm going to unpack her and get her settled." She said grabbing Jamie's suitcase.

Punk grabbed his phone and called Colt inside of the room service and stepped outside.

"Hello?" Colt asked.

"Hey how's everything going?" Punk asked him.

"Well I was sleeping but fuck my sleep routine right?" Colt asked annoyed.

"I meant at the house." Punk snapped.

"It's fine." Colt said to him. "I don't get why you want me here anyway while you're away. I'm sure if that creepy bastard wanted to sniff AJ's underwear he would have done it when he first got out."

"The last time I was away he moved in there and I don't want to risk that again." Punk said to him.

"So far so good, no one is here but me and the pizza guy who bought me my food." Colt assured him. "How's Puerto Rico?"

"It's amazing." Punk said to him. "I love it here, Jamie wants to jump in the pool already."

"Good enjoy the time and try not to be such a miserable grump." Colt encouraged.

"I'm not miserable." Punk shot at him.

"All I'm saying is you haven't had much time with your girls make sure you make the most of it that's all." Colt insisted. "And everything is fine here if something happens I'll call."

"Thanks." Punk said then hung up.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked stepping outside.

"Yea it's all good." Punk said to her.

"Did you call for the food?" she asked him.

"No I wanted to call Colt first." Punk said to her.

"Hey this week is a vacation let's have fun." She smiled.

"Yea." He agreed with a light smile. "Hey once Jamie goes to sleep…" he trailed off then nodded towards the hot tub.

"I've been looking forward to it." She smiled wildly.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Jamie pouted from the door.

"Sorry bean." He smirked pushing her back inside with AJ following.

"Why do you call me bean?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"Do you not like it?" he asked her.

"I like it I just don't understand it." She shrugged climbing onto the couch.

"Well when you were in mommy's belly you were about this big." He said pinching fingers close together. "You were the size of a little bean and that's just what I called you then when you were born again you were very tiny so it just stuck."

"Ok." She said happily as AJ passed her a juice box to sip on.

"Do you not like that name anymore?" Punk asked her.

"No I feel special." She said cutely.

"Well you are very special." Punk said seriously. "And you'll always be my bean."

"Is mommy special?" Jamie asked him.

"Of course! Just as special as you are." Punk grinned looking at the menu.

"How come she doesn't have a fun name?" Jamie asked him.

"Yea Phil?" AJ teased as she unzipped her own suitcase now.

"Mommy has a lot of nicknames." Punk said casually. "Babe, beautiful, goddess, saint, pretty girl, shorty, little bit, snack size, ball and chain…."

"Excuse me?" AJ asked glaring at the last nickname.

"Just kidding." He assured her as Jamie giggled.

"You were doing so good up until in that last name." She mocked.

"How did you meet mommy?" Jamie asked her father.

"We met at work." Punk said to her.

"And then you got married and had me?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Um sort of." Punk said to her. "We were friends first, really, really, really good friends." Punk said slyly as AJ turned her head away because she was blushing.

"Did you always love mommy?" Jamie asked him.

"Oh yea." Punk said to her. "I met your mommy when she was in wrestling school and she was the prettiest girl in all of the world, she still is but now you tie with her. And your mommy wasn't only the prettiest girl in the room-"

"I was the only girl in the room." She added.

"So by default you were the prettiest." Punk said to her and she laughed. "So not only was she the prettiest but she was the smartest and strongest and she had the brightest smile I had ever seen."

"I like mommy's smile too." Jamie agreed.

"Oh it's the best." Punk said with a smile. "And one day your mommy came up to me and told me how handsome she thought I was and wanted to marry me right away and that's the story of how I met your mommy."

"Do not lie to our daughter." AJ said laughing.

"You pursued me." Punk said simply.

"That's not true and you know it." AJ said halting her movements.

"No that's pretty much how I remember it." He said to her.

"You were dating Beth why would I go after you?" AJ asked him.

"Daddy!" Jamie stunned. "You had a girlfriend who wasn't mommy!?"

"It wasn't serious." Punk said to her even though Jamie had no idea what any of this meant. "And that never stopped you."

"I had a boyfriend Phil." She reminded him.

"Mommy!" Jamie gasped.

"He was ugly." Punk said to Jamie who giggled. "And when we were working together during the summer with the Bryan and Kane angle you were always coming to my locker room."

"Looking for advice." AJ laughed. "Bryan couldn't stand to have me around and I didn't want to bother Glen."

"So you bothered me?" he asked.

"You considered me a bother?" she shot back.

"I'm still really hungry." Jamie reminded them but they continued to bicker.

"You weren't a bother you were a little annoying." He said simply.

"You thought I was annoying?" she asked surprised.

"No it was cute you had a little crush on me and you loved coming into my locker room-" he started.

"-I didn't have a crush I had a boyfriend." She reminded him firmly. "Why did you marry me if you thought I was so annoying?"

"I don't think you're annoying." Punk said with a nervous laugh. "I didn't think back it then-"

"You clearly did since you just said it." She said hurtfully. "I mean what did you think? I was this annoying little rookie who nagged at you?"

"No that's not what I meant." He defended while Jamie watched her parents with wide amused eyes.

"I thought we had this friendship I considered you to be my mentor I didn't realize I was so annoying." She said to him.

"I really used the wrong word I meant cute." He said with a smile but she walked off and into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Uh-oh." Jamie said to Punk as she carefully climbed off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked as Jamie walked off towards AJ's bedroom.

"You made mommy sad and I have to be with her." Jamie said knocking gently at the door and watched as AJ opened the door on a crack to let her daughter in.

"AJ I-" he started but AJ slammed the door shut in his face.

* * *

Punk ate dinner alone as Jamie and AJ stayed in his room with AJ and ate in there to avoid him. After he finished eating he had enough and walked right the door and was surprised when the door opened and he saw Jamie walk out.

"Daddy can you help me get ready for bed?" she asked him.

"Yea just let me talk to your mom." Punk said reaching for the doorknob.

"She's still sad and said you should just help me get ready for bed." Jamie shrugged.

"On a scale of one to ten how mad is she?" Punk asked his daughter.

"I don't know what that means." She admitted with a shrug.

"Is she crying?" Punk asked her.

"No." Jamie said shaking her head.

"Is she really angry? Like when she says daddy name does her face get red?" Punk asked her.

"No." She giggled.

"Alright so I can fix this by the end of the night." Punk said to himself.

"Huh?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing bean, let's get you to bed." Punk said leading her to her room.

After helping clean Jamie off and tuck her into bed he headed across the room to his room and stepped inside. AJ was in bed reading a comic and didn't even look up at him.

"Come on I didn't mean that." Punk said to her.

"I may have been annoying but you were a jerk." AJ said putting down her comic.

"I didn't think you were annoying I liked having you around." Punk argued. "It drove Beth crazy too."

"I didn't even think of you that way by the way." She said to him.

"Come on." He laughed.

"It's true I didn't think you were very attractive or nice for that matter." She said to him.

"Then why did you always come around?" Punk asked.

"We were working together." AJ defended casually. "Bryan didn't have time for me. And by the way before our Smackdown kiss it was YOU who wanted to 'rehearse' it."

"And you should have rehearsed it with me because look what happened." Punk pointed out. "You tongued me on national TV and pissed off not only your boyfriend but my girlfriend."

"You tongued me first." She said to him.

"I did." Punk smiled remembering their TV kiss. "It was awesome."

"It was pretty great." AJ admitted trying to hide her smile.

"And by the way I think it's great how Jamie took your side tonight." He remarked sarcastically.

"She's young but she's a girl and gets it." AJ said happily. "Women stick together."

"She's not a woman she's my baby girl." Punk reminded her.

"Of course she is." AJ smiled.

"So I haven't completely ruined this night have I?" he asked her.

"No not yet." She said unsurely.

"Ok get in your little bikini and meet me in the hot tube." He said anxiously.

"We can't just leave Jamie." AJ said to him.

"We'll be on the terrace we're barely living the room." Punk argued. "The door is locked and the bolt and chain is on it." He said to her. "The hot tube is four feet from the terrace door and we'll leave it opened in case she needs us- come on." He whined.

"Alright you big baby." She laughed throwing her comic book down.

"I'm going to go heat it up." He said grabbing his own suit.

AJ stepped on the terrace and left the door open as she walked towards the hot tube where her husband was already inside waiting for her.

"It's boiling hot just the way you like it." He said waving her over.

AJ was sporting a strapless black bikini and took Punk's hand as he helped her into the spacious hot tub.

"You look hot." He said happily.

"Why thank you." She smiled and quickly leaned in to kiss him.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and swam into his lap and simply enjoyed kissing him under the stars. After all of these years she could kiss him for hours and hours and it always felt different and new.

"I fucking love you." Punk said being the first to pull away briefly and then quickly kissed her again before she could respond. AJ rolled her hips into his growing erection and he growled into her mouth.

"Mommy? Daddy?" they heard the sleepy voice question from inside the Villa.

"Phil it's Jamie." She said pulling away. "Jamie?" she asked loudly and out come Jamie holding her stuffed batman wearing Ninja Turtle pajamas.

"Mommy I had a bad dream." She said sadly. "I want to sleep with you tonight."

"Oh honey." AJ frowned quickly getting out of the hot tube and grabbing a towel.

"Why don't you go wait in mommy and daddy's bad and we'll be in like ten minutes?" Punk suggested to his daughter.

"Phil." AJ hissed as she took Jamie's hand. "Do you want some warm milk?"

"Yes mommy." Jamie said rubbing her eyes as AJ lead her inside.

* * *

Punk sat in the hot tube for a while longer enjoying the hot water on his muscles and played music on his phone while he relaxed.

"You're still out here?" AJ asked him and he looked over to her.

"Yea it's relaxing, how's Jamie?" Punk asked her.

"She's soundly sleeping in the middle of our bed." AJ informed him.

"She's a kicker." Punk groaned.

"Oh stop." She laughed.

"Come back in." He said nodding for her to join him.

"That's why I'm back." She smiled getting back into the hot tub. "Where were we?"

"I think we were right here." He said tugging her to his body and began to kiss her again.

"We might not have much time." She warned as she nuzzled her nose against his. "She seems restless tonight."

"I don't need a lot of time I've been hard since you first got in." He whispered causing her to giggle.

Punk tugged his trunks down just enough then pushed her bottoms to the side and she happily slid onto him connecting their bodies fully. Punk sat still as AJ rolled her hips constantly against him.

"That's good Ape." He grunted as he rested against the back of the hot tub.

"Did you doubt me?" she managed to get out as she moved quicker against him.

AJ pushed her body against his and cradled his head in her cleavage as she continued to ride home. Punk's mouth opened as he licked spots in-between her breasts and nipped gently. Punk's hands trailed from her back down to her backside and squeezed both her checks jerking her into him harder.

"Baby?" she rasped out and he knew she was close.

"Yea I'm right there with you don't stop." He encouraged as he could feel her body begin to quake. Punk was also close and moved his thumb over her clit pushing her into release because he knew as she tightened around him he'd be done as well.

"I love hot tub sex." Punk said as he came down off his high causing AJ to giggle.

"You love any kind of sex." She teased.

"As long as it's with you." He smirked as she pulled herself off of his body and sat next to him.

"Not bad for a girl who used to annoy you huh?" she asked adjusting her bathing suit.

"You lit up my day every Monday and Tuesday you came to my locker room." He said to her. "I wouldn't have spent time with you if I found you to be annoying."

"Maybe I was a little annoying." She admitted. "I just really liked you."

"So you were crushing on me?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"Yea me and every other single red blooded female backstage." She laughed. "I can't believe you picked me up." She whispered.

"Picked you?" he asked amused. "It wasn't like that." He said shaking his head. "It's not like I went to work every week and tried to decide who I was going to marry I never thought I would get married or have a kid for that matter. You just kind of happened."

"Do you regret any of it?" she asked him.

"How could you even ask me that?" he asked her seriously.

"It's just you quit WWE when Vince wouldn't let you stay home with me you'd still be there if it wasn't for me and Jamie." She pointed out.

"I'd be miserable still working a job I hated." Punk said to her. "I got you and my little girl out of the deal and my dream job which is to be in the UFC." He said to her. "You are the reason I'm so happy."

"I'm glad you said that." She said smiling.

* * *

The next day Punk and AJ took Jamie to the beach just as they promised and she was having the best time.

"Daddy my sand castle still isn't right!" she whined.

"You need more water." Punk said looking at it. "Or maybe your mommy could help." He said glaring over to his wife who was laid out on a beach towel soaking up the sun.

"I'm sure you've got it under control." AJ said with a smile but not opening her eyes.

"May I please go get some water?" she asked holding up her bucket. They were only a few feet away from the shore line and the beach wasn't very crowded at all.

"You're going to just dip the bucket and let the water go in right? No going in?" Punk asked her.

"I promise daddy." She said placing her hand over her heart.

"Alright." He nodded as Jamie skipped the ten feet to the shoreline in her adorable poke a dot bathing suit.

Punk kept his eyes on his daughter the entire time as AJ sat up and took her sunglasses off.

"She's having such a good time we should have done this sooner." AJ said to him.

"Yea." Punk smirked as the waved hit her little feet causing her to jump back.

"By the way I called your publisher friend and I'm going to meet him when we get back." AJ told him.

"That's awesome but he's not my friend he's Colts buddy." Punk said to her as he watched Jamie.

"Yea but either way thank you for setting this up for me." She said wrapping her arms around her knees.

"When is the meeting?" Punk asked her but when she didn't respond he briefly took his eyes off of Jamie and looked towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing her glaring at someone.

"I think that person is taking pictures of Jamie." AJ whispered to him and pointed over to the man who had a camera phone and was clearly taking photos in Jamie's direction.

Punk shot up from his towel and marched over to the man while AJ walked towards Jamie.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk seethed as he approached the man.

"I was just-" the man started nervously.

"You taking pictures of my four year old daughter?" he screamed slapping the phone out of his hand. "Are you some kind of fucking pervert!" he shouted shoving the man so hard he hit the sand.

"No! I'm a fan that's all!" he assured him. "I didn't mean to bother you Punk!"

"Are you fucking crazy?!" He screamed kneeling down so he was nose to nose with the guy. "My kid is off limits do you understand me!"

"I'll delete the pictures!" he said grabbing his phone that was next to him in the sand but Punk snatched it from him and tossed the phone into the ocean. "That's my property!" the man argued.

"Well my daughter is _my_ property!" He hissed slapping the man across the face hard.

"Phil!" AJ yelled and he looked behind him and saw AJ standing there with a stunned Jamie.

"I'm sorry man! I swear I meant no harm!" he pleaded to Punk.

"Get out of here." Punk said annoyed and walked over to AJ and Jamie.

"I want to go back to the room." Jamie said walking away from them over to her sand castle.

"I didn't realize she was right there." Punk hissed at AJ.

"Well where did you think she was?" AJ asked annoyed as she followed Jamie back over to the beach towels. "Don't you want to finish your castle baby?"

"No I want go home." Jamie said as she packed up her sand toys and placed them into a bucket.

"Bean-" Punk started.

"Can we go mommy?" Jamie asked AJ who just nodded.

"Yea sure." She said helping Jamie clean up.

* * *

Jamie was laying in her bed still in her bathing suit when Punk walked into the room.

"Hey do you want to go in the pool?" he asked her and she shook her head 'no'. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." she said quietly.

"It seems like you are." Punk said to her. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You did scare me." She admitted. "Did I break a rule?"

"No bean you didn't." He said shaking his head. "That man broke a rule."

"What rule did he break?" Jamie asked him.

"He was taking pictures of something he shouldn't have and I was just stopping him." Punk said not wanting to upset her further.

"But you hit him daddy." Jamie said sitting up. "You told me hitting is bad."

"It is." Punk sighed. "I shouldn't have hit him." But Punk really had no regrets he'd hit the man again and again if he could.

"So he broke a rule and you hit him?" Jamie asked him.

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Punk said to her. "I would never hit you though." He said knowing she was a little scared of him at the moment. "You know that right?"

"I know." She said to him quietly.

"I get very angry if I feel like someone could hurt you or your mom." Punk said trying to be as honest as possible.

"Was he going to hurt mommy?" Jamie asked.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "When you're older you'll understand it until then just know if I ever act like that it's not meant to scare you but to protect you. And knowing you're scared of me is really making me sad. I love you very much bean you know that."

"I know." She said with a little smile.

"I'll try to be a lot more patient next time." He promised her.

"That's good." She agreed and gave him a hug. "I love you too."

"So what do you say? Want to go in the pool with me or I can take you back to the beach." Punk offered.

"The pool! But can we go back to the beach tomorrow and make a new sand castle?" she asked him.

"I'll take you back to the beach everyday we are here and build you ten sand castles." He promised her.

"We ok?" AJ asked stepping aside.

"Daddy is taking me in the pool." Jamie said jumping out of her bed.

"First lunch it's on the table for you." She said to Jamie.

"I'll be five minutes." Jamie promised Punk as she ran out of the room.

"Is she ok?" she asked him.

"Yea I wish I didn't loose my cool like that." Punk admitted.

"You were protecting her." AJ said to him. "But you can't just hit people Phil." She said to him. "He was a fan, what if he decided to press charges?"

"For an open handed slap across the face?" Punk laughed. "I think I'd be fine. I'm more upset that I upset her."

"It's your job to keep her safe and that's exactly what you did on the beach and I wouldn't expect anything less." She said to him. "She'll get it when she's a little older."

"She's just an innocent kid." Punk said with a chuckle. "I don't want her floating around online like that."

"Neither do I." She said to him.

"It's not her fault that we're famous." Punk said to her.

"Yea I know." She said to him. "But I think we've been done a pretty good job protecting her and I'm pretty sure no one else will dare try to get a picture of her every again."

"Good because I'll do a lot worse than slap someone next time." Punk said to her.

* * *

AJ watched from a sun chair as Punk played with Jamie in the pool. He kept picking her up and tossing her with her little swimmies on.

"Mommy come in!" Jamie insisted as she giggled.

"Yea mommy come in!" Punk agreed

"In a little bit." AJ said to them. "Mommy needs the sun first."

"You're boring." Jamie giggled. "Daddy will throw you too! It's so much fun!" she yelled as Punk tossed her again.

"I really will." He said to her.

"Which is exactly why I'm not coming in." AJ smirked and that's when she heard a knock at the door. "If it's the police I'll give you a signal so you can sneak out."

"I knew I married you for a reason." He teased clearly unbothered by the interruption and continued to play with his daughter.

AJ opened the Villa door and her face fell upon seeing her mother standing outside the door.

"Mom." AJ said surprised as her mother walked inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and meet my granddaughter." Her mother said simply. "Where is she?"

"She's in the pool but that's not a good idea." She said jumping in front of her mother. "Did Robbie tell you I was here?"

"No I read about it online April." Her mother said to her. "Your husband caused a rather larger scene on the beach earlier today."

"He was protecting his daughter." AJ said folding her arms.

"I read the story April." Her mother said with an eye roll.

"She doesn't know anything about you." AJ said to her mother. "If you walk back there you're going to confuse her just go." She said to her.

"You don't talk about me at all?" her mother asked her.

"What's to say?" AJ asked her. "Why do you even want to meet her?"

"Because she's my granddaughter April." Janet Mendez sighed. "Bring her over to dinner. I know your father is dying to meet her and your sister."

"No." AJ laughed. "Just get out."

"Why are you being so cruel April?" Her mother asked surprised.

"Because you can't just show up out of nowhere and demand to be part of my daughters life." She argued. "She's a little girl who doesn't understand you and she'll be confused and upset when you disappear from her life."

"Why would I disappear?" her mother asked her.

"Because you're you." AJ said simply. "You only talk to me when-"

"-when I want to see my grandchild." Janet finished for her.

"I need to look out for her best interests." AJ said to her.

"Just bring her over for supper." Her mother insisted. "Don't tell her who we are, tell her we're friends if you must we just want to meet her. I'm begging April." Janet said sadly.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked walking inside with a towel in his hand drying his arms.

"You remember my mother right Phil?" AJ asked looking towards him with a big fat fake smile.

"Yea vaguely." He smirked. "Mrs. Mendez." He greeted as nicely as possible.

"Hello Punk." She said to him. "I just came by to invite you three over for dinner tonight."

"I said no." AJ said to him.

"Don't you agree that your daughter should know her family?" Janet asked Punk.

"I don't think you really want my opinion on you or the rest of your family for that matter." Punk laughed.

"What's wrong with us?" Janet asked him and he laughed again.

"Mom it just isn't a good time right now." AJ said to her.

"Just dinner." Janet said to her. "I'm extending an olive branch and I promise you that Robbie will be there as well because I know that would make you feel better but I think it would be wonderful to have the entire family together and that means you too." She said to Punk.

"I'll think about it." AJ said to her.

"That's all I ask, call Robbie and let him know what you decide but I really hope you three could make it." Janet said to her as she walked to the door. "It's nice to see you again April." She said before walking out the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know." She said walking back outside and found Jamie sitting in her pool chair wrapped in a towel sipping on a juice box. "I understand they want to meet her and spend time with her but I just don't trust them to not upset her."

"Well we'll both be there to make sure that doesn't happen." Punk said to her. "She'll probably just hang out with her cousins anyway."

"Hi can I go back in yet?" Jamie asked anxiously as they walked towards her.

"I don't know." Punk said and quickly picked her up and tossed her into the pool.

"Daddy!" she laughed as she hit the water.

AJ was laughing at Jamie and didn't even notice that Punk had moved behind her until she felt him around her waist and tossed her into the pool next. Jamie got a big kick out of it and watched as Punk jumped in last.

"You're going to pay for that." AJ warned pointing at him and laughing. "Let's get him Jamie!"

"You can't double team me." Punk laughed as Jamie swam towards him the best she could with her swimmies on.

"Sure we can." AJ laughed dunking him under the water but he of course he was stronger and lifted her again and tossed her across the pool.

"I got him mommy!" Jamie assured her mother as she reached Punk but she ended up getting tossed too.

"I can take you both." Punk said almost arrogantly as he truly enjoyed the simplicity of just playing in the pool with his wife and daughter. Life couldn't get better for him as far as he was concerned…


	5. Late Night Swim

**Late Night Swim**

* * *

AJ, Punk and Jamie were standing outside her parents front door and just like every time they had gone there AJ hesitated to knock on the door.

"I'm really hungry mommy." Jamie said looking up at AJ who was holding her hand tightly.

"I know baby." AJ said with a nervous smile.

"There's a McDonalds down the street." Punk whispered to her.

"You said we were going to see Uncle Robbie is he here?" Jamie asked.

"Yea James he is." AJ said to her and knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door swung open.

"April." Her mother Janet smiled stiffly then looked down to Jamie who had her hair in braided pigtails. "And you must be Jamie." She smiled kneeling down to the little girl.

"That's me." Jamie announced proudly.

"Hi there Jamie you are a very pretty little girl." Janet said to her.

"Thank you." Jamie said with a sweet smile. "What's your name?"

"This is my mom." AJ announced before Janet could.

"You're mommy's mommy?" Jamie asked astound.

"Yes I suppose so." Janet said unsurely standing tall.

"Her name is Janet." AJ said to Jamie who nodded.

"Come on inside." Janet said waving them in.

An hour in AJ's parents had avoided her and Punk for the most part and Jamie played with her cousins.

"Sorry I'm late." Erica announced walking into the house. "Hi April."

"Erica." AJ forced out sipping her coffee.

"This is the most uncomfortable dinner I've ever gone to." Punk whispered in AJ's ear.

"I know but Jamie is having fun." AJ noted looking back to see her running around.

"So where's my niece?" Erica asked happily.

"April's daughter is outside playing with your other nieces. We're not related apparently." Janet said to Erica who looked confused.

"You guys aren't really part of my life and I don't want her to get attached that's all." AJ said to them.

"Robbie is Uncle Robbie." Janet noted.

"Robbie visits a few times year." AJ said to her.

"Does he?" she asked surprised.

"Yes he does." AJ said to her.

"That's silly." Erica said brushing it off peering outside to see her father chasing all of his grandchildren around.

"It's not silly and it's April's choice." Robbie added to them.

"Whatever I don't want to fight." Erica said with a wave of her hands. "She's still not over the Ricky thing obviously." She whispered to her mother.

"I can hear you and no I'm not." AJ said to them. "It's not something that just goes away."

"It's been years now." Erica argued.

"It could be decades and it would still be traumatizing." Punk added in.

"He's harmless now." Erica said to them.

"You've seen him?" AJ asked her.

"No but we've spoken we're still not legally divorced." Erica said to her.

"Why the hell not?" AJ demanded.

"Because he's been in prison." Erica laughed.

"You could have still divorced him." AJ said annoyed.

"We're working it out." Erica shrugged.

"Working out the divorce or your marriage?" AJ questioned.

"You know how we feel about divorce April." Her mother noted.

"What?" AJ asked standing up.

"Ape-" Punk started.

"You're seriously considering staying married to him?" AJ asked stunned.

"It's not about love I mean I'll never live with him but divorce is something neither of us believe in." Erica shrugged. "It's against what we believe in."

"Oh my god." AJ said with a crazed laugh. "Do you hear this?" she asked Punk.

"I don't know what I'm doing April." Erica said annoyed. "And it doesn't really concern you I don't interfere with your marriage."

"Woah." Punk laughed standing up now as well. "You can't compare us to you and him."

"Why not? I've know him longer than you two have even known each other." Erica defended.

"Phil isn't a pedophile." AJ shot at her.

"Either is he!" Erica argued. "He never touched you!"

"He tried to!" AJ yelled back.

"Let's just calm down." Robbie suggested.

"No I won't calm down." AJ said to him. "He's been out of prison and I am again living in fear."

"He's been out for months April!" Erica shouted.

"I have a daughter! It's not just me I'm afraid for!" AJ yelled back.

"He would never touch Jamie." Erica insisted. "He's been seeing a therapist for five years in prison, he's paid his debt to society what more do you want?"

"Get Jamie." AJ said to Phil.

"You can't leave we didn't eat yet." Janet argued.

"I don't want my daughter in this house." AJ said coldly as Punk stepped outside to get Jamie.

"Don't be unfair April!" Janet yelled. "You can't keep her from us!"

"She's my daughter and I will do anything in my power to keep her safe. Would you let your girls over knowing the threat of Ricky was still looming?" she asked her brother.

"All of this Ricky stuff is new information to me actually." Robbie said siding with AJ. "It's wrong Erica and you know it."

"Is it time to eat?" Jamie asked as Punk carried her inside.

"No baby we're leaving say goodbye to Uncle Robbie." AJ said to her.

"April please." Her mother pleaded.

"When he's legally out of this family I'll bring her by until then don't even think of calling me again." AJ hissed.

"I'm hungry." Jamie said to AJ as Robbie gave her a kiss goodbye.

"At least let her eat first." Janet suggested hopefully.

"No." AJ said coldly. "We're going to go to McDonalds you love McDonalds."

"I do!" Jamie squealed.

"You can't feed her that fast food garbage." Janet scoffed. "How often does she eat stuff like that?"

"I know how to raise my daughter mind you own business." AJ snapped and even Punk was surprised by AJ's attitude but he didn't blame her or try to calm her.

"It's been fun." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"Bye!" Jamie waved from Punk's shoulder as they walked out of the house.

* * *

Later that night Jamie was fast asleep and AJ was in the living area watching TV.

"You've been quiet." Punk noted taking the empty seat next to her.

"I just can't believe she hasn't divorced him yet." AJ said to him in disbelief as she kept her eyes on the TV. "I truly mean nothing to me."

"Fuck em'." Punk shrugged causing her to look at him. "You knew what they were like and let's be honest it's not like they've ever been your family."

"Do you think I over reacted?" she asked him. "I mean it's not like Ricky was there."

"You're a mother now and you made your decision based on your daughter and I support that." Punk said to her. "Whether he was there or not he's still part of that family."

"It's one thing for me to be tainted by him but I'll never let it touch Jamie." AJ said to him.

"I know that." He laughed. "It's ok you tried and at least you did it so now you know." He shrugged. "I do feel bad that your family still is, well the way they are."

"They're not my family." AJ said to him. "I have my own family, you and Jamie."

"That's all that really matters now isn't it?" he teased.

"It really is." She agreed. "I just-" she began shaking her head.

"What?" he asked her.

"I keep thinking about Jamie." AJ admitted. "I would never turn my back on her, I would never welcome a man into my home who could possibly hurt her. I guess there really isn't any love loss between my and my family." She then stood up.

"Where are you going?" he frowned.

"To bed I just want to sleep." She then walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Punk crept into the bedroom and could hear her sniffling slightly and slid right into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm ok." She said to him.

"Oh I know that." He scoffed. "Because I'm here to make sure you're ok."

"What if I turn into my mother?" she asked him. "What if I wake up one morning and-"

"-and don't love Jamie anymore?" Punk laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Why don't they love me?" she asked him and he just sighed.

"They do love you they just show it differently." Punk said simply. "I mean she invited you to dinner tonight."

"To meet Jamie it had nothing to do with me." She pointed out.

"They wouldn't want to meet Jamie if she wasn't your kid." Punk smirked and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"It's fine they can't be around her anyway." AJ said to him. "Promise me if I drop dead tomorrow you won't let them near her."

"Jesus Ape." He groaned. "Morbid much?"

"Promise me." She said rolling to face him.

"I promise." He said to her. "Now can we get off this topic because it's a real drag. This vacation is supposed to be a peaceful time."

"I know you're right." She agreed.

"Oh before I forget to tell you I have to be in Vegas in two weeks." He added and AJ looked at him oddly.

"For what?" she questioned.

"UFC stuff. Their having an event and they need me there doing press." He said to her.

"For how long?" she questioned.

"They want me there Thursday so I'd leave Wednesday and be back on Monday." He told her.

"You're just picking up and going to Vegas?" she asked sitting up.

"I'm not just picking up and moving to Vegas." He laughed but she wasn't amused.

"So you're just leaving us behind?" she asked him.

"I'm going for a few days it's not even a week." He argued sitting up. "You knew this was part of the deal when I signed on. And you and Jamie of course can come with me."

"It's not just us anymore Phil I can't just stop everything and go to Vegas Jamie is in school and she's already missing a week." She argued. "I mean you're comfortable leaving us by ourselves with Ricky living in Chicago?"

"I can't just stop everything for a guy who hasn't done a thing since he's been out AJ." He said growing irritated.

"You told me when you signed on to UFC that Jamie and I were your priority." AJ pointed out.

"And you are." He said confused. "What is your problem? I go to train in Milwaukee everyday and you don't bitch about it."

"Because you're not far away and now you will be." AJ argued. "Do you even remember how we got Ricky? He waited for you to leave he's always waiting for you to leave."

"I get you're still upset over this but I'm away plenty and he hasn't tried a thing." Punk argued.

"You honestly don't care at all? You're comfortable leaving us with Ricky in Chicago?" AJ asked him.

"Yea." He said simply and AJ jumped out of the bed.

Jamie opened her door and rubbed her eyes and saw the TV was on.

"Mommy?" Jamie asked. "I can't find my batman." She said loudly looking around the living room. She had fallen asleep without her stuffed Batman and now that she was up she couldn't go back to sleep with it. "Daddy!" she said loudly but no one came and she walked over to their door and heard them arguing.

"Oh wow!" Jamie smiled seeing a kitten on the terrace near the pool and lost all interest in getting her parents.

"Hi kitty." She smiled walking to the door and placing her hand against the glass and the car rubbed against it. "Mommy there's a kitty here! I think she's hungry!" she yelled but again her parents were too busy arguing with each other to even hear her. "I'm going to feed her ok?" she said and opened the door that wasn't locked but the car ran off. "No kitty!" she yelled trying to chase it after it but it was so dark out she couldn't see it.

"Kitty!" she yelled out and made another step and dropped straight into the pool….

"I just don't understand how you could be ok with leaving your daughter and wife at home while you're off partying in Vegas." AJ said throwing her arms up.

"I'm not going to party I'm going to work!" he yelled. "I don't know if you're really scared of this Ricky thing or you're just insecure!"

"Insecure of what?" she laughed.

"You always think I'm getting ready to cheat on you." Punk said coldly. "Even when we were dating you threw that shit up in my face!"

"I'm not insecure Phil!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

"I'm not done talking." Punk hissed following her out.

"Be quiet Jamie is sleeping." AJ warned him with angry eyes then turned around and saw the terrace door was open.

"What do you want me to do? Not promote myself?" He asked her.

"Phil the door." She said rushing to it.

"Jamie." He said loudly and walked out the door and saw her splashing in the pool trying to keep her head up.

"Oh my god!" AJ cried out as Punk jumped right in and grabbed her.

"Mommy!" Jamie sobbed as AJ reached her arms over and took Jamie from Punk.

"Jamie are you ok?" she asked holding her in her arms. "Get her a towel." She told Punk who ran inside drenched himself and handed her a towel.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked getting on his knees to inspect his daughter himself.

"Yea she's ok." AJ said as Jamie coughed slightly.

"I want to go home." Jamie cried.

"It's ok baby." AJ said wrapping the towel around her. "Why did you go in the pool?"

"I didn't I saw a cat and I fell." She cried. "I told you I was coming outside."

"When?" Punk asked her.

"Before I came out." She sniffled. "I told you I was coming to get the cat."

"We talked about the pool Jamie." Punk said calmly.

"Not now Phil." AJ said screwing her eyes at him and standing up with Jamie in her arms.

* * *

Punk leaned in the doorway of his bedroom and watched and listened to AJ and Jamie talk.

"I didn't mean to go in the pool." Jamie insisted as AJ put her in dry pajamas. "I really didn't see it."

"I know Jamie but you have to be so careful. You're not allowed to leave the house when we're not with you we just discussed this." She reminded her with a sigh.

"I know mommy and I promise I didn't break a rule I told you where I was going." Jamie said in a pleading voice. "You and daddy were talking so loud I know you were up."

"If we were talking loud we didn't hear you." AJ said to her.

"But it was just like the cat that comes to our door at home and we always feed the cat." Jamie reminded her titling her head.

"You just have to be more careful Jamie." AJ said shaking her head. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"This much?" She asked holding her arms open.

"Times infinity." AJ said to her and her eyes widened.

"What's infinity?" Jamie asked her.

"It's forever- never ending and it's so big." AJ said to her and Jamie smiled.

"I love you infinity mommy." Jamie promised her mom.

"I know baby but please stop wandering off from me." AJ said holding back tears.

"Don't cry mommy I don't want you to cry." She said placing her little hand on AJ's cheek.

"Mommy is just really tired." Punk said walking into the room.

"So am I but I'm not crying." Jamie said looking at her dad.

"It's ok James." AJ said with a soft smile.

"Did that lady Janet make you cry?" Jamie asked AJ.

"No." AJ said shaking her head.

"Do you need me to sleep with you tonight?" Jamie asked, whenever she would be upset AJ would ask her the same question.

"Yea I'd like that." AJ smiled through her tears.

"I couldn't find my batman!" Jamie exclaimed realizing the whole reason she got up in the first place.

"We're going to have to glue your stuff to you." AJ teased lightly.

"I think it's in the rental actually." Punk said to them. "I'll go out and get it."

"Thank you daddy." Jamie smiled but looked at her mother.

Punk walked over to the rental but jumped slightly when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk asked clearly startled.

"I came to see my sister." Erica said to him.

"She's having a bad night go away." Punk said coldly.

"You're mad too?" Erica asked with a sigh.

"Are you fucking high?" Punk demanded. "You expected me to do cartwheels?"

"It doesn't really affect you." Erica argued.

"I'm going to make this very clear to you." Punk said slowly. "Anything that has to do with AJ has to do with me. Now she's afraid again- it's five years all over again. And do you want to know why she's so scared? Because the idea of that fucking lunatic being free brings her back to that night he got into her bed with her. I don't blame her for being upset or scared and you who had a front row seat to what he did to her recently shouldn't judge her either."

"I'm not judging her I'm just trying to do right by me." Erica said to him. "Ricky barely even talks about April when we speak-"

"Wait a second." Punk said holding up his hand to silence her. "He still talks about her?"

"Did you not just hear me? I said barely." Erica said with an eye-roll.

"Barely is too fucking much." Punk hissed.

"He only ever asks how she is." Erica insisted. "If he was still stalking her he would already know!"

"Does he know about Jamie?" Punk asked her.

"Of course he does." Erica said to him. "It's not a big secret you two are kind of in the media."

"Does he talk about her too?" Punk asked her.

"Not really." Erica shrugged.

"Don't fuck around!" Punk yelled startling her.

"He's not a pedophile!" Erica screamed. "April was a teenager!"

"Doesn't make it right and you and your family knows it." Punk spat opening the backseat and reaching in to grab Jamie's stuffed Batman.

"We love April and Jamie for that matter trust me. If I feel Ricky is acting up again you'll be my first call." Erica promised.

"No you don't love AJ I do." Punk informed her. "And I'll take care of her and my daughter and protect them both and if Ricky or you or your parents do anything to get either one of them hurt I'll kill you all." He threatened then walked away from her.

By the time Punk made it back inside both Jamie and AJ were asleep in his bed. He placed the stuffed batman next to Jamie and crawled into the bed himself sandwiching Jamie between himself and AJ. He briefly looked over to AJ who even though she was sleeping still seemed bothered and he did promise to make her a priority and if she wasn't ok being left home he'd fix it.

* * *

The next morning Punk was in the shower after not really sleeping washing off his body when he heard the shower door open.

"I'm sorry." He heard his wife say and he turned around to look at her. "I over reacted, of course you have to go to Vegas and I'll be fine with Jamie."

"I'm not going." He said stepping aside so AJ could use the shower.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said letting the warm water run over her hair.

"No you were right." He said firmly. "I thought about it all night and not only would I be uncomfortable because you were but you really were right, he's out there and if he has the internet he'll know where I'll be."

"So you're never going to travel ever again?" AJ asked him.

"No I'm going to go Friday, Saturday and fly back Sunday- you and Jamie are coming with me." Punk said simply. "I already spoke to Dana. This way Jamie will only miss one day and I'll have both my girls with me. It's a win/win."

"You didn't have to do that." She said to him. "We really will be ok."

"I'm sure you will be doesn't mean I don't want you guys there." He said as she turned to face him.

"Ok well Jamie has never been to Vegas so that should be exciting." AJ said passing Punk her shampoo and he rolled his eyes. "You know you like to do it."

"Yea, yea." Punk said putting the shampoo in his hands and running it through her hair. "Before we Vegas we really have to talk to Jamie about the rules again."

"I know she's always sneaking off on us." AJ said to him.

"Where was she before you came in here?" Punk asked her.

"Sleeping and all of the doors are locked including the terrace door this time." She added and just nodded.

"If you didn't go out there and realize she was on the terrace she would have drowned." Punk said to her bluntly.

"I know." AJ said cringing slightly. "She's a handful."

"But she really is a good kid." Punk defended lightly. "It was a mistake."

"She told me she hates it here and wants to go home today." AJ said to him.

"I'll talk to her." Punk promised as she leaned up and kissed her.

It only took a second for Punk to have fully cupped her face and leaned down to deepen the kiss as the water sprayed over their bodies. Punk pressed AJ's back against the wall of the shower and wasted no time before lifting her left leg over his hips (after all of these years she was still unbelievably flexible) and ran his hardened member teasingly over her lips. AJ reached between their bodies while he continued to kiss her and stroked him.

"I love when you touch me like that." Punk said brushing his lips against hers.

AJ grabbed his member and now moved it over her own clit and began to moan from the connection. She rested her head against the wall of the shower while she used him to pleasure herself and he placed kisses on her neck. Punk placed his hand over hers and gently tugged her hand away from him and lifted her slightly so her legs were wrapped around his waist and dropped her onto himself.

"You're always so fucking good." He muttered as he thrust into her body.

They didn't always get to have spontaneous moments like this often so when they had a small window they took full advantage of it. AJ began to match his thrusts and both were becoming erratic in their movements.

"Shh you'll wake her." Punk warned his wife who was moaning loudly.

"I'm trying." She said closing her eyes tightly.

"Try harder." He responded.

"Then go harder." She requested in a teasing voice.

Punk obliged his wife and moved into her quicker and harder while she bit down on her hand to keep her voice down until she finally came and he followed suit a few thrusts later.

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Puerto Rico and they had only been there 3 days and still had a few more to go but as Punk stepped on the terrace he saw AJ in the pool trying to entice Jamie in who was sitting in a chair with her bathing suit and swimmies on. Her arms were folded and she clearly had no interest to go into the pool with her mother.

"What's going on bean? Aren't you hot sitting out here?" Punk asked walking over to her.

"No." She said playing with her hands.

"What's wrong bean? You love the pool." Punk said picking up her and taking her seat and placing her on his lap. She just shrugged and AJ frowned from the pool. "You got scared last night I get that."

"A little bit." Jamie confided. "I don't want to go in."

"But you have your swimmies on and mommy is right there." Punk said pointing at AJ.

"I don't know how to swim daddy." Jamie informed him as if he didn't already know that.

"Sure you do, you swim great!" Punk smiled wide.

"No daddy when I fell yesterday I kept going under the water and I didn't hold my nose." Jamie said sadly.

"But what happened after you fell in?" Punk asked.

"You came to get me." Jamie said to him and he nodded.

"I'm not going to let you sink bean." He smirked. "I never have and I never will. I'll even teach you how to swim without swimmies."

"I don't think I can learn." She said shaking her head.

"I'll be right there holding you up the entire time and it took me a while to learn how to swim but you are much smarter than I am so I know you'll do great." Punk assured her.

"I don't think so daddy." She said shaking her head.

"You're going to be awfully bored the next few days." Punk said with a frown.

"I really, really want to go home." Jamie insisted. "I don't like it here anymore."

"It was dark and you tripped into the pool it happens." Punk said to her. "You can't just run away when you're scared."

"Why not?" Jamie asked genuinely.

"Because you're a Brooks, a mini-Punk we face our fears head on." Punk encouraged.

"I'm really scared." Jamie curling into him and he wrapped his arms around her and looked over to AJ who didn't seem to know what to say.

"Do you trust me?" Punk asked Jamie.

"Yes." Jamie said resting her cheek against his chest but looking up at him the same time.

"Do you think I would ever hurt you?" he asked now.

"No." she responded.

"Do you know that I'll never, ever let anything bad happen to you?" Punk asked.

"I know daddy." She said cutely.

"So you know if you go in that pool with me and your mom we won't let anything happen to you. I promise you I'll take care of you." He said to her and she looked towards the pool where AJ was smiling and waving for her to come in.

"You promise to hold me?" Jamie asked him.

"I swear." He said to her.

"And you won't let me go under without holding my nose?" she asked him.

"Never." He said to her.

"Ok." She said climbing off of him and taking his hand.

Jamie ventured into the pool and true to his word Punk didn't let go of Jamie until she was comfortable which didn't take long. She was splashing around with her parents and they even played a game of marco-polo, which she enjoyed very much.

* * *

Later that night Punk took his girls out to dinner a better one than McDonalds. It wasn't anything too fancy but it was enough to get Jamie excited. They sat on a deck that looked over the ocean not far from the bar area.

"Do they have hotdogs here?" Jamie asked looking at the menu with a very serious face but had the menu upside down the whole time.

"Don't you want something other than a hotdog?" AJ asked her. "They have hamburgers and grilled cheese."

"But do they have hotdogs?" she asked ignoring AJ completely.

"I'm sure they do." Punk chuckled. "You look very pretty tonight by the way." He said looking over to AJ who was wearing a casual but still tight blue dress.

"Why thank you." She said smiling as she looked over the menu.

"What about me daddy?" Jamie asked as she was seated in the chair in-between her parents who were sitting across from each other.

"So do you bean." He smirked at her.

"Thank you, you look pretty too." Jamie said with a smile and Punk's smile fell while AJ giggled behind her menu.

"Yea you look very pretty Phil." AJ teased.

"I think you mean handsome." He said looking over to Jamie and she eyed him carefully and shook her head.

"No you're pretty." She said simply and went back to reading her upside down menu that she couldn't even read.

AJ looked over to the bar area where there were a group of people talking including two Spanish men, they waved at her and said something Spanish from across the room. AJ was actually fluent in Spanish and sometimes if she was really angry at him cursed at him Spanish but he still didn't know the language.

"What are they saying?" Punk asked her as she waved politely and looked over to Punk.

"Nothing." She said simply with smile.

"Are they fans?" he asked looking over to them and when he looked over they turned and looked away from them.

"No they're just locals." AJ said closing her menu. "I think I want shrimp."

"But what were they saying?" Punk asked annoyed.

"They said hello and waved that's all." AJ shrugged.

"If they're not fans why are they saying hello to you?" Punk asked her.

"Because mommy is pretty." Jamie added with a smile.

"Thank you James." AJ said with a smile taking the menu from her. "Do you know what you want?"

"I want to know if those fools were saying something to my wife." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"They said hello." She repeated. "Now don't ruin this night because every day during the vacation Jamie has been upset and we want to have at least one good night." AJ said giving him that look that terrified him.

"I think I'm going to have the shrimp as well." Punk said putting on a smile and closing his menu.

"And I think I'm going to have a hotdog." Jamie announced seriously.

"You're going to turn into a hotdog." Punk said eyeing her and she giggled.

"That would be so cool!" she said happily.

After the ate and Punk paid the bill he waited at the table with Jamie for AJ to get back from the bathroom.

"Are you and mommy still mad?" Jamie asked him.

"What? No, why would you say that?" Punk asked her.

"Because you two were yelling yesterday." Jamie pointed out.

"Oh that was nothing." Punk was with a wave of his hand.

"My friend Clarissa in my class said her mommy and daddy used to yell a lot and now her daddy moved away." Jamie said to him.

"That won't happen ever so don't worry about it." Punk said to her.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked him.

"I love your mommy very much and sometimes grownups argue about things it's actually pretty healthy." Punk shrugged. "It's really nothing for you to worry about it's grownup stuff."

"You always say that." Jamie sighed dramatically. "I can't wait until I'm grownup."

"Trust me kid you'll regret those words later." Punk grinned. "Enjoy your hotdogs and education while you can."

"I will daddy." She said very seriously causing him to let out a laugh.

Punk peered over and saw the men from the bar chatting up his wife and he tried his best to not jump out of sit and pull her away but he really had to remember Jamie was with them and he couldn't constantly loose his cool.

"Babe!" Punk shouted loudly waving her over and AJ clearly tried to excuse herself but the men were persistent.

"Are they mommy's friends?" Jamie asked looking over.

"Yes they are and I think I'm going to go say hi, can you sit right here?" he asked Jamie who nodded. "No getting up pretend you are glued to this seat."

"I promise daddy." She said slightly annoyed and he stood up and briskly walked the few feet over and placed his arm around AJ's waist.

"Do you speak English?" Punk asked them.

"I do." One young man said to him.

"I'm smiling because my daughter is sitting right behind me over there but if you don't stop looking and talking to my wife I'm going to drag you out of here and knock every single one of your teeth down your fucking throat." He said still smiling through clenched teeth.

AJ couldn't help but turn her head slightly because it was an uncomfortable situation but it always turned her on when Punk's jealously would flare up.

"We were just saying hello." The man defended lightly. "Have a good night."

"Yea go fuck yourselves." Punk said with an added smile and pulled AJ away from them.

"You handled that unbelievably well." AJ whispered to him.

"I'm trying." He said to her.

"Come on James let's go." AJ said holding her hand out but Jamie didn't move from the chair. "Jamie is something wrong?"

"I'm glued." She said not moving muscle.

"Glued to what?" AJ asked alarmed.

"It's a game." Punk said to her. "Come on bean let's go."

"Are you really sure?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Punk groaned and Jamie jumped out of her seat and took AJ's hand.

"You know you really shouldn't threaten people out here." AJ said to her husband as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Why? They were scumbags." Punk shrugged.

"Bad word!" Jamie scolded her father.

"You don't know how it can be out here sometimes." AJ said to him. "It's best to just ignore some of the more local people that's all."

"I'm not scared of two wimps." Punk scoffed as they ventured the few blocks over to their Villa.

"Two wimps who have been walking ten feet behind us since we left?" AJ asked him and Punk turned around and sure enough she was right.

"They smell money." She whispered to him. "They were asking me about my ring."

"So they're going to try to rob us?" Punk asked her.

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing bean." Punk assured her as he grabbed her hand now as well.

"I don't know they probably want to." AJ said to him. "They can't come into the Villa without a room so just ignore them and not instigate anything as much as I know you want to."

Punk looked back again and saw as the men casually followed them.

"Remember Jamie is here." AJ whispered to him.

"Yea that's the fucking problem." Punk said looking back yet again.

"Phil." She warned. "Do not say anything."

"Look mommy its your friends!" Jamie said turning to see what her dad kept looking at. "Hi!" she waved with a big smile but AJ nudged her along.

Once they reached the Villa Punk stopped at the entrance of the main building.

"Phil come inside." AJ said urgently.

"Take Jamie in I'll be right there." Punk said waving her on.

"No way! Don't be stupid." AJ said with wide eyes.

"Bad word mommy." Jamie warned her mother.

"It's not worth it Phil." AJ said to him as he looked back and saw both men come to a stop a few feet away. "They're baiting you just be the bigger man."

"I can't just walk away." Punk said in a whispered voice.

"Yes you can you don't know if they have a weapon on them. Just come inside and remember it's not just about you anymore." She said looking down at Jamie.

"My feet hurt." Jamie pouted.

"Daddy will carry you in, right Phil?" AJ asked giving him that glare again.

Punk gave those guys one last look before he let out an annoyed sigh and picked up Jamie and placed his hand gently on AJ's lower back and lead her inside, being the bigger man for once in his life again proving his family came before anything else.


	6. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

* * *

The rest of the trip was amazing but Jamie was happy to be back home in her room with her toys and back to school. Punk went back to training and Milwaukee and AJ stared at her laptop every night trying to figure something out to write before she met with Colt's publisher friend.

"What are you doing up?" Punk asked walking into her office. It was way after midnight and usually AJ was fast asleep.

"Hey how was training?" she asked peering up to see him.

"Good, grueling and got a black eye." He said pointing to the new shiner.

"Jamie hates it when you get hurt." AJ frowned standing up to examine his eye. "I hate it more."

"It's not that bad." He smirked. "So are you writing in here or something?"

"Trying to." She shrugged. "I'm walking into a meeting with publisher with absolutely nothing."

"You'll do great." Punk said to her.

"And you'll be ok with Jamie right? You won't stay late tomorrow?" she asked him.

"No I'll be home by five but why are you meeting him so late?" Punk asked her.

"He's a busy guy and this was the only time his assistant could set up for me, six tomorrow." She told him and he just nodded.

"You'll be great and you're creative." Punk said without hesitation.

"I just don't know how I could write something that isn't true to myself." She said to him.

"You can write something true to yourself and not have it about yourself." Punk said to her. "Half of the books that are published now are by idiots, trust me you'll be doing the world a favor if you write something else."

"We'll see about that." AJ said walking back behind her desk.

"You're not coming to bed?" he frowned.

"No not yet I want to try to jot something down at least." AJ said putting her glasses back on her face.

"How did Jamie do today?" Punk asked her.

"Oh she had a great day and made you a drawing." AJ said to him. "She left it on the bed and she wants you to hang it in your locker at the gym." She smirked.

"She made me a drawing?" Punk asked happily. He never thought he'd be so happy to get a drawing from a child.

"She sure did." AJ said to him. "She really liked Puerto Rico."

"Did you tell her about Vegas? She'll be stoked." Punk smiled just thinking about how happy Jamie would be for another getaway.

"No you can tell her." AJ said to him. "Oh and there's a parents night next Monday and it would be nice if you could come with me. It's six-"

"I'll be there." Punk said to her.

"It's just to get a feel for the school and see how Jamie is doing." AJ said to him.

"I'm in." Punk said to her then walked behind her desk and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late."

"I won't." She smiled and watched as he left the room.

* * *

Punk dropped his bag by the foot of his bed and picked up the picture his daughter left for him. It was two stick figures of course and one was labeled 'Jamie' and the other one was 'Daddy' and he could only guess they were in the pool or some kind of water. It said 'tank u' at the bottom and he wasn't sure what that meant.

"Do you like it daddy?" Punk turned when he heard the very sleepy voice of his daughter who was standing outside his door rubbing her eye and holding her stuffed batman.

"I love it bean." He smiled and scooped her up and walked right across the hall back into her bedroom. "But you need to go to sleep, it's too late for little beans to be up." He said placing her in her bed and pulling up her Batman comforter all the way up to her chin.

"I heard your voice and wanted you to see my picture." Jamie yawned as she struggle to keep her eyes open.

"I saw it, I love it and I'm bringing it to work with me tomorrow and hanging it right in my locker under your picture." He assured her.

"You have my picture?" Jamie asked him.

"Of course you're my motivation." He said to her simply.

"What's that mean?" Jamie asked curiously.

"It means when I'm having a really bad day and I get hurt or tired or just want to quit I open my locker and see your face and it makes me feel better." Punk smirked.

"I make you better?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Oh yea." Punk scoffed. "And now I have this awesome picture to put in I'm always going to have a good day."

"I'm glad I make you have good days." Jamie smiled warmly.

"What's the 'tank you' for under our picture?" Punk asked her.

"It says thank you, daddy." Jamie said as if Punk didn't know how to read.

"Thank you for what?" Punk asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"For helping me when I fell into the pool and couldn't swim." Jamie reminded him. "That's what the picture was."

"I love the picture bean but you never, _ever_ have to thank me for helping you." Punk said to her seriously.

"Why? It's the nice thing to do." Jamie shrugged.

"You're my daughter I'll always help you and when you're older I'll help you even when you think don't need it or want it." Punk said to her. "It's my job bean." He said kissing her forehead.

"Love you daddy." She said closing her eyes fully.

"Love you too bean." He smirked then walked out of her room.

* * *

The next day true to his word Punk was back home early, 4:30 to be exact so AJ didn't have to rush around. She looked beautiful in a pants suit, one he hadn't seen since her GM days on Raw.

"Wow mommy you look like a teacher." Jamie noted from her spot in the living room where she was coloring on the floor near to where Punk was sitting on the couch and watching a baseball game.

"Thanks James, I think." She laughed unsurely.

"You look good." Punk said standing up. "Don't be nervous and don't sign on to anything you're not sure of. It's just a meeting." He reminded her.

"I know." She said with a nervous smile.

"Just be you." Punk said simply.

"Who else would I be?" she teased and let him give her a sweet good luck kiss.

"Bye mommy have fun!" Jamie waved from her spot.

"Bye baby." She smiled opening the front door just as Colt was knocking.

"Hey." Colt greeted as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Heading out?"

"Yes and no making Jamie crawl under the couch to look for loose change while I'm gone." She warned him as she headed down her front steps.

"I lost my keys!" Colt defended. "She has tiny hands and I couldn't reach!"

"Get inside." Punk said annoyed pulling him in.

"Hi Uncle Colt!" Jamie said jumping from her spot and running to give him a hug.

"How's my favorite kid in the world doing?" Colt asked her.

"Good. I got you a present!" she said pulling away from Colt and running up the stairs.

"At least someone didn't forget me on their trip in Puerto Rico." Colt said side-eyeing Punk.

"She's a very thoughtful little girl, she doesn't get it from me. I assumed living in my mansion for a week, eating my food and using my TV was gift enough." Punk shrugged sitting back on the couch.

"Here Uncle Colt!" Jamie said running back down the stairs and passing him a bright blue baseball cap that read 'Puerto Rico' across it. "Do you like it Uncle Colt?" she asked unsurely.

"No." he said and her face fell. "I love it." He said placing the hat proudly on his head and she clapped her hands together with excitement. "Thank you." He said giving her a big kiss on her cheek causing her to giggle. "So how was the trip?"

"I swam in the ocean and made a sand castle on the beach." She said looking up at the ceiling trying to remember everything she did. "Oh! I fell in the pool at night and water got in my nose and I couldn't swim." Colt's eyes widened with surprise and he looked towards Punk. "Don't worry daddy jumped in and helped me." She said to Colt who just nodded.

"Sounds exciting." Colt remarked almost sarcastically.

"Oh and daddy hit a man on the beach because he broke a rule." Jamie whispered to him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Wow real exciting trip." Colt smirked as Jamie skipped back over to her coloring book. "I read about the beat down you gave some poor fan on the beach." He laughed taking a seat next to Punk.

"He was taking pictures of Jamie." Punk said to him. "I didn't know if he was some kind of pervert and I didn't want him putting her picture online." He defended.

"Hey no one bashed you for it." Colt said to him. "I would have done the same thing. But what was she talking about with the pool?"

"She was chasing after some stupid cat she saw by the door and it was dark outside and she fell right into the fucking thing." Punk said to him. "We didn't even hear her leave to go after the cat we saw the door open."

"She's a sneaky little one." Colt whispered. "And she's only 4 imagine how good at sneaking out she'll be when she's 16."

"That'll be hard to do with her windows nailed shut and doors locked." Punk said with a cocky grin.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Colt laughed.

"I don't think so." Punk said simply looking back towards the game.

"So where was AJ off to?" Colt asked.

"She was meeting your publisher friend." Punk said to him.

"What publisher friend?" Colt asked and Punk looked towards him.

"The guy you told me who loved her book and would love to work with her one day…..Elliot Gabel." He said remembering the name and Colt began to laugh hysterically. "What?"

"Elliot really did like AJ's book." Colt said to him. "And I am sure he would love to work with your wife but he doesn't publish the kind of books AJ writes."

"AJ is brilliant and can write anything she wants." Punk shot at him.

"I'm sure she could but he's not her cup of tea." Colt said still laughing. "Why would you set this up without even discussing it with me?"

"What's the big fucking deal?" Punk snapped.

"Bad word!" Jamie scolded.

"Sorry bean." He said quickly looking over to her then back to Colt.

"He publishes porn." Colt said through his laughter.

"Excuse me what?" Punk asked him sitting up straight.

"It's not like porn it's erotic novels." Colt said to him as his laughter dyed down.

"And you read them?" Punk asked amused.

"No he's a friend he's a wrestling fan." Colt said to him.

"What's erotic mean?" Jamie asked and both Colt and Punk's faces fell forgetting she was in the room to begin with.

"It means green." Colt said to her quickly and Punk gave him an odd look. "We were talking about green books."

"That doesn't even make fucking sense." Punk whispered to him.

"You want me to explain it to her?" Colt asked warningly.

"Wait go back to this guy- you told me he wanted to work with AJ." Punk pointed out.

"I'm sure he does, he thinks she's hot." Colt laughed. "Maybe he'll want to work on a normal book with her."

"You let me get her hopes up and send her out on her own with some fucking porn king?" Punk demanded.

"Bad word again daddy!" Jamie scolded.

"Well your Uncle Colt is an idiot." Punk said to Jamie simply.

"Another bad word." Jamie whispered to herself shaking her head in disappointment as she continued to color.

"Can you stay with Jamie?" Punk asked standing up.

"You can't go there." Colt said to him.

"Why the hell not?" Punk asked him.

"He's not a bad guy, he's an old married pervert." Colt laughed.

"I'm not afraid for AJ I just don't want her to get her hopes up for something that's not happening." Punk said grabbing his keys.

"She's a big girl." Colt reminded him. "She doesn't need you up her ass. Maybe this disappointment will be motivational for her."

"I'm motivational!" Jamie shouted from her spot.

"Yes you are bean." Punk agreed quickly then looked back to Colt. "So I just let her go knowing she's being set up for crap?"

"Give her a chance." Colt said to him. "Let her meet him and figure it out for herself. You said she was having trouble finding her muse maybe this will help."

"I don't want her meeting with porn writers by herself." Punk whispered to him.

"Elliot is a great guy seriously if I thought he was shady I'd go over there myself but he's harmless and he's like 60 and has been married for 30." Colt laughed. "Just relax and watch the game."

* * *

An hour later AJ walked back into the house and saw Punk and Colt sitting on the couch. She gave them both a smile, one that wasn't sincere.

"How'd it go?" Colt asked with a grin.

"You set me up." AJ said to him still smiling.

"I did not." Colt said to her. "I didn't even know your husband set this meeting up, blame him."

"I didn't know he wrote fifty shades of grey." Punk defended quickly.

"He didn't write that, a woman wrote that." Colt scuffed.

"You read that too?" Punk asked him seriously.

"It actually wasn't bad he's a very nice man." AJ said to them. "And though he was completely useless he put me in touch with another publisher friend who I met with there and we had a great conversation."

"Awesome." Punk said happily. "So what are you going to write?"

"We're still working out the kinks but we were thinking about powerful women who are heroes. I want to write something to empower girls so something Buffy, Veronica Mars but obviously has to have it's own spin." AJ said feeling much better. "It's not much but it's a start."

"I'd read it." Colt said sipping his soda.

"Did you read my first book?" AJ asked him.

"Of course I did." Colt said quickly. "I was mentioned in the book how could I not read it?"

"I do have a deadline though." AJ said to Punk. "I have two weeks to come up with at least plot if not I need to find someone new."

"Take as much time as you need. If you need to me come home earlier a few nights a week to watch Jamie I'll do that just let me know." Punk offered.

"You're such an ass kisser." Colt laughed.

"Bad word Uncle Colt!" Jamie said walking into the living room with a cookie in her hand clearly coming from the kitchen. "Mommy I'm happy you're home." She said walking right to AJ. "Daddy and Uncle Colt were saying bad words all night." She tattled.

"Where they now?" AJ asked glaring at the two.

"It was him." Colt said pointing at Punk.

"No it was him!" Punk said slapping Colt's hand away.

"And I see your daddy is letting you eat cookies this late at night." AJ smiled at Jamie as she took a bite of her cookie and glanced over to Punk.

"It's not that late." Punk said nervously. "It's only 7."

"Her bedtime is 7:30." AJ reminded him.

"I asked if I could have it mommy and daddy said yes." Jamie defended quickly.

"Oh I know baby." AJ said taking Jamie's hand as she stood up. "Say goodnight to daddy and Uncle Colt and I'll get you ready for bed."

"Ok goodnight." Jamie said giving Colt a hug.

"I love my hat kid." Colt assured her with a smile.

"Night daddy." She said hugging him as well.

"I'll be up in a few minutes to read you something." Punk said to her and she cheered.

"What's wrong with mommy's reading?" AJ asked eyeing her daughter.

"Nothing at all mommy." Jamie assured her and took her hand again.

"Oh don't forget to walk Keith." AJ said to Punk as she helped Jamie up the stairs.

"Wife, kid and dog- you have the life." Colt laughed standing up.

"I really do." Punk agreed with a smirk.

* * *

The next day AJ picked Jamie up from school with Keith on his leash.

"Hi Keith!" Jamie said running to the dog first and dropping to her knees and hugging the dog and giving him a kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes he missed you very much, he wouldn't let me leave without him." AJ teased as Jamie took her mothers hand. "You want to go to the park with Keith?"

"Yes!" Jamie said happily as they walked in the opposite direction towards the dog park.

"So for dinner I was thinking we would get a pizza tonight, what do you think?" AJ asked Jamie.

"That's good but we have to save some for daddy." Jamie told her.

"Daddy is working tonight." AJ informed Jamie who frowned and let out a dramatic sigh.

"He's always working." She said annoyed.

"No he's been coming home early a lot." AJ reminded her. "Also it's very important that daddy works and trains because his new job is very important and if he doesn't practice a lot he could get hurt."

"Oh." Jamie said giving it some thought.

"Your dad loves you very much." AJ reminded her.

"Oh I know that." Jamie smiled happily.

"And he's trying very hard to make sure he's home more." AJ reminded her.

"I know I just miss him." Jamie shrugged.

"Don't worry it won't be like this forever and I know daddy told you were going on another trip." She said to her.

"Yes he said we're going to Vegas." Jamie smiled. "Is there a beach?"

"Oh no, not in Vegas." AJ smirked.

"What about a pool?" Jamie questioned.

"I think there's a few pools." AJ teased.

"I'm in!" Jamie said happily.

Once at the park AJ sat on the bench as Keith ran around with Jamie. AJ made sure to get a few pictures of the two playing and she was very lucky that Keith was such a well-trained dog.

"No Keith!" Jamie yelled as Keith ran off in another direction causing her to drop his leash.

"Jamie don't!" AJ yelled chasing after Jamie who was chasing after Keith.

"That's my dog!" Jamie yelled as she saw a man petting Keith and halting him from running any further.

"Oh he's a swell dog." The man smiled looking up at her.

"Jamie you can't just run off." AJ said finally reaching Jamie.

"It was Keith." Jamie accused pointing at the dog.

"Thank you-" AJ started to thank the man and when he looked up at her she froze.

"Hi April." Ricky greeted with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't touch my dog." AJ said grabbing Keith's leash and scooping Jamie up in her arms.

"April please let's just talk." He said running up to her.

"I will let out such a scream that I will alert every single person in this park that you're harassing me." AJ threatened.

"Is he a stranger mommy?" Jamie asked her mother.

"Yes honey." Jamie said putting on a smile to not upset Jamie.

"This is ridiculous I live in Chicago the restraining order has been lifted let's just talk." Ricky said keeping up pace with AJ.

"Stranger!" Jamie screamed so loudly that AJ almost dropped her and Keith let out a loud bark. "Stranger!" she screamed again and a few people walked over to them.

"Goodbye April." Ricky said turning around and walking off before he could be questioned.

* * *

Punk didn't get home too late, around seven tonight and he was on cloud nine. He had a great day at the gym and he was home early enough to tuck Jamie in and hopefully home early enough to get some private time with AJ in.

"Ape?" he announced walking inside and AJ stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey you're home early." AJ noted looking at the time.

"I missed my girls." He grinned.

"There's pizza on the counter for you, you just have to heat it up." AJ said to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Cool but I really want to say goodnight to Jamie before she falls asleep." Punk said to her making his way to the stairs.

"She's already sleeping." AJ warned him and he frowned.

"So early?" he asked her.

"I took her and Keith to the park after school and they tired each other out." AJ smirked.

"Oh ok." He said and could sense something was off about AJ. "Something wrong?"

"Yea you can say that." She said to him and he prepared himself for whatever it was.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Ricky was at the park." AJ said to him and walked back into the kitchen and he quickly followed her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I mean he was in the dog park without a dog." AJ informed him.

"Did he talk to you?" Punk asked feeling himself getting worked up.

"Keith got off his leash and ran off and he stopped Keith, Jamie followed Keith and when I got there I saw Ricky with Keith and Jamie." She said to him.

"Did you call the police?" Punk asked her.

"There's no restraining order Phil." She reminded him. "He paid his debt to society off what was I going to say? This man stopped my dog for running off?"

"Did he talk to Jamie?" Punk asked her.

"No he talked to me he wanted to talk to me but I took off." AJ said to him.

"Good!" Punk said to her.

"Well he kept chasing after me-" she started.

"In the park? With Jamie with you?" Punk asked clenching his fists.

"Yes." AJ said to him. "And he was really persistent but thankfully Jamie scared him away."

"Jamie?" He asked confused.

"She did what you told her to do if a stranger ever talked to her." AJ smirked. "She started to scream stranger as loud as she could and tons of people ran over scaring him off."

"She's so smart." Punk said feeling himself swell with pride.

"Yes well because I was holding Jamie at the time I had to convince everyone I was Jamie's mother and not the stranger." She smirked.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yea I mean I kind of expected it to happen just not at the park." AJ shrugged.

"Why didn't you call me?" Punk asked her. "This is something you should have called me about the minute it happened."

"You were 90 minutes away." She shrugged. "I didn't want to upset you and it was fine."

"I don't get it, you've been so worried about running into him and you finally do with Jamie none the less and you don't tell me." Punk groaned.

"I am telling you." AJ insisted. "What could you have done?"

"I don't know, came home?" he suggested.

"And do what?" she asked him and he didn't have a response. "See there's nothing you could have done."

"I would have like to have known ok?" he insisted.

"Fine next time I'll call." AJ said to him.

"There won't be a next time." Punk said pulling out his phone. "I'm calling our lawyer who will contact his parole officer and hopefully he'll end up back in jail."

"You know that's not happening." AJ said to him. "I'm more alarmed he was lurking in the dog park but could he have known we would be there?"

"He could have if he followed you." Punk said to her. "It's really fucking happening again." He said running his hands over his head.

"If he followed us, we came right from Jamie's school we didn't even stop him." She said to him.

"So he could have been lurking outside Jamie's school?" Punk asked her and she nodded.

"Holy fuck." He groaned.

"Or it could all be a coincidence." She said to him.

"No such thing where he's concerned." Punk said to her.

"He looked exactly the same by the way." She said to him. "I'd assume after prison you'd look like shit but he seemed fine to me."

"Do you think that morning Jamie snuck out it was him in the car she was talking to?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I always kind of thought it."

"Did she say anything?" Punk asked her.

"It happened really fast Phil I don't think she got a good look at him anyway." AJ said to him.

"I have to ask her." Punk said walking to the stairs.

"You're going to wake her up?" AJ whispered following him up the stairs.

"I have to know if this fucking freak has approached my daughter before." Punk said as he headed down the hall and pushed up Jaime's door with AJ trailing behind him.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked sitting up being woken up by the light from the hallway.

"Sorry to wake you bean." He said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I have to ask you a question though.

"Ok." She said to him.

"The man you saw at the park today, the one talking to mommy-" he started.

"He was a stranger and I yelled just like you taught me." Jamie said to him.

"I heard." He couldn't help but smile. "I'm very proud of you bean."

"Thanks daddy." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Now that man from earlier was he the man in the car you spoke to a few weeks ago?" Punk asked her and she scrunched her face up to really think about it.

"I can't remember daddy." Jamie admitted.

"Alright but tomorrow can you do me a favor and really think about it?" he asked her and she nodded. "Good girl." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead and she laid back down.

"Goodnight daddy." She said rolling over and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Later that night AJ woke up at around three and noticed Punk still hadn't come up to bed. She threw her blankets off of herself and walked down the stairs and saw him sitting on the couch looking at his phone.

"You're going to be so tired tomorrow." AJ said startling him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm waiting for the lawyer to all back." Punk said as if it wasn't insane.

"He's not going to call you back at three in the morning." She teased.

"He will if he wants to stay on retainer." Punk scoffed.

"It's just like five years ago." She said to him. "Please come to bed."

"I really can't sleep and I don't want to keep you up." Punk said to her and AJ walked over to him and straddled him.

"I can't sleep without you." She reminded him sweetly. "You're all worked up again."

"Yea and you're not." He pointed out. "Why is that? You freaked out when you thought I was going to Vegas and leaving you here with Jamie with him around and now we know he's in fact around."

"I knew he had been around which is why I asked you to call about him." AJ said simply.

"Wait a second you saw him weeks ago?" he asked her slowly.

"No, no I just felt it." She said to him. "It's weird but I did."

"I can't take any risks with you and Jamie." Punk said to her. "I can't let him get back into this house."

"Things have been going missing again." She reminded him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Jamie's stool, the garbage dumpster was moved, Jamie's John Cena hat." She pointed out.

"You think he's been in here?" he asked growing tense.

"It's a possibility." She said to him.

"Then we need to do something about it. It was one thing when it was just us but he's taking Jamie's stuff." Punk said then frowned more. "What about her clothes? Anything missing?"

"No nothing." She assured him.

"What about yours?" Punk asked her.

"I haven't noticed anything." She said to him.

"Pay better attention AJ." Punk said moving her off of him and standing up.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to check on Jamie." He said then disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

The next day Jamie skipped into the kitchen after AJ helped her get dressed for school and put adorable little pigtails in her hair.

"Daddy you're here!" She said stunned running over to him.

"Hey bean." He grinned picking her up and putting her on her lap.

"Are you taking me to school today?" Jamie asked.

"I sure am." He said proudly and her face lit up even more.

"I thought you left for Milwaukee?" AJ asked surprised to see her husband at the table.

"Nah I'm staying home today." He said simply.

"Can you afford to miss another day?" AJ asked him.

"I can afford to do anything I want." Punk said to her and she just nodded.

"Jamie bring your book bag downstairs and I'll start breakfast." AJ instructed and Jamie skipped out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" AJ asked him.

"I'm working on things." He said to her.

"Like what?" she asked him.

"I was thinking we could move to Milwaukee." Punk suggested and AJ didn't seem too thrilled with that. "I won't be able to concentrate with you and Jamie here and we know Ricky can't leave the state right now so this is the most logical thing."

"Jamie just started school and I love it here." AJ reminded him.

"We'll come back after I'm done training." Punk insisted. "I don't want to leave either but this isn't about us anymore." He reminded her. "This is about Jamie and I know you're not going to feel right either."

"Ok." AJ said surprising him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yea let's go. I mean you're right but I don't know how Jamie is going to handle it." She warned him.

"She's a kid, she'll adapt." Punk said to her. "Like I said it's not forever just for a year maybe even less. And we won't sell this place we'll rent a house."

"You don't have to convince me." She said to him.

"Great." He said thinking this would turn into a huge fight. "I'll make some calls and see if we look at some places this week."

"Alright just make sure we have room for Keith." She reminded him.

"Of course." Punk said to her and Jamie came back in.

"I got it mommy." Jamie said putting her book bag on the chair.

"What do you want for breakfast?" AJ asked her and Jamie began to open her mouth. "And don't say hotdog." She added cutting her off.

"Oh I want cereal." Jamie said defeated.

* * *

 **A/N: New City, new start- won't be easy...**


	7. Bite Me

**Bite Me**

* * *

A few weeks had past and it was moving day. AJ even seemed excited for the move and even though they were keeping their place in Chicago they packed most of it to bring to Milwaukee, everything but their furniture and gym was making the move since they weren't sure how long they'd be gone for. The only one not excited was Jamie. She had made it very clear since her parents told her they were moving she would not be joining them.

"Is this the last of it?" A mover asked AJ who was running around like crazy.

"No there's a few more boxes in the office upstairs." She said to one of the men. "Jamie o you have your game bag?" Jamie was sitting on the couch with her arms folded and clearly not speaking to her parents.

"Phil." AJ said calling him over. "I'm exhausted from this move and I have a ton of stuff to do can you please get Jamie to speak or at least move from the couch?" she asked as she walked outside to talk to the movers.

"Come on bean this is silly now." Punk groaned and Jamie just turned her head so her face was looking away from him. "We're moving Jamie." He said in a more stern voice. "Whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it." She said stubbornly folding her arms and sucking in a breath.

"We're going to come back to Chicago all of the time." Punk pointed out.

"I don't like it there, I don't like the house, I don't like my room and I don't like my new school." Jamie informed him coldly.

"You'll learn to like it." Punk said to her as the movers moved around his place. "Now are you going to be a big girl and help us?"

"Nope." She said shifting her whole body so her back was to him.

"She's never acted like this before." AJ whispered coming behind Punk.

"We have to do this." Punk said pulling AJ to the side. "It's for her own safety."

"I know it's just she's not my sweet little girl anymore. What if this one bad decision alters her for life and she hates us forever?" AJ asked with fearful wide eyes.

"She's a kid AJ she's acting up that's what they do." Punk informed her. "And we're the parents here we can't let a four year old dictate what we do." He reminded her then looked back at Jamie. "Alright Jamie the movers are almost done go upstairs and get your bag."

"I'm not going." Jamie said jumping off the couch.

"You are going Jamie so stop acting like a baby and act like the big girl that you are." Punk argued back.

"I don't want to go!" She yelled as loudly as she could.

"Well you are! So tough!" he shouted back and instantly regretted it because anytime he had ever yelled at her she would cry but to his surprise not one tear escaped her eye.

"You are a big jerk!" Jamie yelled stomping her foot. "I hate you!" she then ran up the stairs before Punk could say anything.

"She hates me?" Punk asked AJ and it looked like he was ready to cry instead.

"She doesn't hate you, kids just say things." AJ assured him. "You shouldn't be upset you should be angry she disrespected you. She can't talk to you like that."

"But I am a jerk." Punk whispered harshly to her.

"Doesn't mean she can say it out loud." AJ said walking to the stairs in search of Jamie.

AJ walked into Jamie's room and found Jamie unpacking her bag and placing her items back to where they belonged.

"Jamie." AJ said in a warning voice.

"I'm busy." She said simply as she pulled more items of her bag.

"Put that stuff back in the bag or we're leaving it here." AJ warned her.

"I'm staying here. You can go." Jamie said simply.

"All by yourself?" AJ asked folding her arms.

"Yup." She said not even turning to look at her mother.

"How are you going to reach the sink to brush your teeth? We packed your stool." AJ pointed out.

"I'll get a chair." Jamie responded still unpacking.

"How will you eat? There's no food here and you're not allowed to use the stove or oven." AJ said to her.

"I'll go to Grandmas." Jamie said almost smugly because she had an answer for everything.

"You're not allowed to cross the street by yourself so how are you getting there?" AJ challenged.

"Why do we have to go?" Jamie asked finally turning to see her mother.

"I know you're upset." AJ said walking further into the room looking down at Jamie. "But you have to understand that your dad and I are doing this for you."

"No you're doing it because he has a new job that's what you told my teacher." Jamie shot at her.

"Don't you want to see daddy more?" AJ asked her.

"No I hate him and I hate his stupid job!" Jamie yelled.

"You don't hate daddy and don't say that because that makes him feel really bad." AJ warned her.

"I feel bad too." Jamie pouted folding her arms.

"Daddy is trying very hard here and believe me daddy loves Chicago more than we do. He's never lived anywhere else and he never planned to leave." AJ informed her. "Do you think he likes packing up all of his stuff and leaving his home anymore than you do? Leaving his mom and your aunts or even Uncle Colt?"

"So why do we have to go?" Jamie asked sadly.

"Because daddy thinks it's what's best for you." AJ said simply. "Do you know how much he loves you? He's leaving Chicago for you and you're a little young to fully understand it right now but you'll get it when you're older. He's doing this because he loves you and he's very sad to leave but what makes him really sad is you saying you hate him."

"But I'm sad!" Jamie argued.

"So you decide to make him sad? That's not nice Jamie and you can't talk to him like that. Why would you call him a jerk?" AJ asked her.

"You called him that yesterday." Jamie defended.

"Crap." AJ muttered under her breath. "Well I was teasing you were just being mean and you're not a mean you're a sweet little girl, your daddy's girl. It's our job to make daddy happy you have to be a big brave girl and help him, can you do that?"

"Yea I guess." She said unsurely.

"Pack up that bag again and meet me downstairs." AJ instructed her.

"Fine." Jamie said with a dramatic sigh and began to put things back in her bag.

"Don't forget to apologize to your dad." AJ said before leaving the room.

"I will." She said even more annoyed.

Jamie made her way back down the stairs and saw Punk talking to a mover and walked right over to him and tugged on his pants.

"Daddy." Jamie announced.

"Jamie." He said almost mockingly in the same tone.

"I'm sorry I don't hate you." She said to him.

"And I'm not a jerk?" he asked but she just looked around the room and even he had to try not to laugh.

"No you're not a jerk daddy." She said to him forcefully.

"I know this sucks." Punk said kneeling down. "But I promise you that you'll love it where we're going."

"Ok." She said quietly as she sniffled and he sighed.

"Please don't cry." Punk pleaded but sure enough she finally let it out. "Oh come on bean." He said annoyed. He just couldn't stand it when she cried.

"I'm going to miss Grandma and Ms. Laura." She cried out. "And going to hockey!"

"We're still going to see Grandma and go to hockey." He promised her.

"Really?" Jamie asked him.

"I promise. I have tickets for a game in one week." Punk said smugly. "I was going to tell you later tonight but you're so sad right now."

"I just don't understand why we have to leave my home." Jamie admitted.

"I know." Punk sighed. "And you're a little young now but just know it's for a good reason, I would never make you this sad for no reason."

"Ok." Jamie said wrapping her little arms around his neck and he picked her up and held her. "Can I go to work with you sometimes?" she asked him.

"Yea you sure can." Punk said to her. "We'll be right across the street from where I'm working. You're going to see me all of the time!"

"That's good." Jamie said to him.

"And there's a place right around the corner where kids your age can learn karate." Punk informed her and her face froze. She had been begging Punk and AJ to do something like that ever since she went to the gym the first time.

"I can go?" Jamie asked him.

"I signed you up the last time I was there." Punk said and she squealed so loud he flinched.

"You're the best daddy ever!" She said kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Good I'm glad." He snorted putting her down. "So you're going to help us out a little bit and give this a try?"

"I'll try." Jamie promised.

* * *

A few hours later they were in their home in Milwaukee and it wasn't as big as their place in Chicago but it was really nice. It was almost midnight while Punk and AJ tried to unpack as much as they could today.

"You think she'll be ok?" Punk asked AJ.

"Yes she'll be fine." AJ assured him. "Kids adjust they do it better than adults."

"What about you? Will you be ok?" He asked her. "It's safer for Jamie and it's closer to the gym for me but what about you?"

"I'll be fine and I like having you so close." AJ said with a smile. "I moved around a lot as a kid I learned how to adjust a long time ago."

"I know you're great." Punk said to her as they continued to unpack the kitchen. "I think Keith likes it too." He said to her.

"He likes the small backyard we have." AJ smirked. "It's good for him too." She then walked around the counter and over to him and surprised him by giving him a hug. "I know you did all of this for me and Jamie." She said to him. "You left a home and city you love to keep us safe and I won't forget it."

"I'd move to mars to keep you and her safe." He said honestly.

"It's only temporary." She reminded him looking up at him.

"It's for as long as it takes." He corrected. "A few months, a year, more than a year- we're not taking chances ok?"

"Ok." She said smiling and he reached down to kiss her.

AJ could already feel the kiss getting out of hand because it was sloppy. She knew what he wanted and how just by the way he kissed her. She had assumed after a long day of moving he'd be tired out but not her husband.

"We can't do this her." She laughed pulling away.

"We have to christen the new kitchen." Punk said to her slowly. "It's bad luck."

"It's not bad luck and you don't believe in luck." She giggled.

"I believe in bad luck." He said firmly as he tried to un-button her pants but AJ kept slapping his hands away. "AJ stop do you want our new place to be cursed?" he asked struggling to get her button open.

"We don't even own this place." She laughed as he smiled triumphantly by getting her button open.

"I won't be apart of bad luck April." He said warningly.

"Using my real name, you're serious now." She said trying not to laugh.

"It's a rule." He said un-zipping her pants but she zipped them back up. "AJ please I don't make the rules I just follow them!" he argued seriously.

"Bad luck and following rules- you'll really do anything to get laid." She said amused as he zipped her jeans down and quickly tugged at them before she could zip them back up.

"Look I don't like it anymore than you do but there are just certain things you have to do when you move into a new place." He said simply.

"Right here in the kitchen?" she asked him as he tugged at her panties now and she just stood there.

"Again I don't make the rules." He shrugged simply.

"What if Jamie wakes up?" AJ asked him.

"Are you kidding? With the day she had today? She's not waking up until noon tomorrow." He scoffed as he turned AJ around and she placed her hands on the counter. "Just don't be loud."

"I hate when you say that." She said almost nervously. "It's like you put it in my mind and I can't help but be loud."

"If you wake her you have to explain it to her that's the rule." He said to her and she rolled her eyes. "Or we can do it in our room like normal people."

"We're not normal." He chuckled as he reached around and palmed her, AJ reached back and grabbed his already out shaft and began to stroke him in return as he back rested against his still t-shirt covered chest. "And we're further away down here."

"Alright you had me when you pulled my pants down." She said annoyed and he could tell her was smiling.

"I always have." He whispered and she gripped him so hard he let out a hiss. "The fuck AJ?" he asked harshly then laughed. "Do it again." He said smoothly.

"Pervert." She snorted as she felt him push her legs further apart and moved her hand off of him.

"I think that's why you married me." He said seriously.

"Yea it's all about the sex." She teased as he placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her down so her face was resting against the counter and reared his hips back and entered her. "Oh-"

"Shh." He whispered as he moved one hand to her hip and the other to her hair to grip it as he pushed into her roughly.

"Phil I can't!" she cried out.

"You're going to wake her." He warned her. "And then neither of us get to finish."

"I know, I know." She moaned out and moved her arms under her face and bit down on her arm to keep herself quiet.

"Good girl." He soothed calmly but his movements were rougher and harder. "You're going to bleed." He almost laughed seeing how hard she was biting her arm and slapped her butt cheek as he entered her again causing her to let out another scream that was muffled by her arm.

Punk looked over and saw she really was going to make herself bleed and dropped his body against hers so his chest was pressing into her back and replaced her arm with his own.

"Bite me its ok." He told grunted out as he ripped into her body again. She didn't want to but she did. Punk hissed when she bit down. "Fuck you bite hard." He hissed and hit into her again and bit down harder and he could feel blood trickle from his arm but it was worth it. The pain from the bite and the pleasure from being in her body was very arousing.

Punk's movements became more erratic as he felt himself hurling towards his release and knew AJ was just one thrust ahead of him. His free hand grabbed her ass and squeezed it so hard that she bit down twice as hard on his arm and it sent her into her release just as Punk began to pour into her body as well.

"You ok?" she asked pushing him off of her.

"Yea." He said grabbing some paper towels and passing them to her so she could clean herself up and he did the same.

"Your arm." She frowned seeing the amount of blood he had due to her biting. "You shouldn't have let me do that." She said grabbing more paper towels to clean up his arm.

"That was fucking hot." He said happily. "And your ass doesn't look that much better."

"No one sees my ass." She reminded him.

"Damn right hey don't." he said proudly.

"I need to clean it up." She said trying to walk him over to the sink.

"It's fine." He said pulling his arm away from her dabbing his arm. "I like it, I hope it leaves a scar."

"Oh really?" she asked him.

"Yea what a great story to tell people." He said casually. "'Hey Punk were did you get that gnarly scar?' 'oh this? It's from rough sex with my hot wife.'" He said mocking the conversation.

"No one says gnarly anymore." She said with a roll of her eyes. "We're done packing now let's go to bed."

"Yes boss." He said mockingly and followed her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Two days later was Monday and they were now in the new swing of things. Jamie started school and Punk was back at the gym. AJ spend most of the day unpacking until she had to pick Jamie up from school and was anxious to find out how her first day went.

"Hey James." AJ grinned as Jamie walked towards her mother with her head hung low. She wasn't smiling or bubbly like she used to be when she left school in Chicago. AJ also noticed that Jamie had taken her pigtails out. "What's wrong?" AJ asked her.

"Nothing mommy." She said grabbing AJ's hand with little energy and they began the walk back home.

"How was school?" AJ asked her. "Did you meet any new friends?"

"No." Jamie said honestly.

"Why not?" AJ frowned.

"I don't feel very well mommy I think I need to stay home tomorrow." Jamie announced ignoring her mothers question.

"What do you mean? What do you feel?" AJ asked her.

"My head and tummy hurt." Jamie frowned. "Can I stay with you tomorrow?"

"How about we see how you're feeling tomorrow?" AJ asked her.

"I won't be better tomorrow." Jamie informed her sadly.

"What happened to your hair?" AJ asked her. "Why did you take your pigtails out?"

"I didn't take them out." Jamie defended. "Chris Albert took them out."

"He pulled your hair?" AJ asked her.

"Yes! He said pigtails were for babies." Jamie pouted.

"You know when a boy pulls your hair that means they like you." AJ smirked.

"No mommy he hates me!" Jamie said to her. "They all hate me!"

"How could anyone hate you?" AJ said stunned.

"They made fun of my batman shirt because they said batman is for boys! And at playtime no one would play with me! I was on the swing and no one would even push me!" Jamie ranted.

"It's just a bad first day Jamie." AJ said sadly. She hated that Jamie was being teased in school. "And batman isn't for boys."

"I told them that! I said my mommy loved batman and they called me a mamas girl." Jamie said shaking her head at the memory. "I never want to go back! They pulled my hair they wouldn't play with me and they threw my lunch out!"

"They did?" AJ asked alarmed.

"I didn't do anything either mommy I was so nice!" Jamie assured her mother.

"Oh I know that." AJ said feeling her heartbreak. "How about we go get something to eat? Anything you want."

"A hotdog?" Jamie asked in the most pathetic voice she had ever heard in her entire life.

"Yea I think there's a place right by daddy's gym actually." AJ told her.

"And can we see daddy?" Jamie asked hopefully. "I really need a hug from him."

"I guess so but I could hug you." AJ offered.

"I know but it's just different." Jamie said sadly.

"Alright." AJ said smiling.

* * *

AJ texted Punk and let him know they'd be stopping by and he made sure to wait for his break until his daughter arrived. He was excited to hear about her first day school but when they walked in Jamie looked absolutely miserable.

"Hey bean." Punk greeted unsurely and she ran across the room into his arms and he lifted her so she could hold him tighter. "What happened?" he asked his daughter but looked over to AJ.

"She had a bad first day." AJ said to him and he nodded.

"Want to tell me about it?" Punk asked Jamie.

"It was terrible daddy, look what they did to my pigtails!" she said pointing to her hair that was just down.

"Yea what happened to them?" Punk frowned and again looked at AJ.

"They teased me daddy." Jamie told him and frowned even more. "They pulled at my hair!"

"Who?" Punk practically hissed and AJ rolled her eyes slightly. Of course he was going to over react to this.

"Christopher Albert." Jamie said with disgust.

"A boy pulled your hair? He touched you?" Punk asked her growing red.

"Phil." AJ warned in a low voice.

"No fuck that." Punk spat. "No one touches my daughter."

"They're just kids." AJ reminded him.

"They threw out my lunch and I couldn't eat! I almost starved!" Jamie told him dramatically.

"Did you talk to her teacher?" Punk snapped at AJ.

"No Phil she just told me the story as we were leaving the school and I took her out to eat because she was hungry." AJ said to him.

"Of course she was hungry they trashed her lunch." Punk seethed.

"Can I stay home tomorrow?" Jamie asked him. "I don't feel good."

"Sure you can bean." Punk said to her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" AJ asked eyeing him.

"Yea at least I know she'll eat tomorrow." Punk said to her. "Tell me everything else that happened."

"They said I couldn't like batman because I was a girl and they wouldn't let me play with them, no one would push me on the swing and they called mamas girl!" Jamie ranted.

"Assholes." Punk muttered under his breath. "My kid." He said to AJ with a bitter laugh. "Who is dumb enough to pick on my kid?" he asked her.

"Other 4 year olds." AJ smirked. "It happens and tomorrow is a new day."

"Daddy said I didn't have to go tomorrow." Jamie reminded AJ.

"That's right." Punk said to Jamie shooting her a smile. "And I'm going to call that school."

"You're the best daddy." Jamie said finally smiling.

* * *

Later that day Punk was home extra early since he worked nearly across the street from his gym and did in fact call the school and complain to the principle about his daughters treatment.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" AJ asked as Punk hung up the phone.

"Yea." He said to her. "And she's still staying home tomorrow."

"She'll never want to go back." AJ said to him. "We should have discussed it first before you promised her anything."

"I'm sorry AJ but I'm not going to let her go to school and be miserable." Punk said to her standing his ground.

"You were picked on in school." AJ reminded him. "How would you feel if your parents involved themselves?"

"Maybe I would have liked it a little better if they fucking involved themselves in anything related to me." Punk snapped at her.

"Why are you being so nasty?" AJ asked him.

"Because you're telling me I'm not doing the right thing." He argued.

"I didn't say that at, all I said was you should have talked to me first." AJ reminded him. "I got picked on to and it got better everyday and my parents didn't call the school."

"Your parents didn't give a shit about you." Punk retorted. "And do you really want to take parenting tips from them? I actually want my kid to feel loved."

"You're right." She said to him quietly. "Handle it anyway you want but regardless to how I was treated I think I turned out ok." She then turned and walked out of the kitchen and he knew he had upset her. The lack of love between her and her parents was still a sore spot.

"Why are you and mommy fighting?" Jamie asked as she made herself visible. She had come down the stairs that led into the kitchen, something Punk wasn't used to yet.

"We're not fighting bean." Punk assured her.

"You yelled and said bad words." Jamie pointed out. "I'll go to school tomorrow don't fight."

"It's not about that." Punk smiled at her. "It's a grownup thing that's all."

"Why did you yell at mommy?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't mean to." Punk sighed feeling bad already, especially since Jamie heard it.

"Mommy said when a boy pulls your hair it means they like you." Jamie reasoned with Punk.

"I suppose that's true." Punk agreed.

"She also told me you used to pull her pigtails." Jamie said to him and he instantly smiled.

"I did." Punk grinned. "I used to pick on mommy sometimes and she'd pick on me too."

"But you really liked her? It wasn't because you didn't like her or thought she was weird?" Jamie asked.

"Oh no your mom is the weirdest person I had ever met." Punk said seriously. "But that's not a bad thing and that's why I love her so much."

"So maybe Chris Albert likes me." Jamie suggested.

"Yea I'm sure he does because you're awesome, how could he not?" Punk asked her and she smiled.

"I think I want to go to school tomorrow." Jamie said to him.

"Yea?" Punk asked her.

"Yea I'm not a chicken I'm a Brooks." She said proudly.

"I'm very proud of you bean." Punk smiled. "And I spoke to your school and I don't think anyone is going to be picking on you anymore."

"I'll be ok daddy I'm a big girl now." She reminded him.

"Yea you really are." He said admiring her bravery.

* * *

AJ stepped outside on their front porch since they had one now. It was one thing she wish she had back in Chicago. The neighborhood was quiet and very peaceful, nothing like Chicago.

"Hi there." A man greeted from the patio next to AJ's.

"Hi." AJ smiled towards the neighbor as he made his way down his steps and walked over to AJ with something in his hands.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." The man said passing her a pie.

"Oh my god this looks great!" AJ said happily accepting it.

"It's apple pie." He informed her. The man was maybe a year or so older than Phil, sophisticated and graying gracefully in his hair and goatee.

"You made this?" AJ asked putting her nose to the pie.

"I planned on saying I did but I really bought the pie and put in a pan." He laughed. "I don't bake sorry."

"I appreciate it regardless." AJ said to him. "I'm AJ." She said balancing the pie with one hand and shaking his hand with her free one.

"I'm Luke." He smiled. "I saw you moved in a few days ago but I didn't want to bother you while you were still adjusting to the move."

"If you have pie you can intrude anytime." AJ laughed.

"I have a confession I'm not just here as a friendly neighbor." Luke said nervously.

"You're a fan?" AJ asked unsurely.

"A fan?" Luke asked.

"Nothing never mind." AJ laughed, clearly he didn't recognize her.

"I'm Jamie's principle as well." He said to her.

"Oh wow what a small world." AJ said surprised.

"I know this because your husband just chewed my ear out for about twenty minutes." He laughed.

"I'm so sorry he's just crazy protective over Jamie." AJ said to him.

"He has every right to be and I just wanted to let you know I'm going to stop by Jamie's class personally tomorrow." Luke told her.

"I'd appreciate that thank you very much." AJ said to him. "Can I offer you anything? Coffee? Pie?" she asked him gesturing to the pie he had just given her.

"No I have dinner plans but I did want to introduce myself not just as Jamie's principle but also neighbor." Luke said to her.

"It's very convenient." She laughed.

"I'm sorry but I have to say it, you're a mom? You look too young." He said to her kindly.

"That's very sweet thank you." AJ blushed slightly and that's when the door opened and Punk walked out. "Oh Phil this is Luke." She introduced the two and they shook hands but Punk had a sarcastic smirk on his face the entire time. "He's Jamie's principle."

"You make house calls?" Punk asked amused.

"Only when it's a stone throw away." Luke said to him. "I'm also your neighbor."

"Awesome." Punk grinned nodding.

"I was just assuring your wife that I was going to handle the situation with Jamie personally." He told Punk.

"I really do appreciate that, thank you." Punk said genuinely.

"I must be going, nice to meet you both!" he said with a wave and walked off.

"He's nice and look apple pie." She said with a smile again sniffing the pie as she walked into the house and Punk followed her.

"Yea how nice." Punk remarked.

"Why is he not nice Phil?" AJ asked him.

"I said he was nice." Punk laughed.

"You didn't mean it, don't you think I know you well enough by now?" she asked him.

"I mean it he seems nice." Punk forced out.

"Right." She said slightly annoyed and walked into the kitchen with the pie.

"About before-" Punk started.

"Forget it." She said cutting him off. "You were right."

"No I wasn't and I suck." Punk informed her. "And Jamie doesn't need me fighting her battles clearly because she informed me that she will be going to school tomorrow."

"Really?" AJ asked with a slight smile and he nodded. "I'm so proud of her. We raised a smart girl."

"We did." Punk said to her.

"Do you want a piece of pie?" she asked him already cutting herself a piece.

"I can't pie and you know it." He said eyeing her as she grabbed a fork.

"That's right I forgot." She said sarcastically as she cut a small piece with her fork and slowly placed into her mouth. "Mmm" she moaned. "Isn't apple your favorite?"

"Yup." Punk said to her trying to resist the urge to jump over the counter and strangle her.

"Oh my god this is so good." She said closing her eyes in an attempt to savor the taste.

"You're cruel." He said to her.

"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to eat this somewhere else?" she asked innocently as he glided right over to her. "No Phil." She said taking another bite.

"Just one kiss." He said simply.

"You just want to taste the food on my lips you don't want to kiss me because you want me." She accused.

"Trust me baby I always want to kiss you." Punk said almost too sensually. "Kiss me." He demanded.

"After I eat." She said simply.

"Damn it AJ." He groaned and grabbed he fork from her but she jumped up out of her seat and held the rest of the pie in her hand as if she would throw it at him. "Just give me a kiss and you can eat your pie."

"You're using my lips to satisfy your pie urges." She said to him and his face lit up.

"What pie are we talking about now? And which lips are you referring to?" Punk questioned instantly making it dirty.

"You are a pig." She said trying not to laugh.

"AJ come on-" he began and chased her around the counter until she finally went to smash the pie in his face but he was too quick and pushed her pie filled hand into her own face. "Oh no." Punk mocked.

"Phil this pie is wasted now." AJ said running her fingers over her face. Punk ran his thumb over her pie covers lips and slipped it into his own mouth and groaned.

"That's fucking good." He said seriously.

"You should have just had a piece." AJ pouted. "Now I'm all messy."

"You're delicious." He corrected and began to open mouth kiss over spots of her face to enjoy not only her skin but the pie.

"What did you do!" Jamie scolded and Punk and AJ jumped apart quickly.

"Mommy made a mess." Punk informed her.

"Mommy you have something on your face!" Jamie said pointing to her pie covered face.

"Yes I do, daddy threw at me." AJ informed her and Jamie's mouth dropped in shock. "See what I mean about boys that tease girls?" she asked Jamie and she smiled.

"You're right mommy." She said grabbing her hand. "Let's clean you up. Bad daddy." She said waggling her finger at Punk who didn't seem bothered at all.

"You'll clean this up right?" AJ asked gesturing to the kitchen floor, which also had pie on it as Jamie dragged her up the stairs.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath then licked his lips and got a taste of the pie again. "Worth it." He said simply.


	8. Being Parents

**Being Parents**

* * *

The next day AJ was waiting anxiously outside of the school to find out if Jamie had a better day and smiled when she saw her daughter actually smiling and waving as she approached her mother.

"Hi mommy!" Jamie greeted and that's when AJ noticed she was holding her principals hand.

"Hi baby." AJ smiled kneeling down to hug her. "Did you have a better day?"

"Principle Danes took care of everything!" Jamie beamed.

"Really?" AJ asked standing up straight. "Thank you so much." She said to him.

"It's my job." He smirked. "But I spoke to Christopher's parents and think sitting you and your husband down with his parents is a good idea. They were very unhappy with his behavior."

"Oh ok." AJ said unsurely. That wasn't her type thing at all.

"I scheduled you all in Friday at 12." He told her.

"I don't know if that will work with my husband." AJ admitted. "And I know he'd want to be there."

"If you need to reschedule let me know." He said to her kindly. "Just call or knock on my front door." He joked.

"Right." AJ laughed. "Ready to go James?"

"Can we go see daddy?" Jamie asked her.

"Yes because he told me he wanted to see you the minute school let out." AJ smiled. "Thanks again." She said to Luke.

"Before you go I hope you don't mind but I looked into you when you asked if I was fan and I had no idea you were an author." He admitted.

"Oh yea." AJ said to him.

"Jamie tells me you're writing another book as well." He said smiling down at Jamie.

"It's going to be about a strong woman." Jamie said to him. "Right mommy?"

"Yes it is." AJ smirked.

"I got your book and started it on my break it's very good." He said to her.

"Thank you very much." She said to him.

"Bye Principle Danes!" Jamie waved goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she continued to wave and look back as she walked off with AJ.

* * *

Jamie hurried into her dad's gym and ran right to him as he was removing his gloves.

"Never fear, bean is here!" Jamie announced as she jumped into his arms.

"You seem happy." Punk said with a smile.

"I had a better day daddy." Jamie assured him.

"That's awesome." Punk said giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"You're coming to my school Friday!" Jamie informed him.

"I am?" he asked her then looked over to Jamie.

"You don't have to come because I know you have to train but the principle thinks we should meet with Christopher's parents." AJ said to him.

"Who is Christopher?" Punk asked her confused.

"Chris Albert daddy." Jamie reminded him. "He pulls my hair! He did it again today!"

"Oh good I'll be there to meet that little pricks family." Punk said and AJ rolled her eyes.

"What's a prick?" Jamie asked confused.

"A bad word." Punk said putting her down.

"It's at 12." She said to him. "I know you can't just leave."

"Her school is around the corner." Punk reminded her. "This isn't Chicago, I'm not going to miss a thing. I can take a break and run over there. Besides I want to tell that kids parents that their kid better not touch my daughter again."

"It's supposed to be a peaceful meeting." She reminded him.

"It will be as long as they agree their son is an animal and promise me they'll make sure he stops tormenting my sweet little bean." He said seriously.

"You are such a good dad." She laughed giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I try." He teased.

"Daddy I'm doing karate today too!" Jamie reminded him.

"Yea first lesson today are you excited?" he asked.

"So excited!" Jamie said to him.

"You can use it on that Chris bastard when he tries to pull your hair again." Punk said seriously.

"No, no, no." AJ said quickly. "Jamie knows she's not allowed to use anything she uses on anyone in school."

"Unless someone touches her first." Punk said looking at Jamie who looked confused as to whose side she should take.

"But Jamie won't have that problem because she knows how to use her words." AJ argued but continued to smile.

"Yea words are great and all but a swift kick is brilliant." Punk said and AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"But kicking someone in school could get Jamie in a lot of trouble." AJ added.

"I won't kick anyone." Jamie said to her mother then looked at Punk. "Unless they kick me first and I'm scared."

"You're a smart girl." AJ grinned.

"The smartest." Punk agreed.

* * *

A few days later AJ was sitting in the Principles office and there was one chair separating her from Chris Albert's parents who were dressed as if they were going to a fancy business meeting. AJ knew the area they were in was high class but she had no idea it was this fancy.

"My husband is on his way." AJ said to them as they say in awkward silence the woman just nodded with a forced smile.

"Sorry." Punk said being lead into the office. He clearly didn't have time to change either, he had on shorts, red sneakers and a sweatshirt.

"It's fine we were just about to get started." The principle greeted shaking his hand and Punk took the seat next to AJ. AJ instantly placed her hand on his knee and he knew she was uncomfortable.

"So we're here today to discuss Jamie and Chris who have been having some issues." Luke began.

"Jamie doesn't have the issue." Punk pointed out. "She's being bullied."

"My son isn't a bully." Mr. Albert spoke up.

"He pulls my daughters hair, tossed her lunch it's bullying." Punk pointed out.

"He does make fun of her clothes too." AJ added.

"I asked Christopher about that and he's just not used to seeing a little girl dress the way she does." Mrs. Albert added quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" AJ asked offended.

"He says she wears batman shirts and wrestling shirts." She told her. "Little girls should be in dresses."

"We're not here to discuss the dress code." Luke pointed out with a laugh.

"What an incredibly small minded thing to say." AJ said to his Chris's mother.

"We're from two different worlds obviously." Mr. Albert piped in.

"That's fine because we've raised our daughter to be open minded and fair to everyone no matter how they look or dress." Punk said to them. "You need to work on that with you kid."

"He's just expressing himself." Mrs. Albert said kindly.

"Fine let him express himself just not at my daughters expense." Punk snapped.

"I was thinking you four could set up some play dates." The Principle suggested.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Mr. Albert said. "I'm sure Janet is a lovely girl but like I have said we come from two different worlds."

"Her name is Jamie." AJ informed him coldly.

"You think because you have money our daughter isn't good enough to be around your son?" Punk asked him with a laugh.

"That's not what I said." Mr. Albert said with a laugh.

"You're thinking it." Punk said with a sinister smile. "You see me in sweats and my daughter in batman shirts and you think we're not good enough."

"It's not that, it doesn't matter where you live or how much money you have." Mrs. Albert said to him.

"I guarantee you my bank account is bigger than yours." Punk said and AJ shifted knowing this was going to get ugly. "We may not dress the part but we more than provide for our daughter."

"Mrs. Brooks is actually a published author." Luke told Chris's parents.

"How lovely." Mrs. Albert smiled towards AJ who just remained quiet.

"You work at a gym don't you?" Mr. Albert asked Punk. "I work for a very high end real-estate company you really can't compare but that's not the point."

"I don't work for a gym." Punk snorted.

"That's what Janet told Christopher." Mr. Albert said to him.

"It's Jamie." AJ corrected again growing more annoyed.

"Actually Mr. Brooks is an athlete and moved out here to train." The Principle said trying to ease the tension.

"A very high paid athlete." Punk shot at him.

"What kind of athlete?" Mrs. Albert asked trying to also smooth things over.

"Phil is a UFC fighter." AJ said to them and she could see Mr. Albert seemed uncomfortable. "He was also with the WWE for a very long time and a seasoned champion."

"That's nice." Mr. Albert smiled. "When your daughter said you work in a gym-"

"You probably thought it was ok for your son to pick on my daughter because you thought she was poor." Punk scoffed. "Fuck you."

"Phil." AJ hissed.

"We don't use that kind of language in our home." Mr. Albert informed him.

"Good thing we're not in your home." Punk spat. "This is ridiculous- tell your kid to keep his hands out of my daughters hair and off of her stuff and we won't have a problem."

"We'll speak to Christopher as long as you speak to Jamie." Mr. Albert said to him and Punk glared towards him. Mr. Albert was now on his own because AJ knew there would be no calming him down if he felt someone was insulting his pride and joy. "I mean she can dress more appropriately and maybe just maybe she's a little too sensitive."

"There's nothing wrong with my four year old daughter being upset that your little monster is picking on her!" AJ shouted surprising not only Punk but herself. "My daughter dresses the way she wants and you know what? Under my jacket I have a batman t-shirt on too! And sensitive? She's only been around well mannered children not little sociopath's like your son."

"I think we should leave." Mrs. Albert said abruptly standing up. "Maybe we can discuss moving Jamie's class?" she asked the Principle.

"There's one pre-k class. The only way to move one is if we move someone into another school." Luke told them.

"Jamie is staying." Punk said to them. "Move your kid to a private school or something."

"We just might." Mr. Albert said and walked out the door with his wife.

"Is this what you were hoping to accomplish?" Punk asked Luke.

"I've never met Christopher's parents before." Luke chuckled. "Usually his nanny picks him up."

"Of course." Punk snorted. "Are we done here?"

"Yes thank you both for coming." Luke said standing up and shaking their hands. "By the way I'm on chapter 12 of your book, amazing." He said to AJ as Punk waited by the door for her.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly pulling her hand away.

"I'll see you when you come to pick up Jamie." He said with a wave.

* * *

Punk and AJ stepped out of the school and she couldn't help that Punk was looking at her.

"What?" She asked him with a laugh. "I know I kind of flipped out in there."

"It's not that, they insulted Jamie I'm surprised you didn't strangle them. What I'm thinking is that you and the principle were flirting." Punk said to her and she let out a laugh.

"You're kidding right?" AJ asked amused but he didn't laugh or crack a smile. "I was not flirting with him."

"Ok so he was flirting with you." Punk said to her. "Held your hand too long, shot you smiles throughout the entire meeting and he bought another pie over this week."

"Phil don't be silly." AJ said to him with a laugh.

"I'm not being silly you blushed when he shook your hand!" Punk argued.

"I didn't mean to!" she laughed. "He complimented my book you know how I get."

"You think he's attractive or something?" Punk asked.

"No." she laughed. "Are you insane?"

"A tad but I'm just curious." He shrugged innocently. "I mean I don't think he's your type…"

"He's not my type." She laughed again locking her arm around his. "My type is a tall, tattooed covered jerk who loves his wife and daughter very much."

"Very much." He agreed almost childishly. "Tell that to Principle Flirty pants, I'll kill for you." He said seriously.

"We're trying to not get Jamie kicked out of school." She laughed. "I'll walk you back to the gym."

"I have time let's get lunch." He said to her.

"I'd like that." AJ said resting her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"Who did those people think they were to stick their noses down at us?" Punk asked bitterly. "Jamie is perfect."

"She is and clearly this Chris kid is just a product of how he's been raised." AJ said to him. "People used to do it to me all of the time when I was kid and I'm sure they did it to you too."

"Yea but I feel like we've worked so hard so Jamie didn't have to go through what we did as kids." Punk said to her.

"It's one kid." AJ reminded him.

"But there's more of them out there." Punk said to her. "What's going to happen when she gets older and it happens in middle school or high school?"

"She'll be fine because she's smart and beautiful." AJ said proudly.

"She is." Punk agreed. "Like her mother."

"Yes she's all me." AJ teased.

"Thank god." He said seriously causing her to smile.

"Do you miss Chicago?" AJ asked him.

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "This is all very suburb like and you know how I feel about that." He laughed.

"Do you want to go back?" AJ asked him.

"Yes but I'm not going to." Punk said to her.

"How long Phil?" She asked him.

"Until I'm done training I still have almost a year." Punk said to her. "I can't be here and have you two there. It's just not possible."

"I get it and we'll go anywhere you go I just don't want you to be unhappy." AJ insisted.

"Every night I walk into the house and see you and Jamie safe, I'm happy." He said seriously. "That's what matters."

"Jamie seems to be adjusting." AJ noted.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"I am it's nice, it's quiet." She shrugged. "I've gotten a lot done with my book too."

"Want to stay here forever? With your principle friend?" he asked as they turned a corner.

"Stop with that, it's not even funny anymore." She warned. "And no. I miss Chicago too."

"I'm just saying I don't blame the guy." Punk defended lightly. "You're hot."

"Maybe he just really likes my book." AJ defended lightly. "You don't just have to be a wrestling fan to like it."

"I know I'm just saying." Punk shrugged.

"How about we skip lunch." She said as they passed their place.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat this morning-" he started but AJ pinched his arm as they stopped in front of their house.

"Empty house." She said with wide eyes nodding towards the front door.

"Oh!" Punk said then grinned.

"Unless you don't want to because you do have to get back to the gym." She said to him.

"How many years have you known me?" Punk asked her.

"7 maybe 8." She told him.

"How many times have I ever turned down sex?" He asked her seriously.

"Um…" she trailed off and Punk lifted her over his shoulder and raced to the front door.

* * *

The next night was Friday and Punk was sitting on the couch with Jamie watching the Dark Knight which was one of her favorite movies. He was lucky he had a kid who would rather watch Batman than Sesame street.

"Would you have done what Batman did?" Jamie asked Punk.

"The answer to question is always yes." Punk said keeping his eyes on the screen. "But out of curiosity what are you referring to?"

"If the joker took mommy would you go get her before Harvey Dent?" Jamie asked him.

"Of course." Punk said confidently. "But I'd be smarter than Batman and know the joker was lying."

"You are smarter than batman." Jamie agreed.

"But I think your mommy and the joker would be become best friends and I wouldn't even have to worry about her." Punk smirked.

"Everyone likes mommy!" Jamie laughed.

"So how has that Chris kid been?" Punk asked her.

"My boyfriend?" Jamie asked back and Punk choked on the drink he was sipping.

"No but we'll get back to that topic shortly." Punk forced out. "I mean Chris Albert the kid who was pulling your pigtails and bullying you."

"He's my boyfriend now." Jamie said casually as she watched the TV.

"Oh really?" Punk asked. "I thought we- I mean you hate him?"

"You and mommy were right he only pulled my hair because he likes me." Jamie said to him. "He eats lunch with me now and gives me half of his sandwich and I give him half of mine."

"He doesn't tease you anymore?" Punk asked her.

"Nope! He even pushes me on the swing at playtime!" Jamie said happily.

"Wow what a prince." Punk remarked sarcastically. "But he was so mean." Punk reminded her.

"He said he was sorry and gave me a flower. I left it at school and the janitor threw it out. It was yellow." She told him.

"AJ!" Punk yelled out. "AJ!" He yelled again and she walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Jamie and Chris are friends now." Punk said to her.

"Oh I know." AJ said to him. "He's her little boyfriend." She smirked.

"He even carries my book bag for me." Jamie said proudly.

"But he's such a jerk!" Punk argued.

"Mommy said you were a jerk." Jamie pointed out. "And I think you're awesome now."

"Yea Phil." AJ smirked as he jumped out of his seat and pulled AJ into the kitchen.

"Is this a good idea? His parents are horrible." Punk reminded her.

"I'd rather them be friends then have him pulling at her hair and throwing out her lunch." AJ said to him.

"I guess." Punk said and that's when the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?"

Since moving to Milwaukee they didn't have many guests, well ever. Punk walked over to the door and looked through the peep-hole and smiled wide before opening it.

"Kofi!" Punk greeted as Kofi gave him a hug.

"Hey man, missed your ugly face!" Kofi said to him pulling away. "AJ, AJ you look just as good as you did the last time I saw you." He said giving her a hug.

"Hey Kofi." AJ said squeezing him tight.

"We have a live event out her tomorrow and I thought I'd stop by and say hello." Kofi said to them.

"You're welcome anytime, do you want some coffee?" AJ asked him.

"Yes please." Kofi said and looked over and saw Jamie sitting on the couch looking back at him in shock. "She ok?" he asked Punk with a laugh.

"Yea she's been watching a lot of wrestling lately she's a little star struck I think." Punk smirked. "Hey bean you want to meet my friend?"

"Kofi Kingston is your friend?" Jamie whispered to him.

"Yea." Punk laughed.

"Wow." Kofi admired as Jamie made her way to over him. "You have gotten so big!"

"You knew me when I was a baby?" Jamie asked stunned.

"I knew you when you were in your mom's tummy." Kofi smirked.

"Wow!" Jamie said to him. "Do you know John Cena?"

"You must love that." Kofi smirked looking towards Punk.

"I don't get it." Punk admitted.

"Yes I know John." Kofi smiled.

"Could you please tell him that I lost his hat and that I'm very, very, very sorry." She said to him sadly. "I kept it in a safe place and it was just gone!" she almost started to cry just thinking about it. Kofi glared at Punk assuming he took the hat from his daughter.

"I swear it wasn't me." Punk said to him honestly.

"Here you go." AJ said passing Kofi a cup of coffee.

"I'll tell him all about it." Kofi promised her.

"Thank you! I also like how you fly." Jamie informed him then walked back over to the couch to finish her movie.

"You really didn't take that hat and crush that little girl?" Kofi asked Punk.

"Ricky started showing up again." Punk said to him and Kofi frowned. "I think he had been in the house and was taking things."

"Ah I see why you moved." Kofi said to him.

"Come on Jamie we have to get washed up for bed you can finish the movie later." AJ said to her.

"Ok." Jamie said grabbing her stuffed batman and following her mother up the stairs.

"She's cute." Kofi said to him.

"Yea she's awesome." Punk agreed with a smile.

"I'll never forget when you told me AJ was pregnant and you were so mad." Kofi laughed walking over to the couch with his coffee.

"I wasn't mad I was surprised." Punk defended. "And you were right, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"She's a wrestling fan too, huh?" Kofi asked amused.

"Yea of course she is. She's a mini-AJ." Punk groaned.

"That'll be trouble for you when she's a teen." Kofi teased.

"She just informed me she has a boyfriend." Punk retorted while cringing. "Too soon."

"You know you should bring her to the show." Kofi said to him and Punk let out a laugh.

"It's a live event Hunter and Vince won't be there. Come on in, bring her backstage she'd have the time of her life." Kofi encouraged.

"I don't think I'm allowed backstage." Punk reminded him.

"Sure you are." Kofi said to him. "Just think about it and I'm sure John would give her a brand new hat. I'll bring you all in as my personal guests."

"I don't think so." Punk said to him. "I don't want anyone trash talking me to my daughter."

"No one would do that." Kofi insisted. "Wrestling was a big part of both yours and AJ's lives your daughter is right to be curious about it."

"Maybe AJ can take her but I won't go." Punk said almost bitterly.

"I'll ask her." Kofi said to him. "But I'm sure they'll want you there."

"Never going to happen." Punk said to him.

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Punk hissed in AJ's ear as they were bought to their front-row seats at the event.

"Because Jamie begged you to come with us." AJ smiled. "And these seats are awesome."

"Yea why didn't they just post it on Twitter that we're here so everyone thinks we're coming back?" Punk asked her.

"Look at how excited Jamie is." AJ said nodding over to Jamie who was decked out in all John Cena attire. She got a new t-shirt, hat, towel and wristbands at the gift stand.

"Oh I forgot here's the other shirt you wanted me to get you." He said passing Jamie a red shirt.

"What the-" AJ started snatching the shirt to see it was a Fearless Nikki Bella shirt. "You like her Jamie?"

"She's great mommy." Jamie said with a smile taking the shirt from her.

"Not so much fun is it?" Punk smirked at AJ.

"Whatever." AJ mumbled.

"How come you don't want to wrestle anymore daddy?" Jamie asked him.

"Because I wanted to do something new." Punk said to her.

"Did you like John Cena?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yea he was the best ever." Punk remarked sarcastically but Jamie didn't know any better and smiled.

"I want to be a Diva." Jamie told them.

"What happened to being a mermaid?" Punk frowned. "I'd rather you do that."

"No I want to be a fearless WWE Diva just like Nikki Bella." Jamie said proudly. Punk laughed until AJ shot him one of the scariest glares he had ever seen.

"Yea she's great." AJ forced out.

"You can look but you can't touch…." Jamie sang under her breath and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Told you we shouldn't have come." Punk whispered to his wife.

Through out the night Jamie had a blast. But the man she was really waiting for was the main-event and coming out next to wrestle her hero John Cena. John came out and Jamie was on top of her seat cheering as he slid into the ring while Punk was the only one sitting with his arms crossed. The real highlight came when John came out of the ring and passed Jamie not only his hat but t-shirt.

"You hold onto those ok?" John said to her.

"Thank you!" Jamie said giving him a quick hug and he then jumped back into the ring. "It's his shirt that he wore daddy!" she said holding it as if it was gold.

"Dirty." Punk snorted. "And I just dropped a fortune on his shirts for you if I had known you'd get one for free I wouldn't have bothered." He muttered.

"Can we frame this one mommy? Just like my signed Blackhawks jersey?" Jamie asked her mother hopefully.

"Sure." AJ smiled at her.

"Unbelievable." Punk mumbled.


	9. Big Guy

**Big Guy**

* * *

AJ was helping Jamie pack a bag because she was going to spending the weekend with Punk's mother in Chicago. AJ wasn't a fan of the idea because she had never been apart from Jamie overnight but she kept begging AJ and she finally gave in.

"Don't forget your toothbrush." AJ said as she zipped up Jamie's clothes.

"I already put in a baggy mommy." Jamie reminded her with a sigh.

"Good what about your sneakers?" AJ asked her.

"I'm wearing them there." Jamie said to her.

"Woah." Punk noted stepping into the room. "Is Jamie spending the weekend with my mother or the entire year because that's a big bag for a two night stay."

"I have to make sure she has everything." AJ insisted.

"If you forgot something my mom will pick it up." Punk assured her.

"She shouldn't have to do that." AJ said shaking her head.

"Tell your mom you're going to be fine." Punk said to Jamie.

"I'm going to be fine mommy." Jamie said then added a cute smile.

"I know baby I just want to make sure you feel at home." AJ said to her.

"Are you guys going to miss me?" Jamie asked her parents.

"Nah." Punk lied.

"Not even a little?" Jamie frowned with wide eyes.

"Nope." He said with a smile.

"He's lying to you James." AJ smirked.

"I'm going to miss you so much bean but you're going to have a good time." Punk said to her.

"What will you and mommy do?" Jamie asked them.

"Read." AJ answered quickly.

"Oh." Jamie said to them. "That sounds boring."

"Very boring." Punk agreed.

"We'll be fine you just have fun." AJ assured to her.

"I'm going to have the best time." Jamie said happily. "Grandma is taking to me that hotdog place and then the park and the toy store!"

"Wow you're going to be a busy bean." Punk teased.

"Remember to thank grandma for everything." AJ reminded him Jamie.

"I'll remember." Jamie promised.

"Also I think it's a good time to go over the rules." Punk said and Jamie rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. "Don't roll those cute little eyes at me." He warned. "This is important. Don't talk to strangers, don't go off with any strangers, don't walk away from your grandmother."

"I'll be good I won't break any rules." Jamie promised.

"Promise us Jamie." AJ added.

"I promise." Jamie assured both of her parents.

"Oh and remember to call me every night you're gone." AJ added with a smile.

"I will." Jamie said. "Can we go now?" she asked them.

"Yea we probably should get going." Punk said looking at the time. It was almost 5 an he was driving Jamie there then driving straight back.

"Bye James." AJ said giving her a big hug. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too mommy." Jamie assured her.

"I won't be long." Punk said to AJ giving her a kiss.

"You're going to stop by our place right? Make sure everything is ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yea I'll make sure there's no perverts hiding in our closets." Punk promised.

"What's a pervert?" Jamie asked curiously and both looked down at her.

"Daddy will explain it in the car." AJ said and Punk glared at her.

"Ok." Jamie then ran out of her room and down the steps.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along for the ride?" he asked her.

"No I have to get some work done on the book." AJ said to him. "Especially since you have me occupied all weekend."

"Damn right." He said to her. "We're going out on a date."

"We haven't gone out on a date in I don't even know how long." AJ teased.

"Five years next month." He said referring to Jamie's birthday.

"Do I have to dress up?" AJ asked him.

"Not too much because you know I like quick access." He said seriously.

"So no panties?" she asked seriously.

"Are you going to wear a dress?" Punk and she nodded. "Short short or regular short?"

"What's the difference?" she laughed.

"Short short you have to wear underwear regular short you don't have to." He explained.

"It's regular short." She smirked.

"Yea leave the thong at him it only slows me down." He said giving it some thought.

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled from all the way downstairs. "I really, really miss Grandma!"

"You better go." She laughed pushing him out of Jamie's room.

* * *

Punk led Jamie to his car and placed her in her car seat and buckled her up.

"Hey there neighbors!" he heard a voice greet and he rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Hi Principle Danes! Hi!" Jamie yelled waving obnoxiously.

"Hi Jamie." He greeted. "How are you Phil?"

"Great." Punk said with a forced smile.

"Leaving town?" he asked them.

"Jamie is going to hang out with my mom this weekend." Punk said to him not that he liked giving his daughters schedule out to anyone.

"Have fun Jamie." Luke smiled waving goodbye. "Say to your wife for me." He said to Punk who bit his tongue.

"Yea sure." He said sarcastically and walked around and got into his car. "You like that guy?" Punk asked Jamie as he carefully pulled out of the driveway.

"Principle Dane is so nice." Jamie told him honestly. "He walks me out of school everyday."

"Does he do that with everyone?" Punk asked her.

"Nope just me." Jamie said to him and Punk didn't like that. "He likes to see mommy I think." And now Punk realized why he did that.

"Of course he does." Punk laughed.

"He read her book two times already." Jamie told him. "He said it was the best book ever."

"It is the best book ever." Punk smirked. "He's not too nice to you though right?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jamie admitted. "I only see him when he walks out with me."

"Interesting." Punk said with a frown.

"You don't like him do you daddy?" Jamie asked.

"He's fine I guess." Punk said to her. "As long as he's nice to you and not too nice to mommy he's ok." Jamie laughed at his response.

"Do you think mommy likes him?" Punk asked casually.

"I don't know. She's nice to him but she doesn't look at him like she looks at you." Jamie said honestly.

"What does that mean?" Punk asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Her eyes get really big and bright when you talk to her." Jamie said to him.

"You're 4 years old and can tell that?" Punk laughed.

"I'm going to be 5." She reminded him. "And yes and she has this big happy smile. She doesn't look at Principle Danes like that."

"Your mom is pretty great." Punk said with a soft smile.

"So are you." Jamie added.

Once Jamie was dropped off he swung by his place and checked it out and everything seemed pretty much in order. The minute he stepped inside he felt at home and if it wasn't for AJ waiting for him in Milwaukee he would have stayed.

* * *

"How'd she do?" AJ asked as Punk walked inside.

"She did great and she's excited to be back in Chicago and with Grandma." He smirked.

"Oh good." AJ smiled. "I already miss her though, is that weird?"

"Yes." He said seriously then cracked a smile. "I miss her too."

"I thought we could take this time that she's away to do something we can't do with her here." She said with an excited voice and Punk's ears perked up. "We can start planning her birthday party!"

"Oh that's not exactly what I thought we'd do with our private time." He admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Relax we'll have sex." She snorted.

"Fine." Punk said to her. "But can't we just call the Christmas party her birthday party? It's literally the day after Christmas."

"It's not special if we celebrate both on the same day." AJ reminded him with a sigh.

"Fine." Punk said to her then let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"I was thinking of Christmas almost five years ago." He smirked.

* * *

 _"Are you sure it was a good idea to go to my mom's?" Punk asked as they walked into their house Christmas night._

 _"Why wouldn't it be Phil?" AJ snapped. She was overdue and cranky. "Your daughter doesn't want to come out ever. She wants me to be the size of an elephant for the rest of my life."_

 _"You're the not size of an elephant." He argued lightly and she glared at him as she removed her jacket. "Ok a baby elephant maybe." He shrugged and now she looked even more mad. "What can I do?"_

 _"What do you mean?" she asked him._

 _"How can I make you comfortable?" he asked her._

 _"You can start by building a time machine and going back nine months and not having sex with me." She shot at him._

 _"Oh come on you don't mean that." He said as he helped her sit on the couch._

 _"I do mean it! And you don't want this baby anyway." She reminded him._

 _"Let it go April." He warned using her full name. "I said I was sorry about everything I said."_

 _"You just don't seem excited though. You're more excited for her to be born so I'll be nicer." AJ said to him._

 _"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to that bit." He admitted. "But I'm excited to meet her." He said almost half-heartedly._

 _"Sure you are." She remarked with an eye-roll._

 _"I'm sick of this shit AJ." He said standing up. "I've been trying to fucking hard with you." He snapped. "You've been pure bitch to me since I've been home! I should have just stayed on the fucking road."_

 _"Stop being such a baby." Was AJ's only response. "Try to understand how uncomfortable I am. How sick I've been, I think I've had morning sickness throughout this entire pregnancy, how does that even happen?" she asked feeling her eyes start to water up. "I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in because I'm achy everywhere-" she was now full on crying and now it was Punk who seemed uncomfortable. Her mood swings were hard for him to adjust to. "I can't eat anything I want because it makes me sick, I look horrible, I can't even go to the bathroom without having someone help me up."_

 _"Oh come on now." Punk said sympathetically sitting back next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. "It's almost over."_

 _"This baby must hate me." AJ cried._

 _"That's not true." Punk assured her. "It's been tough but you've been a champ."_

 _"And then I can't help but feel like you're going to hate her and bail on us." She admitted._

 _"I'm really trying to not snap here." Punk said trying to not strangle her. "I would never bail on you or her and don't say I don't like her because that's not the case. I have to get used to her you already have since she's in your body. All I know about her is that she kicks really hard and hates donuts."_

 _"What kind of child hates donuts?" she sobbed. Anytime she tried to eat her favorite snake- a donut- she immediately threw it up._

 _"You're just tired." Punk said to her._

 _"You do know I'm so mean because it's my hormones right?" she sniffled calming down._

 _"I know." He assured her._

 _"And I don't mean it, I really do love and want her." AJ insisted._

 _"You're tired, you're in pain, you don't feel well I get it babe." Punk assured her. "Lets get you to bed."_

 _"Oh no." she said shaking her head beginning to cry._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked concerned._

 _"I have to go to the bathroom." She cried._

 _"That's easy I can help with that just stop crying." He said enthusiastically standing up._

 _"No I want to do it myself." She said pulling her arm out of his hand._

 _He watched her literally slid off the couch until her butt hit the floor and cringed by all she had to go through. She then slid across the hardwood floor over to the other chair and pulled herself up. He walked over to her afraid she was going to fall over and just like he assumed she almost went down and he grabbed her._

 _"Oh no." AJ said slowly and Punk looked down to the pool of liquid pooling at her feet._

 _"If you would have let me help you in the first place you wouldn't have peed on the floor." Punk scolded._

 _"I didn't pee." She laughed. "My water broke!" she cheered._

 _"Wait what?" He asked instantly going pale._

 _"We have to go to the hospital!" she said to him._

 _"What?" he asked her again._

 _"Phil pay attention." She said putting her hands on his shoulders so he'd look down at her. "My water broke, we have to go to the hospital you need to get my bag and your keys."_

 _"Your water broke?" he asked still stunned._

 _"I'll drive myself." She said rolling her eyes and waddled over to the steps to go get her bag that was upstairs. "Phil I can't make it up the stairs please snap back to reality and help me because I need you." She pleaded._

 _"Right ok the bag." He said racing past her and up the stairs and he was back down in a flash. "Got it!" he announced proudly. "What's next?"_

 _"I need my jacket because we have to go the hospital now." She laughed. "Oh and call the hospital and tell them we're on our way."_

 _"What's the hospital's number?" he asked alarmed. "I didn't know I had to do it! No one gave me the hospital number!" he yelled as he looked through his phone._

 _"It's fine I'll call the hospital." She said to him. "Just get your keys." She said putting her jacket on._

 _"Where the fuck did I put them?" he asked hitting his jean pockets and checking the floor._

 _"They're in your hand Phil." She said to him._

 _"Right." He said slightly embarrassed._

 _"Are you ok to drive?" she asked unsurely_

 _"Yea I'm good let's go." Punk said opening the front door._

 _"It's snowing and icy out so if you're not ok to drive I'll call a cab." She warned before stepping out the door._

 _"I said I can do it." He said in a warning voice._

 _"Fine." She said to him._

 _Not twenty minutes later did Punk slid off the road due to ice and speeding and he was now in a snowy ditch._

 _"Fuck!" he yelled for the fourth time slapping the steering wheel. He looked over to AJ who was remaining calm and quiet. "Fucking say it I know you want to."_

 _"I will not say I told you so." She assured him not even looking at him. "But you do realize that I'm in labor right?"_

 _"Yea I know." Punk groaned._

 _"Do you want me to have your first and most likely only child in the front seat of your brand new car?" she asked him calmly._

 _"No." He said unsure of where this was going. "I can't just push the car out of the ditch."_

 _"Well I suggest you figure something out because I'm having contractions." She said looking at him finally. "And I'm trying really hard to remain to calm but I'm really scared and don't want to have my daughter in a snow bank!"_

 _"Ok, ok. I'll call 911." He said pulling out his phone and then shut his eyes tightly._

 _"What?" she asked._

 _"It's dead." He said to her. "Let me use your phone."_

 _"I didn't bring it Phil." She said now growing alarmed. "Don't you have a car charger?"_

 _"I left it in your car." He said mentally kicking himself._

 _"Oh my god we're stranded and I'm in labor." She said horrified._

 _"It's fine I'll get help." He promised her taking his seatbelt off._

 _"Wait don't leave me." She said grabbing his hand desperately._

 _"I need to wave down someone." He said to her. "I won't go far."_

 _"It's Christmas Phil not one car has passed us." She pointed out."_

 _"I'm sure one will but I can't be in here with you." Punk said to her._

 _"I'll help you." She said taking off her own seatbelt._

 _"No stay here." He said to her putting her seatbelt back on. He then cupped her face so she was looking him in the eyes. "I know you're scared and that's ok because I swear to you I'll take care of you. Just relax and know I would never let you or the baby down. I was shaken and now I'm ready to take care of you, do you trust me?"_

 _"Yes." She sniffled fearfully._

 _"Good now sit here and try to relax, count and keep track of your contractions and I'll get help. I'll literally be right outside the door trying to waving someone down if you need me beep the horn ok?" she just nodded and he gave her a quick kiss and climbed out of the car. A second later he heard the horn and swung open his door. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

 _"I just wanted to say I love you." She said with an almost painful smile._

 _"I love you too." He said shooting her a reassuring smile._

* * *

"I was so scared." AJ admitted. "But you were true to your word and waved down someone who drove us to the hospital."

"Not all fans are bad, huh?" He smirked.

"You've never let us down." She said to him.

"You think so?" he asked her.

"I know so." She said to him.

"Alright well let's star planning." He said passing her a notebook and pen.

"I was thinking of a wrestling themed Birthday party." She grinned and he already hated it but it would make her happy.

"Whatever she wants she can get." Punk said to her.

"And we need to talk about her gift." AJ said to him.

"We just dropped almost a grand on wrestling and batman shit for her." Punk reminded her.

"For Christmas." She pointed out. "Her birthday is separate."

"Is this going to cost me a few hundred dollars?" Punk asked already feeling his chest tighten.

"She really wants the new xbox." AJ said to him.

"I really want the new xbox." Punk complained.

"You can use hers." AJ said to him.

"She never gives me a chance to play!" he whined.

"Stop being such a baby." She laughed.

"She's the baby- she doesn't share." Punk remarked.

"Also one of those cars." AJ said to him.

"What car?" Punk asked her. "I thought she was turning five not eighteen?"

"One of those electric kid cars." She laughed. "They're pricey."

"Well I'm sure she'll get it anyway." Punk groaned.

"You're right she will because you're the one that always bends anyway." AJ reminded him.

"Yea I know. Doesn't mean I like it." He said annoyed.

* * *

The next night AJ was dressed and ready for dinner. She was wearing a black dress and cute little flats. Her hair was done and she even put some makeup on.

"Phil!" AJ yelled from the bottom stairs. "It's sad that I'm a girl and I'm always ready before you!"

"I'll be a minute!" He yelled back down.

The doorbell ringing was a nice distraction and she walked over to reveal her friendly neighbor Luke.

"Oh hey Luke." AJ said to him with a smile.

"AJ I just wanted to drop this off." He said passing her yet another pie.

"You really need to stop doing this." She laughed accepting it anyway. "Not only is it too generous but I'm starting to think you want me fat." She teased.

"I know you like them and I pick one up for myself too." He shrugged. "You look lovely by the way if you don't mind me saying."

"Thank you." She said with a warm smile. "I should get going, thanks again."

"Anytime." He said with a wave then walked off her steps.

"What's that?" Punk asked coming down the stairs.

"Another pie from Luke." She said to him and he didn't even respond he just walked out the door and jotted down his front steps and caught up to the man.

"Luke." Punk greeted.

"Hey Phil how are you?" Luke asked him in a friendly voice.

"You have a little crush on my wife and it's cute and all to her because she's nice but it's pissing me off." Punk informed him bluntly. "I haven't said anything because Jamie really likes you but it's really rubbing me the wrong way. Jamie told me you walk her out of school everyday and chat up my wife."

"It's not like that, we were talking about her book." Luke assured him.

"A book she wrote years ago." Punk remarked. "Look I'm sure you're a nice guy and like I said Jamie likes you and she's the best judge of character but stop seeking out my wife, stop dropping by with pies, stop looking for excuses to talk to her at school just leave her the fuck alone or you're going to piss me off." He warned him.

"You already seem pissed off." He noted. "It's all innocent I assure you."

"Good, fine just stop it ok?" Punk asked him. "Last guy that went out of his way to see my wife that much ended up in a jail cell."

"I'm not a stalker." Luke said quickly. "It's nice to have friendly neighbors."

"I'm not friendly." Punk scoffed.

"I'll keep my distance I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." Luke said to him.

"Thank you." Punk forced out and watched the man walk back to his house.

"Everything ok?" she asked coming behind Punk.

"Yea just thanking him for the pies." He smiled. "Ready?"

* * *

AJ and Punk were seated in a small both at a small table with a long red tablecloth and one single lit candle. They had just ordered and AJ was dying to know what he spoke to Luke about.

"So are you ever going to tell me what that thing with Luke was really about?" she asked him.

"You already know so why bother?" He asked sipping his water.

"I hope you weren't nasty he's just nice." AJ said to him.

"Ok put yourself in my place." He said slowly. "A woman constantly dropping by bringing me things and you see him everyday at school Jamie told me all about it."

"I'm not doing anything." She defended quickly.

"I know you're not." He said simply. "It's him I don't like it. He's using my daughter to talk to you." He scoffed. "Fuck that and him- not literally." He added quirking his eyebrow at him and she slapped his arm. "I was kidding." He chuckled. "And I was nice so don't worry."

"You know it wouldn't matter right?" she asked him as she folded one leg over the and leaned into him. "I don't care if Spike from Buffy walked in and proclaimed his love to me."

"What about Chuck Norris?" he challenged and she turned her head. "I'd kick his ass."

"Oh no honey you can't kick Chuck Norris's ass." She frowned and he smirked.

"Why am I married to you?" he asked her.

"Because you love me?" she asked. "And I drive you crazy?"

"Yea both seem accurate." Punk agreed and ran his hand over her bare knee. "You're mine AJ." He reminded her darkly and instantly her stomach began to flutter.

"I am." She said slowly and cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss became deep and lasted longer than either had anticipated. She pulled away after a few minutes and her lips were not only swollen but her red lipstick was now on his lips.

"I should have worn underwear." She whispered shifting slightly keeping her legs tightly crossed.

"Wet already?" he asked her in a whisper as well and forced her knee down so her legs were spread slightly.

"Phil no." She warned him as his hand trailed under her dress and thanks to the tablecloth no one could see him.

"Oh yea you're all wet." He said to himself as he slid his fingers up and down slowly.

"Please stop." She said almost painfully.

"I'm trying to help." He said with a sad voice. "You want me here."

"Not at this moment." She hissed.

"Your body begs to differ." He teased and ran his fingers rougher and quickly cupped his face again and kissed him so she wouldn't moan. Punk actually had the balls to slid a finer partially into her and she wanted to pull away and tell him to sop but she wanted it too much.

"Is there a bathroom here?" she asked pulling away from his lips as he kept his hand under her dress.

"Need to clean up?" he asked with a laugh.

"I was hoping you'd join me." She smirked and his hand stopped moving.

"Seriously? You want have dirty public bathroom sex with me?" he asked her. "My shy little wife is actually suggesting this?"

"It's up to you." She said forcefully pulling his hand away and slid out of the booth.

Punk placed his finger into his mouth and lightly sucked on it as he watched her walk away and smoothly left the booth and casually followed behind her.

As AJ began to close the bathroom door Punk pushed his way in and closed it behind himself and locked the door. Before he could say anything AJ pulled him down into another kiss. Punk pushed her against the sink and thanked his lucky stars that this was a single bathroom.

AJ could feel Punk move his hands to his zipper and she began to tug her dress up all the while never parting lips. She felt him lower himself and enter her waiting body and she cried out against his lips but kept them contacted anyway.

"Your body is still so fucking tight, so hot, so wet." He muttered before shoving his tongue down her throat again.

Punk's hands moved to the sink for a strong grip as he increases his thrusts. He moved his lips away from her and rested his forehead against hers as he concentrated on finishing this up quickly.

AJ would gasp a little with every rough thrust but then shoot him a wicked smile, one that he loved, one that meant he was in for a long night because she was clearly horny. He loved her horny face, it was better than the angry or sad one. AJ lifted one leg over his hip and he titled her back so she was almost in the sick and ran his hand over her and played with her clit until she came.

"I've never fucked anyone in the bathroom." He grunted and then finally came as well.

"Way to make it sound dirty." She laughed as he pulled out of her.

"It's not clean, it's a fucking public bathroom." Punk noted.

"I'm sure we're the only ones who have ever had sex in it." AJ assured him as he grabbed toilet paper and ran it over her still wet area and thighs. "Thanks baby."

"Yea I'm a gentlemen." He smirked. He then cleaned himself up and zipped up his pants.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Yea and now I'm really fucking hungry." He said almost angrily.

AJ and Punk washed their hands and fixed their hair. AJ then swung the door open and was mortified to see about four people waiting to use the only bathroom in the small restaurant.

"Sorry." AJ said trying to hide her face as Punk stepped out behind her with a glow and a smug smile.

"She has bathroom issues." He whispered to them and she turned around and glared at him.

"Phil." She said trying not to laugh.

"Would you rather me have said that you were just really horny?" he asked seriously as they slid back into the booth.

"We're parents we can't just have random sex like that." She said to him.

"It was your idea." He snorted.

"You didn't say no." she whispered looking around.

"When have I ever said no?" he defended seriously. "If you wanted to do it right on top of this table in my head I'd be like 'that's probably a bad idea' but the big guy down there has a mind of his own." He said referring to penis.

"Stop don't ever refer to it as 'big guy'." She requested seriously.

"He's not small." Punk defended nobly.

"I know but it's not a he- just stop we can't discuss this at the dinner table." She said to him placing her napkin over her lap.

"Fine, fine but its your fault." Punk said to her.

"Keep your hands to yourself." She warned him.

"During dinner sure, after is a different story." He said seriously as he very obviously began to check her out. "That ass is mine tonight." He whispered against her lips and gave her a quick peck.

"You're just mean." She said trying to blush or get too excited he just shot her a wink and she rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to be sexy!"

"I'm not it comes naturally." He laughed. "You know what else comes?" he asked sensually.

"Oh god." She said placing her head in her hands.

"You." He said casually.

"Dinner is served." The waiter announced.

"Oh thank god." AJ said relieved.

"You'll be saying that a lot tonight." Punk added under his breath and AJ glared at him as he thanked the waiter.


	10. The Story Of Jamie

**The Story Of Jamie**

* * *

 _Punk managed to wave down one car passing by after he drifted off the road due to ice and lucky him it was a fan more than willing to safely take them to hospital. Normally Punk would never get in a car with a fan but AJ was in labor and by the timing of her contractions the baby was coming soon._

 _Once they arrived at the hospital they only had to wait an hour before she was fully dilated before moving her to the delivery room. Punk was in a green hospital gown but he was pale as a ghost and sweating like a pig. AJ was sure he was going to faint in the room the only thing that calmed her was the fact she was already in the hospital if he did in fact faint._

" _This hurts really bad." AJ said looking towards Punk as she gripped his hand tightly. Her hair was sticking to her face and she was red from pain._

" _I know but it's almost over, right?" Punk asked the doctor anxiously._

" _We're going to start pushing in a few minutes." He assured him as a nurse placed rubber gloves on him. "You might just have a Christmas baby." He said noting the time, it was ten minutes to midnight._

" _You hate Christmas." AJ said painfully as she looked towards her husband._

" _You really want to have the Christmas fight now?" he asked her._

" _Wait before I start when do I get all of that pain medicine?" AJ asked the doctor._

" _You want pain medicine?" Punk asked surprised and AJ shot him a glare._

" _You may not like or approve of pain medicine but when you're pushing a child out of your nostril you can pass judgment." She shot at him._

" _Yea when is she getting that?" Punk asked the doctor. "And will it make her a little nicer?"_

" _It's too late for an epidural." The doctor said to them and AJ's face fell._

" _But no one even offered it to me!" AJ argued. "It's like false advertisement! I was told I could get one, remember you told me a few weeks ago!"_

" _Your labor is moving too quickly AJ." The doctor said to her. "Smile, this a good thing."_

" _What if I cross my legs?" AJ asked him. "I'll keep her in for a little bit longer and you could give me my epidural."_

" _It doesn't work like that." The doctor chuckled._

" _Hit him." AJ instructed Punk._

" _What?" he asked surprised._

" _Hit him or threaten to him unless he gives me what I want." She hissed at him and the doctor laughed more. "And he's laughing at me!"_

" _Babe please, he's just doing his job." Punk tried to assure her._

" _You're not going to defend me?" she asked him desperately. "I'm in so much pain Phil and he's the only one who could make it go away." AJ said gripping his hand harder._

" _You can do this." Punk promised her. "Out of anyone I know you can do this. You're smart, beautiful and hands down the strongest woman I have ever met."_

" _Oh Phil that's sweet." She said with a sarcastic smile and turned her head to roll her eyes._

" _I saw that." Punk point out._

" _Yea I don't care." She mumbled._

" _Ok AJ let's get started." The doctor cheered taking his seat on the stool._

" _Hey you're little but I've seen your matches you're pretty kick ass." A female nurse chimed in._

" _Thank you so much." AJ gushed as if the nurse had given her the only compliment she had ever gotten._

" _My daughter loves you." The nurse chuckled as she helped AJ sit up slightly. "My little girl Jamie watched you every Monday and used to tell me it was ok to be short."_

" _After this is done I'd love to sign something for her." AJ said with a smile, well at least a small one filled with pain._

" _Oh she passed away a few months back." The nurse said to her and AJ frowned. "She had a rare cancer."_

" _I'm really sorry." AJ said devastated._

" _Thank you but me being your nurse in here I feel like it's a sign from her." The nurse said with a smile to her. "You're going to be fine AJ." She assured her and placed her hand over her other one and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

" _Ready AJ?" the doctor asked her and she turned her attention back to him. "We're going to start on 3."_

" _Can you hold my other hand?" AJ asked the older nurse._

" _Sure." The nurse smiled taking her hand._

 _AJ began to push and she was sure this was the hardest thing she had ever done in her entire life. The pain was actually almost numbing at this point now all she wanted was her daughter out._

" _Stop!" the doctor shouted and everyone froze._

" _Why? Why are we stopping?" AJ asked the doctor then looked at Phil. "What's happening?" she asked him fearfully._

 _The doctor waved someone else over there and the whispered back and forth to each other._

" _What's happening?" Punk asked._

" _That's not the baby's head." The doctor said to him then looked towards AJ._

" _So she's breeched?" AJ asked nervously. "That's bad isn't it?" she asked looking towards the nurse._

" _It's not bad the doctor has delivered plenty of babies feet first." The friendly nurse assured her._

" _No it's not her feet either." The doctor said looking again._

" _What the hell is it?" Punk demanded growing nervous himself._

" _She's sideways." The doctor said them. "Ok we have a couple of options here."_

" _Options? Can't we just wait until she straightens out?" AJ asked in the most terrified voice Punk had ever heard._

" _No AJ that is not one of the options." The doctor told her. "We can do a c-section-"_

" _No I don't want that." AJ responded quickly._

" _AJ there's two options." The doctor clarified "We can do the c-section or I can rotate the baby myself but that's going to be extremely painful for you."_

" _Do the c-section." Punk said to AJ without any hesitation._

" _That's so risky Phil." AJ whispered._

" _No more pain AJ." Punk said to her._

" _There's risks." She repeated. "What would you do?" she asked the nurse._

" _It's not my place to say." The nurse said to her._

" _Please." She pleaded._

" _C-section has a lot of risks not just to the baby but to you as well. What the doctor is suggesting is painful but only for a few moments." The nurse said with a shrug._

" _Don't let go, ok?" she asked Phil still holding his hand._

" _AJ think about it." He whispered._

" _Do what you have to do, I don't want a c-section." AJ told him firmly._

" _You can't push AJ." The doctor warned getting ready. "But you can scream."_

" _I can scream." She said and heard Punk laugh lightly and she couldn't help but laugh a little herself. He made this dirty but it made her smile._

" _I love you." Punk said with a big smile pushing her hair back for her._

" _I love you too." She said trying to sound strong and he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips._

" _On 3 again AJ, remember no pushing." He reminded her and she nodded. "1…2…3" as soon as he said 3 AJ let out the most blood curling scream Punk had ever heard in his life._

 _Punk wished he could trade places with his wife because of the amount of pain she was in but it wasn't long after that their daughter was born. Punk was convinced now more than ever AJ was truly the most amazing woman on the planet and then his daughter was placed on AJ's chest covered in blood and mucous which should have grossed him out but his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he laid eyes on her._

 _The nurse quickly took the baby to clean her up and without even realizing it Punk dropped AJ's hand and followed the nurse and kept his eyes locked on the crying little girl. Punk looked over her shoulder as his daughter was cleaned and wrapped in a pink blanket._

" _Ready to hold her?" the nurse laughed lightly._

" _Me? No I was just looking." Punk replied quickly._

" _Come on dad." The nurse scolded holding the baby. "Mom already got her chance."_

" _Go ahead Phil." AJ said feeling exhausted but she knew Punk really wanted to hold her._

" _I guess if you think I should." He said nervously and the nurse placed the baby into his arms._

" _How pretty is she?" AJ asked anxiously._

" _She's the prettiest baby I have ever seen in my entire life." Punk said in awe of her. "I mean I knew she would look good because well, look at her parents." He teased but AJ knew he was completely serious. "But she's prettier than I ever thought any baby could be."_

" _Let me see her." AJ said weakly waving them over._

" _Can I walk with her?" Punk asked the nurse who let out another small laugh._

" _Yes dad you can." The nurse assured him. "Just be careful."_

" _She really is so gorgeous." AJ said getting a good look at her now._

" _She really is. I've seen a lot of babies born here and she's special." The nurse informed her as she helped get AJ comfortable._

" _Thank you for holding my hand." AJ said to her._

" _I would have done it even if my little girl didn't admire you so much." The nurse assured her._

" _Is there anything I could do for you?" AJ asked her. "Just to thank you."_

" _Just take care of that little girl and continue to make little girls smile." The nurse said to her. "My Jamie never smiled so much whenever she saw you skip around."_

 _AJ began to cry and both the nurse and Punk looked nervous._

" _I didn't mean to make you cry." The nurse said to her._

" _I know and I'm sorry." AJ cried. "I'm just emotional and you're really nice."_

" _Oh that's alright." The nurse assured her. "You need to worry about other things like a name for your little girl." She said to them. "Do you have one picked out yet?"_

" _No we don't." Punk said looking at AJ briefly._

" _We literally haven't thought about it once actually." AJ admitted. "How did you come up with your daughters name? If you don't mind me asking of course…" she trailed off realizing it could have been insensitive to ask such a thing._

" _Not at all. I love talking about Jamie." The nurse grinned. "She was named after my father who was James."_

" _Jamie is a really pretty name." AJ said with a soft smile._

" _It is and a pretty girl deserves it." The nurse said to her._

" _What do you think?" AJ asked looking over to Punk now._

" _Jamie?" Punk asked and as if it was a sign her cries got lower._

" _Would you mind?" AJ asked her._

" _I would be honored." The nurse said holding back her own tears._

* * *

AJ came back to reality after flashing back to the time Jamie was born. She wasn't sure if it was because she missed Jamie or because she was thinking about going to labor. She looked up and saw Punk was still fast asleep and smirked. He was getting old because sex really began to tire him out. After they ate they came home and went out like bunnies for almost two hours until he finally passed out. AJ heard Keith crying outside their door and realized they had forgot to walk him and gently pulled away from Punk and got out of the bed.

AJ slipped on Punk's sweats and sweatshirt and tiptoed outside the door and Keith eagerly followed her down the stairs.

"Sorry Keith but your dad distracted me." AJ said placing the leash on Keith and opened the door and realized it was absolutely pitch black outside. "Holy crap." She said looking at her phone and it was after 2 in the morning already.

AJ walked Keith along their block, their quiet block. Even during the day it was as quiet. Milwaukee was truly the opposite of Chicago in every aspect of the word. She watched as Keith skipped around outside and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Keith I know you have to go and it's cold and I'm tired." She warned the dog who was just enjoying being out.

AJ was surprised to see a car lit up and parked down the street. The lights were hard to miss but no one was usually out at this time. She looked back at the car and when she did the car shut it's lights off.

"Alright Keith hurry." AJ warned the dog who clearly couldn't understand her.

AJ looked back and saw the car began to slowly move with every step she took and of course she was now alert and nervous which set off Keith as well. He read AJ's body language and tensed up himself. He managed to go to the bathroom and AJ tried to tug him along but he wouldn't budge as he was on the lookout..

"Keith come on." AJ said sweeping him up in her arms and walking quickly back towards her house. And the quicker she walked the faster the car got. Normally she would turn around and investigate this person but it was dark and no one was around.

The car honked causing her to jump slightly as she jogged up her front steps and put Keith down and reached into her pocket for her keys, which of course she dropped. The car came to halt right outside her house and AJ desperately searched for her key as Keith began to loudly bark towards the vehicle.

"Damn it." AJ hissed as it was too dark to find the right key and she was actually shaking a bit now. Just as she found the right key the door opened just on a crack and AJ pushed in pulling Keith in behind her.

"AJ what the-" Punk began but she quickly closed the door and locked it. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Someone is out there." She whispered horrified and he looked confused.

"Who?" he asked her.

"I don't know someone followed me in their car and they parked right outside!" she explained and Punk pushed her aside and began to unlock the door. "Phil don't!"

But Punk completely ignored her and opened the door. Clearly he wasn't bothered by the freezing weather or the fact that he didn't have on a shirt or pants, just his boxers.

"No one is there." Punk said to her.

"It was a dark car it was right there!" AJ pointed to the now empty spot.

"Nothing." He said looking up and down the street.

"They had their lights on then when I saw them they were off." AJ told him. "And he scared Keith!"

"I heard Keith that's why I woke up and came down here." Punk said to her. "You shouldn't have taken him out at this time." He said walking back inside and locking the door. "I mean I did just have this talk with our daughter a few months ago about walking the dog…"

"I'm not a child Phil." She reminded him.

"No you're not but you're a beautiful woman and call me old fashioned but any woman shouldn't be on the street at this time by themselves walking a dog." He said to her. "You know better AJ." He groaned.

"I'm not our 4 year old daughter." She reminded him taking Keith's leash off. "If I want to take our dog out for a walk I should be allowed to."

"Not at 2 in the morning AJ!" He yelled and she rolled her eyes. "At least fucking wake me up or something."

"I wanted to let you sleep, you're welcome by the way." She said to him as she took off her jacket.

"Oh that's where my clothes went." Punk remarked.

"They're warm." She defended. "I assume you want me warm?"

"I'm cold." He said to her simply. "How ever will you warm me up?"

"You were just yelling at me." She reminded him.

"Yea and I'm over it. I already solved the problem." Punk said to her.

"How so?" she asked.

"I'm putting an alarm on the front door this way if Jamie or you sneak out I'll be alerted." He said casually. "Now back to warming me up…"

"Aren't you tired?" she asked him.

"Not anymore." He said with a sigh. "Come on." He said slipping his finger into the spandex of the pants and tugging her flush against his body.

"I was thinking back to the night Jamie was born and all the pain I was in." She warned him.

"You were so amazing that night." He said honestly kissing her cheek. "Superwoman."

"I hate superwoman." AJ frowned as his lips slid down her neck.

"Harley Quinn, you were like super Harley Quinn." He corrected.

"Really?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Yes so amazing and I thought 'I'd never be able to do what she's doing'." He admitted as he kissed over her neckline now.

"Well duh you're a man." She snorted and felt a hard pinch to her ass causing her to yelp.

"Wiseass." He muttered.

"You've abused my poor ass tonight." She pouted cutely.

"I'm sorry I can't control it." He admitted and slipped his hands under his sweats and cupped her lovely bottom and lovingly massaged it. "Better?"

"A little." She said happily.

"This is our last night alone until who knows when." He pointed out.

"I know, I know." She said trying not to smile.

"So are you going to take your pants off or am I?" he asked without a care in the world as he worked her neck with his lips and ass with his hands. "My hands are kind of full at the moment…."

* * *

The next day AJ jumped out of the couch when she heard Punk's car pull up and ran to the door and swung it open.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jamie squealed as she watched Punk help her out of her car seat. As soon as her feet hit the ground she ran right into her mothers waiting arms.

"Hi James." AJ smiled picking her up and holding her tightly. "Did you miss me?"

"So much!" she said not willing to let go.

"I didn't get that kind of reaction." Punk snorted carrying in Jamie's small bag. "I had to pry her off of my mother."

"I missed mommy more now that I've seen her." Jamie explained to her father.

"Yea Phil." AJ shot at him. "She missed me what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"I missed you so much mommy!" Jamie said still holding her mother and that's when Keith barked to get Jamie's attention.

"I missed you too!" she said as AJ put her down and she ran right to Keith.

"The dog gets more attention than I do." Punk said to AJ.

"I hugged you already daddy." Jamie said almost annoyed. "Remember?"

"Not like you hugged your mom or Keith." Punk remarked childishly.

"Ok." She sighed standing up and walking over to Punk.

"No I don't want a pity hug." He scolded.

"Come on daddy." She said tugging on his shirt trying to get his attention.

"Forget it." He said folding his arms.

"I really want to hug you." She insisted now with a little more urgency.

"Go hug Keith." He said to her. "He smells bad but enjoy it."

"I want to hug you daddy." Jamie insisted growing upset that her father wouldn't hug her now. She kept tugging on his shirt and when he looked down she had wide glassy eyes and the saddest frown he had ever seen. "Please?"

"Ok." He said eagerly and picking her up and hugging her.

"I really missed you too." Jamie promised him.

"I know bean." He smiled.

"So tell us all about you weekend." AJ encouraged as Punk put Jamie on the couch.

"We went to the park and we ate ice cream and grandma took me shopping and bought me a really cool t-shirt and look at this!" she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a stuffed batman.

"You already have one." Punk pointed out.

"I know it's for Christopher." Jamie said proudly.

"I'm sure grandma bought that for you and not for your little bully at school." Punk chuckled.

"No she said to give it to Christopher." Jamie said simply.

"That's so sweet Jamie." AJ smiled.

"His parents have money, did you know his dad is a very famous realtor?" Punk mocked and AJ glared at him. "Seriously his face is all over the local benches."

"I don't know." Jamie shrugged. "But this is from me and special."

"You're such a sweet girl." AJ smiled.

"What do you have for me?" Punk asked seriously and she giggled. "I mean it. What's in that bag for me?"

"My dirty clothes." Jamie said seriously as she looked through it.

"I don't want that." He responded keeping a straight face. "Where's my stuffed batman?"

"Do you want mine?" Jamie asked sweetly.

"No I want Christopher's." Punk informed her.

"Phil!" AJ scolded.

"I'll give you mine if you really want daddy." Jamie offered again.

"I'm kidding bean." He smirked. "But that's very nice of you to offer."

"So what else did you do? Did see your aunts?" AJ asked.

"Yes they took me to the mall! And the lady in the store did my makeup." Jamie said to her happily.

"Excuse me?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I bet you looked great." AJ smiled ignoring Punk.

"That's it I'm calling them." Punk said pulling out his phone.

"Phil it was just a fun day." AJ laughed.

"No makeup on my four year old daughter." Punk said in a cold voice.

"It was so much fun daddy! I felt like a princess!" Jamie said smiling at the memory.

"You are a princess already, my princess. My pretty princess with no makeup." Punk said as he typed away at his phone. "Did they take you to a club too? Maybe you had a drink or two?"

"Phil stop!" AJ said trying not to laugh.

"She's my baby." Punk said to her seriously.

"I'm not a baby." Jamie huffed.

"Of course you are." Punk retorted. "You're my baby bean and you always will be."

"I'm not a baby anymore I'm almost five." She argued back.

"They taught her how to talk back to me too." Punk said in awe to AJ. "You're my baby so deal with it."

"You're old." Jamie shot back and Punk was stunned but AJ couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"They poisoned her against me!" Punk yelled at AJ.

"No daddy I'm just not a baby anymore." Jamie explained calmly.

"But you said you'd always be my baby." He frowned at her.

"Mom can you explain it to him?" Jamie asked AJ who just nodded.

"Don't turn your mom against me." Punk laughed bitterly. "She's team dad- always."

"She's team Jamie." Jamie corrected.

"No she's team dad." Punk argued back.

"No daddy she's team Jamie!" Jamie argued back standing up on the couch so she could attempt to by eye level with him but he was far too tall for her.

"You baby you can't even look me in the eyes because you're short." Punk snorted a laugh. "You know why you're so short?"

"Because mom is?" Jamie asked back in a knowing cocky voice.

"Hey." AJ chimed in.

"Well yes she is very short." Punk agreed then got back to his point. "But you're super tiny because you're a baby- my baby to be exact so there!"

"Phil stop arguing with her." AJ said to him. "And you stop antagonizing your dad."

"I don't know what that means." Jamie defended.

"You're teasing him and it's not nice you know he's old and sensitive." AJ reminded Jamie.

"No you don't get to turn me on." Punk said pointing at her with a smile. "Remember our vows? If you don't I'll put out the wedding video you're stuff on my side for the rest of your life."

"Yea, yea I remember." She mocked. "Are you hungry bean?"

"Starved!" Jamie admitted.

"We were going to take you out to dinner…" Punk trailed off.

"Really? Where?" Jamie asked him.

"Your new favorite pizza place but if you're not my baby anymore I'll just find a new baby to take there." Punk shrugged.

"I'm your baby!" Jamie promised jumping into his arms causing him to cough. Jamie was getting bigger now and older.

"That's what I thought." Punk said smugly.

"Blackmailing your own daughter." AJ said shaking her head at him.

"Whatever works." Punk grinned holding his daughter proudly.

* * *

Punk walked out with Jamie in his arms first and opened the backdoor to secure her in her seat and AJ followed out last locking the door behind her.

"Hi Principle Danes!" Jamie greeted from her seat seeing her neighbor watering his plants.

"Hi Jamie! I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her.

"Hi Luke." Punk greeted with an almost sarcastic smile.

"Phil, AJ." He greeted with a sincere smile.

As AJ was about to respond she spotted the familiar car across the street again. Her chest began to tighten and dropped her bag. She knew deep down already who it was but the fact that he was risking traveling over state lines to watch her now only proved his obsession was still strong.

"Ricky." She whispered and Punk shot at his head up and looked at her.

"What was that?" Punk asked her.

"Across the street." She said pointing. "It's that car."

"Don't point." Punk said pushing her hand down because he didn't want to scare the car off. "Take Jamie inside." He said to her.

"But I just got in." Jamie sighed.

"Phil please make him go away." She begged quietly so Jamie wouldn't hear her.

Punk began to casually walk over to Luke so it would appear he was striking up a conversation with neighbor while AJ hurried Jamie out of her seat and back inside the house.

"Everything ok Phil?" Luke asked him but Punk darted across the street to the car once his wife and daughter were inside but clearly the car with tinted windows and no plates was expecting him and sped off, nearly running Punk down in the process.

Punk actually had to roll onto the street to avoid being hit and when he came to his feet he heard the car and out of the corner of his eye so whoever was driving make a quick u-turn and sped right towards him again. Thankfully Punk was fast and ran onto the sidewalk but the car still followed him as he ran over Luke's lawn then headed back into the street and took off for good this time.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked him concerned.

"Yea, yea I'm good." Punk said trying to shake some dirt off of himself.

"I'll call the cops." Luke said to him pulling out his phone.

"Sorry about your lawn man." Punk said noticing his lawn was torn up now.

"It's just lawn." He assured him.

"Phil?" AJ asked sticking her head outside. "Everything ok?"

"Yea just uh- stay inside and order the pizza to the house. Don't let her out ok? I'll be a little bit.." he said referring to Jamie obviously.

"Let me help." AJ said beginning to step outside.

"No, no stay inside." He urged her jogging over to her.

"What the hell happened to your shirt? Did he hit you?" AJ asked clearly not seeing what happened.

"Just stay inside with her and don't let her near the windows." Punk instructed. "It's fine, ok?"

"Alright." AJ said to him then stepped back inside and closed the door.


	11. Bad Man

**Bad Man**

* * *

Later that night after Jamie fell asleep Punk and AJ were wide awake in bed.

"What are we going to do now?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know AJ." He admitted.

"It's not just anymore Phil." She reminded him. "We have Jamie."

"You don't think I know that?" Punk practically snapped.

"You're big and strong and can out run the car but Jamie is so tiny-" AJ trailed off.

"Don't go there." He warned her.

"She could have been on that lawn Phil." AJ reminded him fearfully.

"I know AJ!" He yelled sitting up.

"We can't let Ricky-" she started.

"Wasn't him he was in Chicago according to his parole officer." Punk reminded her.

"Oh please." She scoffed. "It was the same car Phil."

"What same car?" He asked her.

"The one I saw Jamie talking to in Chicago. Whoever it was followed us here." AJ pointed out.

"You should have told me that when the cops were here." Punk said getting out of the bed.

"I just remembered I was a little shaken up Phil." She argued.

"I have to call the cops again and let them know." Punk said to her. "We have to narrow this down what happened today was dangerous."

"I know that. We know how Ricky works though." AJ reminded him.

"His parole officer said-" Punk started.

"I don't give a crap what he says! Who else would want to hurt us?" She asked him.

"He actually only tried to hurt me." Punk pointed out.

"Exactly Ricky threatened you a number of times including when he was being handcuffed and sent off to prison." AJ reminded him.

"If his parole officer said he in Chicago then that's where he was." Punk said to her.

"I knew it was him talking to Jamie that day." AJ whispered to herself.

"It wasn't him!" Punk yelled.

"Stop!" she yelled back getting out of the bed. "I know Ricky I can feel him when he's near! It's the worst feeling in the world and I felt him that morning when we found Jamie!"

"You're insane." He laughed at her.

"No you're insane and if you don't believe me you're going to get yourself killed and our daughter hurt!" she yelled at him and Punk stepped towards her and glared coldly into her eyes.

"I know how to take care of my family." He hissed in her face. "Jamie is never going to get hurt don't ever say something so stupid again." He warned her coldly.

"Or what?" she antagonized.

"Don't push me April." He warned again using her full name. "I'll take care of Jamie and you for that matter just do whatever I say."

"I'm not a child I really wish you'd stop treating me like Jamie." She said shaking her head.

"Stop acting her age and thinking this is all about you!" He yelled.

"You think I want the attention?" she asked stunned. "You think this is fun for me?"

"All I'm saying is it's not all about you." Punk said to her. "Maybe it was random, maybe its one of my crazed fans how could you possibly know?"

"Because I know Ricky." She repeated.

"Jesus AJ I'm so sick of talking about him and everything revolving around him." He groaned. "I left my fucking home because of him! Now I have to leave my gym and stop my career because of him?!"

"No I wouldn't dare inconvenience you any longer." She mocked. "You stay here and worry about yourself and your career and Jamie and I will just go to Puerto Rico or Texas so you won't be distracted any further." As she began to walk away she felt a tight grip on her arm as Punk tugged her back and leaned down slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Don't ever threaten me with Jamie." He warned her and AJ was actually frightened. Her and Punk have pushed each others buttons before but he had never looked so cold and empty before. "You won't take her anywhere ok?"

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" she asked back. "I'm putting Jamie first."

"I can't run every time this idiot shows up and I can't keep putting my life on hold for him but I won't let you threaten to take my daughter away from me." Punk warned her.

"Get off of my arm." AJ said looking at his hand. "Seriously let go you're hurting me!" She said trying to yank her arm away.

"Stop hurting her! Let her go!" Jamie yelled from the door as loud as she could and Punk dropped AJ's arm and looked towards Jamie stunned.

"Jamie it's ok." AJ assured her plastering on a smile. "We were just playing a game."

"That wasn't a game! You're a bad man!" she yelled at Punk and ran out of the room.

"I'll talk to her." AJ assured him then walked out of the room leaving Punk frozen in place.

* * *

Punk was sitting on the edge of the bed and close to half an hour later AJ came back into the room.

"I think I calmed her down." AJ said to him but he kept looking down. "Phil it's fine."

"It's not." He said with red swollen eyes, he had actually been crying. "I went too far."

"You didn't really hurt me." She promised him and he shook his head.

"I lost my cool, I grabbed you and it was wrong." He said simply. "And Jamie saw it to boot. I'm not sure if I'm a worse father or husband."

"We loose our cool sometimes it happens." She reasoned.

"Just stop trying to make this better you sound like a typical battered wife." He said disgusted.

"Battered wife?" she laughed taking a seat next to him. "Don't be insane! We had an argument and you grabbed my arm you didn't hit me."

"Doesn't make it any better." Punk argued. "She's going to hate me and she should."

"She doesn't hate you she was just scared." She said to him.

"That's even worse. I don't want her afraid of me." Punk said to her. "Or you."

"Trust me I'm not afraid of you." She said trying not to laugh. "I could kick your ass if I had to."

"If I walked in on Jamie's husband grabbing her arm like I was to you I'd kill him." Punk said to her.

"This is the light switch thing all over again." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't think that didn't cross my mind too." He said seriously and then felt her drape her arms over his shoulders and rest her head against him.

"I love you, you're a good man and I'm not afraid of you." She said to him. "I shouldn't have threatened to take Jamie."

"I don't blame you for doing it anymore." He admitted.

"I would never take her away from you." She said to him. "It came out wrong. You're an amazing father to her and she adores you. I'm sure she's still up why don't you go in and talk to her?"

"No." he said shaking his head. "I'm embarrassed to even look at her."

"You should talk to her Phil. I already did but I'm sure talking to you would make her feel a lot better." She reasoned.

"What if she won't talk to me?" he asked her.

"When has that ever stopped you from talking to somebody before?" she teased.

Punk lightly knocked on Jamie's door as he opened it and stepped in.

"I'm sleeping." Jamie said fully awake.

"No you're not." Punk said stepping further into the room.

"I am." She said as her eyes were closed to tightly she was clearly forcing it.

"Come on bean let's talk." He said sitting on her bed and watched as she opened her eyes.

"About what?" Jamie asked innocently.

"About your mom." Punk said to her.

"You hurt her, I heard her say it." Jamie informed him. "She said you were playing a game but I'm not stupid."

"It wasn't a game." Punk told her honestly and she frowned. "And I shouldn't have done it."

"You said hitting people is wrong." Jamie reminded him and he nodded. "You said you'd never hurt me or mommy."

"I wasn't thinking Bean." He said honestly. "We were having a grown up talk and I didn't even realize I was hurting her. I would never intentionally hurt her or you for that matter."

"But you did." Jamie insisted.

"I did you're right and I'm going to have to make up for that but I will tell you this, it will never happen again."

"Did you hit her too?" Jamie asked and Punk felt his chest tighten.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "Never, ever, ever bean."

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked him.

"Sometimes I do stupid things but I would never do that ever." He promised her. "But I am very proud of you for sticking up for your mom and calling me out on doing something wrong." He said to her.

"It's my job." She shrugged cutely.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said to her.

"Only a little." Jamie admitted. "But mommy said it was ok."

"It wasn't ok." Punk said to her. "It's never ok and I'll fix it."

"Did you say you're sorry?" Jamie asked him.

"No actually I didn't." Punk admitted thinking about it.

"You should say you're sorry. Mommy said you love her very much and she loves you." Jamie said to him as if she was telling him some secret he didn't already know. "I'm sure she'd forgive you."

"I do love your mom. Before you your mommy was my whole heart." He said to her honestly.

"And now?" Jamie asked.

"She shares my heart with you." He said to her.

"You both share my heart too." Jamie smiled. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yea just uh- I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid of me or for your mom." He said to her quickly knowing she wants to get to bed.

"Grown ups sometimes argue." Jamie shrugged and sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't think you're a bad man daddy, you broke a rule and you're sorry. I've done it too."

"Yea." Punk said not really feeling any better. "Goodnight bean."

"Night daddy I love you." She yawned rolling over.

Punk walked back into his room and saw AJ looking in the mirror brushing her hair out.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's not scared of me or so she claims." Punk said to her.

"We should talk about this Ricky thing." She said to him.

"Can we not?" Punk asked cringing as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just want to say I'm sorry and I love you."

"I'm sorry too." She said looking at his reflection. "I love you too in case you doubted it."

"I know." He said with a light smile. "I just need to sleep on all of this tonight that's all. I'll think of something tomorrow."

"Alright." She said to him and ran her hands over his hands that were at her stomach. "Are you really, truly sorry?"

"You know I am." He said to her.

"Well if you wanted to show me how sorry you were…" she trailed off pushing his hands south.

"All weekend." He smirked looking into the mirror and watched as she blushed and looked away. "The entire weekend I was inside of your body in anyway I could get into it and it's still not enough?"

"You should be happy I want more." She grinned.

"That does make me happy." He said pulling his hands away and turning her around so she was facing him. "But I want to make you happy and I know what makes you ridiculously happy." He said swiftly pulling her t-shirt over her head and she already was braless.

Punk guided AJ against the wall and cupped one of her breasts with two hands and moved his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it roughly. AJ banged her head against the wall as Punk's tongue and teeth ran over her sensitive nipple.

"That feels really good." She moaned smiling like a fool.

Punk kept one hand on that breast and moved the other one to her neglected one and placed his mouth over it now while he massaged her other breast. AJ's hand slipped underneath her own very short sleeping shorts and she rolled her eyes in ecstasy.

"Shh." He whispered as he dropped to his knees before her and tugged down her shorts with her underwear. He pushed her hand away and gave her a slow lick first. "Mine." He said looking up at her.

AJ lifted her leg over his shoulder to remain comfortable as his mouth invaded her most sensitive area. AJ arched into him and moved her hips over his mouth to be in control which usually Punk would end by gripping her hips but he was letting her have fun tonight. He did owe her one and this was his way of apologizing to her.

Punk only briefly pulled his mouth to switch their positions so he was leaning against the wall sitting up and she now was able to thrust her hips harder against him so she was moving at the quicker pace she wanted. Her nails clawed at his head as his hand moved down to his shaft and he pulled it out and began to stoke himself as AJ used his mouth to pleasure herself. Once she climaxed she carefully dropped her leg and off of his shoulder and began to slowly drop on his waiting and twitching member.

Punk's back was still pressed against the wall as their bodies connected and noticed that some of her liquid was still on the corner of his mouth and licked her tongue over it to clean him off.

"God damn that was hot." He grunted. AJ opened her mouth but it wasn't to speak she crashed it against Punk's and as they were in a deep tongue filled kiss she began to rise and fall with ease up and down him and he again let her control the pace.

"We should fight more often." She teased pulling her mouth away from him.

AJ cupped his face but didn't kiss him she kept her eyes locked on his as she made love to him on the floor, she wanted him to see how deep she loved him, how she would never leave him and that after all of this time he was still her world.

Punk was the one who was actually making the most noise for a change. She was completely consuming him and it wasn't like him to loose it like during sex but he was a little emotional and not just from the fight but the almost getting run over thing too.

"Faster." He said to her and she didn't crack a smile but moved her hips harder and quicker against him. "That's it." He groaned keeping his eyes on her still. "Just like that, don't slow down."

AJ felt sweat trickling down off of her body as she kept moving against him and now she was growing weak because she was so close and her forehead was resting against his now. Punk moved the pad of his thumb over her clit and massaged until she tightened around him and came pushing him into his own orgasm.

"I can't move." She admitted as she rested her head against his shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

"You're fucking amazing." He smirked kissing her sweaty hair. "And I really am sorry."

"Trust me you're more than forgiven." She smiled kissing his shoulder which was the only spot she had the energy to reach.

Punk's hands moved to her bottom and he lifted her without removing himself from her body and walked her over to the bed. He felt her kissing his shoulder more now and couldn't believe she wanted to go again.

"Not that I'm complaining…." He trailed off as he placed her onto the bed and cradled himself in-between her legs as he was still inside of her. "…but you have been extra horny this weekend. You ok?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She said to him.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked her seriously. "No lying." He warned her.

"Trust me I wouldn't do that to you again and after the excruciating labor I went through with our first child do you think I'm eager to do that again?" she asked him seriously.

"So just horny then? Got it." He smirked and kissed her again as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

The next morning Jamie got dressed for school and came down the stairs and saw both of her parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi!" she greeted simply climbing into her chair and smiled at the eggs and bacon AJ had already prepared for her.

"Honey we have to talk." AJ said to her.

"About daddy?" Jamie asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"No not about me." Punk said to her.

"Is daddy being punished for breaking a rule?" Jamie asked.

"He was punished last night." AJ said to her and Punk almost laughed.

"I don't think it worked, he's laughing." Jamie said very seriously to AJ.

"No bean this is about the rules." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Don't do that, I hate when you do that."

"I know the rules really well daddy. Its you that should learn them." She said to him honestly.

"Your mom went over the rules with me last night." Punk said to her. "But this is important Jamie."

"Ok." Jamie said putting her fork down.

"Look we don't want to scare you or anything." AJ started.

"But you're a big girl as you pointed out." Punk added.

"I am." Jamie nodded proudly.

"There are people who know your mom and I." Punk started off not sure how to word it. "They're called fans."

"I'm a John Cena fan." Jamie added with a grin.

"Yea thanks." Punk muttered. "But yes like you and you're such a good little fan. But there are ones who aren't very nice."

"Than they aren't fans." Jamie responded simply.

"Yea that's true I guess." Punk said scratching the back of his head. "A little help babe?" he asked AJ.

"What your dad is trying to say is that there may be a fan who isn't happy with us." AJ said to her. "So that's why you have to be extra careful with the rules."

"Like at school." Punk said to her and she looked over to him. "When you're outside at playtime don't go to the fence and talk to anyone, unless it's a teacher or Principle Danes there's no other grownup you should be talking to."

"Ok daddy." She said picking her fork back up and eating it.

"And if for some reason I'm not there to get you from school or your father you go right to Principle Danes." AJ said to her. "If someone says they're there to pick you up they're lying."

"I know that mommy." Jamie assured her.

"We're going to give you a secret word." Punk said to her and that caught her attention and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a secret word in case someone approaches you who claims to know us." Punk said to her.

"But if I'm not supposed to talk to them how would I know if they know the secret word?" Jamie asked confused.

"It's just in case honey." AJ smiled to her.

"Ok what is it?" Jamie asked.

"We won't you to pick it." Punk said to her.

"Really? Can it be batman?" Jamie asked him.

"Something a little more discreet bean." Punk smirked.

"Nightwing." She suggested with a grin. Another batman character but it worked.

"Nightwing it is" AJ agreed.

"Are you going to follow the rules too?" Jamie asked the two.

"Yes." The both answered.

"Do we have to move again?" Jamie asked them.

"We're not sure yet." Punk answered for Jamie. If AJ wanted to move they would move, him included.

"Is that why you two were yelling yesterday?" Jamie asked them. She was a very curious 4 year old.

"Sometimes mom and dad's argue." AJ reminded her. "But everything is ok."

"Ok." Jamie seemed satisfied with the response and moved on.

* * *

A few days later AJ spent the day shopping for decorations for Jamie's birthday party and when she came in she saw Punk was in the house and there were two men with him.

"What's all this?" she asked and when Punk turned around he startled her. "No." she frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"You shaved your head." She said sadly running her hand over the buzzed hair. "And not your beard…"

"I look fucking great." He remarked smugly.

"You look like a prison inmate." She corrected. "And why are you here anyway?"

"Wow what a greeting for your husband." He remarked and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi honey why aren't you training and what happened to your beautiful head of hair?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh thank you for asking dear." He remarked just as sarcastically. "These nice men are putting in a state of the art alarm system."

"Oh so soon?" AJ asked him. "It's been kind of quiet on that front."

"No chances." He said to her. "It's an amazing system."

"We don't own this Phil are you sure it's ok you're doing this?" she asked him.

"Yea it's fine." Punk said to her. "Also we can take Jamie out to that dinner we promised her last weekend."

"She'll love that." AJ smiled. "And it gives me time to hide the decorations."

"Is that what that all is?" Punk asked her peeking into the bags. "I thought they were Christmas presents for me."

"I already got your present." She smirked.

"What is it? Is it good?" he asked curiously.

"It's going to be wrapped in a big red bow." She teased and his eyes lit up.

"Just a bow?" he asked and she nodded. "How big is this bow?"

"Small." She whispered and before Punk could respond he noticed the two men were eavesdropping and looking over at his wife.

"Not paying you to gawk at my wife." Punk informed them and they scurried off.

"I got your gifts already oh and I was thinking we'd spend Christmas and her birthday in Chicago." She said to him.

"I don't know about that Ape." He said unsurely. "She's all settled here."

"I know but your family is in Chicago and it will be easier to see them. We won't stay long just for Christmas eve, Christmas day and her birthday."

"I guess." He said still not sure.

"We're in the same boat there as we are here at least there she'll be surrounded by more people." She reminded him.

"Yea ok." He agreed.

"Besides I have a huge surprise for her Birthday party." She grinned.

"Oh no." He said already knowing.

"Yes." She said nodding.

"I don't want him in my house." Punk said to her.

"Having John Cena at her birthday party would make it the best birthday ever." She said seriously.

"He'll be busy because the show in Chicago after Christmas is always a big deal." Punk pointed out.

"And I already spoke to him and he said he'd stop by before going to the arena it's incredibly sweet of him." She said to him. "And you will be nice to him."

Once AJ arrived home with Jamie she was excited that Punk was already home. She tossed her book bag on the couch and looked around for him.

"Daddy I'm here!" Jamie yelled out and AJ couldn't help but smile. Clearly the incident from the other night didn't bother her too much, she was still daddy's little girl. "Daddy it's me bean!" she yelled out.

"Try upstairs James." AJ laughed as she punched in the new security code by the door as Jamie ran up the stairs.

The next thing AJ heard was screaming and before she could even react Jamie was already running down the stairs.

"Jamie-" AJ started but Jamie ran right for the door and as soon as she opened the door there was a loud alarm that went off and she froze looking at her mother in shock.

"Opps!" she yelled over the noise then covered her ears.

"It's ok." AJ said closing the door and punching in the code but it wasn't working.

"I got it." Punk said jogging down the stairs and Jamie's face fell again and she ran and hid behind AJ. Punk punched his code in and the alarm went off. "It worked." He said with a smile. "Keeps criminals out and my bean inside. It's a great alarm."

"It sure does work." AJ remarked. "My ears are still ringing." She said annoyed. "And why didn't my code work?"

"Huh? Must be a glitch." He said to her.

"It's call imprisonment and it's illegal." She warned him knowing what he was up to.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"You don't want me to have the code because you're afraid I'll sneak out." She laughed.

"Not sneak." He said to her.

"Well news flash Phil I leave the house to get Jamie I can't have the alarm going off when I do that." She reminded him.

"Fuck." He muttered. "Fine it's yours and Jamie's birthday."

"Thank you. And by the way you have to change that because that's so obvious." She said to him.

"Bean?" Punk asked kneeling down and saw she was still hiding behind AJ's legs. "It's me bean." He laughed. "I just got a haircut."

"Prove it." She said to him.

"AJ tell her." Punk said to her.

"Prove it." AJ grinned at him.

"What's our secret word?" Jamie asked him.

"Nightwing." He said and Jamie slowly stepped out.

"You look scary." Jamie frowned looking at him.

"Told you." AJ said to him.

"It's just me. I get really hot when I work out that's all." Punk said to her.

"I don't like it." Jamie said refusing to go near him.

"I don't either." AJ agreed.

"Wow I'm pretty out numbered here, huh?" Punk asked standing up. "Even Larry growled at me."

"At least shave your face down." AJ said to him. "The beard is too much."

"Scary." Jamie nodded in agreement with her mother.

"Fine I'll shave." He said to them.

"Good." Jamie said happily.

"Now give me a kiss hello." Punk smiled towards Jamie.

"When you shave." Jamie said to him and walked off.

"Yea no kisses from me either." AJ said to him and he frowned as she followed Jamie.

"You two are really mean." Punk said as they walked into the kitchen. "The beard is awesome!" he shouted.

"No it's not!" Jamie responded from the next room.

"I'll have you know I'm not shaving it because you two bullied me into it! I'm doing it because I want to!"

"No you're not!" now AJ yelled back. "You're doing it because we told you to now please hurry!"

"It's outrageous." Punk muttered stomping walking up the stairs. "I look fucking cool." He said to himself as he headed into the bathroom to shave his face to make his girls happy.


	12. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

* * *

A few weeks later it was Christmas week and the Brooks family was back in Chicago. They came back on the 23rd so they could get a tree and set the place up for not only Christmas but Jamie's birthday.

Punk and Jamie were in charge of picking out the Christmas tree which was Jamie's favorite tradition. Jamie was sitting on Punk's shoulders as he wandered the few blocks over to the tree lot but they made an unexpected stop.

"Daddy they don't have trees here do they?" Jamie asked as they walked into a car dealership.

"No I have to check on your mom's Christmas present." Punk said lifting her over his head and putting her on her feet.

"But mommy already has a car." Jamie pointed out.

"Yes but this is going to be a much nicer car." Punk said to her. "And this is a surprise so you can't tell her." He warned his almost five-year-old daughter.

"I promise daddy I can keep a secret." Jamie assured him.

"Good bean." He smirked as a dealer walked over to him and shook his hand. Jamie assumed the man knew her dad since they were already talking about AJ.

Punk had Jamie's hand in his own but she was already bored out of her mind and tugged on Punk's hand to get his attention.

"Daddy can I look at the fish tank? It's right there." She said pointing across the room to the huge fish tank in the middle of the lobby.

"Yea just stay where I can see you." He said letting go of her hand and adjusting his spot so he was facing Jamie and the fish tank.

Jamie was in awe of the huge fish tank and loved how big and colorful all the fish were. Her nose was practically pressed against the glass as she moved her eyes to follow the big yellow fish and she smiled happily. But Jamie's attention was caught by a man who was on the other side of the tank making funny faces.

The man was making fish faces and sticking his tongue out and Jamie found it to be the funniest thing in the world. Her laughs were echoing in the lobby causing Punk to keep a very close eye on is daughter. The man wiggled his finger for Jamie to join him on the other side and without thinking began to walk to the other side then stopped.

"What's so funny over there Bean?" Punk asked halting her movements.

"The man." Jamie smiled looking at Punk but pointing to the tank.

"There's a man in the tank?" Punk laughed.

"No he's on the other side come here daddy, you have to see him!" she encouraged waving him to join her.

Curiosity got the best of Punk and he walked over to his daughter who was waiting anxiously for him to join her.

"See he's so funny daddy look." She said pulling him around the tank but the man was gone. "He was right there." She frowned and moved her little head around to look for him.

"Well he's gone now." Punk said taking her hand looking around casually himself. "Come on bean." He said pulling her away.

"But I want to look at the fish." Jamie frowned.

"We'll look before we leave ok, do you want to see your mom's new car?" he asked hoping to distract her.

"Yes!" Jamie said happily. "Oh and can we get a fish tank? A big one like this one! With all those pretty fish?"

"Keith wouldn't like us giving attention to another pet." Punk lied.

"But it's so pretty daddy! I want a pretty fish tank." She argued.

"Not right now bean." Punk said walking her outside to look at the car.

"I'll just ask Santa." Jamie said stubbornly.

"He'll say the same thing. And how is Santa going to bring a fish tank down our chimney?" Punk scoffed.

"He'll figure it out. I've been an extra good girl this year." She reminded him.

"Santa can't travel with a big tank." Punk argued not wanting to have to run out for a fish tank at the moment.

"But I really, really want one." She whined.

"Look it's the car." He said pointing to AJ's new black BMW I8. The car was ridiculous and AJ wasn't too much into cars but he hated the one she was driving now and she deserved to be spoiled.

"Wow." Jamie said running to it. "It's very pretty."

"You think so?" he asked her.

"Very pretty." Jamie nodded. "Can I look inside?" she asked trying to open the door.

"Yea step back." He said lightly tugging her back by her shoulder and hit a button on the key and Jamie was stunned when the doors opened not only on their own but up and not to the side.

"Woah!" Jamie shouted. "That's so cool!"

"Yea it is." Punk agreed and watched as Jamie jumped in the front seat. "Think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it!" Jamie said to him. "But I thought she said she wanted a fish tank but this is nice too."

"She didn't say she wanted a fish tank." Punk said childishly then thought about it seriously. "Did she?" and Jamie just shrugged.

* * *

An hour later Jamie opened the front door and held it open as Punk carried in the biggest tree AJ had ever seen.

"Oh my god that's huge." AJ said to him. "Why so big?"

"It's the one Jamie insisted on having." Punk groaned as he put the tree down. "I need just five minutes before I unwrap it and put it together."

"Poor baby." AJ teased.

"Did you get the star for the top of the tree out yet?" Jamie asked.

"Yea I just cleaned it, it's in the kitchen." AJ said and Jamie ran off into the kitchen.

"It's really good to be home." Punk admitted enjoying being back in his Chicago home.

"Yea I've really missed it." AJ agreed sitting next to him and kissing his cheek. "Poor thing you're all exhausted."

"This isn't the half of it yet." Punk grunted. "Now I have to battle last minute shoppers and get a fucking fish tank."

"What?" AJ asked him. "Why? Who is it for?"

"Jamie wants one." Punk argued.

"Oh no." AJ said shaking her head.

"But she said she was going to ask Santa." Punk argued. "I can't disappoint her."

"She got enough gifts and the fish will end up being my responsibility." She said to him. "It will be just like the hamster and the hermit crabs no way."

"You didn't have to look at her face." Punk pointed out.

"So what you buy the tank and bring it here then drive it all the way back to Milwaukee?" she asked him.

"Yea it will be a small one." He promised.

"Very small? Like can only fit two or three goldfish?" she asked him seriously.

"Yea I mean I won't get the fish here we'll bring it back to Milwaukee and set it up and get the fish there." Punk said to her.

"Alright." AJ said to him. "You seriously do spoil her, you get that right?"

"She's my only kid I'm supposed to." Punk said to her standing back up.

"Fine." She said standing up as well. "I'm going to get the rest of the decorations from the basement or do you need help setting the tree up?"

"No I got it." Punk said to her.

"Come on James help me downstairs!" AJ yelled as Jamie just ran out of the kitchen and followed her mom down the steps into the basement.

"Where are we going mommy?" Jamie asked following AJ out of the basement door which led to the outside.

"Do you want to see what I got your dad for Christmas?" AJ asked her and Jamie nodded. "You can keep secret right?"

"Yea I think I'm getting really good at it actually." Jamie assured her.

"That's something every mother wants to hear." AJ teased and led Jamie to the unattached garage that basically became storage for them and opened the door.

"Woah! A motorcycle!" Jamie said with a big smile running right to it.

"Be careful." AJ warned.

"Will daddy take me on it?" Jamie asked.

"If he wants to live to enjoy it he won't." AJ teased.

"I'll be really careful mommy." Jamie promised.

"We'll see." AJ said to her. "Think he'll like it?"

"Yes he'll like. He likes his other bike." Jamie pointed out.

"That's a vespa." AJ grinned.

"You're going to like your gift too." Jamie said then froze. "Woops." She said slowly.

"You know what your dad got me?" AJ asked and Jamie didn't respond but ran her hand over the motorcycle. "Come on James you can tell me."

"I promised I wouldn't." Jamie said to her. "I can't break a promise."

"Ok fine." AJ said to her. "But is it big or small?"

"It's big." Jamie told her honestly.

"How big?" AJ asked her.

"Very big." Jamie said seriously.

"So big it won't fit under the tree?" AJ asked.

"I think so." Jamie said thinking about it.

"Just tell me you can tell me any secrets it's a mom rule." AJ smiled.

"No mommy I promised." Jamie said running out of the shed.

* * *

Hours later the tree was set up and Punk had gone out to get Jamie her fish tank. She heard the doorbell and opened it and held the door as Colt backed into the house with Punk ahead of him holding another end to a fish tank that was not small like he promised, it was tremendous.

"Phil you said small enough to fit on her desk." AJ sighed as him and Colt dropped the box in the living room.

"It's only a 150 gallons and the box is only so big because of the stand." Punk reasoned.

"Jesus Phil." AJ sighed looking at it.

"Hey the good thing is I ordered all of the fish already and they'll be delivered on the 28th." He said to her.

"I picked out a starfish." Colt added with a smile.

"How are we getting this home?" AJ asked him.

"Colt's driving it back in his truck." Punk said to her.

"That's really sweet Colt." AJ said with a faint smile. "How much did this even cost? I thought it would be like a $100. She already has so much."

"A lot more than that but her face will be priceless." Punk smiled.

"Well you better hide it because she's still up." AJ warned them.

"Where are we supposed to hide this? I am not carrying it down your basement steps." Colt warned him.

"I'll cover it with a sheet or something." Punk said to her.

"Oh that's smart it's not like she's a super curious four year old girl." AJ snorted.

"I'll tie it around it she won't know." Punk said leaving the room and heading to the basement to find a sheet.

"So how are things going?" Colt asked AJ.

"Good. I'm sure you heard about the car incident." She said to him and he nodded.

"I did and for what it's worth I totally agree with you it sounds like that creepy mother fucker." Colt said to her.

"But so far it's been quiet I don't want to jinx it. I just want to get through this week and make sure Jamie has an amazing birthday." AJ said to him.

"I'm sure she will. The amount of money Punk dropped on this tank proves it." Colt teased.

"This is her Christmas present one of many by the way." AJ said to him. "For her Birthday we got her one of those electric cars."

"Oh man! I've always wanted one of those!" Colt said to her seriously. "My gift is still better than whatever you and Punk got her but still you're giving me a run for my money."

"What did you get her?" AJ asked him.

"It's a surprise." Colt smirked.

"Here." Punk said opening a large old bed sheet. "Wrap this around it."

"How are you wrapping that with Christmas paper?" AJ asked him.

"I'll figure it out." He said as he and Colt covered the large box.

"Uncle Colt!" Jamie shouted as she ran down the stairs. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey kid." Colt said picking her up and giving her a hug. "How's life? How's the new school?"

"Life and school are great!" Jamie told him. "Are you coming to my birthday party?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Colt said to her.

"What about the Christmas party? I got you a present." Jamie informed him.

"Well than I'll definitely be there." He teased.

"Hey where's your hat?" Jamie frowned.

"What hat?" Colt asked.

"The hat I got you from Puerto Rico you said you'd never take it off." Jamie said giving him a serious look. "Did you lie to me?"

"Yea Colt?" Punk asked teasingly.

"Oh no I didn't lie." He laughed nervously looking at Jamie.

"But you're not wearing it." She pointed out. "Did you not like it Uncle Colt?"

"No! I loved it! I just left home." Colt assured her.

"Sure you did." She said in the most disappointed voice and squirmed until he put her down. "I'm going upstairs to play." Jamie said with a sad sigh and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going right home to get it Jamie!" Colt shouted walking to the door.

"You'll wear it on Christmas and to my birthday party?" Jamie asked from the middle of the stairs.

"Yes I swear! I'll be right back." He ran right out the door and Punk grinned as Jamie ran down the stairs and held her hand out to Punk.

"Worth the five bucks, good job bean." Punk said proudly.

"You both are so mean." AJ laughed.

"What's this?" Jamie asked her parents pointing to the fish tank that was poorly covered.

"It's a present for Colt." Punk lied.

"Daddy he was right there you're not doing a good job hiding it." Jamie informed him shaking her head in disappointment."

"Yea you're right but I'll just keep it covered he'll never know." He said to her.

"Mommy can you help me brush my hair out?" Jamie asked her.

"Sure thing." AJ said taking her hand. "You got all of this under control?" she asked Punk.

* * *

Later that night Punk walked into Jamie's room to read her a story and saw she was still wide awake.

"You ok bean?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'm just too excited!" she admitted.

"I know but the sooner you go to sleep the sooner Christmas then your birthday." He reminded her.

"I have too much to think about!" she admitted. "All of these secrets and presents!"

"What secrets and presents?" Punk asked curiously.

"What you got mommy what she got you…" she trailed off then covered her mouth with her hand.

"You know what mommy got me?" Punk asked with a grin and she shook her head 'no'. "You're lying bean." He laughed. "Tell me."

"I can't daddy I promised!" she said to him.

"Oh come on you tell me everything." He said to her.

"I can't tell you what it is." She said firmly.

"You're right you don't want to go back on your word but you can tell me where it is." Punk grinned. "This way you're keeping your word to your mom but not lying to me."

"I really don't think I can." Jamie said to him. "Sorry."

"Ok." Punk said with a tight smile then began to tickle her. "Tell me bean, tell me where it is." He said as she laughed and moved around.

"The shed!" she yelled still laughing and he stopped tickling her.

"Good bean." He said with a smile.

"Don't tell mommy I told you!" she begged.

"I won't." he assured her.

* * *

After reading Jamie her story Punk came down the stairs and saw Colt and AJ on the couch and tried to sneak by them.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked turning her head to see him.

"Just to check something outside." Punk said casually.

"Check what? Did you hear something?" she asked nervously.

"No it's nothing to worry about." He said making his way to the basement door.

"Oh no." she said jumping out of her seat but Punk just laughed and ran down the stairs, he knew Jamie squealed. "Stay with Jamie." She said to Colt chasing after Punk.

"Do not open that door!" AJ warned catching up to him outside.

"Which door? This one?" he asked with a grin opening the door and his smile got huge. "Holy shit!"

"Oh you ruined it!" AJ frowned.

"This is fucking awesome!" He said admiring the bike and putting the small overhead light on.

"Well don't get used to it I'm retuning it." She warned him.

"Why?" he asked sadly.

"You ruined it! This was supposed to be a surprise!" she yelled.

"I am surprised." He smiled. "Best gift ever!"

"Ugh you're such an impatient baby." She huffed folding her arms. "And I can't believe she rated me out. She wouldn't even give me a hint as to what you got me."

"You obviously didn't tickle it out of her." Punk said smugly.

"You're so underhanded." She said annoyed.

"Thank you so much I love it." He said walking towards her.

"I don't care." She said folding her arms and looking away from him.

"You're the best." He smiled wrapping his arms around her and tried to kiss her lips but turned her face so he got her cheek. "Oh come on don't be a tease."

"I'm not being a tease I'm being angry." She shot at him.

"You know how much that turns me on." He said to her.

"No not in a shed." She said to him.

"The first time we ever had sex was up against a bus outside of work." He pointed out. "We also had dirty hot sex in public bathroom a few weeks back."

"Not in a shed outside. It's extra dirty in here and if you think I'm going to reward you for ruining this huge surprise then you're nuts." She said to him seriously as he closed the shed door behind her.

"Did you say nuts?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes. "You know what would be really hot? Sex on my new bike." He grinned.

"Ugh." She said disgusted.

"You've thought about it." He accused.

"Never in my life." She said as he grabbed her by the elbows and lead her over to the bike. "And it's too cold out here."

"I'll keep you warm." He said simply unzipping his jeans and tugging them down.

"You really think this is going to happen?" she laughed.

"You really think it's not?" he asked with the same laugh as he dropped his boxers and sat on the bike. "It is cold."

"Good." She said unable to keep her eyes off of him.

"You'd look better on this bike naked." He said as he began to stroke himself.

"No." she said starting to loose her resolve.

"Come on, take me for a ride." He encouraged using his free hand to pull her closer then placed it over his shaft and encouraged her to keep moving it.

Punk placed his other leg on the other side of the bike so he was straddling it and let enjoy play with him.

"It's a really nice bike." He said to her.

"Yea, yea and now you're getting a hand job, Christmas came early." She muttered.

"I don't want a hand job. I want your naked ass on his bike." He said in a very serious voice.

"We can't leave Jamie." She said to him.

"Colt's with her come on." He said to her moving his hands to her sweats and untied them.

"Don't touch me you spoil sport I'll do it myself." She said pulling away from him and pulling down her own bottoms. "I'm not going to enjoy this."

"I doubt that." He retorted with a laugh and watched as she was now naked from the waist down climb in front of him, facing him.

"Kiss me beautiful." He requested and she leaned in and kissed him as her hands moved back to his shaft and she continued to pump him.

Punk's hands pushed her top up slightly so they were over her breasts and massaged and cupped them while they continued to kiss. Her nipples were already hard from the cold weather but Punk rolling them between his fingers was adding to it.

"How are you so perfect?" he asked pulling away from her lips.

"It's a gift." She teased. "And to think you hated Christmas."

"It's my favorite holiday." He grinned as AJ moved his now fully erect member over her clit and began to tease herself with it. "You're only torturing yourself."

"It's so good though." She moaned out. Punk pushed her back gently as far back as she could go and she led him into her body.

"This is Christmas." He said happily as he moved against the smooth bike with ease in and out of her body. "My beautiful Christmas angel." He smiled.

"You're so cheesy when you're getting sex." She laughed.

"I can't help it." He said grabbing the handles of the bike for leverage so he could push into her harder….

Twenty minutes later they came back into the house and Colt was still sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I was about to send a search party out for you two." Colt said not taking his eyes off of the TV. "Then I realized you both probably ended up ripping each others clothes off."

"That's not true." Punk said to him and Colt turned to look at them.

"AJ's shirt is on backwards, her lips are swollen and her hair is knotted." He told him surely. "And you have that annoying 'I just had sex' glow."

"Whatever my house, my wife I can do it wherever I want." Punk remarked smugly. "And I'll have you know that I just did it on my brand new motorcycle!"

"Get the fuck out!" Colt said with a smile. "I'd ask to see it but you just had sex on it so I'll wait until you clean it but that's awesome! You're seriously the best wife ever." He said to AJ.

After Punk and AJ left the shed the door opened again and someone stepped outside and slowly closed the door, it was Ricky who was hiding in the shed the entire time Punk and AJ were in there….

* * *

Christmas morning was the best day to Jamie. She opened a ton of presents and had gotten almost everything she had asked for. Punk and AJ enjoyed watching her face light up with every package opened and both couldn't help but feel they went overboard but she was only going to be young for so long and still believe in Santa.

"How did Santa do this year?" Punk asked Jamie who looked confused.

"I see almost everything." She said looking under the tree again.

"What's missing?" he teased.

"Did you mail him my last letter?" Jamie asked AJ. "Remember after the tree I asked you to send him a letter, he forgot my fish tank."

"Maybe Santa thought you got enough?" AJ suggested. "Or the letter was too late."

"Daddy?" Jamie asked with a frown..

"Ok well you see that gift I said I was for Colt?" he said pointing to the big box and she nodded. "Santa dropped that off the other day because he couldn't fit in his sled and said it was for you."

"For me?" Jamie asked happily running to it and ripping the paper off of it and she saw a picture of a huge fish tank on the box. "Wow!"

"You spoil her." AJ whispered to him sipping her coffee.

"This is awesome!" She said looking back at her parents. "But where are they fishes?"

"They're coming separate when we're back in Milwaukee." Punk smirked.

"Best Christmas ever!" she said to them.

"It is, I love my bike." He said smiling towards AJ who was still annoyed he ruined the surprise. "Well I guess that's it." He said standing up collecting the wrapping paper and AJ pouted.

"Daddy you forgot mommy's gift!" Jamie laughed.

"Oh, I did?" he asked innocently.

"Yea Phil where is it?" AJ asked.

"Did you forget it daddy?" Jamie asked horrified.

"No bean I didn't." He smirked. "Put on your jackets." He said to them.

"Jackets?" AJ asked standing up and putting Jamie's jacket on her.

"Yup come on." He said putting on his own jacket then helping AJ into hers.

Punk walked them to the front door and opened it and in the driveway was AJ's brand new BMW with a huge red bow on it.

"Oh my god!" she screamed running down the stairs to the car. "Is this for real?"

"No it's just a loaner." He said seriously then smirked. "Yes it's for real." He said helping Jamie down the stairs.

"Mommy the doors open up and not to the side! It's a super car!" Jamie said to her.

"I can't believe it!" AJ said looking around the car. "Can I take it for ride?"

"It's yours, do what you want." He said tossing the keys to her. The car was ridiculous and by ridiculous over a hundred grand but AJ deserved it, it made her happy and he had the money.

"I love you!" She said racing to Punk and jumping into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said peppering his face with kisses.

"Ew stop kissing!" Jamie giggled.

"Thank you so much." She said wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a longer kiss.

"So you like it?" he teased.

"The best gift I have gotten since you gave me Keith." She smiled. "I have such a cool car!"

"I hope you really do like it. I know you would never spend the money on yourself-" he started but she kissed him again, she really loved the gift. They only pulled away when they felt a snowball hit them.

"Kissing is so gross!" Jamie informed them and Punk put AJ down and picked up a big pile of snow. "No daddy don't!" she warned her father knowing he was getting ready to throw a big snowball at her.

"Don't hit my car!" she warned the two. And watched as Punk threw a snowball so slowly that Jamie was able to dodge it.

"You stink daddy!" Jamie laughed gathering up more snow but Punk chased after her. "Ahh!" she laughed running around the snow as Punk chased after her.

* * *

The next day was Jamie's big birthday party and the home was filled with family and friends. Jamie was in an adorable dress with cute little chucks on and a birthday tiara.

"Having fun bean?" Punk asked his daughter.

"It's the coolest party ever!" Jamie said to him. "Look at all the wrestling stuff here!" she said to him gesturing to AJ's decorations. She was up until three in the morning decorating. "And Uncle Colt got me a real Women's championship! I can barely lift it!"

"What about what we got you?" Punk asked smugly.

"It was great too!" she assured him. "And now I'm five! Do you know what that means?"

"No please explain it to me." He asked amused.

"I'm an adult now." She said seriously and he just laughed. "I start regular school next year! I can't have naptime, no more nighttime stories, no more carrying me around-"

"Wait I like doing all of that." Punk said cutting her off. "You're turning five not forty." He reminded her. "Enjoy being a kid."

"I'm too old don't you get it?" Jamie asked sadly.

"No you're not bean." He smirked as the doorbell rang and he knew who that was, ever the boy scout, always on time. "You should answer the door." He said to Jamie.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yea you're five now." He said nodding to the door and followed her to it.

Jamie reached up and opened the door and her mouth dropped upon seeing John Cena standing outside her door.

"No way!" she said still in shock.

"I heard it was your birthday Jamie." John smiled kneeling down and giving her a hug. "Happy Birthday." He said standing up and following her inside.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked still shocked.

"Your mom invited me to my biggest fan's birthday party, I couldn't miss that." John laughed and passed her a neatly wrapped present. "That's for you."

"You got me a present too?" Jamie asked and he laughed again.

"Can't show up to a Birthday party without a present." John said to her.

"Thank you so much John!" she said grabbing his hand. "You have to meet my grandma and aunts!" she said tugging him towards the kitchen.

The part went off well and Jamie was passed out sleeping on the couch at only 7pm.

"She tried to tell me she was grown up and look at her." Punk smirked nodding towards her. "She couldn't hang."

"She had a big few days." AJ smiled as she collected paper cups and plates and placed them into a trash bag. "I really do miss it here." She said stepping into the kitchen with Punk following.

"We'll be back soon." He promised. "I just need a few more months."

"But I don't think I'll feel right here." AJ said to him. "I haven't felt right since he's been out."

"I know and I wish I could make that go away for you." He frowned. "We'll work it out. I'll put the same security system in this house that I did in our other place."

"Jamie hates it and Keith keeps setting it off." AJ sighed.

"We'll get through this we always do." Punk assured her.

"I don't care what happens to me it's Jamie, this guy is a child predator." She reminded him.

"If something else happens I swear to you we'll pack up and go so far away and off the radar he'll never find us." He promised her. "I won't take chances with Jamie or you. But for right now let's enjoy the fact that everything has been quiet and you through a kick ass party and made her smile all day."

"She did seem to have fun." AJ agreed with a smile.

"Oh she had the best time and John showing up was the cherry on top, she'll never forget it." Punk smiled. "You're a great mom."

"You think so?" she asked him.

"Great mom and wife." He said to her. "Thank you for sticking by me with this UFC thing and taking care of Jamie the way you do so I don't have to worry about her."

"You still worry." She smirked.

"I do but not as much. As soon as we get back I really want you to start focusing on your book and yourself." He said to her. "Take your car out for a joyride or go get a massage, something. I worry more about you."

"I'm fine." She assured him. "But maybe I will, I can't turn down that car."

"You'll let me drive right?" he asked her.

"No you don't let me drive yours." She pointed out.

"Sometimes I do." He said to her.

"Never." AJ corrected. "My car, I'll let you ride shotgun though. Will you let me ride your bike?"

"Do you have a motorcycle license?" he asked her and she shook her head no. "I'll let you ride bitch than." He grinned and she glared at the choice of words. "I didn't make that up."

"Ha, ha." She said to him. "So Colt is driving the tank up with Jamie because she wants to spend time with him so you can ride your bike up and I'll ride my car."

"What about my car that I drove down here?" he asked her.

"Colt will bring it up in a few days. You're off until New Years there's no rush." AJ said to him. "I'd rather leave your crap car here then my brand new BMW."

"My car isn't crap." He huffed.

"Compared to my car it is." She said trying not to laugh in his face.

"I can't wait to get your pants off in that car." He said out of nowhere.

"Sex is just always on your mind." She laughed.

"You thought about it too." He said in a teasing but yet knowing voice.


	13. Five Years

**Five Years**

* * *

AJ was fast asleep because this Christmas 'break' wasn't much of a break at all. Bringing everything to Chicago for Christmas than back again right after, packing up Jamie and Punk, unpacking them and before she knew it New Years was approaching but she wasn't even sure she could stay up for the ball dropping.

"Hey." She heard her husband's voice and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Happy New Years Eve." He greeted and she looked over to him and saw he had a tray of food in his hands.

"What's this?" she yawned sitting up but the smell of the pancakes and bacon woke her up.

"It's your anniversary breakfast." He grinned. "Thought I forgot?"

"No." she smiled resting against the headboard. "This looks so good Phil. Where's Jamie?"

"Colt took her out for breakfast then to the park and then he's going to pick up all of those stupid New Years Eve decorations." Punk smirked. "Eat, enjoy."

"What's this?" she asked picking up a blindfold.

"You put that on for the desert after breakfast." Punk said to her. "Fuel up champ I'll be right back."

"Charming." She snorted and when Punk was gone ate a few bites of her food but then quickly put on the blindfold. She was too anxious for Punk and she knew they only limited timing. "Phil! I'm ready." She said. "Blindfold is on!"

AJ heard the door creek open and felt the tray was moved off of her lap and onto the floor. She felt his hand gently push her against the bed and tying her wrists to the headboard. He moved the pillows so she was flat on the mattress and then he tightened the rope around her.

"Ouch." She said with a nervous laugh. "That's really tight." She noted to him but he remained silent.

She felt Punk tug her sweats off of her body along with her underwear then he did something unfamiliar and tied one of her feet to the bottom of the bed then the other one and AJ was now a little uneasy because she didn't like the idea of being totally tied down like that and again the feet restraints were just as tight as her wrists.

"Phil?" she asked then felt a finger against her lips to shush her.

A hand slipped to her center and began to massage her but not gently but very roughly which again isn't usually how Punk started things off with her in the morning. He was gentler but clearly he was excited to move things along. For some reason AJ couldn't get wet everything seemed to make her uncomfortable but Punk slipped a finger into her anyway which again wasn't very Punk like because that just made her more uncomfortable.

"Phil wait." She requested but he didn't speak and added more fingers, more than what Punk usually did and since she couldn't get warmed up it was actually rough and was starting to hurt. "Phil don't." she said with a little more strength but again she was ignored and felt kissed to her torso as he pushed her top up.

And that's when AJ knew for sure, this wasn't Punk. Punk had a beard still and this man was clean shaven, even if Punk ran and shaved before coming back which she doubted, the kisses were all wrong.

"Stop!" She yelled trying to free her restraints. "Get off of me!" she screamed again.

"What's wrong April?" A smooth Puerto Rican voice questioned.

"Ricky?" she asked in a shaky voice and that's when he removed the blindfold and there was his sick smile.

"Hi baby." He greeted forcing a kiss on her.

"Please." AJ cried as he continued to touch and kiss her.

"More baby?" he questioned with a grin. "Do you know how long I've wanted you like this?" he asked moving harder. "I've been hard for you for almost 16 years now it's long overdue."

"Phil!" she screamed. "Phil!"

"Keep screaming I like it." He encouraged laughing. "You'll be screaming my name by the time I'm doing with you April."

AJ shot up from bed and realized it was all a dream, well not really a dream but one of the worst nightmares she's ever had in her entire life. Punk was sleeping soundly next to her and she saw the time was 1a.m. She opened her mouth to speak because she needed Punk to comfort her and tell her it was ok. But she couldn't get a word out and that's when she realized she was crying and shaking.

AJ let out a gasp for air feeling like she couldn't breathe and placed her hands over her chest and clenched her t-shirt. Her breathing was getting heavy and she was still crying and it was enough to finally stir Punk.

"Ape?" he asked in a sleepy voice rolling over and opened his eyes to see her shocked body and that alerted him enough. "AJ? What is it?"

AJ still couldn't speak and that's when she felt her stomach start to turn and jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom and began to vomit into it. She was surprised she made the toilet bowl. Punk turned on the bathroom light and held her long hair back as she threw up and cried at the same time.

"AJ calm down." He said running his hand over her back in attempt to calm her.

After five more minutes AJ knew she hurled everything she had eaten in the last day up and sat back on the bathroom floor. Punk flushed the toilet and grabbed a washcloth to dampen it and ran it gently over her face.

"It's alright." He said to her and she just nodded.

"I can't breathe." She choked out still crying.

"You're having a panic attack." He said to her calmly. "It's alright you're here with me." He said still cleaning off her face and rubbing her back. "Just breathe babe."

"Daddy?" Jamie asked from the bathroom door. Clearly the noise had woken up her.

"It's ok bean go back in your room." Punk said to her with a forced smile.

"Is mommy sick?" Jamie frowned.

"Yea her tummy hurts right now, don't come too close you might get sick too." He warned her.

"Mommy?" Jamie asked stepping forward holding back her own tears, she was scared to see her mom look so ill. She tilted her head but AJ didn't even look at her because she didn't want Jamie to see her like this.

"It's really late Jamie and mommy is really sick so go back into your room and I'll check on you in a few minutes ok?" Punk asked trying to get Jamie out of the room without having to leave AJ.

"What the hell is going on?" Colt asked approaching outside the door. He was spending New Years with them and was bunking on the couch. He looked over to AJ and frowned then back at Punk.

"AJ isn't feeling well can you take Jamie back to bed?" Punk asked him.

"Yea sure." Colt said picking Jamie up.

"But I want to stay with mommy she needs me…." Jamie argued as Colt carried her across the hall and back to her room.

"I'm ok." AJ said to him with a horse voice.

"Yea? You don't look it." He frowned. "What the hell happened?"

"You should check on Jamie, I should actually check on her." She said trying to stand up but Punk kept her down.

"What happened AJ?" he asked her again.

"I had this awful dream." She said shaking her head. "I don't even want to think about it, it was so stupid anyway."

"Tell me about it." He encouraged.

"You don't want to know." She cried out pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head against her knees.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Punk said to her.

"It was our anniversary." AJ began.

"Today is our anniversary." Punk pointed out.

"You surprised me with breakfast in bed." AJ started off.

"It was bad wasn't it? I gave you food poisoning or something?" He asked her seriously and she cracked a small smile through her tears.

"No it was really good actually." She smiled lightly. "You tied me up and blindfolded…."

"I was bad?" he asked horrified.

"No you goof." She smirked again. "It wasn't you."

"Who was it?" Punk asked her.

"It was Ricky." AJ said to him. "He kept touching me and forcing himself in me and I was screaming for you to help me but you never came."

"It wasn't real." He reminded her.

"It felt so real Phil." She said as more tears left her eyes. "I can still feel him on me and kissing me…"

"It wasn't real." He repeated. "That would never happen." Punk placed his finger under her chin to gently force her to look him in the eyes. "Look at me AJ. That didn't happen and it never will. You yell for me and I come. You know this."

"I know." She said sadly and he kissed her forehead.

"It's ok." He assured her pulling her against his chest and let her cry against it.

"You must think I'm crazy." She said as he felt his chest get wet from her tears.

"Yea but I knew that before we got married." He teased. "Dreams like this happen sometimes. Remember I had a bad one before Jamie was born?"

"Oh yea." AJ said remembering a few weeks before Jamie's birth Punk had a complete panic attack bought on by a nightmare.

"You cleaned me up, you held me on the bathroom floor just like this." He reminded her.

"I remember." She said to him not willing to let go of him yet.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" he asked her running his fingers down her hair as he spoke.

"I told you that you'd be an amazing father because you had so much love in your heart for me." She said to him. "Doesn't really apply here."

"Sure it does." Punk said simply. "That love for you hasn't gone away. I still love you just the same and I'm going to take care of you. No one is getting to you while my heart is still beating, ok?"

"Ok." She agreed. "Can you just hold me for a few minutes?" she requested.

"I'll spend our entire anniversary here on the bathroom floor with you." He smirked.

* * *

The next morning Punk headed into the kitchen and he was exhausted. Even though AJ had gone back to sleep Punk couldn't. He saw Colt already sitting up drinking a cup of coffee.

"Fresh pot right there." Colt said pointing to it.

"Awesome." Punk said reaching for a Batman mug and pouring himself a hot cup.

"How's AJ feeling?" Colt asked him. "Jamie was really worried."

"She had a panic attack." Punk said to him.

"Really? Why?" Colt questioned.

"Bad Ricky dream." Punk said feeling dirty just using that man's name in his home.

"Can't blame her." Colt said to him simply.

"That's your advice?" Punk scoffed.

"I don't have advice for this." Colt said quickly. "This man tried to assault her when she was a kid and now he's back and she has Jamie….it's scary."

"But nothing has happened in weeks." Punk argued. "Why out of nowhere did this dream pop up?"

"I don't know maybe it's been on her mind I mean you guys were in Chicago a few days it brings a lot of it back I'm sure." Colt shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"I'm very worried. AJ doesn't lose her cool like that ever."

"She's entitled to." Colt said to her. "You shouldn't probably get started on her breakfast by the way. Isn't that why you're up so early? Wasn't you big plan to serve her breakfast in bed, I'd take Jamie out so she wouldn't have to listen to you animals go at it?"

"AJ's dream started exactly like that." Punk whispered. "Me making her breakfast, you taking Jamie out then Ricky showed up."

"So skip the breakfast." Colt said to him.

"Can you run down to the bakery and pick up some donuts? She loves donuts." He said pulling out his wallet.

"I'll go and don't insult me again by offering me money." Colt said to him standing up. "I'll still take Jamie to the park and stuff though."

"Thanks man." Punk said to him.

* * *

Punk walked into his bedroom and saw Jamie was laying on his side of the bed watching AJ sleep.

"Bean." He whispered trying to wave her out of the room so she wouldn't wake AJ.

"I just want to be close in case she needs me." Jamie said to him.

"I always need you." AJ smiled opened her eyes.

"Hi mommy." Jamie greeted crawling over to her and kissing her cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you baby." AJ smiled pulling Jamie against her and cuddling. "Sorry if I scared you last night."

"Its ok." Jamie said simply curling further into her mother. "Your tummy is better?"

"Yes all better. As a matter of fact I'm kind of hungry." She admitted.

"Don't worry Colt is on his way with donuts." Punk assured them.

"Yum." Both mother and daughter said at the same time.

"Do you want to go the park with me and Uncle Colt today?" Jamie offered her mother.

"How come you didn't invite me?" Punk asked frowning.

"Because you didn't have a tummy ache last night." Jamie said with a roll of her eyes.

"The older she gets the more like you she gets." Punk said in an accusatory voice.

"Thanks Jamie but daddy and I are going to hang out." AJ smiled at her. "Today is a big day for us."

"What is it?" Jamie asked her curiously.

"Today is our wedding anniversary." Punk said proudly.

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked.

"It's kind of like a birthday." AJ explained. "Your dad and I got married five years ago today."

"Wow! I'm five too!" Jamie said to them. "Did you guys have a party?"

"A very small party." Punk said walking over to them and getting in the bed so Jamie was in the middle. "And your mom had on a beautiful dress."

"Was she pretty?" Jamie asked Punk.

"She was and still is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." Punk admitted honestly smiling at the memory.

"Did daddy look pretty?" Jamie asked AJ who smirked.

"Very pretty." AJ agreed and Punk rolled his eyes, he hated how Jamie referred to him as 'pretty'. "Daddy was like the really cool kid in class and I was the quiet nerd."

"Daddy isn't cool." Jamie said to AJ.

"Oh he was pretty cool." AJ said to him. "He was too cool for everyone."

"Except your mom." Punk added.

"Nah he used to pull my pigtails." AJ smirked.

"Mommy used to pick on me too." Punk informed Jamie.

"Mommy!" Jamie gasped in shock.

"She was so mean to me bean." Punk said sadly getting sympathy from his daughter who hugged him.

"I was not." AJ laughed.

"She made me wrestle big strong guys unfairly because she was just plain mean to me." Punk said to Jamie. "I had so many cuts and bruises."

"Did mommy kiss them for you to make you feel better?" Jamie asked him.

"I sure did." AJ smirked.

"Yea she did." Punk agreed with a laugh.

"Tell me more about the party? Was there dancing?" Jamie asked them.

"A little." AJ smiled. "Your dad is a bad dancer."

"I'm great." Punk scoffed.

"I wish I was there." Jamie pouted.

"I'll show you pictures later." AJ promised kissing the top of her head.

"Yea you came a little later bean." Punk smirked.

"Where did I come from?" Jamie asked him.

"Your mommy's belly." Punk said to her and Jamie looked at AJ and scrunched her face.

"How did I get in there?" Jamie asked and Punk froze.

"Oh man I forgot I have to walk Keith." He said getting out of the bed.

"Don't you dare." AJ laughed pointing at Punk.

"I really have to walk Keith." He argued.

"Wait you didn't answer my question!" Jamie shouted before Punk could walk out the door.

"Your little bean asked you a question are you going to ignore her?" AJ teased.

"I have a book on this." Punk reminded AJ who nodded.

"Yes Colt gave it to you as a gag. 'How to explain the creation of life to your child'. You never read it." AJ said trying not to laugh.

"I'm not prepared." Punk said to her.

"Just tell me daddy." Jamie sighed. "How did I get in mommy's belly and how did I get out of it?"

"You should really talk to your mom about this kind of stuff." Punk insisted feeling himself begin to sweat.

"I'm asking you." Jamie said to him.

"Yea Phil explain." AJ said to him.

"Ok." Punk said giving in and taking a seat on the bed. "When a man and a woman get married they're allowed to kiss." AJ was already eyeing him like he was insane. "Because you're not allowed to kiss until you're married."

"Are we Mormon's?" AJ asked him.

"You want to explain it?" Punk snapped at AJ who just laughed.

"No, please continue." AJ grinned.

"So once you get married you kiss your husband and if you love each other enough a baby begins to grow in the mommy's belly." Punk explained.

"Why the mommy?" Jamie asked.

"Because women are stronger than men." He said without hesitation. "Anyway the baby begins to grow-"

"Because of a kiss?" Jamie asked unsurely.

"Yup." Punk said to her. "And you stay in your mommy's baby until you're big enough to come out and when you're ready to come out you tell your mom and she goes to the doctor who takes you out. The doctor doesn't say how he does it- it's a big secret."

"Oh." Jamie said believing the insane story. "So I was made because you love mommy?"

"Yup." Punk said to her proudly. "Cool story right?"

"Thanks for telling me." Jamie smiled.

"Donuts!" Colt shouted from all the way downstairs and Jamie was already out of the bed and out the door without a word.

"That was terrible." AJ laughed.

"What did you want me to say?" Punk asked her. "Mommy forgot to take her pill or daddy didn't pull out? That's not very appropriate."

"You've never pulled out." She scoffed. "I'm surprised we only have the one."

"Yea you've been good with your pills." Punk noted.

"After you're done training and your first fight is in the books we'll revisit the topic of another baby." She said to him and he was surprised.

"Yea?" He asked her.

"Yea I mean things are too hectic right now. But once everything slows down and we can both fully concentrate on a new baby we should do it." She said to him and he jumped onto the bed causing her to laugh because he was looming directly over her body.

"Sorry I heard 'do it' and my mind just went somewhere else." He teased and kissed her lips.

"Do you agree with me?" AJ asked pulling away. "I know you keep drop hints…"

"After my first fight is fair." Punk agreed. "Doesn't mean we can't practice until we're ready to start." He said kissing the slope of her next as he gently dropped his body on hers.

"The fucking door is open you sluts." Colt scolded causing Punk to lift his head and look back at him.

"Don't call my wife slut." Punk said to him.

"You can call my husband a slut, because he is." AJ smirked and Punk gave her a cute glare.

"I was just wondering why Jamie just explained to me that baby's come from kisses after you get married?" Colt asked them.

"Because that's what I opted to tell my only five year old daughter when she asked where babies come from." Punk said to him. "You didn't correct me did you?"

"What? Me? No." Colt laughed nervously. "But she has the internet right? She'd figure it out eventually."

"What's sex?" Jamie asked walking back into the room eating a donut and Punk looked over to Colt like he was going to kill him.

"Something Uncle Colt is unfamiliar with and should never talk about." Punk said getting off of AJ.

"Here mommy I got you your favorite." Jamie said giving AJ a donut.

"Thanks." AJ said taking a bite out of it.

"Uncle Colt said that babies-" Jamie started.

"Uncle Colt is a liar and not very smart. He didn't even graduate from pre-k." Punk lied to Jamie who looked over to Colt stunned.

"I learned the alphabet, do you want me to teach you Uncle Colt?" Jamie asked seriously.

"Yea that would be nice." Colt forced out with a smile. "I'll get you back for this." He said to Punk.

* * *

After clearing the house Punk headed into the bedroom where AJ was still sitting up only now reading her phone.

"I can't remember the last time I was in bed for this long." AJ admitted to him placing her phone on the table next to the bed.

"You deserve it." He said casually as he took his shirt off.

"You're not even going to try to romance first?" she laughed as he anxiously pulled his shorts and boxers down and locked their bedroom door. "Five years and this is what I get?"

"I need to romance you?" he scoffed. "I romance you everyday. You think the romance is gone?" he asked her with a frown.

"Maybe a little." She said teasingly.

"I thought you might pull the romance card." He sighed pulling his boxers back up and she laughed as he left the room and walked back in with a huge vase of wild flowers.

"Oh wow! They're beautiful!" she said anxiously taking the vase from him and putting her nose in the mess of flowers. "Thank you." She reached over and kissed his lips.

"There's more." He said to her and she watched him reach over and pull something out of the drawer and it was a ring box.

"Are you proposing to me again?" she teased.

"Just open it wiseass." He said passing her the box.

AJ opened the box to find a claddagh ring. It was white gold and the diamond shaped liked a heart was huge.

"Do you know how the ring works?" he asked her.

"Of course." She said pulling the ring out of the box. "I saw the episode of Buffy where Angel gave her one."

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's so beautiful and over the top. You just got me a car for Christmas now this ring? It's too much." She said offering the ring back.

"Get out of here." He laughed pushing her hand away and snatching the ring out of her in the process. "Give me your hand" he slid the ring on her free hand and made sure the diamond heart was facing her heart, meaning she was taken.

"It's so pretty." She grinned. She wasn't big on jewelry or diamonds but her heart skipped a bit whenever he spoiled her with something so over the top.

"Make sure it always stays this way." Punk warned her.

"I love you so much." She said looking at her hand then over to him. "These last five years have been the best of my life and I owe it all to you."

It didn't take long for them to shed their clothes and Punk was moving in and out of her body masterfully. Just a thin sheet covered his lower body as he gave her strong, deep yet slow thrusts into her body. AJ's nails clawed at his back and her head moved side to side as she moaned his name repeatedly.

Punk could do this for hours and he tried to. He ignored her climaxes as he concentrated on prolonging his own and continually ripped through her body. They didn't move or roll around they just laid there and enjoyed their bodies connecting. They exchanged sweet words and deep kisses through out the intense love making session.

"How are you still going?" AJ sighed as her hands clawed down his chest now.

"Complaining?" he grunted out.

"God no! Never!" she said seriously. "It's just so unlike you." She smirked as she let him continue to bring her to a high she had never felt before.

"I would do this all day baby." He said seriously. "And the more you cum, the slicker you get, the smoother it is for me."

"Oh god." She cried closing her eyes feeling another one.

"I'm right there too." He warned her as his thrusts picked up slightly and AJ squirmed as she came again, she wasn't even sure what number that was. Her body was quivering as he finally came into her. "Shh." He hushed dropping onto her body that was still shaking from him. "Calm down baby."

"I'm so good right now." She said wrapping her arms around his neck just to hold him against her body. "How do couples ever get bored of this?"

"I have no fucking idea but if Jamie and Colt weren't going to be back soon I'd still be going." He said catching his own breath.

"Your stamina is insane since your training." AJ realized.

"At least I know it's good for something." He teased as he rolled off of her body.

"You're going to be great." She said rolling onto her side and placing her hand under her head to prop it up. "There is no one more determined or passionate as you. Stop doubting yourself or I'll kick your ass." She smirked kissing his cheek then got out of the bed.

"Shower time?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"You can go after me." She warned and walked into the bathroom and locked the door to be sure to keep him out.

AJ turned on the faucet and splashed some on her face just to cool down and when she looked up she saw Ricky standing behind her and let out a scream.

"AJ?" she heard Punk knocking at the door.

She ignored Punk and looked around to make sure Ricky wasn't there and he wasn't, now her mind was playing tricks on her. First the dream and now she was awake and still seeing him.

"I'll kick it in!" He warned.

"I'm ok I thought I saw a spider." She said through the door.

"Do you need me to kill it for you?" he asked her.

"No it was a piece of lint." She said to him. "I'm good." She said looking down at her shaking hand that had the brand new ring had bought for her on it.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yea all good." She forced out still shaking.

* * *

Jamie begged and begged her parents to stay up until midnight and they finally agreed mostly because they assumed she'd fall asleep on her own.

"How is she not sleeping?" AJ asked Punk as they were five minutes from midnight.

"I fed her so much candy she won't falling asleep until next New Years." Colt remarked with a grin. "Payback for earlier."

"Fine but we're leaving her down her with you until she falls asleep." Punk laughed smugly.

"Whatever we'll party like it's 1999." Colt said not caring.

"Daddy, mommy, Uncle Colt- it's almost time!" Jamie said decked out in a New Years hat and glasses.

"Come here bean." Punk said holding his arms out and his excited jumped into his arms and he walked in front of the TV with her.

They stood in front of the TV and watched as the ball dropped in New York and counted down the last 10 seconds. Once the ball hit Punk and AJ each kissed one of Jamie's excited cheeks then kissed each other sweetly.

"Yuck." Jamie said to them as Colt tugged her out of Punk's arms.

"Happy New Year Jamie." Colt grinned kissing her cheek. "Are you two going to come up for air or…"

"Hate you." Punk said to Colt as AJ pulled away. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip to clean off her lip gloss.

"My turn." Colt smiled and AJ kissed his cheek.

As the small family celebrated inside Ricky was directly outside the living room window looking right in. With all the excitement nobody even noticed the lurker on their front lawn. Ricky snapped a photo from his phone and smiled as he watched AJ closely inside.

AJ briefly looked over and the two made eye contact. AJ shut her eyes then opened them again and he was gone. She truly believed she was going crazy now. She turned her attention back to her small family and rid her mind of Ricky, at least for now.


	14. Accidents Happen

**Accidents Happen**

* * *

"Jamie you're going to be late!" AJ yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "You too Phil!"

"Coming!" both Jamie and Punk yelled and she rolled her eyes. The first day back to work and school after Christmas break was challenging.

AJ finished packing up Jamie's lunch as Punk was the first one in the kitchen. He was hopping on one leg trying to get his sneaker on with his keys in his mouth.

"Come on Phil." She sighed taking the keys out of his mouth.

"I over slept." He informed her. "I'm going to be fucking late now."

"It's around the corner, you'll be fine." She said to him.

"I'm here!" Jamie announced running into the kitchen and jumping in her seat where her mom left breakfast for her and began to eat it quickly.

"Slow down bean." Punk said as he tied his sneaker.

"I'm going to be late! You woke me up late!" Jamie accused.

"If you're late, you're late." AJ shrugged.

"Your mom is always late." Punk whispered to Jamie who nodded in agreement.

"You're picking Jamie up on your break right?" AJ asked him and he seemed confused. "Remember a few weeks ago I asked you if you could because I have a meeting with my publisher in Chicago." AJ reminded him and he vaguely remembered agreeing to this before the holiday. "You said she could hang out at the gym and watch?"

"Yea, yea I remember." He lied quickly. "What time is it? 12:30?"

"Yes daddy." Jamie said as she scoffed down her cereal.

"Wait you're going to Chicago?" Punk asked slowing down his movements.

"That's where my publisher is." She laughed zipping up Jamie's bag after putting her lunch inside.

"By yourself?" he asked her.

"Yea Phil I can't stop my career." She whispered so Jamie wouldn't hear. "We haven't seen or heard from him I have to get there and go over my book."

"Can't you push it back until at least the weekend and I'll go with you?" Punk asked.

"No Phil I can't and I'll be fine just make sure you get Jamie today." AJ said to him.

"You're been a little spacey." Punk reminded her.

"Gee thanks." She remarked.

"It's not bad it's-" he started.

"You need to go now or you're going to be really late, remember 12:30." She said to him.

"I don't care if I'm late. I want you to really think about going all the way to Chicago alone." He said to her.

"I'll be fine." She said giving him a quick kiss then handed him a bag. "I made you a healthy lunch too."

"Thanks." He smirked. "Call me when you get there ok? Or at least text me?" he asked her.

"Yea of course." She said.

"Bye bean." He said kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you after school."

"Bye daddy." Jamie said still eating her cereal.

* * *

AJ dropped Jamie off at the front door when Luke walked over to greet them.

"Hi Principle Danes!" Jamie waved cutely.

"Hi Jamie did you have a nice holiday?" he asked her with a smile.

"It was the best! I got a fish tank!" Jamie squealed. "And John Cena came to my birthday party!"

"Wow so I guess you'll have a lot to share today in class." He teased.

"So much!" she said then saw her friend Christopher.

"Hi Jamie." Christopher smiled and waved.

"Hi Christopher! Bye mommy!" She said dropping her hand without even saying goodbye and running to Christopher and grabbing his hand.

"It's nice they're getting along." Luke smirked.

"Yea but the hand holding Phil could do with that." AJ smiled watching Jamie walk into school.

"How is everything going?" Luke asked referring to the car incident.

"It's ok everything has been fine. Could have just been a drunk driver." AJ said to him.

"I have the school security keeping an eye out for that car just in case." Luke said to her.

"I appreciate that so much." AJ said relieved. "It's just Jamie I'm worried about."

"Really? Because I think this has to do with you. I read your book." He reminded her.

"It's silly. I haven't seen or heard from that man since I was in Chicago." AJ said to him.

"Just be careful." Luke said lightly touching her arm. "All of you, Punk included."

"We're a tough family." She smiled. "How was your Christmas?"

"I spent it with my daughter in PA." He said happily.

"Oh that's great." AJ knew that Luke was recently separated but trying to put his family back together.

"It was a really nice time, only two arguments and Kathy had a wonderful Christmas." Luke grinned.

"I hope everything works out for you." AJ said with a hopeful smile.

"Me too. Seeing my wife and daughter on Christmas really put things in perspective for me." Luke admitted. "I'm actually thinking about moving out to Pennsylvania after the year is done to work on things."

"Oh wow that's a shame because Jamie and all the kids adore you but you're family comes first." AJ said to him.

"Yea well Jamie won't be too sad I assume you all will be back in Chicago in a few months anyway." Luke noted.

"That's the plan." AJ said to him. "Oh and before I forget I won't be getting Jamie, Phil is picking her up but he might be late-"

"-I'll keep an eye on her until he gets here." Luke assured her.

"Thanks again, bye." AJ smiled and waved and walked off.

"Who is that?" Ricky asked himself as he watched from the park across the street. He was the man smiling and waving at AJ and recognized him as her neighbor.

* * *

Punk checked the time on his phone as he walked out of the gym and cringed when he saw he was already late to get Jamie and began to jog towards the school. He knew the school would never let Jamie go off alone and as annoying as his overly friendly neighbor Luke was, he was a good guy and would keep an eye on Jamie but he didn't want to keep his daughter waiting.

Punk's movements grew faster when he saw police cars lit up, fire trucks and an ambulance outside the school and now he was full on running towards the school and his mind going to the worst place. As soon as he ran up to the school a police officer stopped him.

"Stop right there." The officer insisted.

"My daughter is waiting for me, she goes to this school!" Punk argued.

"That's fine sir I just need ID." The officer said to him and Punk of course didn't bring his ID because the school knew him, it was back in his locker at the gym.

"I don't have my wallet." Punk said to him.

"You need ID." The officer told him.

"What happened in there? Are the kids ok?" Punk asked.

"I can't discuss this but all the children are fine, but for security purposes we're going to need ID in order for you to pick up your child." The officer told him.

"I don't have my ID it's back at my gym I need to get my daughter." Punk told him slowly. "Get Luke Danes over her- the Principle- he knows me and he's my neighbor. He sees my wife and I drop off my daughter everyday."

"He's your neighbor too?" the officer asked curiously waving someone over.

"Yea." Punk said slowly.

"What's your name sir?" the officer asked pulling out a notepad.

"Phil Brooks." Punk told him annoyed. "My daughter Jamie Brooks is in that school probably scared and waiting for me you need to let me get her."

"Mr. Danes was attacked the parking lot." The officer whispered and Punk seemed surprised.

"Seriously?" he asked him. Luke was well liked not only by the students and parents but also the neighborhood. "Is he ok?"

"He's in transit to the hospital. Do you know if he had any issues with anybody? Any issues at home you saw or overheard?" the officer asked.

"No the guy is quiet and annoyingly too nice." Punk said to him. "My kid adores him and I trust her instincts." He shrugged.

"Kids are the best job of character." The officer smirked.

"Seriously is he ok?" Punk asked. "My daughter really does like him."

"We don't know anything yet. He was beaten pretty badly." The officer admitted.

"This guy is still wandering around?" Punk asked alarmed.

"That's why the children are inside Mr. Brooks." The officer said to him.

"I have my ID at the gym I work around the corner but I really just want to get my daughter out of here." Punk insisted.

"He's ok." Jamie's teacher said to the officer. "He's Jamie's father. I'll go grab her."

"Ok and please if you think of anything, ask your daughter or your wife if they maybe saw something call us." The officer said passing him a card.

"Yea ok." Punk said looking at the card.

"Hi daddy!" Jamie said skipping over to him and even though he knew she was ok it scared him to think something so dangerous happened not far from her.

"Hey bean." He said picking her up and holding her tightly.

"Daddy!" she giggled. "Too strong!"

"Sorry bean." He said putting her down and she passed him her back up and he proudly put it over his shoulder even though it was a John Cena school bag.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" Jamie asked and he smirked. He lifted her and put her over his shoulders. "What happened daddy?" she asked seeing all the police cars.

"I think it's like a fire drill or something." He lied quickly moving away from the scene. "Excited to see me fight?"

"Only if you win." Jamie said honestly.

"I always win." He scoffed smugly.

* * *

AJ walked out of the office and headed straight to the elevator and was relieved to be alone. She rested her head against the wall as she pressed the button to take her to the parking garage. The meeting didn't go well at all. She was told her story was a 'disappointment' and the publisher expected a lot more for her and maybe fictional writing just wasn't for her. She was getting one more chance to show them something and it was due in four weeks. Starting from scratch made her cringe and she was seriously reconsidering this second book thing.

She quickly sent Punk a text that she'd be on her way home but would be late since it was already after five (they kept her waiting two hours before seeing her) and she'd rush hour traffic no doubt. As soon as she stepped into the garage she had no service and just slipped her phone back into her bag.

AJ got into the car and rested her head against the steering wheel before starting the car. She literally had no idea what she was going to do with herself now. Jamie was in school, Punk was working and she was in limbo. She loved being a mother and wife but she wanted more. She couldn't even go back to wrestling even if she wanted due to her concussion history, even though she was still getting offers from independent company's to have a match.

AJ slowly started her car up and as she was about to put her seatbelt on she heard a knock at her window and jerked her head and saw Ricky. Or was it? She had been seeing him everywhere the last few weeks. She shut her eyes and opened them and he was still leaning down looking into her car.

"I think we should talk." Ricky said tapping at the window again.

AJ just put her car in drive and foot down on the pedal without even thinking and crashed straight into a pillar a few feet away. The airbag opened after impact so AJ still took a bad hit to her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked by the window and no one was there, Ricky wasn't there and probably never was. She closed her eyes again because she was to weak to keep them open.

* * *

Punk completely lost track of time after the gym. He ordered a pizza, cleaned up, did the laundry and then helped get Jamie get cleaned up. That's when he realized AJ's text about being on her way home was hours ago. He knew she'd hit traffic but she shouldn't have been that long. He called her a few times and it went to voicemail. Punk even called the publisher's office where she was supposed to be but they told her she had left hours ago but they'd check around. It was now almost eight and he was getting antsy as soon as his phone rang he answered it knowing it was AJ.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked into the phone before she could say anything. "Mission accomplished."

"Is this Mr. Brooks?" a woman asked.

"Yes." He said unsurely.

"Your wife April was bought into the hospital a few hours ago she was in a car accident." The woman told him.

"What? Is she ok?" he asked feeling his chest tighten.

"You should come down to the hospital." The woman said to him.

"She's still in Chicago?" he asked.

"Yes. Chicago general." She told him.

"I live in Milwaukee it'll take me an hour can you tell me how she's doing at least?" Punk asked.

"She has a broken arm, a head injury-" she began.

"She has a bad history with her head. She's had a few concussions and still gets symptoms." Punk said to her.

"We have her file and saw that and that's what's concerning the doctor." She told him. "She's critical but stable but I suggest you get her as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there." Punk hung up quickly and ran for his jacket, wallet and keys and then walked out the door. Two seconds later he walked back in realizing Jamie was upstairs.

Punk walked into Jamie's room as she was already starting to drift off to sleep. He gently shook her and then turned on her light.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked trying to open her eyes.

"Yea bean we have to go for a ride." Punk said grabbing her jacket and shoes.

"But I'm in my pajamas." Jamie frowned as Punk pulled the blankets off of her and put her shoes on.

"I know but we don't have time." He said trying to remain calm for her sake.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Punk put on her other shoe and laced them for her.

"Chicago, isn't that fun?" Punk asked with a forced smile.

"Without mommy?" Jamie asked confused. "Where's mommy?"

"She's already in Chicago. You're going to go to Grandma's and I'm going to meet your mommy." Punk said as he now put her heavy jacket on her.

"What about Keith?" Jamie asked him and then Punk realized he didn't know how long he'd be gone for.

"Keith!" Punk yelled and whistled and the dog came running in. "He's coming with us." He said to her. "You're in charge of Keith while you're at Grandma's ok?"

"Ok daddy." Jamie said to him. "I'm really sleepy though." She yawned as Punk picked her up and grabbed a pillow and her stuff batman for her.

"You can sleep in the car with Keith." Punk said as Keith followed them down the stairs but she was already falling asleep against Punk's shoulder as she hurried his small family out and locked the door.

* * *

AJ opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was pain in her head. She tried to lift her arm to rub her head but realized that it was bandaged and squinted her eyes at it. That's when she remembered what happened.

"Hey." Punk greeted and she moved her eyes to the side and saw him.

"Hey." She said softly. "Am I ok?"

"Concussion, broken arm, fractured ribs but yea you're ok." He remarked sarcastically. "You've been out for 24 hours already."

"When can I go home?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He said running a hand over his tired face. "Do your remember what happened?"

"I was in the parking garage and I put the car in drive." She said to him.

"And you didn't see the giant pillar?" Punk asked her. "The car it totaled how fast were you going?"

"I don't remember." She said to him looking away.

"You told the EMT's that there was a man outside your car." Punk said to her. "Did someone threaten you? Scare you?"

"It was Ricky." She told him but he kept a straight face. "What?"

"The EMT's told the police who looked at the security cameras, there was no one in the garage but you AJ." He informed her.

"He knocked at my window." She argued. "He spoke to me!"

"The police say they see you clearly getting into your car you waited a few minutes then drove right into the pillar, no seatbelt on or anything." Punk said to her.

"He was there." She said surely.

"They also spoke to the publisher, you had a bad meeting they didn't like the book." Punk pointed out.

"So?" AJ asked.

"So? The police think you tried to kill yourself." He said to her and her eyes widened.

"That's insane I wouldn't do that. Why would I do that?" she asked him.

"Because you drove into a wall that would be impossible to miss at a remarkable speed without putting your seatbelt on." Punk said to her.

"Over a book?" she asked astonished. "I would never do that!"

"No one is in that garage AJ." Punk repeated.

"I swear I saw him." AJ insisted. "I see him everywhere!"

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised.

"I see him when I'm the shower, I see him looking in our windows, I saw him in our yard-" AJ rambled off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked her.

"Because you'd think I'm crazy." She said to him. "Because he's not really there. After a minute he's always gone."

"You should have told me." Punk said to her.

"I'm embarrassed." She said to him. "Wait, where's Jamie?"

"She's with my mom." Punk said to her. "Don't worry about her."

"Can I just go home now?" she asked him.

"I think they'll want evaluate your mental state." Punk admitted. "They're convinced it was a suicide attempt. So is the media."

"It wasn't." She cried. "I was just scared."

"I know." He said to her softly.

"I'm sorry about the car." She said to him.

"I'm already getting it fixed don't worry about that." He said to her.

"I want to see Jamie." AJ said to him.

"Your face is still swollen and a little cut up, some airbag." He scoffed. "Give it a little bit you don't want to scare her."

"I look scary?" she asked him frowning.

"You look like the bride of Frankenstein." He said simply. "But you're still beautiful."

"Don't think that's possible." AJ said with an eye roll.

"Look when they talk to you about what happened don't tell them you keep seeing Ricky everywhere." Punk said to her. "Then they'll think you're crazy and never let you leave." He suggested.

"Good idea." She agreed. "What do I say?"

"Just tell them it's a new car- which it is- and you didn't realize you were in drive." Punk instructed and she nodded. "The Ricky stuff I'll take care of. I'll get you a therapist in Milwaukee."

"I don't need that." She said to him.

"Yea you do." He insisted. "But we can take care of that in Milwaukee right now let's worry about getting you out of here and back home."

"Ok." She said to him and watched as he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To get your doctor and tell him you're up and talk him into releasing you." He said then leaned over her. "Oh and don't ever do this again because you scared me to death." He said seriously and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room.

* * *

A few days later AJ was released and Punk was bringing Jamie by to pick AJ up.

"Mommy!" Jamie said as she saw AJ struggling to put things into her bag with only one good arm.

"Oh I've missed you!" AJ smiled leaning down so Jamie could run to her but Jamie came at her a little to rough and AJ winced slightly feeling the pain in her still sensitive ribs.

"Bean we talked about this." Punk sighed knowing she hurt AJ.

"Sorry mommy." Jamie frowned pulling away.

"It's ok." She assured Jamie.

"You have a cut!" she said pointing to the bandage on her forehead. "And your arm!"

"I'm ok Jamie I just had a little accident that's all." AJ assured her.

"Are you sure mommy?" Jamie asked sadly.

"Yes I'm ok." AJ said giving her a kiss then went back to her bag but Punk was already packing it and zipping it up for her.

"You don't get to do anything, remember?" Punk reminded her.

"I have to do something." AJ argued.

"Nope." Punk said putting the bag over his shoulder. "No packing, no lifting, no cooking, no cleaning, no taking Jamie to or from school-"

"How will I get to school?" Jamie asked him stunned. "Do I get to go myself?"

"No." Punk said in a mocking voice. "I'll take you on my way to work and pick you up and bring you back on my break."

"When will you eat?" AJ asked him.

"In-between." He said with a shrug. "Anyway back to the list of things you can't do. No laundry, no walking Keith-"

"So what do I get to do?" she asked him.

"You get to sit in bed." He said with a grin. "With your feet up at least until your ribs fully heal."

"That can be forever!" she complained.

"It's ok mommy I'll take care of you." Jamie promised.

"My mom is on her way back to our place now she's staying a few days until you get back on your feet." Punk said to her.

"She doesn't have to do that." AJ argued.

"She wants to." Punk reasoned. "Also she's bringing Keith back. Just let her feel useful ok?"

"Grandma and I are going to share my room!" Jamie said with a smile. "Daddy is Principle Danes here too?"

"Why would he be here?" AJ asked Punk.

"Principle Danes got hurt and daddy said he was in the hospital like you were." Jamie informed her.

"What happened?" AJ asked them.

"He tripped and fell in the parking lot." He lied so he wouldn't upset Jamie.

"Must have been some fall." AJ snorted and Punk shot her a glare and she understood now. "Oh." She said quietly.

"He's not in this hospital because we're in Chicago and he'll probably be home by the time we get back." Punk said to her.

"Can we see him?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know bean we'll see how's he's feeling ok?" Punk said to her and she nodded.

"Come on mommy I'll help you walk." Jamie said taking her hand.

"Thanks." She laughed.

* * *

A few days of bed rest was driving AJ crazy. Punk and his mother literally wouldn't let her lift a finger and in all fairness to them she was feeling better and was spotting Ricky. Punk took Jamie to school that morning, his mother went to the market and Keith was with her so the house was to herself and there was no one there to rat on her she jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Punk's mom believed soup everyday would help her feel better but she wanted something solid. She found some of his mother's home made lasagna in the fridge and grinned as she pulled out and placed the tray on the counter and cut a huge piece out of it and placed it on a plate.

AJ was far too anxious to actually hit it up and grabbed a fork and dug in. She moaned at the delicious taste. She quickly grabbed a can of soda (something usually never drank) and opened the can and let out a satisfied 'ah' as she took a long sip. She again took another bite of the cold lasagna.

"It would taste better hot." Punk noted causing AJ to let out a scream and drop her dish of lasagna.

"Holy fucking shit!" She yelled catching her breath. "I think my heart stopped."

"What are you doing?" he laughed kneeling down picking up the plate and cleaning up the floor. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"And you're supposed to be at work." She shot at him. "I want answers mister!"

"I forgot my gym bag." He smirked. "Now what are you going?"

"Ok I know your mom is trying hard but she's not feeding me solid food!" she said desperately. "I need energy, I need lasagna!"

"This is what she does. Her special soup heals- it really does it always worked when I got hurt." He defended.

"Food!" She yelled out. "I need solid food!"

"Ok." He laughed. "I'll tell you what I'll smuggle you something tonight."

"Really?" she asked intrigued.

"Anything you want." He promised.

"I want a big fat double cheeseburger." She said dramatically and he nodded. "Fries- not those crappy thin ones I want the real fresh crinkle cut fries." She clarified. "Maybe you should write all of this down." She suggested.

"I think I can handle it." He smirked. "Anything else?"

"Yes! A vanilla milkshake." She said to him with wide eyes.

"How am I going to sneak that in?" he asked her seriously.

"If you truly love me you'll figure it out." She said to him and that's when the front door opened and Keith ran in.

"What is going on?" Punk's mother asked them. "Phil why aren't you training and why are you out of bed April?" she scolded.

"She called me April." She whispered fearfully to Punk. "Punk snuck in here for lasagna!" she accused pointing at Punk.

"You can't eat that on your diet." His mother said shaking her head and wrapping the tray back over it. "And you spilt it on the floor?"

"I was just going to clean it." AJ said to her.

"No you're going to bed." She said to AJ. "Did you really sneak in here for food you can't eat and drop it and expect your poor hurt wife to clean it?" she asked Punk and he glared at AJ.

"Yea I'm an asshole." Punk remarked with an eye roll.

"Really Phil you know better." She scolded. "Help AJ into bed and I'll clean up."

"Thanks." AJ said as Punk guided her out of the kitchen.

"You get nothing for selling me out." Punk whispered into her as they walked the stairs.

"No I'm sorry!" she almost cried. "I only got like two bites!" she said as Punk helped her into the bed. "Please." She frowned. "I'll do anything!"

"If you weren't hurt I'd take you up on that." He said pulling the blankets up over her.

"I won't be hurt forever." She said to him. "Make a list."

"For real?" He asked seriously.

"Yes you've picked up so much slack and if you smuggle me food I'll owe you." She said to him. "You want a massage?"

"A naked one." He added.

"Ok what about if we have a private dinner?" she asked him. "I'll serve you dinner."

"Naked dinner sounds really good." He said seriously nodding. "What else you got out?"

"Dessert on me?" she asked and he grinned.

"So you're saying we're going to go away over night and have dinner and sex?" Punk asked.

"I don't know how you got there but ok." AJ laughed. "And I'll reward you just the way you like." She said running her uninjured hand over his groin but he quickly pushed it away.

"Don't make me hard and send me to work." He said to her seriously leaning down to be eye level with her.

"Please don't forget my food." She pleaded grabbing his arm and tugging him down so he could give her a kiss.

"She's not ok for this sort of thing." Punk's mother said annoyed pulling him away. "She' needs rest!"

"She started it!" Punk accused.

"Sure she did." She said pushing him out the door.

"Bye baby!" AJ waved happily from the bed.

* * *

Later that night once Punk's mom had gone to bed Punk snuck out and smuggled her in the food she requested. It was late and he was trying to sleep but AJ was keeping him up.

"Oh god." She moaned taking a bite of her fry. "That is so good."

Punk's eyes were open but he was facing the window having his back to her. He tried to concentrate on sleeping but AJ's noises were keeping him up.

"That's soooo good." She said satisfied as she sipped the milkshake. "It's hitting the spot-"

"Stop." Punk said roughly.

"Stop eating?" she asked horrified.

"Stop the talking, the moaning, the groaning fucking stop." He snapped.

"But I can't- it's so good." She said with a full mouth and he rolled onto his back and looked over to her.

"Are you trying to torture me?" he asked her.

"Don't even tell me just listening to me eat makes you hard." She said laughing.

"No you eating doesn't make me hard you having sex with your good makes me hard." He snapped.

"You're insane!" she said laughing hysterically.

"It's not bad enough that I can't what you're eating but I can't even eat you." He reminded her. "I'm in hell here. Keep it down." He said rolling back onto his side so his back was to her.

"You keep it down." She said childishly.

"If you don't keep it down I'm going to tell my mom you're eating food." Punk threatened.

"You're such a baby." She said annoyed. "Running to mommy and telling on me. Did you do that with your sisters too?"

"Just keep it down." He said to her annoyed pulling the blanket up more over himself.

"You're ruining this for me." She pouted.

"You're ruining my night." Punk argued back.

"It's not my fault I can't have sex." She argued.

"I can wait for the sex but it would be easier if you didn't make the same exact noises you make when I'm fucking you while you're shoving fries into your mouth." He said to her still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly and he rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to ruin your life with my stupid accident." He knew exactly what she was doing, trying to guilt him.

"I didn't say your ruined my life." He said nicer. "Like I said your health is more important than anything. I just don't need to be reminded of what I'm missing out on."

"Ok." She said quietly and now he felt bad and rolled over to face her.

"Go ahead make the noises enjoy yourself." He insisted.

"No it's not fare, you'd love this too." She said to him as she closed the container. "If you can't eat it I won't either."

"No AJ eat it." He insisted. "I went through a lot of trouble to sneak out and get that for you."

"I feel like we're teenagers." She admitted with a smile. "It is really nice your mom takes such good care of us."

"Yea she's a peach." Punk smirked.

"Have just one fry and I'll eat." She said opening it back up and placing it in his mouth. "Feel better?"

"Yes." He said to her. "Now eat it, enjoy you deserve it."

"Ok." She said picking up her half eaten cheeseburger and continuing eating it with full on sound effects and moaning. After five minutes Punk got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked him.

"The bathroom to jerk off." He said bluntly.

"I'll make it up to you!" she yelled out to him as he slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

A few weeks later AJ was back on her feet fulltime and the cast was off her arm and also Punk's mother had just gone home. She was relieved to get back to regular activities but also first thing on her to do list was to visit Luke who was still out. She knocked on his door and he greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Luke." She said as he stepped aside to let her in. "I bought you a pie."

"That's very nice." He laughed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better." He said to her. "Still get a little weak on my feet but much better. What about you? Phil and Jamie told me you were in an accident."

"It was minor not much damage thankfully." She said to him. "I wanted to come by sooner-"

"I know but Phil and Jamie have stopped by every once in a while asking if I needed anything and even your mother in law." He laughed.

"Oh that's good." AJ said to him. "If you don't me asking what happened?"

"I really don't even remember much." He admitted. "I was going to lunch and I got jumped getting in my car. One guy. He spoke Spanish that's all I remember." He said to her.

"No leads?" AJ asked him.

"Nothing." He said to her. "But my wife and daughter have been coming every weekend to check on me so I guess some good came from this."

"That's really great." AJ forced out. "So when will you be back to work?"

"I had a fractured skull and some other internal injuries so a few more weeks." He said to her.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, it's just so scary." AJ said to him.

"It really is and since he's still out there I hope you're being extra careful." He said to her seriously.

"This is my first day out in weeks." She laughed. "And most people don't approach the woman who's with a UFC fighter."

"I suppose." He laughed. "But still try to be careful. I don't remember much but he was whacked out."

"He didn't try to take your wallet or anything?" she asked him.

"No. He was just enraged, clearly unstable." He said to her. "I would have fought back but he had a bat. A little bit comes back to me everyday hopefully I'll remember his face soon and be able to help the police sketch him."

"I really hope they catch him soon." AJ said to him. "And if you need anything I'm right next door."

"Will do, thank you for dropping by." He said opening the door for her.

AJ stepped outside and looked around when she felt she was being watched but didn't see anyone. She had been talking to a therapist and she was doing better so she really didn't want to dwell on anything. She just walked across the lawn and back into her home and closed the door. Ricky appeared from behind a tree a few minutes later and looked towards AJ's home and frowned then back to Luke's.

Luke was in his kitchen preparing something to eat when he heard the doorbell and walked to the front. He opened the door wide but no one was there. He stepped further outside and looked around and again spotted no one and closed his door. He walked across his home back into the kitchen and jumped when he saw a man standing in his kitchen coming in from the backdoor. He had a bat in his hand, a red angry face and a dark baseball cap.

"I don't have a lot money." Luke said nervously. "I'm just a principle-"

"Shut up!" He yelled slamming his bat against the table. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Luke asked nervously trying to inch away.

"Don't make me chase after you." He hissed. "With her! The woman next door!"

"AJ?" he asked confused. "Nothing! She's just my neighbor!"

"You're always smiling at her." He pointed out. "You go to her place, she comes here- does her husband know?"

"We're just friends!" Luke insisted.

"Stay the fuck away from her." He warned pointing the bat at him. "Or I'll come back here and I'll beat your fucking brain!"

"Ok, ok." He said holding his hands up defensively.

"You tell the police or her about this I'll make kill your kid." He threatened and that scared him more. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes please just leave me alone." He begged.

"I'll be watching, I'll know." He warned him then backed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Punk got in late from training tonight and knew Jamie was sleeping so he couldn't say goodnight to her but one positive thing was AJ was still up. He had been waiting for AJ for weeks now. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a fool. As soon as he was in the door he was already stripping but AJ shooed him off to shower then eat first.

"I'm going to get laid." Punk sang to himself happily as he heated up the food AJ left for him. "I'm going to-" he stopped when he heard a knock at his back kitchen door. He walked over and saw it was Luke. Punk opened the door surprised to see him.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked.

"No I need to talk to you." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Punk whispered mocking him.

"He could be watching me." He said to him. "He said he'd kill my kid."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Come inside." Punk said to him but he shook his head.

"He'll know I'm gone." He said fearfully. "A man was in my home today he had a bat he threatened me."

"Call the cops." Punk said to him.

"AJ came by and bought me a pie he thought something was going on between us- there isn't!" he said to Punk.

"Yea I know- he talked about my wife?" Punk asked alarmed now.

"He sounded crazy and I'm sure it was the same guy that attacked me." Luke told him. "He said if I told AJ or the cops he'd hurt my daughter but I'm telling you. He told me to stay away from her or he'd bash my brains in. And he meant it!"

"Dude, call the cops." Punk said seriously. "Give them a description of what he looked like-"

"I can't I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to stay with my wife and daughter." Luke said to him. "I couldn't even look at his face I kept look at the bat. Plus he had a hat on. He said he's been watching or he will be watching- I don't know but regardless he seems to like AJ."

"Spanish guy?" Punk asked him and he nodded. "Bushy dark eyebrows? About five foot 8?"

"Yea." He nodded and Punk knew who the mystery man was.

"Go on get out of here." Punk said to him.

"I just wanted you to know because of AJ-" Luke started.

"I know and thanks just go and I'm sorry you got hurt." Punk said to him.

"Thanks and please take AJ and Jamie out of here. I know you have a career but he's deranged." Luke said to him then snuck off.

"Baby?" AJ asked as she walked into the kitchen looking for Punk and saw him locking the backdoor. "Phil look at what I'm wearing." She said and he turned around and looked at his beautiful wife who was in a robe and watched her slowly untie it for him to reveal nothing on underneath. "I believe I owe you one."

Punk gave her half a smile and walked over to her and closed her robe up and tied it back up. AJ was confused by the action but didn't say anything. Punk leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She said unsurely.

"Pack a bag." He said to her casually then walked past her and out of the kitchen.


	15. Pack A Bag

**Pack A Bag**

* * *

After the shock wore off she turned around and headed up the stairs and saw Punk was in the bedroom with an open bag and he was putting her clothes into the bag.

"Phil stop." She insisted but he went back to her open dresser drawer and took more clothes out and carelessly threw them in her bag. "Stop!" she yelled grabbing his arm.

"I don't have time to talk just pack AJ." He said grabbing another bag.

"Are you throwing me out?" she asked stunned as he opened up a big suitcase now and started putting her clothes into it.

"No." He said not even looking at her.

"It looks like you are. You're packing my stuff- where am I going? What happened?" she asked him.

"Ricky is here." Punk said to her.

"In the house?" she asked him tightening her robe.

"No." he mocked. "He's here in Milwaukee, he's watching you- so you have to go."

"I'm not leaving Jamie or you." She argued.

"You're taking Jamie." Punk said to her. "She's not safe either."

"Phil why are you saying that?" she asked horrified. "Why would you say that." She asked grabbing his arm rougher forcing him to face her.

"Because he threatened Luke's daughter." Punk said to her. "He was the one that attacked him, he saw you and him talking and thought something was going on."

"That's insane." She said to him.

"Insane but sane for Ricky." Punk said to her. "I can't just pack up, I have to talk to my coaches first but you and Jamie are getting on a plane."

"And going where?" AJ asked.

"Puerto Rico?" Punk suggested. "Texas? Wherever you want."

"I'm not leaving without you." AJ insisted. "Are you sure about this? Let's just call the police."

"He threatened Luke's daughter I'm not chancing a kid." Punk said to her. "Maybe you're not crazy. Saying you saw him outside our window or dropping Jamie off, it was him this entire time."

"Do you remember the last time I took off?" AJ asked him. "He was so angry."

"I don't care as long as he's not near you or Jamie I'm good." Punk said seriously.

"What he did to Luke he could do to you." AJ pointed out.

"With the way I'm feeling right now I could snap his neck." Punk said in a low voice.

"We can't run and hide Phil." She said shaking her head. "You have too much going on."

"I'll work it out." He shrugged.

"You have to be Vegas next week again right?" she asked.

"Yea." He said unsurely.

"Jamie and I will go to Vegas." She said to him. "You can still make your appearance."

"Too many people, too many ways for him to get in." Punk said to her.

"He's not flying anywhere. It's easy to sneak out of Chicago and come here because duh it's a quick ride." She argued. "He's not flying anywhere."

"I don't like it." Punk said to her. "And I go to my event and leave you and her alone in a hotel room?"

"Let's try to calm down." She said to him. "Relax, take a breath."

"I can't he's outside this house probably right now." Punk said to her then his face fell. "Jamie."

"What about her?" AJ asked.

"Now that we know it's Ricky who tried to run me down, it was the same car that was taking to Jamie. She also saw a man at the car dealership- he was making funny faces and waving her over- it had to have been him because I went over he was gone." Punk said to her. "Oh my god." He said to himself and he went pale.

"Phil?" she asked nervously. "What is it?"

"I have a bad pain my chest." Punk admitted and AJ helped sit down. "There's a fucking pedophile trying to get my daughter."

"No-" she started.

"Yes!" he yelled. "A fucking predator who crawled into my wife's bed is going after my daughter and why wouldn't he? Jamie is your twin. You looked identical as children." He then held his chest. "What does a heart attack feel like? Seriously."

"Just breathe." She said kneeling down in front of him. "He's not getting to Jamie." She assured him.

"That's his plan if he can't have you he'll take her." He said. "I'll kill him." He said in a deadly voice. "I will rip his fucking heart of his chest."

"I know and it's ok." She said running her hand up and down his back. "You're really going to have a heart attack-" she started but Punk shot up.

"I have to check on her." Punk said heading down the hall and turning into Jamie's room and the bed was empty. "AJ!" he screamed out and she entered the empty room.

"Phil what is-" she stopped when she the bed was empty. "Jamie!" she screamed.

Punk ran out of her room but stopped when the bathroom door opened and there she was.

"Hi." She said rubbing her eyes.

"She's here!" Punk yelled out and AJ ran over to her.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Jamie shrugged. "Is that ok? Did I break a rule?"

"No! Of course not." AJ said giving her a hug.

"I'm really sleepy now." Jamie said. "I'm going to sleep."

"Ok let me just tuck you back in." Punk said helping her into the bed. Once he tucked her in he checked her windows again to make sure they were locked.

"Are you ok daddy?" Jamie asked him.

"Yea I'm good." He said with a forced smile. "I love you bean." He said kissing her head.

"I love you so much daddy!" she smiled then closed her eyes.

* * *

Punk went back into his bedroom and AJ was sitting on the bed.

"She's in school Phil we can't just pack her up and send her off." AJ said to him.

"Don't have a choice." Punk said simply.

"He hasn't come in here because he knows he can't." AJ pointed out. "No one can get past that ridiculous security system you have installed. Let's just wait until tomorrow and figure something out."

"I can't sleep or relax knowing there's a pervert lurking outside my home watching my wife and kid." Punk said to her then another idea hit him and he left the room again.

"Phil what are you doing now?" she asked following him down the stairs.

"Shh." He hushed her and kept the lights off. He walked over to the front window and peeked out of it and saw no one there then she followed him into the kitchen. She watched as he checked one window and she peered outside the other only moving the blind slightly and that's when she saw him.

AJ gasped and Punk looked over to her and she waved him over. Punk stood next to her and watched as Ricky casually walked around the yard as if it was completely normal.

"Don't." she whispered grabbing his wrist as Punk tried to walk out the door.

"Go upstairs and stay with Jamie." He whispered back hoping to not scare him off.

"No I'll call the police, he's violating his parole." She reminded him. "Just chill out."

"He's going to leave before that happens." Punk hissed in a whisper.

"You'll kill him." She said holding back tears. "Please think about this." She moved the blind again and he was gone. "He's gone." She whispered to Punk then out of almost nowhere Ricky's face appeared nose to the glass of the window and she let out a scream.

"Call the cops." Punk instructed AJ and he opened the kitchen door and saw Ricky standing there. "Don't run." He said to Ricky who had a bat in his hand.

"What do you want?" Ricky asked him calmly.

"You're standing outside my home looking into my window and you're asking me questions?" Punk laughed.

"I have to look at her." Ricky said simply. "I'm not touching her." He defended. "I just like looking at her."

"That's against the rules." Punk reminded him.

"I'm not touching." Ricky said shaking his head.

"Did you hurt my neighbor?" Punk asked him.

"He liked her. You're welcome." Ricky said to him. "All seriousness Punk I'm just looking what's the harm? I just like to see her."

"It's fucking creepy and it stops." Punk warned him. "If you're just looking why do you have a bat?"

"In case you came at me." He said simply. "You're being good standing over there so we're ok."

"Why are you watching her?" Punk asked him.

"I just want to." Ricky said to him causally. "She's so pretty."

"You're scaring her." Punk said to him.

"I wouldn't hurt her." Ricky said to him. "She knows this."

"Have you been watching my daughter too?" Punk asked him.

"No." Ricky said to him.

"You didn't pull up to her outside our house in Chicago in a car? You didn't wave her over at the car place?" Punk asked him curiously.

"Oh yea but I just wanted to talk to her. She's pretty too." Ricky said and Punk rolled his neck. "She looks just like April did. She smells like her too."

"Alright you know what this is done." Punk said with a laugh stepping towards him and Ricky held the bat up. "I'm not going to hurt you man. If you want to talk to AJ so badly just go inside and do it." Punk encouraged. "But do not bring that bat in there because you'll scare her."

"Is Jamie in there too?" Ricky asked him.

"Yup." Punk forced out biting on his bottom lip. "Just go in and say hello."

"I don't believe you." Ricky said to him.

"If you see my wife will you stop lurking outside my house?" Punk asked him.

"Yes." He said to him and Punk nodded.

"I just want this to end." Punk said honestly. "Go in and say what you have to say to her and then go back to Chicago before you got caught out here."

"I was in prison a long time." Ricky reminded him. "I want to smell her hair."

"Excuse me?" Punk asked him.

"I just want to smell it I won't touch her, just let me smell her hair." Ricky said to him. "And I'll go back to Chicago and we can all forget this."

"Sounds like a plan." Punk said to him stepping aside so he could walk into the kitchen.

"I'm keeping the bat." Ricky said to him as he glided past Punk and into the kitchen but it was empty. "Hey where did-" the next thing he felt was a strong arm around his neck and he was in a death lock as Punk dragged him out of the house.

Ricky was forced to drop the bat as Punk dragged him further into the yard. Ricky couldn't breathe and struggled against Punk's grip.

"You sick mother fucker! My daughter!" Punk yelled in his ear. "My fucking five year old!"

"Please." Ricky rasped out as Punk dropped to the ground back first and locked his legs around Ricky keeping him in the chokehold.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't end your fucking miserable life." He hissed at the man. The rage Punk was feeling was like no other.

"I just want to see AJ." He rasped out.

"Fuck you!" Punk spat. "You think I was going to let you walk into my home and sniff my wife's hair? You think I'm fucking stupid! You think I'm letting you walk away?!"

The sirens could be heard and they weren't far away. Ricky knew the police were coming for him.

"You better pray that they get here before I kill you." Punk whispered menacingly into his ear. "It was self defense you showed up at my house with a bat after you attacked my poor neighbor. You were looking for my wife and daughter I did what any father or husband would do." He said to Ricky who felt himself grow light headed. "If the police manage to save your miserable life you'll go right back to prison and I'll make sure the press knows how you were stalking my five year old daughter, you know what prison inmates do to fucking sick and disgusting perverts like yourself?" he asked with a laugh.

"Please I can't-" he tried to get out.

"I bet I'll get a medal." Punk said to him calmly. "I'll hang it up in my home that I share with AJ." He said to him. "My wife, she sleeps with me, she touches me- not you."

"Saw her fuck you on your bike." Ricky laughed through the pain. "I was three feet away and watched as she rode you like you were the Harley."

Punk tightened his grip prepared to end his life, he didn't even care if he got into trouble.

"Mr. Brooks let him go." An officer said as a bunch more flooded the yard.

"No!" Punk yelled out keeping his grip tight.

It took four officers to pry Punk off of Ricky who was coughing and gasping for air. Punk wanted to go right after him again but he was restrained by two officers while Ricky was being cuffed.

"He tried to kill me." Ricky pointed out. "I want him arrested for assault."

"You're on his property, his wife called." The officer said to him. "You're also violating your parole."

"No he said he'd kill me!" Ricky yelled.

"You seem ok to me." The officer said dragging him away.

"We need a statement." The officer said to Punk stopping him from following Ricky out of the yard.

* * *

An hour later Punk the cops were gone and Punk went into his room and saw Jamie sleeping in his bed and AJ sitting up next to her. She carefully crawled away and stepped outside with Punk.

"Did he leave here in cuffs or a body bag?" AJ asked him.

"I tried for the body bag believe me." Punk said to her. "But no the cops have him."

"For real?" she asked him.

"Yes for real." He said to her. "It was him talking to Jamie."

"Oh my god." She said feeling sick to her stomach.

"Don't worry about it he's gone and trust me he'll be gone for a while." Punk assured her.

"For real this time? Because I can't do this again." She warned him.

"For real." He assured her.

"You're shaking, were you scared?" she asked him running her hands up and down his arms.

"No I was angry. I've never been so angry in my life. What he was saying about you then Jamie- I barely remember what even happened. I can't believe I kept my cool for as long as I did but once I got him it was like I left my body." He admitted. "I really could have and tried to kill him."

"You were protecting your family." She said to him. "You have no idea how amazing that is. How badly I love you, I didn't think I could love you more than yesterday but you proved me wrong."

"I'd do anything." He said to her.

"Oh I know it." She laughed lightly. "Thank you." She said cupping his cheek.

"For keeping you and Jamie safe? Don't ever thank me for that." He said to her softly.

"For making this nightmare end for me." She corrected. "The weight that has been lifted is- I don't even know what I'm going to do." She laughed. "We can go back to Chicago! We can let Jamie play in the front yard!"

"Yea but moving back to Chicago, I like having my girls here." Punk added to her. "Think you can stick it out until I'm done training?"

"We'd do anything for you." She said sweetly. "Whatever you need, it's about you from here on out."

"Thank you." He said kissing the top of her head. "I need to get some sleep though now, I have to get up and train early."

"You're going to train after all of this?" she asked him. "Maybe you should take a break." She suggested.

"No I need to get back in the gym. But keep Jamie home with you tomorrow, decompress and I'll take half a day come home and take you two out to celebrate."

"Ok." She said walking towards the bedroom and Punk walked towards Jamie's room. "Where are you going?"

"She kicks." Punk admitted with a whine referring to Jamie being in their bed. "I'll sleep in her bed she can stay with you."

"She's five she doesn't hurt." AJ laughed.

"Do you have a dick that's ever been kicked in by a five year old?" he asked her seriously and she covered her mouth to cover her laugh. "Fucking hurts AJ."

"No but I did have a doctor shove his arms into my body and pull out another human." AJ pointed out.

"Alright you win." He said walking back towards his room. "But can I sleep next to you?"

"She likes to sleep in-between us you know this. She's nervous she knows something was going on." AJ said to him.

"Fine." He groaned.

* * *

The next morning Punk felt a swift kick to his groin, one that he knew would happen and he fell off the bed and groaned in absolute pain and agony.

"Fuck." Punk hissed and Jamie stuck her little head up and looked down at her father.

"Daddy I'm trying to sleep." She scolded putting her head back down.

"Kicks me and I woke her." Punk muttered under his breath.

"You ok?" AJ asked walking over to his side of the bed and checking on him.

"No my fucking-" he stopped talking to control his anger. "It's fine." He decided to go with that.

"Do you want ice?" She asked him.

"No." He muttered standing up slowly. "But if you wanted to follow me into the bathroom and kiss it better for me I'm sure that would help." He said seriously and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't sleep now since daddy woke me up." Jamie complained and Punk glared at her. "You did!" Jamie accused pointing at him.

"Your daughter." Punk said to AJ.

"You kicked your dad." AJ informed Jamie who giggled.

"Sorry daddy." She said covering her mouth from her fits of giggles.

"Yea, yea whatever." He muttered.

"I love you!" She said to him with a cute little face that melted him. "I'm sorry."

"I love you too." He sighed unable to ever stay mad at his daughter- ever.

"Is it time for school?" Jamie asked them.

"No Jamie no school today." AJ said to her.

"Oh ok." Jamie said climbing out of the bed. "I'm going to find Keith."

"Don't take him out for a walk or anything." Punk warned her.

"I know daddy." She groaned annoyed and rolled her eyes as she passed him.

"She's always rolling her eyes at me." Punk said to AJ.

"She's a kid." AJ shrugged.

"So enough about the karate kid." He began and she laughed. "So I was thinking Vegas is next week and since we don't have to worry about Jamie maybe you and I can just go?"

"And leave Jamie by herself?" AJ asked horrified.

"Not by herself, we'll leave Keith here with her." Punk said seriously then rolled his own eyes. "Leave her with my mom." He said to her almost annoyed.

"We've never gone away without her." AJ said to him.

"I know but Vegas isn't kid friendly, the event itself isn't kid friendly and I don't want her around a bunch of drunks at a UFC event but I really want you there." Punk said to her.

"So you want me around a bunch of drunks?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"You know what I mean." Punk said to her. "No one will mess with you, what do you say?"

"How long?" she asked him.

"A few days. Three max." he promised. "We can go out late, sleep in…" he trailed off tugging her against his body. "Fuck like animals." He added kissing her cheek sweetly.

"You're so crude sometimes." She noted. "But if it's ok with your mom-"

"Are you kidding?" Punk laughed. "She has an empty house she wants Jamie there."

"I guess it could be nice and I won't be worried sick knowing Ricky is lurking around." She said to him.

"Wouldn't have suggested it if he was still out there." Punk said to her. "A little 'us' time is needed."

"We just had us time." She reminded him.

"You mean before Christmas months ago for one night?" he laughed.

"Yea ok you're right." AJ reluctantly agreed. "Only if your mom is ok with it though."

"Awesome." He said happily.

* * *

Punk came down the stairs while AJ showered and saw Jamie was in front of the TV.

"Daddy you're on the TV!" Jamie yelled out pointing. It was a local new story doing a story about him catching Ricky last night.

"No bean turn that off." Punk said rushing to the TV.

"You stopped a bad guy yesterday?" Jamie asked in awe of her father as he turned off the TV but she already heard most of it.

"Yea something like that." He said picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen.

"They said at home, he was here?" Jamie asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about bean." Punk said sitting her at the kitchen table.

"But daddy there was a bad man outside." Jamie argued.

"And what happened? Daddy stopped him." Punk reminded her. "Because that's what daddy's do. Now don't worry about it anymore. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Did he have a gun?" Jamie asked him. "In my comics the bad guy always has a gun."

"Nope no gun." Punk assured her. "Eggs? Cereal? Pancakes?"

"Did he hurt you daddy?" Jamie asked clearly not willing to let this go.

"No bean he didn't." Punk said to her.

"The TV said he was looking for mommy." Jamie said to him. "Did he find her? He's coming back for her?" she asked him sadly.

"No bean he's in jail." Punk assured her. "And he didn't find her and everything is ok."

"I'm scared." Jamie admitted. "I want to go back home."

"Jamie what happened wasn't a big thing." Punk lied trying to reassure her.

"What if when you go to work and I go to school another bad man comes here?" Jamie asked. "Mommy will be all alone!"

"Your mommy is pretty tough." Punk smirked. "And the bad man is gone. It's all better now."

"I bet mommy was scared." Jamie frowned sinking into her seat.

"Nah your mom doesn't get scared." Punk said to her. "She's like you, brave."

"What about the bad man who hurt Principle Danes?" Jamie asked.

"He's in jail too." Punk said not wanting to tell her it was the same person. "And you never have to worry or be scared because you have me." He reminded her. "I'm always going to keep you safe. No bad man is going to get in here ever."

"Do you promise?" Jamie asked him.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said crossing over his heart. "But speaking of Chicago how about you spend a few days with Grandma this weekend? That sounds like fun right?"

"So much fun!" Jamie said quickly forgetting about the news.

"I just spoke to her and she really wants to spend some time with you and Keith." Punk said to her.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Jamie said clapping her hands together.

"Your aunts will bet here too." He added and now she was on cloud nine because his sisters spoiled her rotten.

"Are you and mommy coming too?" Jamie asked as Punk began to make her pancakes..

"No I have to work and mommy is going to come with me." Punk said to her.

"Oh. And you'll make sure no bad men get to her right?" she asked warningly and he smiled. He loved how protective Jamie always was with AJ.

"Come on bean, do you think I'd let that happen?" he joked and she smiled.

"You're a hero daddy." Jamie informed him seriously causing him to smile to himself. Hearing it from his daughter just meant something else to him.


	16. Viva Las Vegas

**Viva Las Vegas**

* * *

Punk was waiting in the car anxiously tapping against the steering wheel looking towards his mothers' house. AJ was in the doorway hugging Jamie for the tenth time and going over everything with his mother again. It was Thursday afternoon and they had a flight in two hours and AJ was dragging this out. He hit the horn of the car and AJ turned her head and glared at him then went back to Jamie and gave her one more kiss goodbye.

After another five minutes AJ ventured off and got into the car and looked right out her window and saw Jamie waving goodbye to her parents. AJ sadly waved goodbye to her daughter as Punk drove off.

"She'll be fine." Punk insisted as he kept his eyes on the road.

"We won't see her again until Monday." AJ reminded him.

"And you don't think my mom and sisters are going to take care of her?" Punk asked her.

"Of course I know it doesn't mean I'm not going to miss her. Are you sure we can't take her?" AJ pouted.

"AJ it's Vegas it's not kid friendly." Punk reminded her. "And honestly I think we deserve a few days just us."

"But it's not just us. You're going to be working and I'm going to be in the hotel and now I don't even have Jamie with me to keep me company." AJ frowned.

"You're going to be with me throughout all my appearances." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes. "They won't be long and we're going to have dinner-"

"With Dana and other UFC execs?" AJ mocked.

"Friday night but tonight it's just us." Punk said to her. "Stop acting like I'm taking you somewhere you won't have a good time because you will. You'll doll up, be spoiled and also be on a hot guys arm." He teased.

"I thought I'd be on your arm?" AJ asked seriously then smirked when he glared at her.

"It's going to be fun, you're going to have a great time and Jamie is going to be having more fun with my mom then she would in Vegas." Punk said to her.

"I know." AJ agreed lightly.

"We're going to have room service, a night out and you don't have to worry about Jamie. It's only for a few days. You deserve this." Punk said to her. "The accident, the Ricky haunting you until you almost lost your mind-"

"I did not almost lose my mind." AJ said to him. "What is going on with that? Did you hear anything from the police? We can't go to Vegas if Ricky is getting out he'll be near Jamie-"

"Do you really think I'd be leaving my daughter in another state if Ricky could be a potential threat?" Punk asked her seriously. "I think you know me better than that."

"I know." She sighed.

"He's in jail, which is where he'll stay for a very long time." Punk said to her.

"What if he escapes?" She asked him.

"Won't happen." Punk said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"People escape Phil." AJ argued.

"Smart people escape, we won't have that problem with Ricky." Punk snorted. "It's ok now." He said moving one hand off the wheel and over to her knee.

"I'm just anxious to be so far away from her." AJ said to him.

"I know but she's fine and she didn't want to come to Vegas anyway. My mom loves Jamie and wants to spend time with her. She's been lonely since she went back home." Punk said to her.

"Maybe she can stay with us more often?" AJ suggested.

"I'm not moving my mom in with us. I love her to death but no." Punk said to her seriously. "These few weekends with Jamie will keep her busy."

"Yea ok." AJ said to him. "My mom wouldn't be able to pick Jamie out of a lineup while your mother who isn't even your biological mother can't get enough of her." She laughed to herself.

"Your mom wanted to get know her." Punk pointed out.

"Ugh Jamie would have the worst time with her. She's not fun like your mom. Jamie would be in bed at 6pm sharp, no running, no playing and my mother would never put up with Keith." AJ said to him.

"If I come home and my daughter has makeup on again I'm killing my sisters. Maybe a strict parent wouldn't be so bad." He smirked.

"Jamie loves the makeovers wait until she's older." AJ said to him and he frowned. "She is so much like me but so different- it's weird. Loves video games and karate but still wants to be a girly girl with makeup and dresses. Every guys dream girl."

"Stop that." He said to her seriously.

"She's getting older." AJ said to him. "She'll be in high school and meeting boys-"

"No she won't." Punk said to her.

"I bet she'll be a wrestler too." AJ teased and he rolled his eyes.

"She better go work for Vince then." Punk said seriously.

"Are you kidding?" she asked stunned.

"Nope Vince is a PG show. She works elsewhere she'll be wearing no clothes and getting kicked in the face by men." Punk said to her. "Never mind not happening my bean is going to be something great."

"I think wrestling is pretty great." AJ smirked. "I think you're alright and I'm not half bad."

"You're a published author." Punk said to her. "You have a brain, you had direction when you wrestled you never let anyone talk you into something you didn't want to do and you never changed."

"You kept me grounded." She admitted to him. "You told me during my time in NXT that if I would just be myself I would be at the top."

"I'm always right." He smirked.

"I really miss it Phil." She said to him. "This book thing isn't working out for me. I want to wrestle again."

"I know you miss it." Punk sighed feeling bad for her. "Just try to work on this book-"

"I got an offer from ring of honor." She said to him.

"You can't wrestle AJ." He reminded her seriously. "I hope you told them that your doctors have said there's no way you can get into that ring."

"I won't really be wrestling." She said to him.

"You won't really be wrestling?" he mocked. "What does that even mean?"

"I'd be a valet." She said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"You'll hate that." Punk said to her. "On the outside looking in, not being able to actually wrestling even though you're so close. That's why you left WWE instead of staying when Vince offered you to stay in a management role."

"I can wrestle like one or two matches." AJ said to him.

"No you can't." Punk said shaking his head as he looked at the road ahead.

"Phil it's been years-" she started.

"And you were just in a bad accident and the doctors kept you because of your head injury. You know how long it took you to wake up from that? I thought you'd never wake up! It's not happening AJ." He said firmly and ended the discussion.

"I support you with everything." She reminded him.

"I'll support you with anything as long as it's not dangerous." Punk said to her.

"And what you're doing isn't dangerous?" AJ mocked.

"It's different AJ." He said to her annoying. "My doctors cleared me for this, yours will never clear you to get back into a ring."

"If I see the right doctors they will." AJ said to him and now he shot her a glare.

"You'll keep seeing your same doctors because they're good doctors." Punk informed her.

"I can't believe you won't support me in this." She mumbled. "And I know why you won't."

"I don't know maybe because you could be killed?" Punk said seriously. "Or you'll be back on the road- alone you know unless you bunk with your ex."

"Jay? Really?" AJ asked annoyed that he would even bring him up. "You think I'm going to be traveling wit him?"

"I'm sure he'd love to travel with you." Punk said casually. "I trust you completely it's him I don't trust but whatever."

"You don't want me to go back because I'd be gone a few days every few weeks and you want me at home playing mom and wife." AJ said to him and he laughed at the remark.

"You found me out. It has nothing to do with your health I just want you to stay locked inside and take care of Jamie and cater to me whenever I need." Punk mocked. "I don't want you to have a career or life I just want your life to revolve around mine."

"Well at least you finally admitted." AJ said childishly folding her arms.

"It has nothing to do with that or Jay or you doing something for yourself." Punk said to her honestly. "It's about your health."

"But if I just valet-" she started.

"-you'll hate that." He said to her seriously. "I know you Ape and I know you'll hate it. Give yourself some time. You had a bad meeting about your book and we never even discussed because of everything that happened but it's not like you to quit and give up."

"I was never meant to write a book about fiction." She argued.

"You're right." He agreed.

"I am?" she asked feeling like he was setting her up for something.

"Yea you wrote about your life and you told the story with such passion and detail it was so amazing." Punk said to her and she smiled at the compliment. "So I want to hire you."

"You want to hire me?" she asked with a laugh. "For what?"

"To write my story." He said to her.

"You're a really great writer you should write your own book." AJ said to him.

"Thanks but even though I'm great you're better." Punk said honestly. "I don't have time and I want this done before my first fight or at least almost done before it. And who knows me better than you?"

"You really want me to write your biography?" she asked him.

"I'd be honored." He said to her. "What do you say?"

"You're not going to yell at me and stuff if you don't like something about it right? You'll talk to me as if you actually hired me to write your story?" she asked him.

"I am hiring you." Punk said to her. "I'll pay you and everything."

"Your money is already my money." She scoffed.

"I'll pay you in kisses." He teased cutely and she rolled her eyes. "Yes AJ I'll treat you fairly."

"I'm your writer not your wife." She said to him seriously.

"Yea, yea I'll have meetings with you about the book and pretend that we haven't been married for years and have a child together." He mocked.

"Ok deal." She said to him.

"We'll shake on it later." He said as he continued the drive to the airport.

* * *

A bellhop led Punk and AJ up to their room in the luxurious Las Vegas hotel and when the doors opened it was huge. It was one of the nicest and biggest hotel rooms AJ had ever seen.

"Phil this a penthouse room." AJ said to him.

"Yea I know." He said tipping the man who bought their bags up.

"You paid for this room?" she asked him seriously.

"Why not? I have the money to burn." He shrugged.

"Yea but you're cheap." She reminded him.

"I wanted you to have a nice place to stay." He defended. "And tomorrow I do have a bunch of meetings so I set this up for you." He said passing her a flyer for the hotels four star spa resort. "Massage, sauna, facials and whatever other girly crap you secretly like to do but never do."

"Oh there's a salon." She said taking the flyer from him and smiling. "I can get my hair done too?"

"Yea whatever you want as long as you're done by four. Because we have to me at the MGM grand by five." He said to her. "Thinking of getting your hair cut?"

"Dyed, maybe cut I don't know yet. I think I need a change." She said to him. "I've looked exactly the same since I was 12." She snorted.

"You look beautiful but I'm sure anything you do will look great." Punk insisted.

"Oh and there's a boutique." She grinned flipping through the pages. "I can get a dress for tomorrow night."

"You bought a dress." Punk pointed out with a nervous laugh. He was already spending a lot of money on this short trip and now she wanted to dress shop.

"Yea but everyone has seen me in that dress already." She said to him. "I'm the wife of one of the most talked about UFC stars I need to dress the part." She said not even looking at him as she looked at dresses. "Oh this one is nice." She said showing him a dress.

"Yea it's great, a little short." He said with a laugh. "That's a lot of money for not a lot of dress."

"Relax it's just one dress." She laughed.

"I don't care about the money." He chuckled. "I care about my wife wearing a tiny little dress and mingling with a bunch of roided up men."

"Maybe I should wear heels too." She said to him.

"You hate heels." Punk pointed out.

"Yea but I'm trying something different. I'm just an old mom now I want to be a hot mom." She said sitting on the large couch.

"You are a hot mom." He said to her. "But if you want to be a hot mom be one for me- privately." He said happily.

"Don't you want people to be jealous of your hot wife?" she asked him looking at the flyer.

"People are already jealous of my hot wife." He insisted. "I don't want her hotter or someone might be dumb enough to speak or touch my hot wife." He said seriously.

"Don't you wish I was more like Nikki?" She asked him and he gave her a confused look. "When her and John are on the red carpet people drool all over her."

"Because she has fake tits and practically throws them in peoples faces." Punk said to her.

"You look at her breasts?" she asked him.

"I haven't seen or spoken to Nikki Bella in years." He said to her.

"But I'm sure her picture pops up from time to time do you look at her?" AJ asked him. "Or back when you worked with her I'm sure once she came back with huge breasts you gawked."

"I don't look at Nikki's or any other woman's breasts." He said to her.

"Liar." She scoffed going back to her flyer.

"Why would I care now? I've been there and done that." He laughed then froze when AJ's mouth dropped in shock. "I meant-"

"You slept with Nikki?" AJ asked him slowly in a low voice.

"A long ass time ago." He admitted. "I mean I think she was dating Nick at the time or it was before that I don't know." He admitted nervously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked disgusted.

"We were all out at a club one night she had a few drinks and was all over me, what was I supposed to do?" he asked her.

"You had sex with Nikki." She repeated.

"I'm almost 90% sure it was Nikki and not Brie." He said seriously and AJ again looked disgusted. "Or was it both of them?" he asked himself looking up at the ceiling. "I'm kidding!" He laughed as AJ jumped out of her seat.

"About the threesome or sleeping with Nikki?" she asked him.

"The threesome." He said honestly.

"Phil!" she yelled out hitting his arm.

"I didn't even know you yet." He defended rubbing his arm.

"It doesn't matter how could you never tell me that?" she asked him.

"What does it matter?" He asked amused. "Maria and were just broken up I was lonely, Nikki was there it meant nothing and it only happened once."

"Was she good?" she asked him seriously.

"She wasn't bad." Punk admitted innocently and AJ's eyes widened. "Obviously she's not as good as you."

"You remember it?" she asked him.

"Very vaguely I've been with a lot of women." He said to her and clearly she didn't like that response either. "Come on! I don't mean it like that-"

"You had sex with a woman we worked with." AJ argued.

"Come on now AJ you know what I was like." He reminded her. "I fucked around with the stagehands! You knew this about me!"

"But Nikki?" she asked him sadly. "Out of all the women you just had to put your dick in her too?"

"It was a long time ago and I don't know why it's upsetting you so much." He said to her.

"I had sex with John." AJ announced almost proudly.

"No you didn't." He said not even believing it. "But if you did I'd be ok with it because it was before me."

"Liar." She said to him coldly.

"It meant nothing." He repeated.

"I know it meant nothing but you know how insecure I am especially where Nikki is concerned." She pointed out. "The fact that you had sex with someone who is constantly reminding me I can't compete with them hurts me."

"If I could go back in time and erase I would." Punk said to her honestly pulling her against his body but AJ turned her head. "Don't let this ruin our little getaway."

"Fine." She mumbled unconvinced.

"The only one I'm fucking tonight is you." He reminded her seriously. "That perfect ass of yours." He said squeezing both cheeks and she smiled a little. "That sweet little mouth." He said nipping at her lips. "And even the old fashioned way." He said as one hand moved to the apex of her thighs and palmed her gently.

"I'm going to call Jamie and your mom." AJ said pulling away from him and walking into the next room.

* * *

That night every time Punk tried to touch AJ she pulled away from him telling him she wasn't in the mood. He would have never mentioned the Nikki tidbit to her if he knew she'd act like this. Even the next morning he tried to get some but she said she wasn't feeling very 'attractive' at the moment and rolled over. This was NOT how Punk envisioned this weekend going.

"Hey how do I look?" Punk asked showing off his suit. He was heading out early and AJ would be going to the spa.

"You look very handsome." She said fixing his tie and giving him a kiss.

"You're still coming tonight right?" he asked her. "I thought we could grab dinner first?"

"Yea sounds nice." She said gathering up her purse as she was about to go to the spa.

"Are you ok?" he asked unsurely.

"Yea I'm good." She smiled.

"You were mad last night and this morning." He pointed out.

"I wasn't mad. I just didn't feel like having sex." She shrugged.

"You always feel like having sex." He said with a frown.

"Not last night I don't feel good about myself." She admitted.

"This Nikki shit again? Come on you know you're hot and have an amazing body." He said to her.

"It has nothing to do with her it has to do with how I feel and maybe a day at the spa and getting pampered and changing some things up will help." She said to him.

"Fine." He said to her. "But you really are beautiful."

"Yea ok." She said with a smile and he rolled his eyes. She gave him a kiss and pushed him out the door.

"I'll walk you down to the spa." He offered. "I have a few minutes."

"I can make it to the spa all on my own." She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "But remember now because the next time you see me I'll look like a different woman."

"Oh stop with this shit." He groaned. "I like- no I love- the way you look."

"You'll really love the way I look. Just text me what restaurant for tonight and I'll meet you there." She said to him as they walked to the elevator.

"It's not going to be just you and I." Punk admitted. "Dana and a few of the guy will be there, is that still ok?"

"Yea sure." She said to him. "Just text me and I'll meet you there."

"Or I'll swing by and get you." He offered.

"Or I'll just meet you." She smiled stepping onto the elevator.

* * *

A few hours later Punk was at a huge round table in a nice restaurant waiting on AJ. Everyone there was polite enough to wait for her to get there and ordered drinks and chatted.

"She'll be here in any minute." Punk said to Dana who shrugged.

"We've got time." Dana assured him and went back to talking to someone else. Punk looked up briefly then back down at his phone but quickly jerked his head back up when he realized it was his wife being led to the table by a waiter.

AJ was had on a short red jacket he had never seen before and watched as the waiter helped her remove it to reveal a short mini black dress. It was classy but yet still didn't leave much to the imagination. He glared at her as he noted the heels he knew she'd trip in and then saw she died her hair darker and had it blown out and slightly wavy.

Punk tilted his head when AJ turned her back to thank the man helping her out of her jacket and noticed the dress was backless too. Long sleeve black cocktail dress, skintight and no back. Punk was going to be in for a long night.

Punk watched as every red blooded male jumped up to greet his wife with a kiss hello and eyed the one guy who he wasn't sure even was who gave her a half hug and ran his hand over her bare back. AJ eventually made her way to her seat next to Punk and he stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

"Sorry I'm late." She said unable to hide her smug smile.

"No worries." He said kissing her cheek. "You look very pretty."

"Oh this?" she asked innocently.

"I've never seen that dress before." Punk noted looking over the menu.

"I got it today." She said to him. "Don't worry it didn't cost you too much."

"As long as it makes you happy I'm good." He smiled looking at the menu. "Your hair is different too." He noted.

"Just a trim and dye job." She shrugged looking over the menu herself.

"So was your goal tonight to make me get into a brawl over you?" he asked in a low voice as he kept his eyes on the menu.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You're barely dressed, the guys at this table alone are licking their lips watching you and you seem to be enjoying it." Punk noted low enough so no one could hear it.

"Would you like me to change?" she asked him annoyed.

"No." Punk said to her coolly. "You're already dressed no sense of changing."

"If you really don't like it I'll change." She insisted.

"You knew I wouldn't like it and wore it anyway." Punk whispered finally looking over to her. "It's too fucking late anyway so just enjoy dinner."

Punk barely spoke to her throughout dinner but was very affectionate and kept his arm around her chair or hand on her near during the dinner. She knew he was mad but she didn't know what the big deal was. They took a limo with some others as they headed to the hotel for the fight and Punk kept his hand tightly entwined with AJ's.

"Do you even want me here?" She asked once they were alone before going to their seats.

"Of course I do." Punk said simply looking at his phone.

"If I had known how mad you'd get-" she started.

"-I'm not mad AJ I'm just annoyed." He said to her. "I don't understand why you felt the need to dress like someone you're not to feel good. It's not you."

"Maybe it's the new me." She defended.

"Your feet hurt." He said simply.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're in heels and your little dainty feet can't stand it, every step you take you wince in pain." He said to her. "And everyone is looking at you." He said glaring at a man passing by with a drink and checking out AJ's legs.

"Do you really want to be that kind of husband who tells his wife what she can and can not wear?" she asked him.

"No and I'm not telling you what to wear all I'm saying is you trying to be someone else is getting you a lot of attention that I know you don't even like." He pointed out placing his phone in his pocket.

"How do you know I don't like it?" she asked him folding her arms.

"Because on the way in a guy looked at you and you jumped into my arms." He smirked. "I just want you to be comfortable. If I wanted to be with someone like Nikki I would have married them."

"I just wanted to feel pretty." AJ admitted with an annoyed sigh because Punk was right and she knew it.

"You're always pretty." He said with a laugh. "Do you feel pretty enough to let me take that dress off of you with my teeth tonight?" he asked her seriously.

"Maybe." She said coyly pressing into his body and leaning up to kiss him she pulled away when she felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Your phone."

"Is it? I thought it was just my bodies natural reaction to you." He teased reaching into his pocket and answering his phone. "Hi bean." He said happily knowing it was his daughter.

" _Hi daddy_!" Jamie yelled. " _I just wanted to say goodnight to you and mommy_."

"Goodnight bean, are you having fun?" he asked her.

" _Yes I'm having a great time but I miss you_." Jamie admitted.

"We miss you too bean." He smiled.

"Let me talk." AJ said anxiously.

"I love you and goodnight here's your mom." Punk said passing the phone off to AJ who stepped away a few feet to hear Jamie better.

"Hey Punk." A man who Punk couldn't really recall meeting approached him. He had on a pass so he assumed he was important.

"Hey." Punk said nodding his head acknowledgment.

"You look good man, any news on when you're debuting?" he asked him.

"No timetable." Punk said wishing he had his phone to look at but AJ was still off talking to Jamie.

"Bought your wife huh?" he asked nodding over to AJ.

"Who else would I bring?" Punk asked sarcastically but remained friendly.

"Of course." The man laughed. "I heard about the man stalking her breaking into your home pretty heroic stuff you did."

"Yea." Punk said not really wanting to get into this right now.

"I'm just saying maybe she should put her jacket on." The man said to Punk and he looked towards him surprised.

"Why is that?" Punk asked.

"The way she's dressed is kind of asking for that sort of attention that's all I'm saying." The man said with a laugh.

"Because of what my wife is wearing she deserves to be harassed?" Punk asked him slowly.

"No but obviously if a woman dresses the way she's dressed- you know what never mind." The man said noting Punk's angry face.

"Are you one of those guys who think women deserve to be raped by what they're wearing? Or deserve to be pawed at because they're in a dress?" Punk asked him seriously.

"I never said that." The man said quickly.

"So what are you saying? If my wife wanted to walk around naked she'd be entitled to." Punk snapped. "She looks great and fuck you for thinking she shouldn't dress the way she wants because of close minded and disgusting men like yourself."

"All I was saying-" he started.

"I know what the fuck you were saying." Punk snapped at him.

"Hey she said to tell you that she has a present for you." AJ said passing Punk back his phone and felt that tension. "Everything ok?"

"Yea I'm done with him." Punk said placing his hand on her lower back and leading her away.

"Everything really ok?" she asked him.

"Yea nothing for you to worry about." He smiled leading her inside and down to their seats. "You really do look great tonight sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"It's ok." She said as they sat. "I'm only dressed this way for you." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I know." He smiled warmly at her.

* * *

Punk had AJ out of her dress before the hotel room door even fully closed. He kept a light grip around her throat as his tongue invaded her mouth and led her backwards towards the bedroom. Just a tiny pair of lace panties was all AJ had on as he pushed her further into the bedroom and grew harder by the second.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight." He informed her in a husky low voice against her lips as he roughly pushed her onto the bed causing her to bounce slightly.

"I kind of figured that out." She laughed as she watched him remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"Hard." He added and her face lit up with excitement. "Does that clear things up for you a bit?"

AJ rested on her elbows as Punk began to remove his belt and she jumped up on her knee and decided she wanted to undress him. She slid his belt out and dropped it to the floor and kissed his torso as she unbuttoned his dress pants and pushed them down with his boxers. Her lips never left his body as she trailed further down south. She moved her tongue down his shaft and cupped and licked his sack causing him to groan slightly.

"You want me baby?" she asked curiously with doe eyes.

"Yes." He said keeping his eyes on her.

AJ stayed on her knees but straightened out her back as she slowly guided up his body and let his member rub against her the entire way up. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. One of Punk's hands gripped her hair while the other ran down her side and stopped at her hip.

"You want my mouth?" she asked pulling away only one or two inches and Punk's hand at her hip and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He moved his teeth at her bottom lip and nipped at it roughly.

"You know I do." He said as their hands ran over each other's bodies.

"Go ahead baby." She whispered. "It's yours." She said moving her mouth over his but never making contact.

"Remember you said that." He said warningly and quickly positioned her so she was laying back flat on the bed. Her head was dangling off the edge of the bed and she whimpered in excitement. "If it's too much just tell me."

"It's never enough." She retorted and watched as he grabbed himself and rubbed his head over her waiting lips before slowly easing into her mouth from his standing position.

Punk had the ultimate control in this position, how deep and how fast all depended on him. It also showed how much AJ trusted Punk in this way. His movements got slower but he went deeper each time he pushed into her small but yet perfect mouth. His hand moved over her throat again just so he could feel how deep he was really going.

Punk watched as AJ's hand moved down her stomach and under her own panties and he used his friend arm to push it away. He went back to focusing on his movements when he caught her trying to pleasure herself again out of the corner of her and pushed her hand away yet again.

"I'll take care of you." He promised. He could hear her whine slightly and he pulled out of her mouth. "You ok?"

"Yes." She said looking up at him with a smile. "Keep going." She encouraged.

Punk began his movements again and after a few more minutes his thrusts got shorter as he felt himself inching closer to his release.

"You want me?" he asked her and she moaned happily.

Punk pushed as far as he could go without actually causing her to choke and placed his hand on her throat and felt as he released deep down her throat and quickly pulled out so she really wouldn't choke. She sat up and coughed a little and ran her finger under her lip then placed it into her mouth.

"I bet Nikki never did that for you." She said smugly.

"No woman has ever trusted me like that." He admitted taking a seat on the bed. He looked over and again saw her reaching under her panties and grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her over his lap. "You don't listen to anything I say do you?" he asked her seriously and she just gave him a toothy smile.

"It can't all be about you." She reminded him as she rested over his lap and stuck her ass up in the air.

"You want me to spank you?" he laughed. "You kinky little thing."

"Just touch me so I don't have to do it myself." She encouraged.

Punk gave one of her cheeks a hard and yet stinging slap causing her to yelp in surprise and he slipped her panties to the side and quickly inserted two fingers into her while she remained over his lap.

"I want you." She said looking back at him.

"You'll have me." Punk promised her as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. "But I have to taste you first."

"What are you waiting for?" she asked as he kept his fingers in her and he slapped at her ass again causing her to jerk into his fingers harder. "Oh!"

"I want you wetter before I eat you for dessert." He admitted crudely and she moaned at the idea of it.

It didn't take long to cum with just Punk's two fingers and he moved her to the middle of the bed but kept her on her stomach. She rested as she felt him pull down her panties and kiss down her spin.

"Your poor ass is red." He smirked and she felt him kiss one cheek while he massaged the other one.

"That feels so nice but I already got a massage today." She reminded him.

"Someone was massaging my ass?" he asked her casually.

"I think you mean my ass." She smirked but unable to see his face.

"Nah it's mine, all mine." Punk said to her.

"And yes I was massaged everywhere today." She informed him and felt his teeth bite over her red ass.

"Yea? Want to change that response?" he asked her.

"He didn't spend much time there, I am a married lady." She teased enjoying his jealous reaction and he bit down harder now.

"He?" he asked her. "I know I requested a woman when I booked you the spa so I know you're lying to me."

"I like you jealous." AJ giggled.

"Your ass is paying the price." He warned.

"My ass can-" she stopped when he pierced her body without any warning and because she wasn't looking back she had no idea it was coming. She as laying flat on her stomach and her arms down her sides as he quickly moved in and out of her.

"Surprise." He said almost arrogantly as his hips moved liked lightening over her.

"Oh my god!" she cried out unable to move from her position.

"Don't worry I'm still going to eat you I was just ready sooner than I thought." He assured her as he watched her ass jiggle with every quick thrust into her small body.

"I need-" she moaned out as she banged her head against the mattress.

"No you don't need that." He said knowing she wanted to touch herself or at least have him do it for her. "I'm going to make you cum without that just enjoy it." He said as he rode her from behind continually.

AJ didn't say a word she just made short loud sounds every time he hit into her body again. She knew by his movements that he wasn't even close to being done but she felt her orgasm approaching. She wondered how long she'd by lying there but she also didn't care, she'd let him do this all night if he needed.

"Already?" he asked feeling her clinch and milk his hardness. "That's it let go" He said dropping over he back and leaving a small bite at her bare shoulder. "Better?" he asked and all she could do was nod.

Punk lifted himself up off of her, lifted her hips in to the air and again did something she wasn't expecting but didn't complain about either. He used another method entrance and she let out such a scream of pleasure that he was sure everyone on the floor heard her.

"You're going to get me arrested." He warned as his slick shaft penetrated her quickly. He fisted the back of her hair for a better grip as he smacked into her.

"Harder." She begged and he couldn't believe it. Sometimes he wondered if she was really the sex feign and she was just playing him this whole time.

Punk didn't dwell on his thoughts as he concentrated on moving into her ass harder. He let go of her hair so the top half of her body dropped while his hands moved firmly to her hips so he could keep going. Her hand moved to her nub and she massaged herself roughly until she finally came.

Punk pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back and released onto her stomach and in-between her breasts. He smiled at the sight while she was now again turned on. He never usually did that unless he was feeling dominate and wanted to mark her as his. She looked down at the mess on herself and Punk kissed her lips while keeping himself hovering over her body.

"Sorry." He said against her lips but kissed her again before she could respond.

Once his lips left hers she was sure it was over and she was exhausted. She needed a hot bath and bed but she felt his tongue and looked down and saw him buried between her thighs.

"You don't have to-" she started but stopped and arched into his tongue slightly. He pulled away and looked up at her.

"You want me to stop still?" he asked her and she shook her head 'no' almost violently.

Punk was gentle as he lapped up her juices and massages her with his tongue. Her sweet sensual moans only encouraged him to drag this out because he could listen to her like that for hours.

"Your stamina is something else." She moaned as she arched again into his perfectly skilled mouth. "I'm going to work out more."

"You keep up just fine." He teased against her before devouring her again.

Once he was done and sure AJ had finally had enough he removed himself from the bed and walked into the bathroom. AJ was so weak she could only lift her head slightly and look as he walked away. She could watch his bare ass anytime and smiled slightly. She knew she'd have to find the energy to get up and clean herself off but right now she needed a few more minutes.

Punk walked back into the bedroom and scooped AJ up like a baby and carried her away from the bed.

"Again?" she asked weakly but with a little anticipation in her voice.

"No I need you in one piece." He grinned stepped into the huge marble bathroom and saw he had the bathtub filled up with Jacuzzi jets running and placed her into the hot tub.

"Oh god so good." She said happily and inched up as Punk climbed in after her and she rested her head against his chest.

"You ok?" he asked grabbing a loofa and running it over her front where he marked her.

"Yes so good." She said closing her eyes and smiling. "Tonight was amazing, you were amazing."

"You're the only woman who can bring that out in me." Punk said softly kissing behind her ear.

"Not even Nikki?" she asked him.

"You're really bringing her up right now?" he groaned. "It lasted like 5 minutes if that."

"Because you were so excited you blew quickly? Gee thanks for that information." She mumbled.

"Because she couldn't handle me." He corrected. "I got her off she couldn't keep up, I stopped and she left." He told her honestly. "You're the only one who can keep up with me."

"Really?" she asked him.

"Really." He confirmed. "And as for what you wore today I didn't want you to feel bad or think I didn't like the way you looked or was trying to tell you what to wear." He said to her. "You wanted to dress up and I should have kept my mouth shut."

"It's ok." She sighed closing her eyes again. "You were right it wasn't me anyway. I didn't like being gawked at like a zoo animal."

"People shouldn't have done that." Punk growled. "You're allowed to wear what you want without men whistling or looking. Do what you want and I got your back."

"You're sweet." She smiled as she let him continue to clean her up. "And I love you very much."

"I love you too." He said with a light smile. "And I really do want you to write my book."

"I will and I promise I won't let you down." She assured him.

"I never thought you would." He said honestly.

After washing her Punk carried her into bed and placed her naked body under the covers then joined her a second later. They never got the chance to just sleep naked next to each other anymore since they had Jamie and to be honest Punk was looking more forward to this than anything else. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her against him and she grabbed his arm and curled into it.

Punk and AJ almost missed their flight since they decided to have two more rounds the next morning before heading to the airport. The morning lovemaking was a lot more gentle and tender and again led to them having to shower before even heading out. The two days away were nice but AJ was ready to get back to Jamie and Keith but did suggest to Phil that they do this a little more often.


	17. Falling Down

**Falling Down**

* * *

AJ dropped Jamie off at school a few weeks after Vegas and headed down to a local gym where she had been secretly going since Vegas. She was positive she'd be able to convince Punk into backing her on a short ROH stint. She'd literally just be walking a team to the ring and back out. She wouldn't be wrestling or taking many bumps. She didn't seem the harm in it.

But obviously she didn't sign off on anything yet because she wouldn't do that without discussing with Punk and she didn't feel ready to be back in a ring. It had been years since Jamie and even though AJ was fit she just never felt she truly bounced back fully. She wanted her abs back and her ass firmer. She was dieting like crazy and working out for the entire time Jamie was in school. She was also working on getting started with Punk's book so he wouldn't wonder what she was up to all day. Working out and the lack of eating hadn't been bothering AJ too much because she had a similar routine when she was actually wrestling but today she wasn't feel so great.

"Hi mommy." Jamie greeted waving as she approached her mother.

"Hi James, how was school?" AJ asked taking her hand.

"It was fun. I played kickball and I won." Jamie informed her.

"Isn't kickball a team sport?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"Yes but it was my team so I won." Jamie informed her.

"Your team won." AJ corrected.

"No it was me." Jamie said coolly as they made the short journey home.

"No when you're on a team you all win." AJ informed her.

"But I picked the team." Jamie argued.

"Be fair Jamie." AJ sighed. "No one will want to be on your team again if you act like this."

"They'll be on my team if they want to win." Jamie shrugged.

"Jamie-" AJ stopped short and grabbed her head before she could finish.

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Yea I just need some water." AJ assured her with a smile and began to walk again. "Just be a team player, it's important."

"I'll try mommy." Jamie promised.

* * *

Once they were back home Jamie ran right to Keith who was always anxious to see Jamie when she got home.

"What's for dinner mommy?" Jamie asked as she sat on the floor and laughed as Keith jumped over her and licked her face and hands.

"I was thinking tacos." AJ said to her as she stepped into the kitchen and felt the dizzy spell hit her again.

"Yum!" she said and let out a loud squeal as Keith jumped onto her. "Mommy Keith is being silly!" she yelled out to her mother.

"Oh yea?" AJ forced out gripping the counter and then she hit the floor.

"Mommy?" Jamie asked seeing her mom's legs on the kitchen floor and carefully walked towards the kitchen and saw her mother passed out cold. "Mommy!" she yelled out and ran to her and placed her little hand on AJ's cheek. "Mommy are you ok?" she asked but AJ didn't respond.

Jamie walked over to the table and grabbed her mom's purse and looked for her cell phone and did what her parents always told her to do. She dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" a woman asked.

"My mommy fell and won't wake up. I think she's sick." Jamie said starting to cry.

"Alright what's your name sweetheart?" the woman asked.

"Jamie Brooks." She sniffled.

"Where do you live?" the woman asked her.

"It used to be Chicago but now I like in Milwaukee." Jamie told her not giving the answer the woman was looking for.

"What's your address Jamie?" the woman asked calmly.

"145 Rivercourt loop." Jamie said remembering Punk teaching her the address when they first moved there.

"In a few minutes some men in an ambulance are going to come to your house ok?" the woman asked. "You can stay on the phone with me until they arrive. How old are you?"

"I'm 5" Jamie said looking back towards her mother as Keith licked her face and she still didn't wake up.

"You did a very good job calling me today Jamie." The woman said to her.

"I should call my daddy." Jamie said to the woman and ended the call before she could respond. She found his name under 'Phil' and hit send but he didn't answer.

"Hi daddy it's me bean." Jamie cried as she left him a message. "Mommy fell and won't get up. I called 911 and men are going to come get her but I'm really scared and Keith keeps trying to wake her up but she won't! Please come home daddy I need you."

She then hung up the phone and that's when the doorbell rang but Jamie knew better than to answer and hid behind the kitchen table. She heard the door push open and looked towards her mom who started to open her eyes.

"Mommy!" Jamie yelled out and ran from her hiding spot over to her mother.

"Jamie I-" She started then saw a strange man walk into her kitchen and quickly grabbed Jamie and tried to stand up.

"We're EMT's." The man said pointing to his uniform. "We got a call from your daughter."

"You called them?" AJ asked Jamie.

"You fell mommy and I tried to wake you up." Jamie said to her.

"I'm sorry I scared you James." She frowned.

"Can we please look you over?" the EMT asked her.

"Um yea ok." AJ said to them unsurely not wanting to scare Jamie but also not wanting to faint again with her near. AJ heard her phone ringing but ignored her so the EMT's could check her out.

"Did you eat today?" the EMT asked her and she nodded.

"It's ok Jamie." AJ smiled towards Jamie who had her little fingers in her mouth and red glassy eyes. "I'm ok, see the nice EMT's are making sure of it ok?"

"What if you fall again?" Jamie asked. And that's when AJ heard her phone yet again go off and wasn't sure who was so desperate to reach her.

"I won't fall." AJ assured her. "I went to the gym and maybe pushed myself a little too hard." She said to the EMT's who nodded as they took her blood pressure. "I have a history of concussions and sometimes I still get light headed."

"Did you hit your head today?" the EMT asked her.

"No." AJ said to him.

"What about when you fell?" he asked and she hadn't even thought about that. "Did you see if your mommy hit her head when she fell?" he asked sweetly to Jamie.

"I only saw her feet." Jamie admitted. And again AJ's phone began to ring.

"I should get that." AJ said to them.

"No just sit and try to relax." The EMT said to her not letting her up.

"Come here honey." AJ said swatting the seat next to her on the couch and Jamie carefully wandered over to her.

"Is she ok?" Jamie asked the EMT.

"Yea I think mommy just over worked a little bit." The EMT smiled at her. "You were very smart to call 911."

"Thank you." Jamie said quietly curling into her mother.

A few minutes later Punk literally ran in the front door out of breath. He walked to the gym because it was only a few blocks over and clearly ran here from there.

"What happened?" Punk asked walking over to the couch where AJ was being checked out by EMT's.

"I fainted, I'm fine." AJ assured him. "How did you even know?"

"Jamie called me and left me a message." Punk said as Jamie ran into his arms. "You ok bean?"

"Scared daddy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

"Your wife is probably just dehydrated. Working out on top of not eating too much is a bad mix." He said to Punk.

"You went to the gym?" Punk asked her.

"Yea I drop by sometimes to kill time." She shrugged and he eyed her. It wasn't like AJ to keep something from him.

"I go all of the time and this has never happened." AJ said to the EMT.

"How often?" Punk asked her.

"I said after I drop off Jamie." AJ said to him.

"Everyday?" Punk asked with wide eyes. "After you history of head injuries and being warned to not over exert yourself you've been at the gym everyday? For hours?"

"We're not sure if she hit her head when she when collapsed." The EMT said standing up and feeling around AJ's hand. "There's a bump."

"She needs to go to the hospital then and get looked at because she was in a car accident a few months ago too." Punk informed him.

"It can't hurt, come on." The EMT said to AJ who looked terrified.

"No I need to be here." AJ said quickly. "I feel fine." She said standing up but almost fainted again if not for the EMT and Punk with one arm (while holding Jamie with the other one) grabbing her.

"Hospital." Punk said to her.

"What about Jamie?" AJ asked him.

"She'll come with me." Punk said to her. "Right bean? Don't you think mommy should see a doctor?"

"Yes she should." Jamie agreed with a firm head nod.

"We'll follow in the car." Punk said.

"You're making me ride in an ambulance?" AJ asked mortified.

"We'll put the sirens on if you like." The EMT teased helped her up and onto a stretcher.

* * *

AJ was in the hospital annoyed because she felt fine and this was blow out of proportion. Punk stepped into her little cubical and she frowned when she noticed Jamie wasn't there.

"Where is she?" AJ asked him.

"With a nurse." Punk said to her. "What the fuck AJ?" he asked with a sigh. "Why were you killing yourself at the gym?"

"I wasn't it as light workouts." She defended.

"Why AJ?" he asked again slowly.

"Because I wanted to work out and kill time that's all. It's not a big deal." She said to him.

"If it wasn't a big deal you would have mentioned to me that you joined a gym and had been going everyday." Punk said to her. "Tell me that I'm wrong and you're not again considering this ROH thing." She moved her eyes to the ceiling and his face fell. "Why are you so thick headed?" he asked her seriously. "Do you not see that you can't do this anymore? You physically can't do this!"

"I just wanted to try." She defended. "Now I know."

"Now?" He laughed. "It took you collapsing in front of our kid who is traumatized by the way for you to finally get it? All those past concussions didn't help you 'get it'? All the headaches you get and how sick you were during your pregnancy didn't help you 'get it'?"

"I just thought enough time had passed." She said to him then shook her head. "It was stupid you're right."

"I didn't say it was stupid." He sighed feeling bad. "I'm sorry that you can't wrestle and believe me if there was anyway it was possible I'd support you and help you but there isn't."

"I know." She said quietly.

"Look at me." He said gently nudging her chin so she was looking up at him. "I love you and can't have you dying on me ok?"

"I'm not dying." AJ said to him.

"Do you realize how serious head injuries are?" he asked her. "Stop this AJ please and if not for your own health or my sanity but for Jamie. She's terrified."

"I know." AJ said to him. "I feel so bad I have to talk to her."

"She's fine she's playing with a nurse who was taking her for cookies at the cafeteria." Punk said to her.

"Hello." A doctor greeted. "I got your results."

"Great." AJ smiled. "So how am I?"

"Pregnant." He remarked stiffly and AJ's face fell and Punk must not have heard it because he didn't respond.

"I'm sorry?" AJ asked.

"Pregnant." He repeated looking over her chart. "According to your file you had fainting spells when you were pregnant with your first child so this shouldn't have been a huge surprise." He said looking up at them and they both looked pale and stunned. "Or maybe it is a huge surprise…."

"I take my pill." AJ said to him. "I've never missed one you must have the wrong results."

"Have you ever been late taking one?" he asked her.

"Well I'm not perfect." She admitted.

"You're pregnant." He repeated in the same stiff manner. "About seven weeks actually."

"You haven't gotten your period and didn't notice?" the doctor asked her.

"I only missed one and I thought I was just late sometimes I'm late." She shrugged. "I don't really have a set schedule."

"Ok well congratulations." The doctor grinned. "Someone will be around to sign you out shortly." He then left the cubical.

"I've been so careful." AJ said then realized Punk hadn't said a word. "Phil?" she asked looking at him. "Earth to Phil." She said snapping her fingers in his face. "Did you hear the man?"

"Pregnant." He responded.

"Yea." She said to him.

"I thought we were waiting." Punk said to her slowly.

"So did I." She remarked.

"You're pregnant." Punk repeated slowly still not looking at her but straight forward.

"Yes." She said with a slow nod. "Are you ok?'

"I thought we were waiting." Was all he said again.

"Phil!" she laughed grabbing his face with one hand. "We're having a baby."

"You're pregnant." He said in the same tone then smiled slowly. "We're having another baby." His smile was now huge and contagious as she smiled just as brightly.

"We're having another baby." She repeated and rested her forehead against his.

* * *

A few days later Punk was driving AJ crazy. Her pregnancy with Jamie was rough she felt light headed and sick all of the time and ended up taking a big tumble down the stairs which is what lead to him walking from WWE to begin with.

"I can take her to school." AJ insisted as she sat at the table with Punk for dinner.

"Just let me do it for a few days." Punk said to her.

"What are we going to do Phil?" she asked him. "This isn't our home but I don't want to go back to Chicago until your training done." AJ said to him.

"I'll have my first fight before the baby gets here." Punk said to her. "Six months max."

"Don't rush it. We can just find a bigger place out here."

"I want this new baby in it's real home in Chicago." Punk said firmly. "But let's not worry about that. You shouldn't be worrying about anything actually."

"I'm not worried I just want to make sure this doesn't distract you from your fight." She insisted.

"Don't worry about that I'm not distracted if anything I'm more motivated." Punk assured her. "I'm more worried about Jamie."

"You think she's not going to be on board with this?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know she's been an only child for five years now and has never once mentioned wanting a sibling before." Punk said to her.

"You're right and we have to tell her." AJ said to him.

"You've been saying that every night since we found out. When are we telling her?" Punk asked her.

"I'm nervous." She admitted in a whisper knowing Jamie was in the next room. "She doesn't even like to share at school."

"She'll get used to it." Punk said to her. "She has no choice."

"She's been your little bean for five years and now your attention is going to be split." AJ pointed out.

"Yours too." Punk defended.

"She likes you more than me." AJ hissed back at him.

"She does not." Punk said scrunching up her face.

"She does and that's why you should be the one to tell her." AJ whispered harshly.

"Mommy can I have milk?" Jamie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yea I'll get it for you." AJ said going to stand up.

"No I've got it." Punk said already jumping out of his seat and grabbing one of Jamie's Disney cups and pouring her a glass of milk. "There you go bean."

"Thanks daddy you're the best." Jamie smiled sweetly at him then walked out of the kitchen.

"Tell her." AJ mouthed to him.

"No you tell her. Since she likes me more it shouldn't matter if she likes you less." Punk whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"No we'll do it together." AJ said firmly.

"Fine." Punk agreed.

"After I clean up." AJ said standing up and beginning to clear the table.

"I'll clean up." He said taking the dishes from her. "And I'll do it after we talk to her because I feel so bad for keeping this from her."

"Fine." She said walking into the living room. "Honey we have to talk to you."

"Ok." Jamie said looking up from her coloring book and putting her crayon down.

"Daddy and I-" she started and noticed Punk wasn't there. "Phil!" She hissed and he quickly entered the living room.

"Come here bean." Punk said lifting her and putting her on the couch.

"Am I in trouble?" Jamie asked looking between both of her parents.

"No." Both answered quickly.

"We actually have something really great to tell you." Punk smiled at her.

"Oh goodie!" she grinned clapping her hands together. "Are we going on vacation?"

"No." AJ said slowly.

"Are we going to see John Cena again?" she asked them really hoping that was the good news.

"No." Punk answered with a hint of annoyance.

"So what is it?" Jamie asked. "Oh! I know! We're going home!"

"No not yet." Punk said with a nervous smile. "Mommy has something to tell you." He said to her and AJ glared at him for setting her up.

"Do you remember a while ago you asked where you came from?" AJ asked her.

"From your belly." Jamie said to her.

"That's right." AJ smiled feeling herself start to sweat. "And do you remember how the baby gets there?" Punk eyed AJ oddly as she tried to spit it out. "If you think you could do better you tell her." She snapped at Punk.

"No you're doing great." He insisted.

"The baby goes into your belly after the mommy and daddy kiss because they love each other." Jamie said to them.

"That's right." AJ smiled.

"Ok." Jamie said with a smile not sure were they were going with this.

"What your mom is trying to say is that we made another baby." Punk said to her and her smile turned into a frown.

"A new baby?" Jamie asked him.

"Yea in a couple of months you're going to have a brother or a sister." Punk said to her with a big smile. "Isn't that awesome?"

"You don't love me anymore?" Jamie asked him then looked at AJ.

"Of course we do." AJ assured her. "Why would you think we didn't?"

"Because you're having a new baby and I'll be the old baby." Jamie pointed out.

"No you'll be the first baby." Punk corrected. "You won't be old and you'll still be my bean." He assured her.

"But I don't want a new baby." Jamie said to them and AJ felt her stomach drop. "Babies cry and smell."

"They're pretty great." Punk argued lightly. "And you're going to be a big sister! That's the best thing ever!"

"But I don't want to be a big sister daddy, I want to be the baby." Jamie argued quietly and sadly. She looked down at her hands so her parents wouldn't see her tears.

"Jamie this is a good thing." AJ smiled at her.

"Where are we putting the baby? Are you giving it my room?" Jamie asked fearfully.

"No!" AJ answered quickly. "The baby will get their own room and by the time baby is here we'll probably be back home."

"It's going to be great bean." Punk assured her. "And you're going to be helping your mom out too, isn't that cool?"

"Yea ok." Jamie shrugged. "Can I go to my room now?" she asked him.

"Don't you have any questions?" Punk frowned.

"No I understand." She said to him climbing off the couch.

"We love you so much Jamie." AJ said stopping her from leaving. "This new baby isn't replacing you I swear and you're going to love this new baby so much."

"Ok." She shrugged then walked past AJ and up the stairs.

"She hates this baby." AJ said to him.

"It's going to take a little time." Punk said to her. "She'll get used to it she just has to realize we're not replacing her with this new baby."

"How do we do that?" she asked him.

"I don't really know." He admitted. "We can buy her something."

"Spoil her more? Is that really the course of action we want to take?" AJ asked him.

"Good point." Punk agreed. "Do we just not talk about the baby around her?"

"Well that's not fair to the new baby." AJ pointed out and Punk nodded in agreement. "When did you start to like Jamie?"

"What?" He asked her.

"You didn't like the idea of Jamie when I told you I was pregnant when did you start to like her?" she asked him seriously.

"You're not ever letting me live this down are you?" Punk asked her annoyed.

"Never." She agreed. "So seriously when?"

"I always liked her I was just-" he started.

"When Phil?" she asked annoyed.

"The sonogram." Punk answered. "That's when I realized Jamie wasn't an 'it' but a little tiny bean who was real and had a heartbeat."

"That's genius." AJ said with a smile.

"What is?" he asked.

"We take her when I go for my next sonogram." AJ said happily. "She'll get to see the baby and fall in love with it."

"Jamie is five." Punk reminded her. "She might not get it."

"Or maybe you're selling her short." AJ said to him.

"I should talk to her right?" Punk asked. "I don't want her to think she's being replaced."

"Yea you should." AJ agreed relieved he wasn't volunteering her for that and began to walk to the kitchen.

"No cleaning!" he warned causing her to stop in place. "Upstairs, shower then bed."

"I'm not the baby." She mumbled under her breath but listening to what he said and stomped all the way up the stairs just like Jamie would usually do.

"I need a boy in this house." Punk said to himself.

* * *

Punk walked into Jamie's room and saw her sitting at her little tea table with a doll, batman and stuffed dog.

"Looks like a good party." Punk teased.

"Hi daddy." She said unenthusiastically. "Would you like some tea?" she asked pouring a fake cup for batman.

"The table looks full." He teased and Jamie shoved the doll off her chair and patted the tiny chair for Punk to sit.

Punk walked over and tried to sit in the small chair and accepted the pink cup filled with imaginary tea. If only everyone in the UFC could see him now…

"Good tea." Punk smirked.

"Thanks." She said sitting across from him. "Batman likes it."

"Sup?" Punk asked nodding towards the stuffed batman. "Bean I want to talk about the new baby."

"What new baby?" Jamie asked innocently then saw the glare Punk gave her. "Oh right." She said sipping her tea. "What about it?"

"This is a really big deal bean." Punk said to her.

"Ok." Jamie shrugged.

"Your mom and I are very excited but we're not as excited as we should be because you're not." Punk said to her.

"I didn't ask for a new baby." Jamie argued lightly. "I like it being just us."

"I know bean but the new baby was a surprise." Punk admitted. "Just like you were."

"I was a surprise?" she asked him.

"Yes." Punk said to her with a nod. "And I felt the same way about you that you feel about the baby."

"You didn't love me!" she asked horrified and now Punk realized he was digging himself deeper.

"No of course I did- I do!" Punk assured her dropping his tea up in the process. "It's just I wasn't expecting you but I saw you everything changed. I always loved you, how could I not? I made you." He smirked and she smiled. "But holding you and watching you grow up I love you more than I ever thought I would."

"So you're saying I love the new baby?" Jamie asked him.

"Without a doubt." Punk laughed. "This new baby is going to need you."

"Really?" Jamie asked unsurely.

"Yes really." Punk said to her. "I mean you and this baby are going to be best friends. And the new baby is going to depend on you."

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked cocking her head to the side.

"It means the baby is going to look to you to teach her things and look out for her." Punk said to her. "You're going to lie for each other and defend each other. Trust me having a sister is the best thing in the world. I have three." He smirked.

"What if it's a boy?" Jamie asked.

"It will be the same thing." Punk said to her. "I love my brother just as much as my sisters. But I need you to try a little here."

"Ok daddy I promise." She smiled warmly at him.

"Your mommy isn't going to be feeling very well either." Punk told her.

"Is she going to fall again?" Jamie asked nervously.

"I hope not." Punk said to her. "You and I are going to have to take care of her and help her with some stuff ok?"

"I can do that." Jamie said proudly.

"I know you can." He smiled at her.

"Do you promise to not love the new baby more than me?" Jamie asked him.

"I'll love you both the exact same." Punk said to her. "And believe me when you see the new baby you're going to fall in love too."

"I believe you." She said to him. "The new baby can help me clean up my room too!" she said eagerly.

"Uh-" Punk started.

"And the new baby can pick my clothes up! And make my bed!" she said happily. "I won't have to do anything ever again!"

"The baby won't even be able to keep it's head up for a little bit." He smirked. "And it's a baby not a maid." He teased.

* * *

AJ was sitting up in bed typing away at her laptop working on Punk's book when she heard little feet and peered over to see Jamie all dressed for bed.

"I was just coming to get you ready for bed." She said closing the laptop and picking Jamie up and placing her on her lap.

"I'm happy about the baby mommy. It's going to clean my room and everything for me." Jamie said to her happily.

"Oh that's wonderful." AJ forced out and Jamie gave her a big kiss on the cheek and jumped off of her.

"I'm also going to take very good care of you." Jamie said proudly.

"I look forward to it." AJ laughed. "Goodnight baby."

"Night mommy." She said then ran out of the room almost running Punk over in the process. "Why does she think the new baby is going to be her personal assistant?"

"She jumped to that conclusion by herself." Punk defended falling into the bed.

"Come to bed you're so tired." She said rubbing his back. "I'll clean the kitchen."

"I cleaned it already and started the laundry, I just have to tuck Jamie in, shower, shave, walk Keith then I can go to bed." Punk groaned.

"I can walk Keith." AJ said to him.

"No I'll walk the dog. You promised you'd let me take care of things for a little." Punk argued. "You do a lot by the way." He said seriously.

"Thank you for noticing." She laughed.

"Last time you were on bed rest my mom did everything." Punk said to her.

"Well I'm not on bed rest you put me on bed rest." She pointed out.

"I'm just being precautious." Punk groaned as he stood back up. "I'll be back."

"Hey wait." She said stopping him. "Boy or girl?" she asked referring to what she was having.

"Girl." He said to her.

"Really? I thought you'd want a boy." She said surprised.

"Oh I want a boy." He said seriously. "But I have a feeling it's another little doe eyed Puerto Rican girl whose going to look just like you and boss me around just like you and Jamie do."

"I think it's a girl too." She admitted cheerfully.

"Three girls in this house and just me." Punk snorted.

"You have Keith." AJ pointed out.

"Keith is wrapped around your little finger and the other day I was sitting on the couch petting Keith and as soon as Jamie walked by he went up to her room. He ditches me for you girls all of the time." Punk argued.

"Stop he does not." She laughed.

"Yea he does and the worst part is I don't even blame him because I'd ditch me too to hang out with you or her." Punk said to her.

"So you're really ok with this baby?" she asked him.

"I' m more than ok with this baby." Punk assured her and gave her a sweet kiss.


	18. Cravings

**Cravings**

* * *

A few weeks later Jamie seemed to be adjusting to the idea of a new baby well. AJ headed into her bedroom and saw Jamie leaving little post-its on all of her things.

"What are you up to?" AJ asked curiously as she leaned in the doorway.

"I'm just marking my stuff for when the new baby comes so it knows not to touch any of my things." Jamie said proudly.

"You don't want to share at all with the baby?" AJ asked her with a frown.

"Nope." Jamie said to her as she continued to post-it every single item in her room.

"The baby will be too small to touch your things." AJ reminded her.

"For when she's older." Jamie said to her.

"I feel like you're really not ok with any of this." AJ said with a sigh walking further into the room.

"It's ok mommy I want the baby I just don't want it in my room that's all." Jamie said to her.

"You know I have a sister." AJ said to Jamie as she sat on her bed.

"You do?" Jamie asked stunned and she nodded. "Does Uncle Robbie know this?"

"Yes." AJ laughed. "We aren't friends or anything like Uncle Robbie and I are and sometimes I think about it and it makes me kind of sad."

"You shouldn't be sad mommy, you have me!" She said with a big grin.

"Yes I know but having a sister is pretty great and I don't want you and this new baby to be like me and my sister." AJ said to her. "You guys are going to be best friends."

"Chris Albert is my best friend." Jamie informed her.

"Boys, friends- they all come and go but family is forever." AJ reminded her.

"You don't talk to your sister though." Jamie pointed out. "And do you have a mommy and daddy?" she asked her.

"My family is different." AJ said to her. "But we're not that kind of family, you, me, your dad and this new baby are a package deal. We're never going to not talk or be in each others lives. And being a big sister is a big responsibility."

"It is?" Jamie asked her.

"Yes. When this new baby is mad at me or your dad or needs a friend to help them they're going to go to you. They're going to look for you to help guide them and give them advice." AJ said to her. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course!" Jamie said to her. "So if the baby is mad because it broke a rule it will come to me?"

"Yes probably." AJ smirked. "And we are going to be busy with this new baby but it doesn't mean we don't love you less but babies require a lot of attention. They can't do anything on their own."

"I understand mommy and I can help." Jamie said and walked over to her doll. "I've been putting a diaper on Trixie to practice."

"You've been practicing?" AJ asked in awe of how amazing her daughter is.

"Yes mommy I have. I'm really good at it too." Jamie said proudly.

"That's wonderful." AJ smiled looking at the doll. "Are you going to come to the doctors with us tomorrow? We'll find out if you're going to have a brother or a sister."

"I hope it's a girl." Jamie said to her seriously. "But boy is ok I guess."

"Why a girl?" AJ asked.

"Because girls rule, duh." Jamie said with an eye roll.

"Of course." She laughed then walked out of the room and across the hall.

* * *

Punk was sitting up in bed with a notepad and pen looking over a list.

"Whatever it is you're writing out is taking too long. You've been at this for two days, what is it?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking of baby nicknames." Punk said to her. "Jamie is bean and always will be bean but the new baby is going to want a nickname or it will look like I favor Jamie."

"How about you just wait until the baby gets here and see what just comes out?" AJ suggested.

"I am I'm just writing a few ideas down." Punk said to her.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you yet." He said to her. "You'll steal it."

"I will not." She said offended.

"Yea you're jealous that I call Jamie bean, you're waiting to steal my nickname." Punk said seriously.

"How do you know we're not having a boy?" AJ asked him. "Boys aren't big on nicknames."

"Because we're not having a boy." Punk said casually as he crossed something off his list.

"You're really sure?" AJ asked him.

"I know first of all it's karma for me." He said as he looked at his list and crossed another name off. "I'm being punished for the way I treated women."

"You were always a gentlemen to me." She teased.

"Yea I was a real Dun Juan." Punk scoffed. "I was better to you then I was to any other woman I was with."

"And why does that mean you're doomed to have daughters?" AJ asked him.

"Because now my sweet little precious angels are not only going to seek attention from men like me who will treat them like shit but they'll like it!" he shouted.

"They're like their mom." AJ grinned.

"It's not funny." Punk said seriously. "We need to seriously start discussing private school for Jamie once we're back in Chicago."

"Private school girls are the ones who sneak out. We're not sending either child to private school." AJ informed him.

"Fine but when they bring home an older guy with long hair, baggy pants, tattoos and a piss attitude you can't be mad when I kill them and go to jail." He informed her casually. "Look at Jamie." He said to her.

"What about her?" AJ laughed as she folded some clothes.

"She's five and the prettiest girl on this planet." He gushed. "The other day at the supermarket a woman gave me her card because she's an agent for model children."

"She could be a model unless she stays my height." AJ smirked as she folded a towel.

"She's five AJ imagine when she's a teenager." He said fearfully. "She looks just like you and you know this new baby will look like you too."

"If we're lucky." She teased. "How about you stop worrying about nicknames and who our daughter may or may not date and tell me about your training."

"It's good." He said to her.

"Any updates on your fight?" she asked him.

"Three more months probably." He said to her. "They're looking to do it in time for the Chicago show."

"That's great. But do you feel ready?" she asked him.

"I do." He nodded. "I still need to work my ass off."

"So in three months I'll be just about 8 months pregnant." AJ informed him. "Good thing it's in Chicago." She laughed.

"Yea about that." He said with a nervous smile. "I don't want you there."

"What?" she asked stunned.

"It's nothing personal." Punk said to her. "It's just you'll be very pregnant and I don't want you at a crowded UFC event especially one where I won't be at your side."

"I'm going to be there." She informed him coolly as she went back to folding.

"I might get very hurt and I don't want you to see that." Punk added.

"I'm still going to be there." She said as if it was nothing.

"AJ-" Punk started.

"No Phil." She said seriously. "I've stood by you and supported you through out all of this and I will be damned if I miss one of the biggest moments in your life. I don't care if I'm in labor at this event- I will be there front row cheering on my husband." She said in an almost threatening voice.

"Noted." He said fearfully.

* * *

The next day Punk was at the gym for only two hours when one of his coaches tapped his arm to inform him AJ was there. She waved from off the mat and he jogged over to her.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked her.

"Do you have like ten minutes?" she asked him.

"Yea of course." He said pulling her off to the side. "What's wrong?"

"This is actually kind of embarrassing." She admitted looking around so no one could hear her. "I shouldn't have come-"

"What's wrong?" he asked tugging on her wrist so she couldn't walk away.

"I need you." She said seriously.

"To do what?" he asked confused.

"Me." She whispered and he looked confused then let out a laugh. When AJ was pregnant with Jamie at around the same 5 month mark she was so unbelievably horny. She even begged her doctor to give her something to try to keep her want at bay.

"This is my favorite part of pregnancy." He said to her. "But I can't just sneak off and have sex I'm sorry." He said trying not to laugh.

"Yea I know." She said with a laugh and looked around the gym.

"What are you doing?" he asked eyeing her with amusement.

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you knew not to stay too late that's all. Or maybe come by on your lunch." She said as her eyes followed a buff man passing her. "Hi." She said with a sweet smile and small wave.

"Hey." The man grinned back as continued to pass her by.

"Stop." Punk laughed at her.

"I can't help it." She said annoyed. "This is the worst part." She whispered. "Do I look ok? "she asked him.

"Why? So you can go out and pick up a guy?" he asked laughing again. "Just relax I'll be home in a few hours."

"A few hours." She whined. "I have to talk to the doctor about this."

"You did last time and he said it happens." Punk reminded her. "The doctor also said there's an old myth that a high sex drive means you could be having a girl."

"Yea, yea whatever." AJ said looking past him. "Whose that? I've never seen him." She said nodding towards a man across the room.

"Probably not since he's the delivery guy." Punk said to her and watched as she bit on her lower lip as she looked at him. "Stop." He said pushing her towards the door. "Go straight home and no sex with strange men."

"Don't be ridiculous." She scoffed. "Do you know how uncomfortable this for me?" she asked him desperately. "It's like having a full bladder and not being able to find a bathroom and having to keep it held in. I need release Phil." She said grabbing his shirt and he again laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"If I get caught having sex with you here I'll never live it down." He whispered to her. "It will be all over the internet."

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked him.

"No it's just not very professional." He said to her.

"You're right I know, I'm sorry." She said to him shaking her head. "I'm going home and I'll read a book or maybe work on yours or oh! Do you have any porn?" she asked loudly and a few heads turned to look at him.

"She's kidding." Punk said forcing a laugh towards the guys. "No AJ I don't because I don't need porn I have a wife."

"Alright fine I'm going." She said to him.

* * *

A few hours later Punk took his break and knew he'd catch AJ just before she'd be heading out to get Jamie. He walked in the door and kicked off his shoes.

"AJ! I'm here get your pants off!" He yelled loudly.

"Phil." She said surprised.

"Are you surprised that I'm here or did you really take a random stranger home?" he asked with a laugh as he began to take his shirt off.

"Hi daddy." Jamie greeted from behind him.

"Ahh!" he yelped surprised to his five year old daughter home.

"I scared daddy." Jamie giggled.

"What are you doing here bean? It's early isn't it?" Punk asked AJ.

"I fell." Jamie said pointing to her knee that had a big band-aid.

"What happened?" He asked concerned and picking her up. He walked her into the kitchen and placed her on the counter.

"I was outside playing and I tripped and my knee started to bleed." Jamie said to him. "The nurse called mommy and she came to get me."

"She got blood on her jeans and ripped them, I couldn't leave her in school." AJ said to him.

"You didn't call me?" Punk asked alarmed as he slowly removed the bandage from her knee.

"No Phil because it was a scrap and she's just fine." AJ said to him.

"I thought I'd have to go to the hospital daddy." Jamie admitted.

"It's a big cut." Punk said looking at it. "Did you clean it?"

"Yes Phil I just cleaned it and put a fresh bandage and now I have to put a new one." AJ said annoyed.

"Does it hurt bean?" Punk asked.

"Just a little." Jamie said sadly. "I think it's broken."

"Nah it's not broken." Punk smirked. "But it's a big cut."

"You're going to make it worse." AJ warned Punk as she handed him a box of bandages.

"You have to be so careful bean." Punk said placing a new bandage over her knee.

"I know daddy. And my new jeans are ruined." She said with a pout.

"I'll get you a new pair." He promised her and she smiled brightly.

"I also cut my hand." She said holding up her little hand that had a few scratches.

"My poor bean." He said kissing her hand. "Better?"

"Yes thank you daddy!" She said kissing his cheek then jumping off the counter.

"Ok let's go." Punk said looking towards AJ.

"We can't have sex with her home and awake." AJ said to him.

"She'll be in the living room watching TV and coloring she won't know." Punk insisted.

"Believe me nobody wants to have sex more than me at this very moment but it's just not happening." She said to him.

"I came all the way here and I was looking forward to it." He frowned.

"Oh gee were you?" she asked him sarcastically.

"10 minutes." He insisted.

"Too much time." She said to him.

"Alright I can knock it down to 6 minutes but that's as far as I can go." He said to her seriously and she rolled her eyes.

"Just go back to training I can't have sex with you." She groaned annoyed. "Just don't be home any later than five because my appointment is at 5:30." She reminded him.

"Fine." He said annoyed. "Are you sure we can't sneak away for just like five minutes?"

"Mommy I spilt my juice!" Jamie yelled from the living room and AJ shot Punk a knowing glance.

"I'll be back at 5." He said giving her a kiss.

* * *

Jamie walked in the front door ahead of her parents holding the sonogram.

"The baby is ugly." Jamie said as she looked at the picture of her new sibling.

"You looked just like that and look how pretty you are." Punk smirked as he closed the door behind AJ.

"It doesn't even have a head!" Jamie exclaimed.

"It's right here." AJ said pointing to the sonogram.

"Oh." Jamie said looking more closely at it. "What's its name?"

"We don't know yet bean, maybe you can help us think of something?" Punk asked.

"I know!" Jamie shouted excitedly. "Nikki!"

"No." AJ said to her.

"I like it." Punk teased.

"You would." She said glaring at him. "So James are you excited that you're having a little sister?"

"Yes I am but she still can't have my stuff." Jamie said honestly. "Well maybe she can have my stuffed batman."

"You love that thing." Punk pointed out. "You can't sleep without it."

"Well the baby will be scared and new and Batman makes me feel better." Jamie shrugged.

"That's so sweet." AJ said proudly to her daughter.

"What about Sally?" Jamie asked.

"Oh I love Sally." AJ said with a big smile.

"Not naming my kid after a Toy Story character, next." Punk said to them.

"We have some time." AJ said to Jamie who nodded.

"We're going to order food tonight what do you want?" Punk asked Jamie.

"Pizza." She said with a smile. "Oh what about Amy? That's a pretty name my friend in class is named Amy."

"No Amy." AJ answered rather harshly and Punk laughed.

"Sheesh you guys are making this hard." Jamie sighed walking up the stairs.

"I was right another girl." Punk said to her.

"Can you handle it?" she teased.

"Hell yea." He said firmly.

"You have to be a little disappointed that it's not a boy." AJ said placing her hand over her still pretty small belly.

"Nope." He said honestly. "Boy, girl- doesn't make a difference. I want healthy and happy kids."

"Good answer." She smiled.

"I don't care about carrying my name or anything and Jamie is the best kid ever so I just assume this new girl will be just like her." Punk shrugged. "It's just I'm pretty out numbered." He admitted.

"Yes you are." AJ agreed.

"Gee thanks." He smirked.

* * *

Later that night Punk crept into his bedroom knowing AJ was out cold but her head popped right up and it actually startled him.

"Is she sleeping?" she asked almost desperately.

"Yes." He chuckled and she got out of her bed and just pulled her pants down and kicked them to the side and got into the middle of the bed.

"Let's go." She said laying firm and closing her eyes.

"This is every man's dream." Punk retorted.

"Less talking more sex." She said squirming.

"I really need to be romanced a bit." He said to her and she rolled her eyes. "I feel used to be honest."

"Phil if you don't take your fucking pants off and get on top of me right now I will go outside and jump on the first man I see." She threatened and he frowned. "I've been waiting all day for you so please cry about your feelings and being used later and get inside of me this instant."

"You're scaring me." He said nervously as he slowly undressed.

"Phil." She said sitting up. "You're not even hard."

"I'm not even undressed yet." He laughed. "Give me a few minutes to warm up."

"I'm laying here naked and you feel nothing?" she asked him. "Am I unattractive to you? Do I look too fat?"

"You barely look pregnant." He pointed out honestly. "I just need-"

AJ was already on her knees devouring his shaft with such urgency before he could even say another word.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer when you wanted sex I'd be-" he started but hissed when her teeth grazed him. "Sorry, sorry." He said quickly.

"Ok you're all set." She said after a few minutes and went back to laying in bed and spread her legs.

"Do you want me to warm you up or-" he started but she shot him an angry glare.

"Just jump right in, got it." He smirked and closed her legs and lifted them straight in the air.

Punk entered her as one hand held her legs up and together and used all of his weight to push into her.

"Yes Phil!" she cried out. "That's so good!"

"You're going to wake her." He warned her.

AJ just laid there and did absolutely nothing while Punk took care of her in a way only he could. He knew exactly what she needed and he was giving it to her perfectly. Her only job was to keep her voice down which she managed to do while he stood on his feet and penetrated her body over and over again.

This positioning was amazing too he was perfectly hitting her g-spot over and over again. Her hands gripped the bed sheets and she suppressed her moans while he ravished her. She cried when his movements stopped and he left her body. She didn't get off yet and she was almost ready to cry. She watched as he grabbed one of her feet and kissed her toe before lighting sucking on it.

"Foot fetish?" she teased as he eased her legs back down and crawled next to her on the bed.

"I have an AJ fetish." He corrected and eased her onto her side and quickly entered her again. "Good baby?" he asked kissing the crook of her neck.

"Yes." She said happily as she grabbed the hand he had on her hip and moved it over her clit.

"You're eager." He teased as he began to rub her relentlessly.

"Ah." She moaned repeatedly and he knew how close she was and pinched over her clit sending her into her orgasm which helped push Punk right over the edge and poured into her body.

Punk detached from her body and laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling but AJ hadn't moved. She was still curled up and he swore he heard her sniffle. He lifted his head and tried to get a visualize of her face but she was hiding it.

"I hurt you?" he asked terrified.

"No." she cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing." She said shaking her head.

"It's not nothing you're crying." He argued and forced her to turn around and look at him. "Tell me why you're crying."

"It's hormones." She insisted curling into his chest.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"No you didn't hurt me." She assured him. "You made me feel so good even though I'm so mean to you."

"You're hormonal." He teased. "Seriously what's wrong?"

"It's crazy." She said shaking her head.

"Let me be the judge of that." He said to her.

"I want cheese fries." She sobbed and he looked confused.

"You're crying because you're hungry?" he asked her.

"No I'm crying because I want cheese fries and I can't just expect you to go out and get them." She cried. "I'd go get them but I'm so tired that I might fall asleep behind the wheel and now I'm never going to get them!"

"You're right you are crazy." He said pulling away from her and reaching for his clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a red tear stained face but trying not to smile because she knew where he was going.

"I'm going to go get my crazy wife cheese fries." He said pulling up his jeans.

"I really have the best husband ever." She sniffled wrapping a thin bed sheet around herself and crawling over to him and kneeling up to kiss him. "Not many husbands would go out so late just to get his crazy hormonal wife cheese fries and a peanut butter cup milkshake."

"Uh- I thought it was just cheese fries." Punk laughed nervously. "The cheese fries and the milkshake are at two different places."

"I know and that's why you're so great." She said kissing him again. "I mean how will you decide which to get first? The fries but then they'll be cold when they get here but if you get the milkshake first it might be warm. It's a tough decision but I know you won't let me down."

"The fries I'm sure will stay warm." Punk said more to himself. "As long as I don't put the air on in my car."

"But then they risk getting soggy and you know how I hate that." She added.

"I'll figure it out I'm sure." He said and she kissed him one more time.

"You really don't have to go I can go." She said to him.

"No, no please just lay there in bed and I'll come back and hand feed you if you'd like." He said sarcastically.

"That would be so great." She said seriously and he gave her a weird look. "Love you." She said kissing his cheek one last time then fell back into the bed.

"Yea love you too. I mean I must." He said slightly annoyed then walked out the door.

* * *

Punk walked back in half an hour later with the food AJ requested and she was sleeping.

"No, no wake up." Punk said to her as he put the fries and milkshake on the side of her table.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked slowly opening her eyes.

"The food you wanted- the food you had to have in the middle of the night- I got it for you, eat it." He said pointing at it.

"Oh thanks baby." She smiled warmly and sat up.

Punk watched as she took two sips of the milkshake and ate a total of four fries then laid back down. His mouth dropped in shock that she would send him out and not even eat it everything.

"AJ there's still food." He pointed out.

"I don't want it." She said with a disgusted face. "I don't think the baby likes it."

"What do you mean the baby doesn't like it? The baby made me go out and get it." He argued.

"My stomach hurts Phil." She whined trying to close her eyes. "Actually the smell of the fries is making me sick could you throw it out?"

"You're kidding." He remarked.

"Phil please!" She begged then placed her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"Of course." Punk mumbled grabbing the fries and drink and throwing them away.

Punk stepped into the bathroom and held AJ's hair back while she got sick and cringed because the sight of people vomiting made him just as sick.

"Is it gone?" she asked him.

"Yea I tossed it all." Punk assured her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sorry." She said to him. "You know how I am during pregnancy."

"Yea I almost forgot." He grinned. "It's ok Ape, time for bed." He said helping her up and back into the bed.

"Thank you." She muttered in a sleepy voice as Punk got into the bed himself.

He smirked when AJ rolled over and curled against his body happily. He wrapped his arm around her and held her just as close.

"I'm really happy." She whispered.

"Me too." He grinned kissing the top of her head.


	19. Little Girl Who Cried Wolf

**The Little Girl Who Cried Wolf**

* * *

Punk stepped out of the shower and threw on his workout clothes. He headed into his bedroom and found AJ and Jamie laying in bed together and rolled his eyes. These last few weeks as AJ's pregnancy progressed Jamie was getting very clingy and hadn't even wanted to go to school the last two weeks. She knew the baby would be there shortly and she was trying to soak up as much time with AJ as possible until she had to share her with a new baby.

"No." Punk said to AJ seriously.

"She said she's really not feeling well today." AJ whined.

"Yea daddy I'm sick. I'm staying here with mommy." Jamie said curling further against her mother.

"Absolutely not." Punk said firmly. "You stayed home Monday, last Friday and Tuesday- not again today bean lets go I'll take you."

"But daddy my tummy really hurts." Jamie complained. "I need mommy." She said wrapping her little arms around AJ.

"You told me on Monday your head hurt and last Friday it was your stomach and on Tuesday it was you ears." He frowned. "You need to go to school Jamie."

"Daddy I promise I really don't feel good." Jamie whined sitting up sadly ready to start crying to get her way.

"Where does it hurt?" Punk asked.

"Here and then here." She said pointing to different spots on her stomach.

"School Jamie." He said sternly.

"But daddy-" she complained.

"I mean it Jamie it's time to go hurry and get dressed." Punk said and Jamie sadly got out of the bed and with her head bowed left the room. "We can't keep encouraging this."

"I know but she wants to spend some time with me before the baby comes. Just one more day." AJ begged.

"No she goes." Punk said grabbing his wallet. "We can't keep spoiling her."

"It's only pre-k." AJ frowned.

"I know you're bored at home too." He sighed. "But we can't enable her to keep lying to get what she wants."

"I'm ready daddy." Jamie sniffled from the door.

"One more day." AJ mouthed to him.

"No." Punk said to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Say bye to mom."

"Bye mommy." Jamie cried hugging her. "I'm not lying I really don't feel good." She said to her mom who frowned. AJ placed her hand on her head and frowned.

"Feel her." She said to Punk.

"AJ I'm going to be late and so is Jamie let's just go." Punk said annoyed that now she was dragging this out.

"No Phil I mean it, she's really hot." She said sitting up and getting half out of the bed.

AJ's worried face caused Punk to walk over to Jamie. He rubbed his hands together and placed a cool hand on her head and now he was a little alarmed.

"I'll get the thermometer." AJ said slowly getting out of the bed seeing as how she was so far along now she moved slower.

"See daddy I wasn't lying." Jamie said sadly then winced.

"Your stomach?" He asked and she nodded. "Show daddy where it hurts exactly." Jamie pointed to her side and Punk placed his hand there and she yelped in pain.

"That hurts daddy." She wept.

"No, no don't cry." He said nervously. "AJ!" he yelled out as he put Jamie on the bed.

"I got it." She said to him.

"We should take her to the hospital." He whispered to her so Jamie wouldn't get upset.

"Why? She has a bug." She said to him.

"No, no I think she has appendicitis." He said to her and her eyes widened. "My sister had the same pain in the same spot when she was younger too."

"Ouch." Jamie cried holding her side crying.

"Ok let's go." AJ said terrified dropping the thermometer to the floor and grabbing her bag.

"Get changed, stay calm because Jamie needs you calm." He said casually to her and she needed.

"You need to get to the gym Phil." AJ pointed out. "Your fight-"

"Relax, take a breath, I'm taking her to the hospital. Maybe you should stay back." He suggested and clearly she didn't like idea.

"Like hell." She scoffed grabbing shoes.

"Going into a hospital filled with germs and sick people isn't ideal." Punk pointed out. "I'll stay with her and call-"

"My daughter needs me and I'll be there." AJ said to him almost coldly.

"Yes mommy please I need you." Jamie cried.

"I'm right here." AJ said hugging her and almost went to lift her but Jamie was five now and AJ was almost 8 months pregnant.

"Stop I got her." Punk said gently picking her up.

"Ow daddy." She cried.

"I know bean it hurts." Punk said running his hand soothingly up and down her back. "We're going to take you to the doctor."

"I hate the doctor." She cried even more.

"Yes but he'll make you all better." Punk promised her. "He'll fix your tummy ache right up."

"Mommy don't leave me." Jamie cried reaching her arm behind Punk trying to grab AJ.

"I'm not leaving I'm right here." AJ promised her.

* * *

Punk carried Jamie into the annoyingly crowded emergency room. Jamie was now crying more and Punk was growing frantic but trying to remain calm for not just Jamie's sake but AJ's as well.

"I need a doctor my daughter is sick." Punk said to the nurse behind the desk.

"Here are the forms." The woman said not even picking her head up as she passed him a clipboard.

Punk picked up the clipboard and flung it on the floor. There was no way his daughter was going to wait while she was in so much pain.

"Hey lady, look at my kid." Punk hissed with an angry red face. "She's in a lot of pain, it's getting worse something is very wrong with her I want to see a fucking doctor right now!"

Normally AJ would intervene to calm her husband but she didn't want Jamie to wait either. Her daughter needed immediate medical attention and AJ looked towards her daughter and gasped.

"Phil her eyes are swelling." AJ choked out.

Punk stopped arguing and looking towards his now suddenly very weak daughter and went pale.

"Bean?" he asked her.

"My tummy hurts." She said weakly.

"Something is wrong with my daughter get me a doctor or I will punch you as hard as a pregnant woman can punch someone." AJ hissed towards the nurse.

"I need a gurney!" the nurse yelled seeing something was very wrong with Jamie herself.

In a flash two men came rushing with a gurney and Punk gently placed her on to it as an older female doctor jogged over.

"What do we have?" the doctor asked Punk and AJ.

"Her stomach hurts." Punk said to her but looking at his poor daughter.

"She has a fever and her stomach hurts, her eyes are swelling and the pain is getting worse." AJ said frantically to the doctor.

"What's your name sweetheart?" the doctor asked her.

"Jamie Brooks." She said looking up at her.

"I'm Doctor Woods and I'm going to make you feel better ok." She smiled.

"We're going to take her for some tests." The doctor said to them.

"I'm going with you." AJ said taking a step forward.

"There's not enough room, I promise to keep you posted." Dr. Woods assured her.

"Phil." AJ cried looking at him hoping he'd fight his way in.

"She's only 5 and she's scared we promised we wouldn't leave her." Punk argued.

"You're not leaving." Dr. Woods said to him. "Jamie tell your mommy and daddy that you're a big girl and you're going to go for a few tests it won't take very long and you'll be ok." She said smiling at Jamie.

"I'm ok." Jamie said giving her parents a brave head nod.

"It really won't be long I assure you." She said to them then they pushed Jamie away.

Ten minutes later AJ and Punk were in the waiting room. Punk's knee kept jumping as he bit on his nails and AJ was silently crying. Both were worried sick but neither knew what to say. AJ looked over to Punk who would usually be calming her down and saw he was just as scared as her and placed her hand on his knee and gave him a weak smile.

"The Doctor seemed smart." AJ said to him.

"I don't even remember her name." Punk admitted still pale and jumpy. "Do you?"

"I think it was Doctor Woods." AJ said to him and he nodded.

"I almost sent her off to school." Punk said to her.

"You didn't though. And it was your idea to rush her here." AJ pointed out.

"She looked really scared." Punk said looking straight forward.

"I bet you that we look more scared." She said to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking her over.

"Yea I'm fine." AJ said placing her hand on her stomach. "She's worried about her sister is all."

"She's kicking?" he asked. "Or are you having contractions because if that's the case we're in the right place."

"Kicking." She said grabbing his hand and putting it over her stomach and moving his hand until he felt the kicks.

"She's getting stronger." He noted with a faint smile.

"Yea." AJ agreed. "What do you think is wrong with Jamie?"

"I thought it was her appendix but the way her eyes swelled up was weird, wasn't it?" Punk asked her and she nodded.

"She didn't even look like herself." AJ said shivering at the visual. "Did you call the gym and tell them you weren't coming in?"

"Oh fuck." He muttered realizing he hadn't called or even checked his phone. "I was supposed to do a stupid interview today too."

"Call them." She said to him.

"I'm waiting to hear about Jamie." Punk insisted.

"Call them tell them about Jamie, I'll call your mother before this leaks online. We have a little bit of time." She instructed.

"I'll do it after the doctor tells us what's wrong with bean." He said then stood up and ran his hands over his face.

"I'd get up and pace with you but my feet are swollen." She frowned.

"No you just sit. One of my girls in the hospital is all I can handle at the moment." He said seriously. "Do you need anything? Water?"

"Coffee?" she asked him and he glared at her. She wasn't allowed coffee and she knew it. "It was worth a shot." She mumbled. "Than no I don't need anything."

"Mr. & Mrs. Brooks." Dr. Woods greeted walking over to them. AJ stood up as quickly as she could but was relieved slightly to see the doctor seemed happy almost.

"How is she?" Punk asked.

"She's going to be just fine." Dr. Woods assured them and both let out a breath.

"Does she need surgery?" Punk asked. "It's appendicitis right?"

"No actually it's a spider bite but symptoms of the bite are very similiar to appendicitis." Dr. Woods informed them and both looked confused. "On Jamie's hand she had a small spider bite and informed me she saw a spider at the park that was really cool and took home with her. She even had a picture of it on her phone which made it very easy to determine what was wrong wit her."

"She bought a spider into my house?" AJ asked horrified. She was terrified of spiders.

"She told me she's keeping it in a little cage that she used to have a hermit crab in." Dr. Woods told them. "It looks like a black widow spider bite."

"Of course." AJ mumbled.

"I'm here to discuss treatment." She said to them.

"Do whatever you have to do- I mean can this kill her?" Punk asked nervously. "Is the spider poisonous?"

"The spider produces venom that's in Jamie's system now so what I think is the best course of action- only because your daughter is in sever pain- is to give her some strong pain medicine and inject her with the antivenin." She told them.

"Yea do whatever you have to do just make the pain go away." Punk said anxiously.

"The problem is that we don't have the antivenin here at the hospital because it's not very common but I have a nurse willing to drive over to the next hospital to pick it up." She told them.

"Yes! Do that, hurry! Do you want me to go get it?" AJ asked the doctor.

"She's going to be fine." The doctor assured her with a smile. "Your daughter is a very brave and strong."

"Ok give her the meds, do what you have to do." Punk said to her. "Can I see her? How long will she be here?"

"She is young so even after we get the medicine I want her here overnight and maybe even tomorrow depending on her pain levels." The doctor said to him. "She's being settled into a room right now as soon as she's all set up we'll bring you in."

"Thank you." AJ said relieved to the doctor who walked away. "Phil you have to go home."

"No I have to see Jamie." He said slowly and confused as to why she would be rushing him out of the hospital.

"Phil there is a poisonous spider in our daughters bedroom that injected venom into her. Go home and kill it." She said ordered.

"It's in a cage it will be there later." Punk reasoned.

"You're afraid of the spider." She mocked.

"I am not!" he defended then frowned. "But if you're so worried about it I'll call up someone to go over there and take care of it." He said reaching for his phone.

"Chicken." She mumbled under her breath.

"You're afraid of the spider too." He accused.

"Yes but I'm a girl Phil." She reminded him.

"How about we concern ourselves with the fact that we're both afraid of spiders yet our daughter took one home as a pet." Punk said to her.

"If I wasn't so happy she was ok I'd ground her for that." AJ said seriously. "But seriously the spider has to be gone before I get home because if it gets out and bites me- I have your other daughter in here-"

"Yes I'll have it taken care of don't worry." Punk said to her. "I'm going to call the gym, call my mom and then a friend to take care of the spider, ok?"

"Ok." AJ said to him.

* * *

A few hours later Jamie was laying in her bed, still in pain but it was much better now.

"I'm really bored mommy when can I go home?" she asked AJ who was sitting in the chair next to her.

"We're waiting for you medicine." AJ said sweetly. "But your Uncle Colt is on his way over with your video game and comics." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I took the spider home I didn't think it was so mean." She frowned.

"Yea we're going to talk about that later." AJ warned her with a smile.

"I'll make sure to be more careful when I told Peep." Jamie said to her.

"Peep? You named a spider?" AJ asked slowly.

"Yea she's pretty." Jamie said to her mother. "She wanted to come home with me I don't know why she bit me. Maybe she doesn't like the cheerios I fed her? Where can we get spider food?"

"Oh honey the spider has to go." AJ said with a smiled and Jamie pouted.

"Peep can't be outside it's raining mommy." Jamie insisted.

"Honey Peep is very dangerous." AJ reminded her. "If she bites Keith or mommy we can get very sick."

"Like me?" Jamie asked her.

"Worse." AJ said to her. "And your sister in here is too young and if-"

"I'll bring her back to the park!" Jamie said quickly. "I don't want Peep to hurt my sister."

"Daddy is over at the house and he'll bring Peep to the park." AJ assured her.

"Will he really or will he kill her? Daddy always kills the bugs." Jamie sighed annoyed. "They have families too!"

"Trust me I don't think your daddy is going to pick up Peep and crush her in a tissue." AJ snorted.

* * *

Colt and Punk were in Jamie's room as far away from the small hermit crab cage that housed the deadly spider.

"Go get it." Colt said nudging Punk.

"I called you to do it you pussy." Punk snapped nudging him back with his shoulder.

"This thing almost killed your daughter." Colt pointed out. "You should want to kill it."

"I don't want it to bite me." Punk admitted.

"So you want it to bite me?" Colt argued. "I drove over an hour to get bitten by one of the scariest spiders I have ever seen in my life? You set me up! You told me Jamie was in the hospital and needed me."

"She is in the hospital and she does need you." Punk insisted. "She needs you to kill the spider that poisoned her."

"You do it, your kid, your house, your spider." Colt said firmly.

"I'm about to have a second child Colt." Punk reminded him innocently and Colt rolled his eyes.

"You're really playing the family card?" Colt mocked. "You're stooping low even for you."

"I have kids." Punk shrugged. "It's not an excuse it's a fact."

"Jamie carried this in her hand the whole way home from the park and you didn't notice?" Colt asked him.

"She had it in her pocket. AJ doesn't check her pockets obviously." Punk said to him.

"Maybe Jamie should come here and kill it because she's clearly the only one not afraid of it." Colt said to him.

"I won't let that thing bite my daughter again." Punk hissed and took a step towards the small cage.

"It's covered you chicken shit just pick up the whole fucking thing and toss it." Colt said to him.

"What if it jumps out?" Punk asked him seriously.

"You are a professional wrestler and now a UFC fighter and you're afraid of a little bitty spider?" Colt teased.

"I don't see you jumping to get it." Punk snapped at him.

"I'm not a UFC fighter." Colt shrugged.

"Fine." Punk said and stomped over and picked up the tiny cage and held it as far away from himself as possible. "What the fuck do I do with it?"

"Throw it out!" Colt yelled jumping back from it.

"Where? I don't want it near my house or getting back in!" Punk argued. "We'll put in your car and drive it back to the park and leave it in cage."

"No not my car!" Colt shouted.

"Stop being such a little bitch and help me out!" Punk yelled walking out of Jamie's room but tripped over the floorboard and dropped the cage. "Oh fuck." Punk mumbled as he watched the spider scurry off.

* * *

It was almost two hours since Punk had left to meet Colt at the house and he still hadn't returned yet.

"Where is daddy?" Jamie asked her for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"He's with your Uncle Colt picking up your things." AJ said checking her phone.

"I really want daddy here." Jamie insisted.

"I know honey and he'll be here." AJ promised her. "Also the doctor told me your medicine is almost here too."

"Good." Jamie said happily but her eyes lit up and smiled wide when she saw a bunch of balloons and stuffed animals enter the room.

"Special delivery for Jamie Brooks." Colt smiled dropping a bunch of stuff on an empty chair and kissing Jamie hello.

"Hi Uncle Colt." Jamie smiled. "Is that for me?"

"Yes all of it." Colt said gesturing to the items. "Hey AJ." He greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You put on some weight?"

"Never funny Colt." AJ warned.

"Hey sorry." Punk said walking in and carrying a small bag filled with Jamie's clothes and toys.

"What happened?" she asked as Punk gave Jamie a kiss hello.

"We had some spider issues." Punk admitted.

"Punk dropped the cage because he was scared." Colt added quickly and AJ's eyes widened.

"That poisonous spider is loose in my house?" AJ asked him.

"Daddy did you take Peep to the park?" Jamie asked him.

"Who is Peep?" Punk asked before he answered AJ.

"My spider." Jamie said with a smile.

"Uh yea dropped her right off and all of her little spider friends were happy to see her." Punk lied with a smile.

"Really?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Yup super excited to see her." He forced out.

Jamie turned her attention to Colt who was showing her everything he picked up in the gift shop while Punk took the seat next to AJ.

"Phil that spider-" she started.

"It's dead." He whispered. "It got out of the thing and Keith saw it run by and fucking smacked it down."

"He didn't get bit right? It could kill him." She said to him.

"No but Colt is going to stay with you tonight at the house and he'll keep an eye on Keith." Punk told her.

"I'm not leaving Jamie here." AJ said to him.

"Yea you are. I'll stay with her tonight into tomorrow you need to be in a bed." He said seriously.

"I'm not leaving." She argued.

"AJ you're about eight months pregnant, you're tired, you had a long day, you haven't eaten you're going to go home and sleep for a few hours." He said sternly. "It's not up for discussion AJ."

"She'll think the new baby is more important than her." AJ whispered to him. "I'll stay here with her and you I'm not even tired, I don't even think I could sleep if I wanted to."

"AJ please go home." He said feeling defeated. "There isn't even enough room for the both of us here tonight anyway. You were here most of the day I'll stay the night."

"You have to get back to training." She said to him. "Jamie is going to be fine but your fight is in four weeks."

"I'm not going anywhere without my bean." He said to her. "I'll go back to the gym when she's back at home, the guys and Dana more than understand. They're even sending her a huge basket of candy."

"That's sweet but really Phil-" she started.

"Go home, shower, eat, sleep. I'll be here being a father because that job outweighs a fight." He said to her.

"I'd hate leaving her here." AJ said looking at her now happy daughter as she laughed at something Colt said.

"You're not just leaving her here, I'm here." Punk said to her. "I'll call if anything happens I swear."

"As soon as she gets her medicine I'll go." She promised.

"Oh no!" Jamie yelled out.

"I didn't do it." Colt said quickly holding up both hands in defense.

"I forgot to tell you to get my batman." Jamie frowned looking at Punk. "Daddy I really need my batman."

"Daddy is one step ahead of ya kid." Punk said smugly unzipping her bag and pulling out the plush Batman.

"Oh thank goodness!" she said relieved. "Thank you daddy you're my hero."

* * *

Later that night after Jamie was given her medicine she fell right to sleep and Punk was relieved because that meant her pain was finally easing up. He didn't close his eyes once that night as he sat in the chair next to her bed and questioned every nurse and orderly that went within two feet of his bean. He watched as she clung to her batman and smiled as she dreamt and remembered her first day home from the hospital.

Punk held her the entire night in his arms while AJ slept and promised her over and over again that he'd take care of her and lover her forever. She was the best thing Punk ever did in his life and today scared him, it scared him more than Ricky, more than leaving WWE, more than signing with UFC. Nothing would ever compare to the knot in his stomach when he realized how sick she was and the fact that he was just going to send her off to school bothered her.

"Daddy." Jamie greeted opening her eyes and smiled. "You're still here."

"Where would I go?" he grinned.

"Is it time for me to go home?" she asked him yawning.

"No it's time for you to sleep more." He said to her.

"I'm not tired anymore daddy." Jamie argued.

"You will be." He assured her. "Jamie about earlier with school-"

"I wasn't lying daddy." She said to him.

"I know." He frowned. "I'm really sorry I didn't believe you."

"You did though daddy, you took me here and you were right my tummy feels better." Jamie smiled at him. "You're the best daddy ever."

"You think so?" he asked her unsurely.

"Yes." She said to him. "The new baby is going to love you too."

"I hope so." He chuckled.

"She will you're the best." She said simply. "Sorry I bought Peep into the house."

"Me too." Punk said to her. "You have to be really careful bean you could have been hurt more."

"I know but I just felt bad leaving her. She didn't have a family and I have a great one I just wanted to share." Jamie said to him. "You and mommy said to work on my sharing before the baby."

"Yes we did." He grinned. "You ever consider being a lawyer when you grow up?" he asked referring to the fact that she argued her way out of this.

"I don't know what that is but if you think I should do it I will." She said to him.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight or I'd be scared." She said to him.

"Don't thank me bean." He said to her. "Just get some sleep ok?"

"Ok daddy." She said curling into her batman. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too bean." He said with a soft smile and watched her drift back off to sleep.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"I'm going home." AJ said in Punk's private locker room at the Chicago arena he was having his first fight in.

"Ok." Punk said to her simply.

"That's it? Ok?" she mocked. "You don't want me here for your first fight?"

"I'd love it if you stayed and cheered me on but babe, you're nine months pregnant. You're just about ready to pop your due date just passed I'd rather you be back at home with my mom and Jamie." He said to her.

"I feel fine." She said narrowing his eyes at him. "I just look terrible."

"You look beautiful and you don't even look nine months pregnant." He said honestly. "Maybe six months but not nine."

"So I look fat?" she asked him.

"No you look pregnant." He corrected. "Please go home AJ." He pleaded lightly. "You need to be in a quiet environment and relaxing."

"Well I'm not going so tough." She said folding her arms in defiance.

AJ rubbed her anxious baby bump a lot tonight and that kept making Punk nervous. He knew she was having contractions but keeping it to herself. This would be his luck that she would go into labor the night of his first fight. He wanted to push it back but there was already too much promotion.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked eyeing her as he warmed up on the floor.

"Yup." She said forcing a smile.

"If you were feeling contractions you would tell me right?" he asked her and she nodded. "You wouldn't keep it to yourself and risk your health and our daughters health, right?"

"Yes Phil." She groaned.

"Ok." He said simply.

"Hey they need you outside." Colt said to Punk who nodded.

"Need me to come with you?" AJ asked from the bench she was sitting on.

"No it's just some media stay here and don't move around too much." Punk said to her. "Watch her." Punk warned Colt who nodded.

"How are you feeling? You look jittery." Colt laughed passing her a bottle of water.

"Good but can you do me a favor?" she asked him.

"Yea sure." He shrugged sipping on his own water.

"I need you to run to our car and grab my bag out of the back." She said passing him her keys.

"What bag?" he asked her.

"It's my hospital bag. Phil is afraid of forgetting it when my water breaks because last time my water broke everything went wrong. He's trying so hard to be prepared." She smiled lightly.

"You want the entire bag?" he asked her.

"No or Phil will see it. Inside of the bag is some clothes. There's this dress I was going to wear home could you bring that in?" she asked him. "It's the only dress."

"Yea sure but would it be rude if I asked you why?" he laughed lightly.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Hell yes I can." He said excitedly.

"My water broke." She laughed and his face fell.

"You need to go to the hospital." He said very seriously.

"I have time. I've done this before I can feel when it's close and it's not close." AJ said to him.

"Your water broke AJ." He repeated slowly. "How much fucking closer can you get?"

"Can you just get my dress and not say anything?" she asked him.

"I'm telling Punk." He said walking to the door.

"And distract him on the biggest night of his career? His life possibly? No way." She said to him. "I will knock you out and lock you in a closer." She threatened. "He can't have anything distract him. If he sees me gone he'll know something is wrong and lose his fight, if I go into labor and to the hospital he'll be distracted and lose his fight, do you see what I'm getting at here?" she asked him.

"It's just the baby is more important than a fight." Colt said to her. "You had some complications with Jamie if I remember correctly."

"Jamie was sideways this baby isn't because it feels different. I'm not in a lot of pain my contractions are still pretty far apart I have time and I can't miss his fight and I'm not going to blow this for him." She said to him.

"What if he gets seriously hurt tonight and can't be there for you in the delivery room? He'll be heartbroken. He's been talking about what he was going to do differently this time around because he kept freezing up for Jamie." Colt said to her.

"Well if he can't make it in the room then I hope you're not squeamish." AJ said seriously and Colt's face fell.

"How about I just go get your dress?" Colt offered with a nervous laugh.

"Yea why don't you do that." She smiled sarcastically at him.

* * *

AJ was in the front row seated next to Dana White and a few other high up UFC officials as she waited for Phil to make his way to octagon for his first fight. Her contractions were getting stronger and were much closer together. When Phil came out she made sure to hide the pain and smile as she stood up. Standing only made things worse but she clapped and cheered him on and couldn't help but smile brightly when he made sure to stop by and give her a kiss before entering the cage.

The first was brutal and Punk was bleeding just above his eye only a few minutes in but he was still in and that's what counted. He was actually doing better than he probably expected himself to but AJ knew he'd come out strong tonight, he was the most passionate and determined man on this planet and there would be no way he wouldn't leave victorious tonight.

Punk eventually locked in a ground chokehold and won the fight surprising not only himself but a majority of the people watching. But being in Chicago the crowd loved it and nothing and no one would be able to take this moment away from him. She forgot about the fact that she was in labor and cried lightly applauding him because he did something he always wanted to do and did it well. She was so proud and happy for him that the feeling was almost indescribable.

AJ turned slightly to Dave Sholler who was in charge of PR as Punk celebrated his win with his team and coaches.

"I need an ambulance." She said to him.

"He took some hits but I don't think he needs to go to the hospital." He chuckled.

"No for me." She said to him. "I'm in labor."

Punk looked towards AJ out of the corner of his eye and watched as Dave and a few others helped her to her feet and security guards escorted her out of her seat and towards the nearest exit. He frowned as the momentum was now gone and went to walk after her.

"You have a press conference." Someone reminded him.

"Yea I know but my wife-" he started.

"You're about to be interviewed man." Someone else added. "Just say a few words."

"Find out where AJ went." Punk said to Colt who looked even more nervous.

"She's in labor." Colt said to him.

"What? When?" he asked him.

"Her water broke like an hour ago man." Colt admitted.

"You didn't fucking tell me!" He yelled.

"She told me not to! She said she'd lock me in a closet!" Colt defended. "She's fucking scary man."

"I need to go." Punk said pushing past the TV crew and headed off into the direction AJ left in.

Punk made it to the back and saw AJ getting onto a stretcher and jogged over to her.

"Your water broke?" he asked out of breath.

"Awhile ago." She laughed. "Hey you did so great! I'm so proud of you!"

"AJ you should have told me." He argued. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see your fight." She shrugged. "And hey I'm getting a fast ride to the hospital."

"I need my wallet and her bag, can you wait like two minutes?" he asked the EMT's and they nodded.

"Phil you have press-" she started.

"I'm not missing the birth of my child." He said to her.

"I have time, right guys?" she asked the EMT's.

"Not much, no." they said casually and honestly.

"Two minutes." Punk said holding up two fingers and they again nodded and watched as he raced off down the hall.

* * *

The next day….

Jamie held Punk's hand as they walked into the hospital and rode the elevator.

"Is she ugly?" Jamie asked looking up at Punk.

"No." he laughed. "She's beautiful."

"Is she prettier than me?" Jamie asked him.

"You're both the same amount of pretty which is the most pretty." He answered and she shrugged at the response.

"Does she have a head?" Jamie asked and again Punk laughed lightly.

"Yea bean she has a head, two arms, two legs and ten fingers and toes." He informed her.

"Is she nice or mean?" Jamie asked him as the doors opened and they stepped off together but Jamie kept her head up as she spoke to her dad about her new sister.

"She's very nice." Punk assured her.

"Is she big or small?" Jamie asked now.

"Small." He answered.

"Does she smell?" Jamie asked seriously.

"Only when she needs her diaper changed." Punk laughed as they made a turn and passed some rooms.

"Is she in there?" Jamie asked jumping up to see into the nursery window where all of the new babies were.

"Nope she's in with your mom." Punk said picking her up so she could see the other babies.

"What happened to your eye?" Jamie asked noting the cut now that she was in his arms and could see his face closely.

"Daddy got punched in the face." He told her honestly.

"Did you win?" she asked.

"Of course." He scoffed as they walked into AJ's room.

"Mommy!" Jamie waved from Punk's arms.

"Hi James." AJ smiled. "Are you ready to meet your sister?"

"Yes!" she said as Punk put her down and Jamie ran over to her mother's bed and saw the small bundle in her arms.

"Woah." Jamie noted. "She's so small!"

"Yea she's a tiny thing." AJ agreed.

"What's her name? Is it Sally?" Jamie asked keeping her eyes on the baby the entire time.

"Elizabeth Brooks." AJ said to her.

"Isn't that Grandma's name?" Jamie asked Punk who nodded.

"We're going to call her Lizzie for short." AJ told her.

"Hi Lizzie." Jamie whispered softly. "I'm your big sister Jamie but you can call me James or bean." She introduced herself. "Oh mommy when I can hold her? I'll be so careful!"

"Sit in the chair." AJ nodded towards the chair that Punk had been in most of the night.

Jamie jumped in the chair and since Lizzie was sleeping it would be an easy time for her to try out holding her with Punk's help of course. Punk carefully took his newborn daughter away from AJ and looked towards Jamie.

"Remember how we practiced?" Punk asked Jamie and she nodded and held her arms out just right. "Ok and remember she's very small so be super careful ok?"

"I promise daddy I won't her." Jamie said anxiously.

"Your hands are clean right?" Punk asked and she laughed.

"Yes daddy I washed them when I came in." Jamie promised.

Punk eased the infant into Jamie's arms and remained in front of the chair kneeling down in case Jamie dropped her.

"She is pretty!" Jamie said to Punk.

"Yea she looks just like you who looks just like your mom." Punk almost groaned.

"Hi Lizzie it's me bean again." Jamie spoke to her. "I can't wait until you come home. We're going to be best friends and you're going to clean my room for me." She told her. As far a long as she came in accepting the baby she was still convinced the baby was going to be her maid. "I'm also going to give you my batman because he'll keep you safe at night when you're scared. I don't need him anymore because I'm a big girl." She said proudly.

"You ok?" Punk asked only briefly turning his head but keeping his hands on Jamie's as she held Lizzie.

"Yea I'm just so tired." She admitted.

"I'm sure you are." He snorted.

"I could only imagine how tired you are. I know you were awake watching her all night." She smiled.

"It's a habit." He shrugged.

"…also no pet spiders." Jamie told Lizzie as she rambled off a list of rules and ideas.

"Aren't they perfect?" AJ asked Punk referring to their two children.

"The most perfect children I've ever personally seen and I'm not just saying that because I made them." He said seriously.

"When is she coming home?" Jamie asked her parents. "Her crib is all set up, Grandma and I finished it yesterday."

They were now back to living full-time in Chicago and Punk's office was quickly morphed into a nursery for Lizzie in a matter of days. With the help of his mother and siblings that's all it took and it came out great.

"In a little bit actually." AJ told her as she watched Punk ease Lizzie out of Jamie's arms and held her in his own now. "Want to sit with me?" she asked Jamie taping the bed and Jamie carefully crawled into the hospital bed with her mother.

"She really does look just like you." Punk said seriously. "Is there reason I can't have one kid that resembles me?"

"Jamie looks like you." AJ insisted.

"Oh, no I don't." Jamie said shaking her head. "Even grandma said it."

"Am I even their father?" he joked.

"You figured it out. I've been with another man these last five years and he fathered both Jamie and Lizzie." She teased.

"Oh I hope it's John Cena!" Jamie squealed. She really had no idea what her parents were joking about but she loved John.

"Daddy doesn't like John Cena jokes." AJ laughed as Punk glared at the both of them.

"You're not going to tease me right?" Punk asked Lizzie as he bounced her since she was waking up. "You're going to be on my side unlike these two?" he smiled then frowned and looked over to AJ.

"What?" she asked.

"She just spit on me." Punk said annoyed. "That was her answer to my question. Unbelievable." He muttered.

"Here I'll hold her and you can clean up." AJ said holding her arms out.

"Nah it's ok." He said enjoying his new daughter too much.

"Ew." Jamie said scrunching up her face.

"Alright here." Punk said easing Lizzie back into AJ's arms while Jamie watched with wide eyes.

Punk grabbed some towels to clean off his shirt and look towards the bed and saw all three of his girls curled together. All of his years of being jerk he never imagined he'd be not only a husband and father but a proud and happy father and husband. And all three of _his girls_ were truly the most beautiful creatures he'd ever see. Their laughs were contagious, their eyes were bright and their smiles were memorizing.

He hadn't even thought about his UFC win, never checked his phone, never answered any congratulatory messages or tweets because that simply wasn't what mattered to him at the moment. He had truly peeked in his life and he knew it would never get better than this. He reached into his pocket and turned his phone and snapped a photograph of the three on the bed.

"Did you just take a picture while my hair is a mess?" AJ asked him warningly.

"Yea daddy my hair too!" Jamie argued.

"You both are crazy because you're both beautiful." He said simply but it wasn't meant to just appease them, he truly meant it.

Punk walked over to AJ's side of the bed and kissed her cheek unexpectedly and she smiled towards him.

"You sure you're ok?" she laughed.

"I've never been better. Thanks for not giving up on me all those years ago." He whispered to her so Jamie wouldn't hear, not that she could anyway because she kept carrying on conversations with Lizzie who seemed to actually really enjoy the sound of Jamie's voice.

"Thank for taking a chance on me." She retorted arching a brow. "We were both pretty difficult. You were a jerk and I was, well a little unhinged."

"Crazy?" he questioned.

"Sure if that's the word you want to use." She remarked annoyed.

"I love you." He said kissing her lips now. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to a jerk like me."

"You're not a jerk and I feel the same. You gave me a family." She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: That was the end! Hope you all enjoyed! And a sincere thank you to every single one of you who took a few seconds out of your life to write me a review and encourage me. It's always appreciated and doesn't go unnoticed. Hope you all have a great summer, enjoy and you can always check me out on Twitter (Broe929) for any questions or future story plans.**


End file.
